Un nuevo comienzo
by Rochio
Summary: No todo tiene un final. La magia no termina. Y además, ahora viene con humor. Mucho. ¡Spoilers del último libro!
1. El viaje

**Capítulo 1: El viaje**

* * *

El Expreso de Hogwarts comenzó a tomar velocidad y la estación 9 y ¾ fue quedando atrás. Eventualmente sus padres se perdieron de vista y los tres jóvenes se dejaron de asomar a la ventana para saludarlos.

- ¿Vamos a buscar un compartimiento? - le preguntó Albus Severus Potter a su hermano mayor y a su prima, Rose Molly Weasley, Rosie para ellos. Los dos más pequeños esperaron a que James contestara, suponiendo que se quedaría con ellos durante el viaje.

James, sin embargo, sacudió su cabeza en un ademán negativo.

- Vayan ustedes, yo tengo que arreglar cuentas con Victoire. – contestó, y se fue sin más, murmurando algo que sonó como "¡Besando a Teddy! ¿Acaso está loca?".

- Es un aguafiestas –comentó Rosie, escuchando los murmullos de su primo y previendo que el chico iría a molestar a Victoire nuevamente -. Por cierto, deberías ponerte la túnica, Al.

- Relájate, Rosie. Aún tenemos tiempo. Mira, ahí hay un compartimiento vació. –señaló Albus.

- ¿Ya pensaste en qué casa te gustaría estar? –preguntó Rose mientras se sentaba, cuidando de no arrugar su túnica del colegio, que la tenía puesta desde antes de subir al tren.

- Cualquiera menos Slytherin. –le contestó el chico con sinceridad. Tenía cierto temor a quedar allí luego de las bromas de su hermano.

Rose suspiró con impaciencia, y negó con la cabeza.

- Para mí, la competencia entre casas no tiene sentido. –le dijo resuelta.

- Lo dices porque no tienes de hermano a James. –le contestó él, cruzándose de brazos- No sabes cómo se burlará de mí si llego a quedar en Slytherin.

- Ignóralo. No le prestes atención. –le sugirió la chica.

- Rosie, estamos hablando de James. –rebatió Albus, dirigiendo una mirada que hablaba por sí sola. Uno no podía ignorar a James Potter si éste se proponía conseguir su atención.

Rose puso un gesto derrotado, pero luego, se le ocurrió una nueva idea.

- ¿Y por qué no le lanzas ese hechizo que sabe la tía Ginny? –sugirió esta vez, más práctica.

- ¿Mocomurciélagos? –ante el ademán afirmativo de Rose, Albus reflexionó sobre la sugerencia. – Es una buena idea.

- Podemos aprenderlo cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts. –le dijo, entusiasmada ante la idea de comenzar a aprender hechizos.

- Ya lo conozco. –sonrió Albus.

Rose elevó las cejas sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía ser que Albus hubiera aprendido un hechizo antes de ir a Hogwarts?

- Teddy me lo enseñó. –se explicó su primo, al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la chica.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. A mí y a James.

_**º º º**_

_- Torre a "C10". Jaque, Harry. –dijo Ron, viendo con satisfacción como la pieza se movía por el tablero._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Dón…? Oh._

_Estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico en la casa de los Potter, y, para no perder la tradición, Harry estaba perdiendo el partido, aunque con mayor dignidad que cuando jugaba en el colegio. Albus y James habían decidido participar a su manera, cada uno apoyando a uno de los jugadores. Albus, a su tío, y James, a su padre._

_El rey blanco le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Harry, e incluso juntó sus manos sobre la empuñadura de la espada en señal de ruego._

_- Estás acabado, James. –le dijo Albus a su hermano, mientras chocaba las manos con su tío Ron._

_- Cállate, Al. –le espetó este. – ¿Por qué no mueves el alfil, papá? –sugirió, observando el tablero críticamente._

_- Primero, no hagas callar a tu hermano. –le advirtió Harry. – Segundo, ¿por qué estás tan interesado en que no pierda? ¿Han estado jugando apuestas de nuevo?_

_James se colocó una mano en el pecho y lo miró con aspecto de haber sido ofendido en gran medida._

_- No sé cómo me puedes decir eso, papá. Me dijiste que no apostara más con Albus y no lo hice. –negó. - Esto de formar un equipo no funcionará si no hay confianza entre nosotros, ¿sabes? –le advirtió._

_Harry lo miró suspicaz unos instantes, francamente no creyendo en los dichos de James -con amplio conocimiento de causa-. Sin embargo, no tenía nada en concreto de qué acusarlo, de modo que volvió a dirigir la vista al tablero, y, luego de meditarlo unos instantes, aceptó el consejo de su hijo y movió el alfil en cuestión._

_Sin embargo, Ron, al parecer, había anticipado el movimiento y, luego de intercambiar una mirada sonriente con Albus, eliminó al alfil del tablero con su caballo, dejando a Harry, esta vez, sin escapatoria._

_- Jaque mate._

_- ¡No! –exclamó James. - ¡Perdí de nuevo! –se lamentó. Albus sonrió ampliamente. Acababa de ganarse parte de los ahorros de su hermano, y ya tenía pensado en qué gastarlos: ranas de chocolate._

_Sin distraerse un instante, Harry volvió a mirar a su hijo mayor con perspicacia, girándose en su asiento para mirarlo de frente._

_- ¿A qué te refieres con que "perdiste"? –le cuestionó. - ¿No acabo de perder yo? ¿O como mucho, "nosotros"?_

_James lo miró con aspecto de confundido._

_- ¿Dije que "perdí"? –preguntó, extrañado. – Quise decir "perdimos"._

_Harry, sin embargo, no se dejó engañar._

_- James, te lo repito de nuevo: no quiero que apuestes con tu hermano. –le advirtió. – Lo mismo para ti, Albus. ¿Fui claro? –finalizó, mirándolos alternativamente._

_Los hermanos lo miraron juntando la mayor inocencia que pudieron en una sola mirada._

_- Sí, papá. –repitieron al unísono._

_Harry no tuvo oportunidad de seguir cuestionando la completamente sospechosa actitud de sus hijos, ya que en ese preciso momento, entraron por la puerta Ginny y Ted, charlando animadamente._

_- … entonces George me dijo: no sabes lo que es un verdadero mocomurciélagos hasta que ves lanzar uno a Ginny. –finalizó Ted, antes de sonreír. - ¿Cómo están? –saludó, mientras se acercaban con Ginny a saludar a todos los presentes._

_La pelirroja rió mientras se quedaba parada detrás de Harry, abrazándolo, luego de saludar al resto._

_- Hace siglos que no utilizo ese hechizo. –comentó ella._

_- Oh, vamos, Ginny, tienes que mostrarme cómo lo haces. –pidió Ted. - Seguro que es mejor que el mío._

_- Sí, mamá, enséñanos. –insistió James._

_- No. –negó ella terminantemente. – Y menos a ti, James. Si tienes tantas ganas de aprender hechizos deberías prestar atención en clase, y de paso recibiríamos menos lechuzas del colegio._

_- Pero me aburro en clase, mamá. –argumentó su hijo, sin dejarse afectar por el comentario. – Además, a Albus también le serviría. –acotó. – ¡Mira lo pequeño que es! Va a necesitar defenderse._

_- ¡Cállate, James! –le espetó el menor. – Yo no soy pequeño… ¿verdad? –preguntó después, algo dubitativo._

_- Por supuesto que no, Al. –lo reconfortó su padre. – De hecho, tienes la misma altura que James a tu edad. –agregó. Albus le sonrió._

_James, por su parte, ignoró el comentario y levantó la mirada hacia Ted._

_- Teddy, tienes que venir afuera. Tengo que mostrarte unos movimientos nuevos que aprendí con la escoba._

_Sin embargo, no esperó a que el chico se mostrara de acuerdo, sino que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta trasera, asumiendo, correctamente, que Ted lo iba a seguir. Estaban ya fuera del alcance de los adultos cuando el metamorfomago lo miró con suspicacia._

_- Realmente no me quieres mostrar nada, ¿verdad?_

_James sonrió._

_- No. Quiero que me enseñes el hechizo mocomurciélagos. –admitió sin culpa el menor._

_Ted rió. A veces James era tan predecible._

_- De acuerdo._

_- Genial. ¡Al! –gritó, llamando a su hermano. – Ven aquí._

_- ¿Para qué llamas a Albus?_

_James sonrió con picardía._

_- Necesitamos un voluntario, ¿verdad?_

_Ted se cruzó de brazos._

_- No pienso hechizar a Albus, James. –se negó. - Si te lo enseño a ti, también se lo enseño a él, y sólo los movimientos, sin magia._

_- Oh, está bien. –terminó aceptando James. Sin embargo, inmediatamente después murmuró: - Aguafiestas._

_**º º º**_

- No te das una idea de la cantidad de ranas de chocolate que me compré con esos tres galeones, Rosie. –le comentó a su prima, con cara soñadora.

Rose estaba por contestar, pero un chico rubio apareció en la puerta, interrumpiéndolos.

**º º º**

James buscaba por todos los compartimientos a su prima Victoire. Todavía no le entraba en la cabeza que hubiera besado a Teddy. ¡Era de la familia! ¿Acaso estaba loca?

Y encima nadie lo entendía: cuando se lo contó a sus padres y a sus tíos, no dijeron nada. _¡Nada!_ Incluso su madre se había quejado de que los interrumpiera. James suspiró. Alguien iba a tener que poner en su lugar a Victoire. No podía ir por ahí besando a Teddy como si nada.

Cuando estaba por el segundo vagón se encontró a Tom McKenzie, un compañero suyo de Gryffindor. Era levemente más bajo que él, con una mata de pelo castaño claro muy desarreglada. Habían compartido juntos el viaje de ida a Hogwarts, y desde ese momento se habían hecho amigos. Lo que más tenían en común era su pasión por las bromas y su actitud _relajada_ hacia los libros. Tom tenía una actitud relajada hacia prácticamente todo, a decir verdad.

Tenían buenas calificaciones. De acuerdo, no "buenas": las suficientes para que sus padres no pusieran el grito en el cielo cada vez que les llegaba una lechuza del colegio. O que al menos el castigo fuera más leve. Las calificaciones de Tom solían estar más al límite que las de James, pero según él, era una experiencia emocionante no saber hasta último momento si aprobaría o no.

Su verdadero interés por los libros (en esas raras ocasiones en que se ponían a estudiar) era como fuente de inspiración para nuevos desastres. De más está decir que rara vez pisaban la biblioteca. Algo parecido a una fobia.

- Tom, ¿todo bien? –le sonrió. Su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa. Como no podía ser de otra forma, pasó a comentar la última travesura en su hacer.

- Excelente, aunque te perdiste la primera broma del año: no sabes el grito de la mujer del carrito cuando descubrió que en las ranas de chocolate había ranas… y no de chocolate.

James colocó una expresión de lástima en su rostro.

- Pobrecita, me da pena.

Tom, ya acostumbrado a su amigo, no se dejó engañar en lo más mínimo.

- No te creo. –le dijo simplemente.

- Eh… yo tampoco -admitió James despreocupadamente.- ¿Viste a Sue?

Susan Brown era otra alumna de Gryffindor, con quien al principio no se llevaban muy bien, tal vez por el carácter mandón de ella y su tendencia a pasar tiempo en la biblioteca. Luego de que ésta les devolviera la broma que ellos le habían hecho con creces –le dejaron el pelo violeta por tres días, pero ella los dejó pelados por una semana-, decidieron que era digna de respeto (y mucho). Asimismo, luego de pasar dos años juntos, tanto Tom como James podían decir con orgullo que habían llevado a la chica por el _buen_ camino –definición que sus padres _no_ aprobaban, dicho fuera de paso-.

- Ni la menor idea –contestó Tom, encogiéndose de hombros. De repente se golpeó la mano con la frente. – ¡Me había olvidado! ¡Sue ama las ranas de chocolate! No le digas que es mi culpa que ahora no haya ninguna. –rogó, algo temeroso por la futura reacción de la chica.

- No te preocupes, no le digo. –le aseguró James. Luego agregó, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. - Además, le puede pedir a mi hermano. Se compró tres galeones de ranas de chocolate.

- ¿De dónde los sacó? –preguntó Tom intrigado. Sabía que los Potter tenían dinero, pero no se imaginaba a los padres de James dando el consentimiento para gastar tanto dinero en ranas.

- Eh… ¡Después te veo, Tom! –se despidió esquivamente. – Tengo que hablar con Victoire. Si puedes, busca a Sue. –antes muerto que admitir que Albus le había ganado una apuesta. Salió casi corriendo al otro vagón.

En el anteúltimo, finalmente encontró a Victoire, junto a sus dos mejores amigos. Los conocía porque los veía su lado muy a menudo: un chico de aspecto amigable de pelo castaño, que siempre parecía estar sonriendo, y a una joven de pelo rizado, que, si bien no parecía tan efusiva como el otro, también tenía aspecto amistoso.

- ¡Victoire Weasley! –la llamó, utilizando el nombre completo para enfatizar que se trataba de un problema serio. - Tengo que hablar contigo… _ahora_.

Irse con su primo de trece años, por más que lo quisiera como lo quería, no era ni la mitad de emocionante que hablar con sus amigos del (no tan) reciente romance con Ted Lupin. Pero James no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente si lo que tenía en mente era importante para él. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

Victoire cerró la puerta del compartimiento al salir, y se apoyó sobre la misma mientras esperaba que su primo hablara del asunto que lo había llevado hasta allí. Por su tono, era importante. Conociendo a James… no estaba tan segura.

- Victoire, tenemos que hablar de Teddy.

- Oh, no, no de nuevo. –se quejó la chica, recordando la interrupción de su primo de su tiempo a solas con Ted. Debió haberse imaginado que el chico no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

James decidió ignorar las quejas de su prima y se concentró en lo importante.

- Vic, Teddy es de la familia, ¿cómo puedes besarlo?

- Somos amigos de la infancia, James. No es mi primo ni nada por el estilo. –corrigió ella.

- ¡Pero es como si lo fuera! –rebatió James.

- ¡Pero no lo es!

- ¡Pero es _Teddy_! ¡_Nuestro_ Teddy!

- James, escucha. -estaba reuniendo toda la paciencia que tenía en su ser. – Está bien que pienses que Ted es como de la familia porque, de hecho, lo es. Pero para mí es mucho más que eso, ¿entiendes? Para mí es… -no estaba segura de qué palabra lo podía describir con exactitud, de modo que decidió decir simplemente lo que le salía-… Lo quiero mucho, James. –finalizó, sonriendo, como siempre que hablaba de Ted.

Pasaron unos segundos en que el chico no dijo nada, al parecer, procesando lo que su prima le había dicho y decidiendo qué hacer a continuación. Finalmente, suspiró. No podía seguir oponiéndose cuando, en realidad, su prima estaba en lo cierto y, además, se la veía tan sonriente y feliz como en ese momento.

- De acuerdo, tienes mi aprobación. –dictaminó.

- No necesito tu aprobación para salir con él. –repuso Victoire, cruzándose de brazos. Una cosa era intentar que el chico la entendiera –y de paso los dejara tranquilos- pero otra muy distinta era pedirle permiso.

- Por supuesto que sí.

- No, de hecho…

- Vic, te acabo de dar mi aprobación. No lo eches a perder. –le advirtió, aunque tenía las comisuras de los labios curvadas en una sonrisa. Acto seguido, comenzó a alejarse.

- Eres imposible, James. –le dijo ella en un tono suficientemente alto como para que se escuchara por encima del ruido del tren.

Este se dio vuelta un instante, le sonrió ampliamente, y con un gesto de despedida se alejó hacia el otro vagón.

**º º º**

Rose y Albus observaron atentos al recién llegado. Era un joven que parecía tener la misma edad que ellos. Tenía el pelo de un color rubio platinado y una tez bastante pálida.

- ¡Hola! –saludó Albus simpáticamente, ahora más extrovertido, libre de la intimidación de James. – Te vimos en la estación hoy. –agregó, recordando que sus padres habían saludado en su dirección esa mañana.

- ¿En serio? –se extrañó el aludido.- Yo no los vi. –respondió el otro, con una expresión ligeramente confundida en sus ojos – Me llamo Scorpius, ¿ustedes?

- Yo soy Albus, y ella es Rose. –hizo las presentaciones el menor de los varones Potter.

Rose, por alguna razón, no sonreía tanto. El rubio la ponía algo nerviosa. Tal vez era su mirada, demasiado penetrante para su gusto.

- Hola, Rose. –saludó con poco ánimo, mirando ceñudo el pelo de la chica ¿Qué le había dicho su padre sobre hablar con pelirrojos? Lo había olvidado, pero no era algo bueno. Por las dudas, se dirigió a Albus. - ¿Están ocupados los asientos?

- No, adelante. –contestó el chico.

Estuvieron en silencio unos instantes, pero casi inmediatamente Scorpius recordó el tema más recurrente para los alumnos de primer año, y el que solía tenerlos más ansiosos.

- Y… ¿en qué casa quisieran estar? –preguntó.

- ¡Gryffindor!- respondío Rose rápidamente, haciendo honor a la tradición Weasley de habitar en la casa de los leones.

- Cualquiera menos Slytherin –soltó Albus, sin pensarlo demasiado.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Slytherin? –se extrañó Scorpius. Luego dijo con orgullo, recordando las palabras de su padre. -Yo quiero estar ahí. Dicen que son astutos.

Rose rió, sin poder evitarlo. Ese chico le parecía de todo menos astuto.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó el rubio rápidamente.

- Oh… de nada. Me acordé de un chiste, pero no importa. –mintió Rose, escondiendo su sonrisa, pero sin lograrlo del todo.

Scorpius la miró algo suspicaz pero siguió hablando con Albus.

- No me respondiste. –le recordó. -¿Qué te parece malo de Slytherin? – lo estaba tomando como algo personal. Después de todo, sus padres, en especial Draco, le habían dicho muy buenas cosas sobre la casa.

- Es que… -Albus no quería admitir que era por miedo a las burlas de James. Una cosa era hablarlo con su prima y otra con un desconocido. – No lo sé. Muchos magos malos salieron de allí, ¿no?

- No sólo de ahí, creo. –argumentó el otro chico. - Yo pienso que no depende de la casa. Nadie les dijo que debían ser malos por estar en Slytherin, ¿o no?

Rose lo miró asombrada. Tal vez la primera impresión no siempre es la correcta: el chico parecía tener algo de materia gris después de todo. Sin embargo, su buena opinión acerca de Scorpius cambió rápidamente.

- ¿Te sucede algo?- le preguntó el rubio en cuestión a Rose.- Tienes cara de malhumorada.

Era evidente que el tacto no es algo que se aprende a los once años, y Scorpius acababa de demostrarlo.

- Nadie te pidió opinión. –Rose se sorprendió a si misma siendo tan desagradable. Normalmente contestaba bien aunque la otra persona le pareciera idiota, pero por alguna extraña razón, no se podía contener con ese chico.

- Creo que hasta un hipogrifo tiene mejores modales… y mejor "pelaje" –añadió, observando el cabello de la chica, que era bastante rebelde.

- Prefiero mi cabello antes que esa peluca descolorida que llevas en la cabeza. –Rose le dirigió una mirada despectiva a su cabello rubio platinado.

- Yo también la prefiero antes de ser tan insoportable. –rebatió él.

- ¡Por favor, chicos! –pidió Albus, al ver que su prima abría la boca para replicar.- No peleen ahora.

Scorpius miró malhumorado a Rose, pero luego comenzó a hablar acerca de qué otra casa elegiría, aparte de Slytherin, si tuviera la oportunidad. Por más que odiara admitirlo, a Rose le encantaba hablar de las casas, de modo que el viaje no fue tan malo como lo suponía teniendo al rubio cerca.

Mientras el viaje seguía, el estado de ánimo de Albus fue mejorando de a poco, especialmente luego de las palabras de Scorpius acerca de Slytherin. Después de todo, podría ser que quedar en la casa de las serpientes no fuera tan malo.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando el tren bajó la velocidad y llegó a la estación.

- ¿Parece que llegamos no?- preguntó a los otros dos ocupantes del compartimiento.

Los otros dos asintieron emocionados. En instantes estarían en Hogwarts.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a **Kirhava** por su gran contribución al betear esta historia.


	2. La selección

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La selección**

* * *

Al ver que el tren se detenía completamente, Rose se levantó y abrió la puerta del compartimiento, deseando librarse de ese tal Scorpius lo antes posible. Pero desafortunadamente para ella, no pudo ser, dado que Albus y el rubio se pararon también y comenzaron a seguirla por el pasillo.

- Rose… -comenzó Scorpius, con una voz que parecía teñida de arrepentimiento-… cuando te dije que tu pelo parecía el pelaje de un hipogrifo, no lo decía en serio. - Rose se volteó absolutamente sorprendida. ¿Acaso se estaba disculpando? Scorpius continuó, eliminando todo rastro de disculpa de su rostro, y sonriendo malicioso: -Más bien pareciera que una acromántula se hubiera sentado en tu cabeza.

Albus se debatía entre la risa y defender a su prima. Cuando se decidió por lo último, tanto él como Rose abrieron la boca para responder, pero en ese momento escucharon a alguien gritar:

- ¡Los de primero por aquí, por favor! ¡Los de primero por aquí!

- De la próxima no te escapas- Rose amenazó a Scorpius. Se giró rápidamente y fue al encuentro de Hagrid, actual guardabosques, a quien conocía desde pequeña, y quien para ella era un tío más.

- ¡Qué mirada, Scorpius! –comentó Albus, refiriéndose a la expresión en la cara de su prima. - Yo que tú tendría cuidado con lo que hago la próxima. –le advirtió sonriente, antes de seguir a la chica.

"¿Quiere guerra? Pues guerra tendrá", pensó Scorpius, antes de dirigirse también hacia el enorme hombre que se encontraba a unos veinte metros de él, llamando la atención de los alumnos más pequeños.

**º º º**

- ¡SUE!- le gritó James a su amiga, al localizarla en la estación, llamando la atención de los que pasaban por ahí. Luego le sonrió, al igual que Tom. La habían estado buscando gran parte del trayecto, pero, por alguna razón desconocida, Sue no había viajado en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

- ¡Tom, James! ¿Cómo están? –saludó, alegre. Luego se dirigió a al que había gritado. - No te resistes a llamar la atención ni un segundo, ¿eh? –le sonrió, James estaba por responder, pero luego ella puso una cara de asombro algo exagerada. – ¡Por todos los cielos, James! ¡Ése sí que es un grano enorme! –exclamó, apuntando a su frente. Captando la broma, Tom miró hacia la cara de su amigo, fingiendo sorprenderse, para luego soltar un silbido.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Dónde, dónde, dónde? –se preocupó James, mientras se palpaba la frente.

Tom y Sue soltaron una carcajada, al observar la cara dramática de su amigo, quien finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que era broma, y ahora los miraba molesto.

- James, compañero…- comenzó Tom sonriente, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- ¿Recibiste clases de idiotez este verano? Porque debo decirte que has mejorado mucho.

- Muy divertido, McKenzie. –le contestó, con cara de pocos amigos. A veces los llamaba por su apellido simplemente para hacerles notar que estaba molesto.- Y tú también, Brown. –Sue no le prestaba atención, tan solo reía. –¡BROWN!

- ¡POTTER! –le gritó de vuelta Sue. Y luego siguió riendo, algo más fuerte que antes.

- Por Merlín, está desquiciada. –comentó James, mirando a su amiga como si tuviera algo contagioso.- Tom, dale algo para que se calme, me da vergüenza ajena. –agregó, observando de arriba abajo a la chica, que ya se había calmado un poco.

- Eres un amargo. –le recriminó la chica, aunque estaba sonriendo. -¿Vamos?

- Por cierto, ¿dónde te habías metido? No viajaste con nosotros. –preguntó Tom, intrigado, mientras se dirigían a los carruajes.

- ¡Ah, eso! –recordó Sue, mientras pasaba a explicarles. -Llegamos demasiado tarde a la plataforma, así que mi madre avisó que nos apareceríamos directamente en la estación. Como no está dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, no hubo problema. Salvo porque mi padre se aterrorizó, ya saben que no le gusta.

- ¿Y por qué se retrasaron?- preguntó James, una vez que hubieran encontrado un carruaje vacío para sentarse.

- Bueno, saben que mi padre es muggle. En casa tenemos electrodomésticos y todo ese tipo de cosas. –los chicos asintieron. – Tardamos mucho porque intenté meter el televisor de 14' en el baúl. –explicó con naturalidad, como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

- ¡¿Querías meter el TELEVISOR en el baúl?! –preguntó Tom escandalizado, abriendo mucho los ojos. – ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

- Tom, ¿sabes que es un televisor? –inquirió la chica, sabiendo que había sido criado sin acercarse demasiado al mundo muggle.

- Eh… no. –confesó él, aceptando la derrota.

- Y después soy yo el del curso de idiotez. –musitó James mordazmente, mientras miraba despreocupadamente por la ventana.

Sue rió, y luego le explicó detalladamente a Tom lo que era un televisor. Para cuando hubo terminado la explicación, se dieron cuenta de que pasaban a través de unas grandes verjas, y se dirigían hacia unas enormes puertas de roble.

- Que suerte que ya llegamos –comentó Sue, emocionada. – No veía la hora de volver a Hogwarts.

- Yo no veía la hora de _comer_ como en Hogwarts –precisó Tom, mientras los otros dos le sonreían. Mientras entraban en el vestíbulo, pregntó:- James, ¿tu hermano empezaba este año, no?

- Ajá. –corroboró el aludido. - No veo la hora de que empiece la ceremonia de selección. –agregó maliciosamente.

- James –le advirtió Sue, al ver sonrisa del chico. - Ni se te ocurra molestarlo si no llega a quedar en Gryffindor. –Tenía la sensación de que el chico se burlaría de su hermano menor, y eso no le hacía gracia.

- No sería capaz. –respondió James inocentemente. Demasiado inocentemente.

**º º º**

Los alumnos de primero esperaban ansiosos fuera del Gran Salón, mientras una anciana profesora de rodete muy apretado y túnica oscura les explicaba en que consistiría su ceremonia de selección.

Albus no escuchaba del todo. Sus pensamientos estaban en la habitación contigua, donde un sombrero decidiría gran parte de sus próximos siete años de vida. Y su gran preocupación era, lisa y llanamente, James. Mejor dicho, quedar en Slytherin. ¿De verdad sería tan malo como él decía? ¿Se volvería un mago tenebroso? "Por Merlín, que estupidez, jamás lo sería", se espetó a si mismo. Pero entonces, ¿cuál era el problema de quedar en la casa de las serpientes?

Se imaginó la reacción de su familia.

La imagen de una mujer pelirroja se le vino a la mente. Su madre le decía: "¡Al! ¡Eso es fabuloso! No te preocupes por lo de James, es una idiotez. –incluso se imaginó el gesto despreocupado de su madre. - Mírale el lado positivo: los colores combinan a la perfección con tus ojos. Serás todo un rompecorazones." Sí, Ginny de verdad opinaba que sus hijos eran los más atractivos del mundo mágico, y el que no pensara de esa forma, decididamente necesitaba una terapia urgente en San Mungo.

Luego recordó la conversación con su padre en la estación: "En ese caso, la casa Slytherin ganaría un excelente alumno, ¿no? A nosotros no nos importa, Al."

Sonrió mientras se imaginaba la reacción de Lily, su hermana pequeña: "¡Excelente, Al! ¿Y crees que podré ir? ¡Sabes que quiero conocer tooodo Hogwarts! ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo…?"

¿Y la de James? "Seguro dirá que soy el vecino de enfrente, y que lo de nuestros apellidos es pura coincidencia", pensó, algo apesadumbrado. Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir meditando.

- Ahora les ruego que me sigan, y por favor, recuerden ir a la mesa correspondiente una vez que sean seleccionados. –La profesora McGonagall se dio vuelta, mientras las puertas del Gran Salón se abrían y todos los alumnos de primero eran conducidos dentro.

- Realmente espero que quedes en Slytherin, Scorpius. –le dijo Rose al rubio antes de entrar, con una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –le preguntó el chico con escepticismo, dudando que la chica le estuviera deseando que sus ambiciones de quedar en la casa de los colores verde y plateado se hiciera realidad.

- Sí, por supuesto. –le contestó ella, borrando su sonrisa rápidamente.– No me gustaría tener que verte la cara demasiado seguido. –Acto seguido se dio vuelta, dejando a Scorpius con la palabra en la boca.

Maldiciéndola internamente, el rubio comenzó a pensar una buena forma de molestar a la muchacha, mientras se dirigía con los demás al interior del Gran Salón.

Una vez adentro, muchos de los alumnos dirigían sus miradas al techo, que, obviamente, tenía el mismo aspecto del cielo, encantado para que así fuera.

- Al, creo que somos los únicos que hemos leído "Hogwarts: una historia", ¿no te parece? –le preguntó Rose a su primo, al observar la cara de sus futuros compañeros.

- Definitivamente, sí. –respondió el chico, mientras observaba las expresiones embelesadas de los demás.

Finalmente se detuvieron, y todos dirigieron la vista hacia la profesora McGonagall, que estaba colocando un sombrero muy sucio y remendado en un taburete de cuatro patas. Ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, el Sombrero Seleccionador comenzó a cantar:

"_Mucho cuidado debes tener  
y mi aspecto no debes juzgar  
que sobre la Tierra no encontrarás  
otro como yo jamás._

_Simplemente ponme en tu cabeza,  
a equivocarme no tengo temor.  
Rápidamente te diré  
si eres águila, serpiente, tejón o león._

_A Ravenclaw te enviaré  
si inteligente resultas ser.  
Erudición y sabiduría,  
serán tu apreciable compañía._

_Pero si la astucia está en tu cabeza,  
no cabe la menor duda  
de que Slytherin será  
tu camino a la grandeza._

_Hufflepuff será tu destino,  
si con justicia, lealtad  
y perseverancia,  
recorres tu camino._

_Si eres valiente,  
en Gryffindor quedarás,  
donde habitan corazones nobles  
y de gran caballerosidad._

_Así que no temas, y adelante!  
En buenas manos estás,  
porque yo soy un Sombrero Pensante." _

Todos aplaudieron, mientras James se dirigía a Tom y Sue, que estaban a su derecha:

- Es definitivamente mejor que nuestra canción. –comentó, sin ser escuchado por los otros ocupantes de su mesa entre el clamor de los aplausos. - Decididamente, los tonos agudos no son su fuerte.

- Muy bien –comenzó la profesora McGonagall una vez todos finalizaron de aplaudir.- Los nombraré uno a uno. En cuanto escuchen su nombre, tomen asiento en el taburete y colóquense el sombrero.

Desenrolló el pergamino que tenía en sus manos, y dijo fuerte y claro:

- ¡Abercrombie, Jessica!

Una chica de pelo claro y con trenzas se sentó en el taburete. Pasaron unos segundos, luego el sombrero gritó:

- ¡Gryffindor!

La chica se dirigió rápidamente a su asiento, mientras "¡Barr, Eric!" era llamado al frente. El sombrero gritó "¡Ravenclaw!", y la segunda mesa a la izquierda estalló en vítores.

Después, "Bradford, Matthew" fue enviado a Slytherin, seguidos por Eager y Elton, ambos para Hufflepuff. "Flint, Kurt" fue elegido para la casa de las serpientes, mientras Jones era enviado a Ravenclaw. "Kyle, Seymour" también quedó en Slytherin, y luego:

- ¡Malfoy, Scorpius!

El chico se adelantó decidido, pero con un paso tranquilo, contrastando con el nerviosismo de sus compañeros. El sombrero apenas rozó sus orejas, y gritó inmediatamente: "¡Slytherin!". Con una gran sonrisa, Scorpius se dirigió a la segunda mesa a la derecha. Rose soltó un suspiro de alivio. Con un poco de suerte, ella quedaría en Gryffindor. "¡Ogden, Alyssa!" fue seleccionada también para Slytherin, y finalmente:

- ¡Potter, Albus!


	3. Nuevos Compañeros

**Capítulo 3: Nuevos Compañeros**

* * *

Al oír su nombre, Albus se adelantó, y luego se sentó en el taburete y se colocó el sombrero. Escuchó murmullos a su alrededor, que sonaban como: "Sí, es otro de los hijos de Harry Potter", "¿El segundo Potter verdad?". Decidió desviar la mirada de su hermano, al notar que este lo miraba atentamente. En la mesa de los leones, James se dirigía a Tom, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

- En serio, lo tiro de la torre de astronomía si no queda en Gryffindor. –le susurró.

- No es para tanto. –le contestó Tom, también en voz baja.

James dejó de observar a su hermano un momento, para enfocar la vista en su amigo. Arqueó una ceja, luego le contestó seriamente:

- Necesitas terapia.

En eso escucharon un grito: "¡Slytherin!"

James giró la cabeza tan rápido que se hizo daño en el cuello.

- ¡¿PERDÓN?

Algunos de su mesa lo miraron divertidos, dado que lo habían escuchado por encima de los ensordecedores aplausos de la mesa de Slytherin, que estaban eufóricos de que un integrante de la familia más famosa del mundo mágico se sentara allí.

Albus sonrió feliz y se fue a sentar junto a Scorpius, que en ese momento lo estaba felicitando. Luego el rubio le dijo en voz baja, una vez que se acabaron los aplausos:

- Felicitaciones, Albus.- le dijo sonriendo.- Por cierto, ¿el chico de Gryffindor que gritó era tu hermano? –preguntó, para luego comentar casualmente: - Creo que no le cayó muy bien tu casa.

Albus dirigió la vista hacia la mesa más alejada de la suya, buscando a James con la mirada. Cuando lo encontró, pensó que "no le cayó muy bien" era muy poco decir teniendo en cuenta la expresión en la cara de su hermano. Decidiendo que no debía preocuparse por el momento, se volvió a concentrar en la ceremonia. Uno o dos alumnos habían sido seleccionados después de él, creyó, porque quedaban menos chicos esperando. En ese momento, la profesora leyó alto y claro:

- ¡Weasley, Rose!

La chica se adelantó, mientras Scorpius cruzaba los dedos bajo la mesa y murmuraba: "En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no…". Poco sabía que Rose estaba repitiendo el mismo mantra en su cabeza.

- ¡Gryffindor!

Tanto Scorpius como Rose suspiraron aliviados. Albus sonrió y James, luego de recuperar levemente la compostura, comenzó a aplaudir, aunque todavía algo aturdido porque su hermano no había quedado en Gryffindor.

La profesora McGonagall cerró el pergamino cuando no quedó ningún alumno para ser seleccionado, y se llevó al taburete con el Sombrero Seleccionador. El Director Flitwick se levantó, teniendo que pararse sobre su silla para quedar a la vista. Luego sonrió cálidamente.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts nuevamente. Antes de que queden hipnotizados por el banquete, simplemente les quiero recordar a todos que está terminantemente prohibida la entrada al bosque. –James y sus amigos, asintieron inocentemente, casi como si no hubieran roto un plato en su vida. Flitwick detuvo en ellos la mirada un segundo antes de volver a dirigirse al alumnado. - También tienen a su disposición en el despacho del celador una lista con los objetos prohibidos. Tengo sólo dos palabras más que agregar: ¡A comer!

La comida apareció instantáneamente, surgiendo inevitablemente el tintineo de cubiertos y el sonido de voces mientras comenzaba el Banquete de Bienvenida. Mientras se servía, Tom comentó:

- Escuché que este año el profesor Flitwick se retira, ¿ustedes qué piensan?

- Que mientras que a nadie se le ocurra postular a ninguno de mis padres o tíos, me lo mismo. –contestó James, suprimiendo un escalofrío ante la posibilidad de ser controlado tan de cerca.

- Tu padre tiene mucho prestigio James, es obvio que será postulado. –le dijo Sue, como si estuviera explicándole algo terriblemente sencillo a un niño de cinco años.

- A mi me gustaría que el profesor Longbottom ocupara el puesto de Director. Es muy buena persona. –opinó Tom, recordando sus escasas habilidades en Botánica, y la paciencia que Neville había tenido con él.

- A mi también. –corroboró James, y luego agregó, frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras volvía a dirigir la mirada hacia su hermano, que en ese momento estaba hablando con otros miembros de Slytherin. - De todas formas, no es eso lo que más preocupa ahora. –sentenció, antes de seguir comiendo.

Sue siguió la mirada de su amigo. Al ver a quién estaba observando, dijo exasperada:

- ¡Oh, vamos, James! ¿No te puedes olvidar de una vez por todas del asunto? –le pidió.

- Jamás pensé realmente que Al no quedaría en Gryffindor. –comentó James pensativo, ignorando el pedido de Sue. – Y lo peor de todo… es que parece contento de estar en Slytherin. ¡Es ridículo! –finalizó incrédulo.

- Déjalo, Sue. –le aconsejó Tom, al ver que su amiga abría la boca para seguir intentando convencerlo.- Es un caso perdido.

- No Tom. –se resistió ella. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y luego continuó. – James, ¿no puedes entender que Albus quizás no quiera ser como tu?

- ¿Por qué no querría? –le preguntó James, mirándola verdaderamente extrañado.

Sue se quedó mirándolo fijamente un instante, evaluándolo.

- Merlín, de verdad eres un caso perdido. –aceptó finalmente la derrota.

Tom tosió, pero se pareció escuchar algo como: "te lo dije".

Una vez finalizado el banquete, todos los alumnos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia sus salas comunes. Sue observó que James se escabullía rápidamente entre la multitud, desapareciendo entre los alumnos de primero que aguardaban junto a los prefectos ser guiados a sus respectivas salas comunes. "¿Qué estará planeando ahora?", se preguntó, y se giró para hablar con el otro miembro del trío.

- Tom, ¿crees que deberíamos seguirlo?

- No. No creo que se vaya a meter en problemas. –negó él. Ante la mirada escéptica de Sue, aclaró:- Al menos, no se meterá en ninguno por el que puedan expulsarlo, no sin nosotros. Mañana hablaremos con él. –le aseguró.

- De acuerdo, como digas. –desistió.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la pajarera de las lechuzas, James pensaba: "Estoy seguro que papá si entenderá el problema".

**º º º**

Albus estaba realmente extrañado. James no le había hecho ningún comentario ni ninguna burla. No es que estuviera triste por ese hecho, tampoco era masoquista, simplemente se preguntaba si su hermano estaría planeando algo.

Siguiendo a los prefectos por las mazmorras, algo alejados, Scorpius caminaba a su lado, tranquilo y pareciendo realmente feliz. Cuando Albus le preguntó la razón, el otro contestó:

- ¿No es obvio? ¡No solo quedé en Slytherin, sino que no voy a tener que ver seguido a la peluca con patas! –exclamó, sonriente.

Albus se preguntó a quién se estaría refiriendo. Cuando cayó en la cuenta, dijo, algo enojado:

- ¡No le digas así a Rosie! Es mi prima, ¿sabes? –se enfadó. Luego agregó: - Y realmente es una buena chica.

El otro lo miró escéptico.

- Albus, soy totalmente capaz de creer que los gatos tienen cinco patas, pero no que ella es buena chica. –dijo resueltamente.

Al suspiró algo exasperado.

- ¿No podrías hacer el esfuerzo? –pidió.

- Déjame pensarlo, Al. –el otro chico fingió reflexionar. - Mmm… No.

El resto del camino hablaron de cualquier otra cosa menos de la recién iniciada "guerra Rose-Scorpius". Cuando finalmente llegaron a su habitación, vieron que ya había tres ocupantes allí. Albus reconoció al más corpulento de los tres como un tal Flint. A los otros dos no los recordaba.

- ¡Miren quién llegó! –exclamó Flint, fingiendo emocionarse. Luego miró a Albus despectivamente. - Otro Potter.

Antes de que el aludido pudiera responder, Scorpius se le adelantó.

- ¡Y mira, Al! –le defendió, imitando el tono emotivo, y también la posterior actitud desdeñosa. - Otro idiota.

Albus sonrió y se dirigió a una de las dos camas que estaban desocupadas, identificando su baúl al pie de una de ellas.

- Veo que ya conseguiste novia para que te defienda. –se burló otro de los chicos a los que Albus no conocía.

- ¿Sabes que podrías hacer? – le contestó Albus, girándose para enfrentarlo. - Mete tu cabeza en un inodoro y tira la cadena.

- Y haznos el favor de rociar con algún aromatizante –agrego Scorpius, mirándolo altivo. – Hueles mal, Bradford.

- ¡Que tiernos los novios! –exclamó el que no había hablado hasta entonces, Seymour Kyle, mientras se iba dormir y cerraba sus cortinas, soltando unas últimas carcajadas.

Flint y Bradford rieron y también se fueron a dormir inmediatamente. Scorpius y Albus les dieron una última mirada despectiva y también cerraron sus respectivas cortinas.

**º º º**

Mientras ella y sus compañeros eran guiados a la sala común, Rose caminaba mirando todos los retratos que se encontraban a su lado. Algunos incluso la saludaron cortésmente. Finalmente, se detuvieron frente al retrato de una mujer bastante gorda, que, luego de recibir la contraseña, les permitió el paso a la otra habitación.

Fueron pasando uno a uno por el agujero que se encontraba detrás del cuadro. Ella era la anteúltima. Pasó por el retrato y luego escuchó un ruido sordo detrás. Se dio vuelta y ayudó a una chica algo más pequeña que ella a levantarse.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, preocupada.

- Sí. - respondió la otra, algo avergonzada, mientras se acomodaba la túnica nuevamente. - Soy algo torpe.

- Eso porque todavía no has visto como vuelo. –le aseguró Rose, para animarla, aunque lo que decía era realmente cierto. Quidditch y Rose Weasley no iban de la mano.

La otra, con su pelo castaño atado en trenzas, sonrió algo más contenta. Los prefectos les llamaron la atención y les explicaron cuáles serían sus dormitorios, y que sus pertenencias ya estarían allí. Una vez identificadas sus camas, mientras sus otras compañeras se disponían a dormir y hablaban de lo que les parecía el castillo, Rose se dirigió a la chica que acababa de conocer:

- ¿Y como te llamas?

- Jessica Abercrombie. Pero dime Joss, no me gusta mi nombre entero. –respondió la chica, sonriendo mientras buscaba su pijama en el desorden que era el contenido de su baúl.

- Yo soy Rose Weasley. –se presentó. Luego sonrió. - Puedes llamarme Rosie.

- De acuerdo, Rosie. –aceptó Joss. - Y dime, ¿cómo es eso de que sabes volar? –preguntó, curiosa.

Rose se puso algo colorada al recodar sus casi nulas aptitudes para el vuelo.

- ¡Ah! Bueno, mi padre solía ser un buen jugador de Quidditch e intentó enseñarme varias veces, pero lamentablemente heredé los genes de mi madre en esa parte.

- Mírale el lado positivo de no poder jugar al quidditch: nunca terminarás con una bludger decorando tu frente. –la intentó consolar la otra.

- Es verdad. –aceptó Rose, riendo.

- Y tampoco tendrás que ejercitarte demasiado. –agregó otra chica, que se había sentado sobre su cama, y parecía realmente simpática. Su rostro era redondo y regordete, y estaba cubierto por una corta cabellera rubia ondulada que le llegaba a los hombros. – Me llamo Anne Shaw. Y no eres la única que no se divierte volando. –agregó sonriendo. Luego se sonrojó tímidamente al continuar. - Llegué al record de caerme diecisiete veces de una escoba en una hora.

Las otras dos arrugaron la cara en un gesto de dolor.

- No me gustaría haber sido tu trasero –admitió Joss. Anne le tiró un almohadón, mientras las otras dos reían.

– Respétalo. –le ordenó, en broma.

- Creo que es hora de irnos a dormir -sugirió Rose, haciendo gala de su sentido de la responsabilidad.- ¡Mañana es nuestro primer día de clases!

- De tortura, querrás decir. –la corrigió Joss, con un gesto sombrío. – Odio los libros.

- No va a ser tan grave, Joss –la consoló Anne, habiendo escuchado el nombre de la chica cuando las otras dos hablaban. Luego murmuró, como pensando en voz alta. - Bueno, eso creo.

**º º º**

_Papá,_

_Necesito hablar contigo ya. ¿Podrías venir mañana a Hogwarts? Pasó algo  
malo con Al. No es necesario que vengas ahora, pero espero verte en la mañana._

_Saludos a mamá y a Lils,_

_James._

Harry leyó la carta algo extrañado, mientras fruncía inconscientemente el entrecejo. ¿Algo malo con Albus? Si fuera realmente grave o serio, seguro que McGonagall o Flitwick le hubieran contactado inmediatamente. Se dirigió a la cocina, donde Ginny estaba preparando un poco de café. Le enseñó la carta, y luego de leerla y devolvérsela, le dio su opinión.

- Seguro que Albus está bien, si no lo estuviera, nos hubieran escrito del colegio. –le aseguró a su marido, y luego le recordó. - No te olvides que James adora exagerar las cosas.

Harry sonrió con algo de picardía: - Esos deben ser tus genes.

- Creo que James no sólo tiene mis genes, Harry. Tengo la impresión de que también tiene los tuyos. –le respondió Ginny con una sonrisa que no combinaba mucho con su mirada asesina.

- ¿Mis genes? –fingió extrañarse. - Yo no tuve nada que ver. – presionó él, aún más. Harry sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero adoraba ver a Ginny molesta. Mejor dicho, adoraba cuando se reconciliaban.

- Como tú digas. –aceptó ella, con extraña amabilidad. - Por cierto, estoy segura de que dormirás perfectamente bien en el sillón del living.

Harry sonrió, esta vez más cariñosamente, y se acercó su esposa por detrás y la abrazó.

- No es para tanto. –se defendió. – Admite que eres una exagerada.

- No es verdad. –rebatió Ginny.

- Si que lo es. –volvió a insistir Harry. – Pero si digo que no lo es. ¿me das un beso y mi café? –negoció él. Luego decidió agregar un punto más al acuerdo. - ¡Ah!, ¿y tampoco duermo en el living?

- Sí, pero también debes sacar hoy la basura. –le respondió Ginny, haciendo gala de sus mejores habilidades negociadoras.

Su esposo suspiró resignado, cayendo en la cuenta de que había hecho un trato bastante desfavorable.

- Todavía no entiendo como me casé con una manipuladora –comentó, mientras agarraba la bolsa de basura. - Y lo que es peor, soy tan feliz por ello.


	4. Volviendo a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 4****: Volviendo a Hogwarts**

* * *

"¡Pero si ayer a la noche los dejé al lado de la cama! ¿Dónde demonios están?", pensó Harry, desesperado.

El moreno estaba revisando frenéticamente su habitación en busca de sus zapatos, que misteriosamente habían desaparecido durante la noche. "Voy a matar a alguien si no los encuentro rápido… hoy tengo que ir a Hogwarts, y no puedo llegar más de dos horas tarde al trabajo."

- ¡GINNY! –vociferó- ¿VISTE MIS ZAPATOS?

De repente, se escuchó un sonoro "¡Crac!" y una pelirroja impecablemente vestida se materializó de la nada frente a él. "A veces me pregunto si se viste así sólo para demostrarme que se puede arreglar en menos tiempo que yo", especuló el hombre, algo molesto.

- Ayer estaban justo al lado de la cama. –le contestó, señalando el lugar donde su esposo estaba despatarrado, mirando nuevamente debajo de la cama. Luego observó el desorden monumental en el que se había convertido su pieza. – Amor, ¿no era más sencillo un simple "Accio"? Habrá que darle una Orden de Merlín a Kreacher si logra ordenar esto de nuevo.

Harry decidió ignorar la última oración. Tomó su varita y la sacudió, haciendo uso de los hechizos no verbales que había tenido que aprender a manejar hábilmente a la fuerza (como consecuencia de su entrenamiento como Auror). Acto seguido, se escuchó un estruendo en la pieza de Lily, mientras cuatro pares de zapatos entraban volando a la habitación.

- Es tu hija, cielo. –Ginny miró divertida la expresión en la cara de su marido, mientras se ponía los zapatos.

- No es sólo mi… -Harry se detuvo al sentir algo viscoso en sus pies. Se sacó rápidamente los zapatos y los dio vuelta, mientras varios gusarapos caían al suelo. - ¡LILY!

La pequeña pelirroja asomó su cabeza por la puerta, mirando a su padre sonriente.

- ¿Si, papá?

- Dos cosas. Uno: no me intentes convencer con esa sonrisa. – Lily puso cara de inocente, que sin embargo no logró engañar a nadie. –Y dos: dame una buena razón por la que mis zapatos estén llenos de gusarapos.

- Papá ¿sabes que yo te quiero mucho, no? –se acercó a su padre mientras lo abrazaba. Harry le arqueó una ceja, mirando a su hija perspicaz.

Ginny casi se parte de risa al ver que su hija usaba las mismas técnicas que ella, e incluso se le escapó una breve carcajada que disimuló como tos. Harry pareció darse cuenta también, porque posó su mirada levemente en su esposa antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Lily.

- Al grano, Lils.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- Debe ser Hermione… hoy vamos juntas al Ministerio. –dedujo la pelirroja mayor. - Por lo de la reglamentación sobre los elfos, ¿recuerdas? – Ginny le explicó a Harry, quien asintió.

- ¿Tía Hermy? ¡Yo le abro! –se ofreció Lily. Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, su padre la agarró por la cintura con excelentes reflejos.

- Buen intento, Lils. –le dijo Harry, manteniendo firme su agarre. – Dale un beso de mi parte, Gin.

Ginny se agachó para despedir a su marido.

- Almorzamos juntos, ¿no? –le preguntó.

- Claro, te paso a buscar. –accedió él. - Suerte en tu día.

- Adiós preciosa. –Ginny le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y luego desapareció hacia el jardín de su casa, donde seguro Hermione la estaría esperando. Ron seguramente llegaría más tarde a su trabajo como Auror en el Ministerio, aprovechando, aunque sin admitirlo del todo, que era el mejor amigo del Jefe de la Oficina.

- ¿Y bien? –Harry le preguntó a Lily, que de repente había comenzado a jugar con las mangas de su pijama. El hombre consideró que era una imagen adorable.

- Es que… bueno… Al y Jamie siempre eran los que hacían las bromas… y ahora Al también se fue… -intentó explicar, algo triste.

Harry abrazó a su hija, mientras le daba un beso en el pelo.

- Yo también los extraño… pero mis zapatos no tienen la culpa. –Lily sonrió un poco. - Y te propongo algo… ¿te gustaría ir hoy a visitarlos?

- ¿En serio? –a la pequeña se le iluminó la cara. - ¡SÍ!

**º º º**

- ¿Me dan alguna razón decente por la que Gryffindor y Slytherin compartan tantas clases? –preguntó Rose enojada a Anne y Joss, que estaban sentadas con ella a la mesa de Gryffindor, mirando los nuevos horarios, que la profesora McGonagall acababa de entregarles.

Pero no fueron ellas las que contestaron.

- Debe ser el espejo que rompí hace una semana –especuló una voz a su espalda. Se volteó para ver la cara de suficiencia de Scorpius Malfoy. Junto a él estaba su primo Albus, que a diferencia de la sonrisa burlona del rubio, sonreía cálidamente. – Y ése debe ser mi castigo.

- Oh, no empiecen de nuevo. –rogó Albus. – Rosie, ¿cómo estás? - saludó, mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica. Scorpius también se sentó, aunque sólo para no quedarse él solo de pie.

"Hasta que vino ese idiota de Malfoy, perfectamente bien", pensó ella, pero decidió no responder eso para no generar más peleas innecesarias.

- Bien, por cierto, ¡felicidades por lo de Slytherin! Sabía que no te dejarías intimidar por James. –lo felicitó, sonriendo abiertamente.

- Eh… ¡No! Claro que no… -aceptó Albus esquivamente. No iba a admitir que todavía estaba algo asustado, no señor.

- Me olvidé de presentarlos. Anne, Joss, él es Albus, mi primo. –hizo las presentaciones. Ambas chicas saludaron al chico, que también les devolvió el saludo. Scorpius carraspeó para hacerse notar.

- ¿Me pasas la mermelada, Al? –preguntó Rose ignorándolo.

Scorpius carraspeó nuevamente, mirándola molesto. Joss miró divertida a Anne… sabía que Rose lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

- Rosie… - Albus le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

- Oh, de acuerdo… - aceptó ella, suspirando con hastío. Señaló a Scorpius con el dedo, sin voltearse a verlo con la cara. – Y _ése_, es Malfoy, ¿está bien?

Pero Scorpius no le contestó, sólo sonrió. Acababa de ver el nombre encima del horario de Rose, que lo había dejado sobre la mesa mientras desayunaba. Allí se leía _"Horarios del/la alumno/a: Rose Molly Weasley."_ "Definitivamente, hoy es buen día", pensó el chico.

- Gracias por la presentación… _Molly_. –gesticuló especialmente el segundo nombre de Rose. - Nos vemos en Encantamientos. –acto seguido, se levantó y se fue a la mesa de Slytherin, dejando a una Rose sonrojada. No se sabía si de furia o de vergüenza.

- Lo odio. –musitó, mientras cortaba con demasiada fuerza la manteca, haciendo que ésta resbalara un poco sobre su plato.

- La verdad, no entiendo por qué se llevan así, ¿ustedes? –Albus se dirigió a Joss y Anne, que negaron con la cabeza. Rose decidió no quejarse del hecho de que su primo estaba hablando como si ella no estuviera presente.

- Debe ser porque Slytherin y Gryffindor no se llevan bien, ¿no crees Albus? –sugirió un recién llegado James, que se sentó en un lugar frente a su hermano.

- ¿Ya no soy "Al"? –notó el cambio el más pequeño.

- Te llamaría por el apellido, pero no quiero que se enteren que eres mi hermano. Tengo una reputación que cuidar, ¿sabes? –contestó el otro, hablando en tono confidencial.

-_ ¡James!_ –Sue y Tom habían llegado, también, y la chica miraba a James con una expresión muy enojada.

- Eres un imbécil, James. –le espetó Albus a su hermano. Luego se levantó y se fue a su mesa.

- Estoy de acuerdo. –declaró Rose, dirigiéndole la mirada a su primo un instante, para luego volver a su plato.

- Y yo. –acordó Sue, sentándose al lado de James.

- Yo también. –dijo Tom, tomando el lugar que quedaba libre al otro lado de su amigo.

- Lo que sea que Albus les haya pagado, les doblo la suma. –les propuso James muy seriamente, mirándolos alternativamente a los ojos.

Tom rodó los ojos, mientras los demás reían por la sugerencia del chico.

- James, te superas. –le dijo Sue a su amigo, mientras comenzaba a desayunar rápidamente, como si estuviera en un apuro. Los otros dos recién llegados la imitaron, aunque a velocidad normal.

- Lo sé, lo sé. –aceptó el chico, con una expresión arrogante.

- Chicas, como ya habrán escuchado, este es mi primo James. –Rose lo presentó, a lo cual el chico sonrió, simpático.

- Y ellos son Sue y Tom. -agregó James. Éstos sonrieron.

- Nos vemos en Encantamientos, chicas. –saludó Rose mientras se levantaba. –Tengo que ir a la biblioteca. –anunció.

- Yo también. – comunicó Sue, mientras se ponía de pie, todavía comiendo una tostada. Instantes después, ya se habían ido.

James y Tom olieron la jarra de jugo y la de leche. Luego se miraron confundidos, aunque con cierto aire teatral.

- No huele a whisky de fuego. –sentenció Tom.

- Ni a veneno. –continuó James.

- Lo que comprueba que urgentemente… -siguió Tom. James estaba por finalizar la oración pero alguien lo hizo antes que él.

- Necesitan ir a la enfermería. –terminó Joss. Los chicos la miraron entre sorprendidos y divertidos. –Si, yo también odio la biblioteca. –admitió, mientras Tom y James reían.

- Me intriga… es el primer día… ¿qué pueden estar buscando? –preguntó Anne, pensativa, mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

- Inspiración. Sue, al menos. –contestó Tom sin pensarlo.

- ¿Inspiración? –preguntaron las chicas confundidas.

James y Tom abrieron mucho los ojos.

- Para hacer los futuros deberes, por supuesto. –se apresuró a añadir Tom.

- ¿Están seguros? –Anne los miraba suspicaz.

- Tengo que ir a buscar a la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, me quiero anotar a las pruebas. –se excusó James mientras se levantaba y se iba velozmente. El año pasado no había podido jugar porque todos los lugares del equipo estaban completos, excepto por un bateador, posición que no le interesaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, este año habría pruebas para cazador, y de ninguna forma quedaría fuera del equipo.

- Y yo… tengo que ir... eh… al baño. –añadió Tom, antes de imitar a James e irse.

- Si ellos están diciendo la verdad, entonces la Profesora McGonagall se peina a la moda. –comentó Joss, mientras Anne reía.

- Señorita Abercrombie… -Joss escupió todo su jugo. La profesora no la había escuchado antes, por lo que la miró confundida.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó la chica, avergonzada.

- Le quería comunicar que no haremos excepciones, así que deberá asistir a sus lecciones de vuelo.

Joss recibió la noticia algo alicaída.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que no ibas a ir a las lecciones? –le preguntó Anne, una vez que la profesora se hubiera ido.

- Es que tengo miedo de hacer el ridículo. –confesó Joss, apenada. – No puedo volar.

- No seas tonta, Joss. Rosie y yo estaremos allí para ayudarte. –intentó confortarla Anne.

- Es verdad… -aceptó la chica. Luego volvió a su actitud desesperada. - Ahora _sé_ que haré el ridículo.

**º º º**

- Debería mandarle flores a McGonagall por darnos esta hora libre antes de Encantamientos. –le comentó Scorpius a Albus, mientras caminaban hacia uno de los bancos en el patio del colegio. Al ver que su amigo no contestaba, lo llamó: -Al… ¡AL! ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¿Por qué James es tan imbécil? –preguntó el aludido a modo de respuesta.

- Ni idea, Al, es como preguntar: "¿Por qué Rose es tan amargada?" Misterios de la vida, amigo mío. –concluyó, en tono filosófico.

- Estoy hablando en serio. –se quejó Albus.

- Oh, de acuerdo. –aceptó el otro, mirándolo a los ojos y hablando más seriamente. - Mira, a mí me parece que tan sólo está… "procesando" la noticia. No creo que de verdad no te quiera como hermano por estar en Slytherin.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le llevará aceptarlo? –se preguntó Albus, para luego exclamar, algo exasperado: - ¡Por Merlín, sigo siendo yo! ¡No cambié ni nada por el estilo!

- No lo sé… tal vez… ¿treinta años? –sugirió el rubio, volviendo al tono más relajado.

- Eres muy bueno consolando cuando te lo propones, Scorpius. –le agradeció sarcástico su amigo.

En ese momento, Albus sintió unos brazos que se agarraban fuertemente de su cintura, casi dejándolo sin aire. Se paró, intentando librarse un poco del agarre de cierta pequeña pelirroja.

- ¡AL! ¿Cómo estás? –lo saludó su hermana, antes de empezar con su más que predecible pedido. - ¿Me llevas a conocer Hogwarts?

- Déjalo respirar, Lils. –le pidió una voz más grave, de hombre.

- ¡Papá! –Albus sonrió, al ver a su padre antes de lo planeado. – No sabía que vendrías.

- ¿Cómo estas, Al? –Al ver el color de la corbata de su hijo, Harry entendió la carta de James inmediatamente. Luego se percató de la singular compañía de Albus. – Scorpius, ¿verdad? –le sonrió al rubio. Una cosa era no ser precisamente el mejor amigo del padre, pero el chico no tenía la culpa, se dijo.

- Hola, señor Potter. –sonrió el rubio educadamente.

- Harry, por favor. –pidió el moreno. "¿Ni que yo fuera tan viejo, vierdad?", pensó. - Y bien, Al, ¿cómo estás? –repitió la pregunta.

- Estoy bien, papá. –mintió Albus, sonriendo no del todo convincente.

Harry se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada.

- ¡Papá, mira! ¿Ése no es Hagrid? –exclamó Lily, señalando hacia donde el guardabosques estaba cavando un hueco en la tierra. - ¿Puedo ir a saludarlo? ¿Puedo?

- Está bien, Lils. –aceptó él. La pequeña salió corriendo inmediatamente.

- Yo tengo que ir a buscar mis libros… Nos vemos después, Al. –Scorpius se fue adrede, dejándolos solos.

- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, Al? Porque tengo la impresión de que no es así. –preguntó Harry intencionalmente, mirando a su hijo y dirigiéndole una sonrisa reconfortante.

Albus sonrió tímidamente a su padre, atrapado en su mentira, y le explicó lo que le sucedía. Desde haber quedado seleccionado para Slytherin, hasta la esperada y anticipada, pero no por eso menos dolorosa, reacción de su hermano.

- Entonces, no es Slytherin el problema, sino James. –resumió Harry.

Albus asintió, sintiéndose levemente mejor ahora que había explicado el problema y expresado sus miedos abiertamente.

- ¿Probaste con un hechizo de mocomurciélagos? –sugirió Harry de la nada.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –se sorprendió Albus, recordando que Rose le había hecho una sugerencia similar en el viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

- No, deben ser los años con tu madre… -respondió Harry, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para eliminar el pensamiento. Después volvió a enfocar su atención en su hijo. - Hablaré con él, Al, no te preocupes… Y creo que si no corres un poco, llegarás tarde a tu clase.

- ¿Qué…? –repitió el chico, algo perdido. - ¡Es verdad! ¡Nos vemos! -Albus se despidió y salió corriendo hacia su clase de Encantamientos.

Harry miró hacia donde estaba su hija, y vio que, de alguna manera, había logrado subirse al cuello de Hagrid. Definitivamente, él era una de las pocas personas con energía suficiente como para tratar con Lily. Decidiendo que la niña estaría ocupada un rato, fue a buscar a James.

Había hecho tan sólo un par de pasos cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida:

- ¿Estás segura de que no nos descubrirán, Sue? Si mis padres se enteran de que inundamos todos los baños… -James se detuvo en seco al ver quién estaba mirándolo atentamente, quedando levemente boquiabierto, como si se le hubieran escapado las palabras.

- Nosotros tenemos que ir a Botánica. –se excusó Tom, mientras se iba con Sue hacia los invernaderos, luego de saludar a Harry.

- Te juro que no es lo que parece papá. –le aseguró James muy serio, poniéndose una mano cerca del corazón, como si lo estuviera jurando, en un gesto muy típico suyo.

- Creo que sí es lo que parece, pero quiero hablar de otra cosa. –le respondió su padre, sin creer en la inocencia de un chico que casi siempre demostraba ser culpable.

- ¿De qué…? –se intrigó James. Luego recordó. - ¡Ah! La carta, ¿no? No te das una idea… -habló en tono de suspenso. - ¡Albus quedó en _Slytherin_!

- ¿Y lo que te preocupa de eso es…? –le preguntó Harry, sin alterarse demasiado.

James miró a su padre elevando las cejas, incrédulo. Primero no había reaccionado con lo de Victoire y Teddy, está bien, de vez en cuando el cerebro te juega una mala pasada… ¡Pero ahora tampoco lo hacía con lo de Albus! "¿Seguirá cuerdo?", se preguntó el chico internamente.

- Papá, ¿tu cerebro ha estado funcionando bien últimamente? –inquirió preocupado.

- Muy bien, gracias. –le contestó su padre, parpadeando, algo sorprendido por la pregunta.

- ¡Es que no entiendo! –se frustró en parte James. - ¡_Slytherin_, papá! ¡SLYTHERIN! –repitió, casi gritando. - ¿Escuchaste esa parte?

- James, mis oídos no tienen ningún problema, tampoco. Te escuché perfectamente. –intentó apaciguarlo Harry. - Pero no me respondiste, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? - Volvió a insistir.

James balbuceó algo, pero no dijo nada claro, mientras desviaba la mirada.

- ¿Acaso Albus hubiera dejado de quererte si tu no hubieras quedado en Gryffindor? –lo presionó su padre.

- No, pero… -comenzó el chico.

- ¿Y dejará de ser tu mejor compañero de bromas, mejor incluso que Tom y Sue? –insistió.

James decidió no cuestionar esa afirmación. Su padre tenía una pequeña colección de cartas del colegio que probaba que era verdadera.

- No, pero…

- ¿Y dejará de ser el que jugó Quidditch contigo desde que supieron lo que era una escoba?

- No, pero… -ya casi no le quedaban excusas a James.

- ¿Y dejará… -comenzó Harry una vez más.

- Bueno, ya capté la idea. –lo interrumpió James. - Está bien, me equivoqué, ¿de acuerdo? –aceptó, bajando un poco la mirada.

- Está bien, James. Todos nos equivocamos. Lo malo sería que no lo reconocieras. –lo consoló su padre. Y luego le aconsejó: - Pero no es a mí a quien deberías decírselo, James.

- No estarás pretendiendo que le pida perdón a Al, ¿no papá? –el aludido abrió los ojos, algo aterrorizado frente a la perspectiva de tener que pedir disculpas.

- ¡Mira! Creo que Lily acaba de derribar a Hagrid…-lo esquivó Harry. Dejaría que James por sí mismo se encargara de pedir perdón. - Nos vemos después, James. Dile a Neville que estuviste conmigo, y que no se olvide que lo invitamos a comer el fin de semana.

- ¡Papá, es un profesor! ¡No lo puedo invitar a comer! –exclamó James, recordando cómo su madre le había pedido algo parecido antes de subirse al Expreso de Hogwarts.

- No seas ridículo James, sólo tienes que recordárselo. Nos vemos. –lo despeinó cariñosamente y se fue a rescatar a Hagrid del pequeño demonio pelirrojo.

"¿Pedirle perdón a Al? De acuerdo, lo haré. ¿Pero quién dijo que no me puedo tardar un poco?", reflexionó James.


	5. Encantamientos y Pociones

**Capítulo 5****: Encantamientos y Pociones**

* * *

Albus entró agitado y sonrojado al aula de Encantamientos, luego de correr lo que sus piernas aguantaban desde el patio. Un perro color champagne, parecido a un labrador, lo miraba atentamente (?) desde al lado de la puerta. "¿Desde cuando los perros miran atentamente y entrecierran así los ojos?" pensó. No le dio demasiada importancia, sin embargo: apenas creía su suerte de que el profesor no estuviera ahí.

- Uff, menos mal que no llegó todavía. –comentó, aliviado. Albus tiró su mochila en el piso, al lado de Scorpius, quien le estaba guardando el asiento. El rubio le hizo una seña apenas perceptible, elevando las cejas. - ¿Qué…?

- Cinco minutos tarde, señor. –le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡AARRGH! –Albus se había dado vuelta y pegado el susto de su vida al ver que ya no había perro sino un hombre bastante joven, con el pelo del mismo color que el pelaje del animal. Sus ojos claros emitían un destello de diversión.

- Debo asumir que no soy demasiado atractivo, digo, por semejante grito. –dijo el profesor despreocupadamente. Albus estuvo tentado a reírse pero no quería perder puntos en la primera clase. Sin embargo, el joven hombre no le quitó puntos, sólo agregó: - Puede sentarse. No le quitaré puntos. Los Chuddley Cannons han ganado el partido del domingo pasado así que estoy de buen humor. –Varios de la clase sonrieron. – Como decía antes de la interrupción, mi nombre es Aydan Lockhart, y seré su profesor de Encantamientos.

Un murmullo siguió a esa presentación y es que el fraude de Gilderoy Lockhart se había vuelto muy conocido en el mundo mágico, incluso para los más pequeños. El "Cállate, Lockhart" después de que alguien era terriblemente narcisista o exagerado se había vuelto un dicho común entre los magos.

El Profesor Lockhart miró con una ceja levantada a la clase, claramente interrogándolos con la mirada. Sólo Rose se animó a levantar la mano.

- Profesor, creo que muchos… eh… lo relacionamos con Gilderoy Lockhart. –dijo tímidamente, bajando la mano.

- Es mi hermano mayor. –aclaró Aydan sin alterarse.- Y, a diferencia de lo que muchos pueden estar pensando, sí soy un verdadero profesor, así que olvídense de que estas clases serán vacaciones.

- Maldición. –murmuró Scorpius, expresando lo que todos los alumnos pensaban.

- Lo lamento, señor… Malfoy, ¿verdad? –Había tomado lista antes de que entrara Albus. Scorpius asintió. – Por lo que… _¡Accio cartas!_– unas barajas de Snap Explosivo salieron volando del pupitre de Scorpius, y fueron a parar a manos del profesor. - … éstas no serán necesarias.

Aydan Lockhart se giró sobre sus pies, dejó las barajas sobre la mesa y se volvió a dirigir a la clase. Al parecer, no era consciente de las miradas embobadas que algunas le dirigían, en especial Joss y Anne.

- Hoy no haremos magia, pero no guarden sus varitas. Practicaremos los movimientos necesarios para hacer levitar objetos. Ésta es la idea principal del hechizo, observen bien. _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_–dijo claramente, agitando la varita y apuntando finalmente hacia las barajas de Snap Explosivo, las cuales se elevaron en el aire inmediatamente, siguiendo los movimientos que Lockhart le daba a su varita.

- ¡Increíble! –lo admiró Joss.

- Gracias, señorita Abercrombie. –asintió en su dirección, antes de dirigirse al resto de la clase nuevamente. - Ahora practicarán ustedes este movimiento: "Agitar y golpear". En parejas, por favor.

- ¡Sabe mi nombre! – le susurró muy emocionada Joss a Rose, con quien estaba haciendo pareja. Anne estaba, muy a su pesar, con Kurt Flint. Trabajaban sin mirarse.

- Joss, no seas ridícula. –le contestó Rose, con los pies bastante más en la tierra que su amiga. - También sabe el de Malfoy, y no creo que eso signifique que éste enamorado de cada uno de la lista.

- Aguafiestas. –le espetó la otra, con una mirada recriminatoria.

- Oh, Joss, no lo decía con mala intención. –se disculpó. Después reflexionó un instante antes de seguir. - Además, sólo te gusta porque es lindo.

- ¿Y qué mas es necesario? –le preguntó Joss, perpleja.

- _Mucho_ más, Joss. –respondió Rose, mirando a Scorpius inconscientemente. – Créeme.

- ¿Así que Scorpius te parece lindo? –le preguntó su amiga, suspicaz.

- Ni lo intentes, Joss. –la previno Rose. - Es un imbécil redomado. Prefiero enamorarme del calamar gigante y con eso te digo todo.

- Al menos el calamar tiene mejor humor que Flint. –le dijo una voz baja en su oído. Era Anne, que al parecer, no se encontraba demasiado entusiasmada con su pareja de estudio.

- Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón. –aceptó Rose riendo, observando al compañero de su amiga.

- Parece que Molly está de buen humor, ¿no Al? –le comentó Scorpius en voz baja a su amigo, mientras miraba en dirección a la chica en cuestión.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Albus, aparentemente ensimismado y practicando concentrado. Miró a su prima, que estaba riendo con sus amigas. –Eh… sí, eso parece. –contestó, sin saber muy bien a qué venía la pregunta.

- Debo hacer algo. Eso no puede seguir así. –resolvió el rubio. - ¿Agitar y golpear no? –repitió maliciosamente las palabras de Aydan Lockhart.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Albus, esta vez más perspicaz. - No lo hagas, lo que sea. –le advirtió.

Demasiado tarde. Scorpius agitaba su varita exageradamente, y en uno de esos movimientos, con extraña puntería, se le soltó de la mano, y fue a parar con bastante fuerza a la frente de Rose, que soltó un fuerte "¡Auch!", mientras el rubio hacía lo posible por ocultar la risa.

- ¡Lo siento! –se disculpó, aparentando inocencia. – Se me escapó.

El profesor había recogido su varita y se la había devuelto, luego de comprobar que Rose se encontraba bien. La chica lo fulminaba con la mirada a espaldas del profesor, pero lo que asustó a Scorpius fue la sonrisa que le estaba dando. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

- Rosie, deja de mirarlo así, das miedo. –le susurró Joss.

- Es lo que pretendo. –contestó ella, sin dejar de mirarlo, con lo que el chico se comenzó a acobardar.

- Rose basta, pareces maníaca. –le advirtió su amiga.

- Mira y aprende. –respondió la otra, sin dejar de sonreír.

Scorpius en ese momento estaba siendo recriminado por Albus, que no se había tomado bien la agresión a su prima. Rose aprovechó su oportunidad. Rezó porque el hechizo le saliera bien. "_¡__Wingardium Leviosa!"_, susurró, para que su profesor no se enterara, dado que en ese momento seguía de espaldas ayudando a una chica de Slytherin.

Apuntó hacia la pluma de Scorpius cuidadosamente. Luego sacudió su muñeca, y la pluma salió volando rápidamente hacia él, que se hallaba a la mitad de la frase "¡Pero, Al!". Como no podía ser de otra forma, comenzó a toser intentando sacarse la pluma que había ido a parar a su boca.

Justo en el momento que el profesor se daba vuelta, sonó el timbre. Los alumnos salieron rápidamente, entre ellos Rose, aprovechando la excelente oportunidad de escaparse.

- Ésta me la pagas Molly… -masculló el chico, mirando en la dirección que Rose se había alejado. Luego se giró, para observar a su compañero. - Y tú deja de reírte, Al. –le espetó Scorpius, algo disgustado.

- Lo siento. -respondió éste, sin disimular su sonrisa.

**º º º**

- A ver, no entiendo James. –le dijo por décima vez Sue a su amigo, mientras salían de los invernaderos, una vez finalizada la clase de Botánica. - ¿Qué tiene de complicado pedirle perdón a Albus?

- Es una enfermedad que tiene James, Sue. –Tom se anticipó a su amigo, hablando con total seriedad, mientras se sacaba barro de la túnica. Sus habilidades en Botánica dejaban mucho que desear.

James y Sue lo miraron confundidos, creyendo la actuación del chico.

- ¿Y cuál es? –preguntó Sue, intrigada.

- Un grave problema en las glándulas del orgullo. –contestó el chico, riendo finalmente con Sue, mientras James los miraba ceñudo.

- ¡No es eso! –negó. Luego los miró con actitud desafiante. - Y para demostrarlo, iré inmediatamente a hablar con Al. –comenzó a caminar mas rápidamente, dejando atrás a sus amigos.

- James es todo un caso de estudio. –comentó Sue. – Y, Tom, ¿ya hablaste con McGonagall por lo de ser comentarista de los partidos de Quidditch?

El chico asintió, entusiasmado.

- Sí, me dijo que probaré el partido que inaugura la temporada, Gryffindor contra Slytherin. –luego miró a su amiga, antes de preguntar: - ¿Ya pensaste a qué puesto te quieres presentar en las pruebas? James irá por el de cazador, creo. –agregó.

- Sí, también había pensado en ese puesto. –contestó ella, hablando pensativa. - Pero me parece que lo mío son los reflejos, así que estoy entre buscadora y guardiana. Pero creo que el puesto de buscadora está ocupado.

- Deberías probar ser golpeadora. –le recomendó Tom. - La última vez que nos lanzaste a James y a mí un diccionario por haber manchado tus deberes de Transformaciones nos diste con bastante puntería.

- Awww… todavía me acuerdo de sus chichones… ¡les quedaban tan _bien_! –exclamó Sue, con ojos soñadores y hablando casi con ternura.

- Gracias, pero prefiero mi frente sin tanto relieve. –contestó el chico, sin tanto entusiasmo como Sue al recordar lo poco placentera que había sido la situación.

- Recuérdalo la próxima vez que hagan malabares con tinteros. –le advirtió Sue, algo amenazante.

- ¡Susan Brown! –exclamó Tom, adoptando una expresión indignada. - ¿Acaso insinúas que es mi culpa que tu trabajo hubiera estado justo al lado de nuestro escenario?

- _No_… no lo insinúo… Lo digo directamente, Tom. –finalizó escuetamente.

- ¡Me ofendes! –siguió el chico con su actuación.

- Cuando quieres eres una reina del drama, Tom. –comentó la chica, divertida.

- Mira quién habla. –Acto seguido puso una voz chillona y comenzó a imitar a Sue. – "¡Mis deberes de Transformaciones! ¡Los voy a matar! ¡Los voy a matar!"

- Tom, si de verdad te gusta tu frente sin relieve, cállate. –volvió a amenzarlo.

- Buen punto. –aceptó él, y se calmó. –Vamos a Pociones… no empecemos llegando tarde el primer día.

**º º º**

- ¡Albus! –llamó James a su hermano, al encontrarlo finalmente en uno de los pasillos. – ¡AL!

Éste se dio vuelta, reconociendo la voz.

- Oh, volví a ser "Al"… -notó el cambio Albus, adoptando una expresión de sorpresa. - ¿Qué me vas a pedir?

- ¿Tienes un chicle? –contestó James seriamente.

- Vete a… -le devolvió Albus, perdiendo la paciencia, y comenzando a girarse para retomar su camino.

- ¡Era broma, Al! –se apresuró a añadir James, al ver que su hermano tenía intenciones de irse.

- Entonces, dime lo que me tengas que decir. No vaya a ser que tu reputación se ponga en peligro por hablar demasiado tiempo conmigo. –le dijo ácidamente Albus.

James ignoró esa última parte, aún consciente de que él mismo lo había dicho.

- Yo quería… quería… -James balbuceó algo incomprensible, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Albus, sin entender en absoluto lo que su hermano le decía.

- Que yo… -volvió a comenzar James, aparentemente sin poder terminar la frase. Estaba por seguir cuando un chico se les acercó.

- ¡Al muévete! Vamos a llegar tarde a Botánica. –los interrumpió Scorpius.

- Es verdad. –aceptó Albus. - Hablamos luego. –se despidió de su hermano.

"Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba", pensó James mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia las mazmorras, anticipando la reacción que tendría su profesor.

**º º º**

- Cinco puntos menos por su tardanza, señor Potter. –dijo una voz con un matiz de alegría, como si quitar puntos fuera divertido.

James miró con furia a su profesor pero no dijo nada. Había odiado al Profesor Edmund Bullstrode desde que había asistido a su primera clase. El hombre se había ensañado con él desde que leyó su apellido en la lista. Misteriosamente, no era así con lo demás Gryffindors, cosa que intrigaba un poco al chico. Las excepciones eran Sue y Tom, que, al ser sus amigos y defenderlo, también se habían ganado el desagrado del profesor.

Pero no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto y se dirigió a su asiento, que compartía con Tom y Sue (los bancos eran de a tres).

- Bullstrode es más desagradable que una semana con diarrea –le comentó Tom, con lo que James tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírse.

- ¿Tiene algo que comentar a la clase, señor McKenzie? –le llamó la atención el profesor en voz alta.

- Tan sólo me preguntaba por qué a Frank Gallagher no le quitó puntos, si también llegó tarde. –contestó Tom, haciendo referencia a un Ravenclaw, quien lo miró con un poco de odio.

"Valentía Gryffindor, que le dicen", pensó James.

- El señor Gallagher me dio una buena razón, y le ruego que se preocupe por su poción, que yo me ocupo de los puntos. –respondió el mayor fríamente.

La clase siguió sin mayores alteraciones, hasta que Sue decidió que era hora de saldar cuentas por la injusticia de Bullstrode. Mientras todos estaban ocupados en sus pociones, hizo que iba a lavarse las manos, mientras depositaba excremento de doxy (no demasiado seco) en el sombrero del profesor, y lo dobló levemente para que no largara olor. "A ver si se te van los favoritismos, Bullstrode".

Una vez finalizada la clase, los alumnos ya estaban subiendo las escaleras de las mazmorras cuando el profesor pasó a su lado rápidamente y se colocaba el sombrero, parando en seco sus pasos.

- Oh, por Merlín. –masculló Bullstrode en voz baja, haciéndose evidente para todos la razón por la que se había detenido. El olor era inconfundible.

A James le dolían las costillas de risa, mientras que Tom hacía que le daban arcadas por el horrendo aroma.

- Potter, a mi despacho. –musitó el profesor escuetamente.

James lo siguió confiado. No había sido él, después de todo.

- Es un… -Sue soltó toda clase de improperios, que dejaron impresionado a Tom.

- No se donde aprendiste a maldecir así, pero te admiro Sue. - la felicitó, sonriente.

- Tom esto es serio. –le recriminó la chica, sin un matiz de humor en su voz. Parecía preocupada. - No tiene pruebas, pero sé que lo va a castigar.

- No creo que llegue a tanto. –le reaseguró el chico. - Vamos al almuerzo. Estoy desfalleciendo.

**º º º**

- ¡Castigado! –bufó James indignado quince minutos después, mientras se sentaba a la mesa de Gryffindor. – Supuestamente, no le advertí que su sombrero estaba repleto de algo que no quiero enterarme, Sue.

- De acuerdo, no te digo. –le contestó la chica, sin siquiera preguntar cómo su amigo sabía que había sido ella. Lo miró arrepentida. – Es tan injusto… no debí hacerlo, lo siento James.

- Sí que debías hacerlo, no me estoy quejando de eso, ¡me quejo de que me castigó! Esto exige venganza. –dijo James seriamente. - Y hay una sola mente macabra que me puede ayudar. El problema es que tengo que disculparme antes, y no se cómo hacerlo. –agregó, rascándose la cabeza, un poco frustrado.

- Tómatelo con calma James. –le sugirió Tom – Ya verás la forma.

- De mañana no pasa, y me voy a vengar de ese Bullstrode o me dejo de llamar James Potter.


	6. ¿Quién dijo que era fácil?

**Capítulo 6****: ¿Quién dijo que era fácil?**

* * *

6:59 AM: James Potter se hallaba desayunando en un Gran Salón desierto a excepción de él mismo. Luego de luchar por tener un descanso decente (su mente estaba demasiado entretenida con el planeamiento de la venganza a Bullstrode y las disculpas a Albus), finalmente había logrado una imitación de sueño que duró muy poco para su gusto, con lo que no tuvo otra que levantarse, ducharse y bajar.

Mientras comía (sí, eso de dejar de comer por las preocupaciones no era lo suyo), su mente le daba vueltas a un par de asuntos urgentes. Primero que nada, Bullstrode.

"Pedazo de imbécil, como si no tuviera bastante con lo de Albus como para encima tener que preocuparme por un castigo", pensó, molesto.

"_¿Y desde cuándo te preocupan los castigos?"_, intervino su conciencia.

"¿Y desde cuándo mi conciencia tiene vida propia… y habla como Sue?"

No hubo respuesta.

"De acuerdo, admito que mi problema principal es el no saber cómo disculparme con Albus".

"_Dicen que la aceptación es un buen primer paso"_.

"Eso no me lleva a ningún lado".

Sin respuesta nuevamente. James sigue desayunando, engullendo un gran bocado de cereales.

"A ver, ¿por qué parece tan difícil pedir perdón? Sólo tengo que decir: lo siento. ¡Sólo dos palabras! O mejor aún: perdóname. Más economía de palabras: ¡Sólo una!"

"_Tú sabes por qué es tan difícil"_.

"¿Porque Albus es tonto y no entenderá que quiero decir?"

"_No seas estúpido"_.

James suspiró. Comió otro bocado y tomó un poco de leche.

"De acuerdo, soy orgulloso, lo admito. Me gustaría ver a todos los idiotas que me dicen que es sencillo en mi situación."

"_Tal vez no sean tan idiotas"_.

"Bueno, pensemos un momento como ellos. ¿Qué haría Sue? Ir a la biblioteca. ¿Te duele una muela? Ve a la biblioteca. ¿Demasiadas preocupaciones? Ve a la biblioteca. ¿No puedes conciliar el sueño? Ve a la biblioteca (aunque sea ilegal a la hora del insomnio). Es Susan _Biblioteca_ Brown."

"_No creo que en la biblioteca esté la solución"_.

"Ni que lo digas. Me pregunto por qué hay gente lo suficientemente inteligente como para inventar un encantamiento que cambia el color de la lengua y publicarlo en un libro, pero ni una sola mente brillante que diga cómo pedir disculpas a un hermano que quedó seleccionado en Slytherin."

James volvió a concentrarse en desayunar, retomando luego de unos minutos sus pensamientos.

"Veamos. Tom. El chico 'tómatelo con calma'. Siempre hay una solución, ya aparecerá, no debes preocuparte. El chico 'déjalo para mañana si es que hoy no tienes ganas'. No, yo tengo que hablar con Al _hoy_, así que, lo siento Tom, quedas fuera de la conversación".

"_¿Conversación con quién? ¿Hablas solo? Que problema…"_

"No necesito que me hablen del estado de mi mente, así que otro día volvemos al tema de mi cordura. Hoy el problema es Al."

James terminó finalmente su desayuno mientras que algunos somnolientos alumnos comenzaban a aparecer por las puertas del Gran Salón.

"Al diablo. Que salga lo que salga. Le digo lo que se me ocurra primero."

Dando el caso por finalizado, se dirigió a los jardines, al lago, a despejar un poco su mente. Ya llegaría el momento de encarar a Albus.

**º º º**

- ¡AAAAGGH! ¡MALDITA SEA, ESTÁ HELADA!

Albus se despertó de su hasta ese momento placentero sueño para descubrir no sólo que está mojado de pies a cabeza, sino que el agua estaba helada. Odiosamente helada.

Enojado, abrió las cortinas de dosel de su cama. La jarra de agua estaba vacía. Lo que indudablemente significaba que alguien se la había tirado encima. Y como nadie podía correr tan rápido y él tampoco había escuchado el sonido de la puerta, entonces el culpable estaba en esa misma habitación.

Descartando a Scorpius porque al abrir las cortinas de su cama lo vio durmiendo plácidamente (como a él hasta hace unos malditos segundos), se decidió a exterminar a sus otros compañeros. Pero no era idiota: Flint era un muy probable culpable, pero un muy probable culpable quince centímetros más alto que él y con mucha más fuerza, seguramente. Lo sensato sería despertar a Scorpius y atacar en masa. Pero aún así, su "masa" eran dos chicos mucho más pequeños que la otra "masa", compuesta por Flint, Bradford y Kyle.

Lo cual le dejaba pocas opciones:

a) Se lanzaba en un ataque suicida,

b) se vengaba de alguna forma similar en ese momento, con nefastas consecuencias para su cara (quedaría algo golpeada),

c) lo planeaba un poco más, o

d) no hacía nada.

Descartando la opción d inmediatamente (si había aprendido algo con James era que la mejor defensa a un ataque, era otro mayor), escogió la opción c). Se puso una túnica seca, despertó a Scorpius (no era bueno dejarlo con esas compañías solo), y antes de bajar a desayunar, pegó una nota en la puerta: "Yo que tú me cuidaría".

Si decides vengarte, hazlo con estilo.

**º º º**

Primera clase, Historia de la Magia, transcurrió con total tranquilidad. Si bien James pudo hablar brevemente con Tom y Sue de su plazo para pedir disculpas, y de algunas ideas para la Operación Bullstrode (según había decidido en llamarla. No la numeró porque ya había perdido la cuenta), dedicó la mayor parte de la clase a tomar apuntes. Hacía eso cuando se daban tres factores al mismo tiempo: _Uno_: Sue decidía que era hora de tomar apuntes y no le hablaba. _Dos_: Tom tenía un sueño demasiado profundo. _Tres_: él mismo estaba nervioso y quería ocupar la mente en otra cosa. Así que no tuvo otra opción que enfocar su mente a las revueltas de duendes.

Pero en Encantamientos la cosa era distinta: los tres amigos de seguro sabían a la perfección el hechizo del día, y la razón era que solían adelantarse involuntariamente al intentar perfeccionar sus bromas, siempre por influencia de Sue. Por lo que las posibilidades para hablar eran mayores pero tampoco demasiado (Aydan Lockhart podía ser muy buen profesor y muy divertido, pero no toleraba demasiado bien que estuvieran hablando de estallar inodoros cuando debían practicar otros encantamientos).

- ¿Decidiste qué hacer? –perguntó Tom en un susurro.

- Hoy a la tarde, después del almuerzo y antes de la primera clase. –contestó James, también susurrando.

- ¿Bullstrode o Albus? –inquirió Sue, mientras miraba con ojo crítico a su conejo cambiante de color.

- Albus, es la mejor mente macabra para hacer pagar a Bullstrode. –aseguró a su amigo.

- De verdad que no lo parece. –replicó Sue, por diversión volviendo verde al pobre animal, para luego dejarlo de otros colores, hasta decidirse por el que estaba escrito en el pizarrón (naranja). El animal la miraba fijamente. Sue se preguntó por un instante si se había cansado de que lo hicieran cambiar de color de pelaje continuamente.

- Las apariencias engañan. –repuso James, con cara de sabio y elevando un poco la voz.

- Pero la de su conejo no me engaña, señor Potter. –le dijo una voz a su espalda. – Y en este momento debería ser violeta, no naranja. Siento que tiene su mente en otro lado, ¿Me equivoco?

- Eh… - James cambió inmediatamente el color de su conejo y le sonrió al profesor. - ¿Así está bien?

- No, la verdad que no, porque como bien había hecho antes, debía ser naranja. –le respondió Lockhart, sonriendo. – Y he comprobado que realmente tiene su cabeza en cualquier lado, porque en el pizarrón dice bien claro el color. Por favor… –agregó, mientras se dirigía a un alumno que lo estaba llamando. –… devuelva su cabeza a este planeta lo más pronto posible.

- Un profesor descubriéndote… ¿Estás perdiendo tu habilidad, James? –le preguntó Sue burlonamente. Tom también lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

- Cállense. –les espetó.

James no sabía si realmente estaba perdiendo su habilidad para esquivar a los profesores, pero si era así, quería que ésta regresara lo más pronto posible, y sólo había una solución: regresar sus nervios a un estado normal. Y para ello, debía arreglar las cosas con Albus. Así que eso hizo. O al menos intentó.

- ¡AL! –llamó a su hermano gritando cuando lo vio en el patio. Estaba cuchicheando muy concentrado con Scorpius. Al escucharlo, levantó la mirada. Simplemente lo miró, ni enfadado ni feliz.

- Dime.- le contestó, como si estuviera hablando con un desconocido.

James vio tambalear un poco su confianza, pero de todas formas siguió.

- Este…-balbuceó- …eh… ¿podría hablar a solas contigo?

Albus lo consideró dos segundos, luego asintió con la cabeza y Scorpius se alejó suspirando algo que sonó a "Al fin".

- Bueno, yo… - No podía hacerlo. No podía, sencillamente no podía.

Albus lo miró expectante, pero él no dijo nada. No le salían las palabras de la boca. Era como si lengua se hubiera enredado.

- Yo… -James se rascó el codo distraídamente. Luego la nuca.

- James ni que estuvieras pidiéndome salir contigo. –se quejó Albus, algo exasperado.

Si no estuviera tan nervioso se hubiera reído. En su intento por decir las palabras que no salían de su boca, empezó a gesticular exageradamente.

- James, ¿qué haces? –preguntó Albus, realmente confundido.

Éste no respondió, sólo gesticuló desesperadamente con los labios firmemente apretados.

- Oh por Merlín, suéltalo.

James no dijo nada, pero levantó su brazo derecho e hizo una señal con su mano: "Uno".

- ¿Una palabra?

James asintió, y acercó los dedos pulgar e índice, indicando "Monosílabo".

- El, La, Del, Y, Lo… Con… ¿Con?… No… Lo… ¡LO!

James asintió efusivamente. Hizo otra seña con su mano: "Dos".

- La segunda palabra. De acuerdo. –dedujo Albus, ahora concentrado.

Su hermano se tocó el corazón.

- ¿Corazón? –James negó rápidamente. - ¿Puño? –James volvió a negar y a golpearse el corazón. - ¿Culpa?- ahora asintió. Pero luego negó. – James no entiendo. –éste repitió la seña. - ¿Te duele? –asintió nuevamente. – "Lo… Duele?"

James negó, frustrado. Albus suspiró.

- Por favor, cuando recuperes el habla, dímelo. Tengo clases.

Y se fue, dejando a James solo en el patio. Finalmente, pudo hablar con normalidad:

- Que "Lo siento" Al. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? –le preguntó, al aire.

**º º º**

James entró con aire malhumorado por el retrato y se dejó caer en un sillón. Al verlo, Sue se acercó, preocupada por el chico.

- ¿Qué te sucede James? –preguntó, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Que no me sale el "dígalo con mímica". –contestó éste, enfurruñado.

Ésa es una de las respuestas que te hacen dudar de la cordura de tus amigos. Aunque ella no iba a dejar de quererlo por ello, de modo que insistió y James finalmente le contó todo. Al final del relato, Sue suspiró.

- Bueno, James, no te desilusiones. –intentó consolarlo. - La próxima vez no te será tan difícil, créeme, todos alguna vez tenemos que pedir disculpas. Si millones de personas han podido, entonces ¿por qué no podrías tú?

Luego se levantó y lo dejó solo nuevamente.

"Tiene razón. No puedo ser el único ser humano al que la sección "Pedir disculpas" no le vino con el envase."

Acto seguido, se puso de pie decidido a zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas.

**º º º**

- Entonces, Al, ¿qué hacemos con los imbéciles de Flint y sus amigos? ¿Seguro que no quieres poner fertilizante en sus calzoncillos? –preguntó Scorpius.

Estaban sentados cómodamente en uno de los bancos del patio, durante un receso, planeando la venganza.

- No… no me convence… es demasiado común. –contestó Albus, rascándose la barbilla distraídamente.

- ¿Y eso que tiene? La idea es vengarse. –repuso el rubio, algo confundido.

- Pero las venganzas tienen que tener estilo.

Albus estaba a punto de pronunciar esas palabras cuando otra persona las dijo, como si le hubiera leído la mente. Era James, que estaba de pie cerca de ellos y miraba a su hermano menor fijamente.

- Yo los dejo –dijo Scorpius. No se molestó en poner ninguna excusa.

- Si viniste a darme lecciones acerca de cómo vengarme… –comenzó Albus, pero James lo interrumpió.

- No vine a eso… vine a… -y volvió a quedarse callado.

- Oh por Merlín, no empieces de nuevo con las señas. –le previno Albus.

James tragó saliva e intentó tragarse el orgullo en el mismo acto.

- Vine a decirte que… -suspiró- …lo siento, Al. No debí tratarte así por lo de Slytherin. Sé que eres el mismo, es sólo que… -Albus no dijo nada, sabía que James quería agregar algo más. – Eres mi hermano, ¿sabes? –Albus le dirigió una mirada que hablaba por sí sola. Se vio tentado a exclamar "¿De verdad? _¡No me digas!_", pero se resistió. – Lo que quiero decir es que jamás pensé que nos separaríamos. Pensé que estaríamos juntos también en Hogwarts.

- Y lo estamos James, no es para tanto. Sólo dormimos más lejos. Lo cual es un alivio, porque tus ronquidos se escuchan casi desde la torre de Astronomía. –le contestó, sonriente.

- No te hagas el delicado, que te conozco y sé como roncas. –le espetó James. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que decidió confirmar que las disculpas habían funcionado. - Entonces, ¿todo bien?

El más pequeño de los dos asintió.

- Todo bien. –le aseguró.

- Excelente. –sonrió James, e inmediatamente pasó a hablar del próximo tema que tenían que tratar. - Escuché algo acerca de una venganza… y yo también tengo que hacer una… ¿la planeamos juntos? –propuso James, sabiendo que su hermano aceptaría sin dudarlo.

- Cuanto antes mejor. –le confirmó el otro, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

- ¿Tienes algo en mente? –inquirió James.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir… -contestó Albus pensativamente. - Tortura a lo muggle, ¿te gusta?

James lo meditó unos segundos y luego asintió.

- Suena bien, dame detalles.


	7. Delivery de Venganzas

**Capítulo 7****: Delivery de venganzas**

* * *

_Estimada Rita,_

_He leído infinidad de veces sus obras, y debo admitir que estoy fascinado por ellas.  
¿Accedería usted a visitarme a las 16:30 en las mazmorras de Hogwarts? Es que soy  
profesor de Pociones._

_No veo la hora de tener a tan increíble mujer enfrente de mí._

_Suyo,_

_Ed B._

- ¿Tu dices que se lo creerá? –le preguntó un dubitativo James a su hermano.

Estaban reunidos en un aula vacía del segundo piso, mientras el resto de los alumnos disfrutaba del receso.

- Por supuesto que sí. –le contestó Albus. – Recuerda lo que dice mamá de Rita Skeeter. A esa mujer le encanta que la alaben… no dejará pasar una oportunidad como ésta. Además, por más que Bullstrode sea más feo que comer veinte grageas sabor a moco, ella no lo sabe.

James arrugó la cara con repugnancia al imaginarse la sensación.

- Buen punto. 16:30… eso es exactamente a la mitad de mi hora de pociones. –comentó, James pensando en voz alta y repitiendo el plan. - Recuerda que tenemos que hacer enfadar a Rita con Bullstrode, pero también con Flint. Yo me encargo del viejo, tu de Flint, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto. No te olvides de la "tortura muggle"… ¿tienes el frasco que te di? –inquirió Albus.

- Sí, pero no entiendo cómo un frasco de laxante extra-poderoso nos puede ayudar a que Skeeter se enoje con Bullstrode. –le contestó el mayor.

- Elemental, James. –sonrió el más pequeño. - Bullstrode estará tan impaciente por ir al baño, que se tendrá que sacar de encima a Skeeter, que es más orgullosa que tú, lo cual es decir mucho… –James gruñó en esta parte-… y se enfurecerá por ello. El problema es que necesitamos que el laxante haga efecto justo en el momento deseado. –agregó, ahora sin sonreír.

- De eso me encargo yo… mejor dicho, Tom, Sue y yo. –aclaró James. - ¿Cómo entran Flint y los suyos en todo esto?

- Mmm… le voy a pedir ayuda a Scorpius, seguro se le ocurre algo.

**º º º**

- Ya basta Joss, es sólo una estúpida lección de vuelo. –le dijo Rose a su amiga con una mirada reprobatoria.

- Es que tú no entiendes… al menos has volado antes… -contestó la otra, testaruda.

- Joss -le respondió Rose, algo exasperada-, caerte de una escoba a veinte metros de altura no califica como "volar".

- Eso debió haber dolido. –comentó Anne, con un gesto de dolor al imaginar la caída.

- No tanto, mi tío Harry estaba abajo mío y me atrapó.

- No lo decía por ti, lo decía por el suelo. –le aclaró Anne.

Rose le dirigió una mirada poco amistosa momento pero luego le sonrió.

- ¿Cuál es el límite de peso para hacer levitar un objeto con el _Wingardium Leviosa_?- preguntó Joss repentinamente, sorprendiendo un poco a sus amigas.

- No lo sé, lo puedo investigar en la biblioteca, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –le contestó Rose, intrigada.

- Tal vez así pueda simular que vuelo mientras me levito a mí misma y a mi escoba. –respondió triste.

- Bueno, se acabó. Joss, no serás la única, a todos nos va a costar un poco, ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo Anne, intentando sacar a su amiga de su depresivo estado de ánimo. - Así que pensemos en otra cosa… ¿no les gustaría que hubiera un baile de bienvenida… o algo así?

- Sería genial… ya sabes, ropa nueva, zapatos nuevos, chicos grandes para mirar… –corroboró mucho más animada Joss.

- Hasta lo de zapatos, te entendía. –interrumpió Rose. - ¿Para qué necesitamos a los chicos?

Una voz muy familiar le contestó, pero no era la de Anne o Joss, sino la de Scorpius Malfoy.

- La pregunta correcta, Molly, sería: "¿Para qué las necesitamos a ustedes?" –luego miró sonriente a Anne y Joss. –Disculpen, no es con ustedes… La pregunta correcta sería, mejor dicho, "¿Para qué te necesitaría un chico a ti, Molly?"

Rose solo sonrió serenamente.

- Dado que no eres una chica… pero tampoco pareces chico… Sólo me queda preguntarte: "¿Qué podría entender de todo esto un gusarapo híbrido como tu?"

- ¡Scorpius! –lo llamaron a los gritos. Era Albus.- Ven aquí, necesito ayuda con algo. ¡Nos vemos después chicas!

Y arrastró a su amigo, que miraba con veneno a Rose por encima de su hombro.

- Prométeme que algún día nos explicarás por qué te llevas tan mal con él. –le pidió Anne sonriente.

- No me hagan hablar de Malfoy, me dan náuseas. –le contestó Rose secamente. Decidió cambiar de tema. – Ahora explíquenme qué tendría de interesante un Baile…

Fue el detonante perfecto para que Joss y Anne comenzaran a hablar emocionadísimas sobre un posible Baile de Bienvenida.

**º º º**

- Entonces… – resumió Scorpius, en la misma aula en la que James y Albus habían hablado antes. – Necesitamos que Flint y su grupo vayan a las 16:35 aproximadamente al aula de pociones con una clara intención de hacer enojar a Rita Skeeter.

- Exacto. Y no tengo idea de cómo…

- No te preocupes. –lo cortó Scorpius. – Yo me encargo. Estaremos en hora libre, así que no tendremos que salir de clase. Será pan comido. Vamos a comer, pelear con Molly me da hambre. –propuso luego. Albus decidió guardarse su comentario.

**º º º**

- Si no entendí mal, debemos hacer que Bullstrode se trague el laxante en el momento indicado. La pregunta es: ¿cómo sabemos a qué hora aparecerá exactamente Skeeter en el aula? ¿Y cuánto tarda el laxante en hacer efecto? –le preguntó Sue a James.

Estaban los tres sentados en unas butacas de la sala común, con las cabezas muy juntas mientras James los ponía al tanto de todo. Sue de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor para vigilar que no eran escuchados.

- Dos minutos., según el envase. –contestó el chico a la primera pregunta. - Y Skeeter será terriblemente puntual. ¿Cuántas veces a una mujer de su edad y aspecto físico se le presenta una oportunidad como esta de conocer a un hombre?

- Un hombre varios años menor. –agregó Tom, asintiendo.

- Que por su físico podría asistir a Halloween sin disfrazarse –finalizó Sue. - ¿Y si no le gusta?

- No nos importa eso Sue, no se tienen que casar. –le respondió James.- Si logramos que él la trate suficientemente mal, ella lo hará quedar mal frente a todo el mundo mágico en _El Profeta_… ¿se te ocurre mejor venganza?

- Desde luego que no. –aceptó la chica. - Entonces, démosle el laxante a las 16:30. Por regla general, ninguna mujer es tan puntual. Sí, lo admito. –dijo Sue sonriendo a sus amigos.

- La pregunta es… ¿cómo demonios hacer que lo tome en el momento indicado? –preguntó Tom. - Dices que es en polvo, ¿no James? –éste asintió. – Una a nuestro favor, lo podemos disolver en agua. ¿Pero cómo hacer que se tome el vaso de agua en el momento indicado?

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, elucubrando posibles soluciones. Casi se podían escuchar los ruidos de los motores de sus cerebros funcionando a máxima velocidad.

- ¡LO TENGO! –gritó Sue de repente.

Los otros dos casi se mueren del infarto.

- Ayer estaba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca… -les explicó rápidamente. - Hay un hechizo para causar un ataque de tos, estoy segura de haberlo leído, voy inmediatamente a aprenderlo. Cuando vuelva se los enseño.

Tom y James ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de responder que la túnica de Sue ya desaparecía por el retrato.

**º º º**

Flint, Bradford y Kyle entraron a la sala común en el preciso momento que Albus y Scorpius soltaban unas carcajadas que se podrían haber escuchado en el Gran Salón.

Se miraron confundidos: después del baño de agua fría que le habían dado a "Potter" esa misma mañana, éste debería haber tenido un muy mal día, no estar riéndose a mandíbula suelta.

- Nunca se me dio por leer Corazón de Bruja, pero si hubiera sabido que hablaban así de la madre de Flint ya me hubiera suscripto. –le comentó Albus a su amigo, quien estaba sentado cómodamente en un sofá mientras pasaba la hoja de una revista que tenía apoyada en su regazo.

- Oh, pero eso no es todo… -dijo Scorpius sin dejar de sonreír. – Mira lo que pone Skeeter en esta parte: "Y las piernas de la señora Flint son tan horrendas que ni un ciego se dignaría a tocarlas." Me pregunto cómo anda de visión el señor Flint. –se burló, antes de que ambos volvieran a reírse.

- A ver, déjame ver esa foto. – pidió Albus. Scorpius le pasó la revista.- ¡Oh por Merlín! –exclamó. Y comenzó a reírse. – Te aseguro que el calamar gigante debe estar en mejor estado. ¿Y decías que Skeeter viene hoy a las cuatro y media a ver a Bullstrode? Le voy a tener que regalar bombones.

Flint cruzó la sala común en unas pocas zancadas, robándole a Albus la revista de las manos. Le dio una hojeada rápida al artículo que estaban leyendo y sin decir ni una sola palabra, tiró la revista lo más lejos que pudo. Acto seguido, se fue, seguido de Bradford y Kyle, quienes antes de irse se aseguraron de mirar mal a los otros dos chicos.

Mientras recuperaba la revista, a la cual se le había desprendido la página falsa, Albus le sonrió a Scorpius.

- Déjame felicitarte por tu increíble idea, Scorpius.

- Me debes una. –le contesta el otro, antes de seguir con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro. - Así que dime, ¿Molly sabe bailar?

Por más que la pregunta pareciera aleatoria, no lo era: había estado escuchando lo que la pelirroja y sus amigas estaban hablando, y, si se le sumaba a la ecuación el escaso entusiasmo de la chica por un futuro baile entonces creía haber encontrado un material increíble para molestarla.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Habrá algún baile y quieres invitarla? –le contestó Albus, sonriente.

- La curiosidad mató al gato, Al. Respóndeme. –lo esquivó su amigo.

- No sabe bailar que yo sepa.

- Excelente.

Agendaría ese dato para una buena tortura en el momento indicado.

**º º º**

- James -le indicó Tom. –, tu quédate aquí. Yo me encargo del laxante. Mi legajo tiene una hoja menos que el tuyo y no lo pudo soportar.

Acto seguido, se levantó de su banco a buscar unos ingredientes, mientras hacía un rápido movimiento de su brazo y dejaba caer un polvo en el vaso de agua que Bullstrode tenía siempre en su escritorio. Seguidamente, volvió a su asiento y continuó su poción como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Unos minutos después, Sue sacó su varita disimuladamente y murmuró algo apuntando cuidadosamente a su profesor. De repente, el hombre empezó a toser. Cuando era evidente que ya no podría ni hablar de la tos, se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó de un trago todo el vaso que estaba allí. Sue murmuró inmediatamente el contrahechizo y Bullstrode dejó de toser, al parecer, sin notar nada extraño.

El trío siguió con su trabajo como si nada. Al cabo de un minuto, se escucharon unos tacos resonar por el pasillo, acercándose. Muchos miraban extrañados hacia la puerta. Ellos también lo hicieron, para no ponerse en evidencia de que ya sabían quién era la persona que se estaba acercando con paso seguro al aula.

Hubo un suave golpeteo en la puerta, dado que la extraña había tocado con sus uñas la puerta.

- Adelante. –indicó Bullstrode en voz alta, algo intrigado, porque McGonagall nunca tocaba la puerta de esa forma, las pocas veces que había ido allí. Flitwick era más de llamarlo a su despacho.

Una mujer de aproximadamente 60 años, o algunos más, entró elegantemente al aula, con una sonrisa de tapa de revista. Si bien sus arrugas se notaban un poco, era evidente que había hecho lo posible por ocultar su edad, dado que los tacos eran altos y la falda por encima de la rodilla. Estaba vestida de un impactante rojo, que contrastaba con su pelo rubio.

- Encantada de conocerlo. –aunque su sonrisa flaqueó un poco al ver el aspecto del hombre que tenía enfrente. Sin embargo, rápidamente la puso en su lugar de nuevo. – Me llamo Rita Skeeter, dígame Rita por favor.

- Sé quien es usted. –respondió Bullstrode secamente, sin mostrarse en lo más mínimo emocionado por la presencia de la mujer.

- Oh por supuesto que sabe, ha leído todas mis obras. –Rita sonrió con satisfacción, pero el hombre no le contestó o agregó ningún comentario. - ¿Se ha quedado mudo?

- No, por supues… –de repente Bullstrode abrió mucho sus ojos y puso una mano en su estómago.

- ¿Le ocurre algo? –preguntó Rita Skeeter.

- Nada que le incumba –respondió el aludido de mala manera. "Maldita sea, quiero ir al baño, ¿no se puede ir a otro lado?" pensó el profesor, molesto. - ¿A qué ha venido?

A Skeeter no le gustó nada el tono que había puesto su interlocutor, pero lo disimuló bien.

- ¡A verte, querido!, ¿a qué mas? –contestó coqueta.

- Estoy en el medio de una clase, hágame el favor de retirarse. –le espetó el profesor, bastante malhumorado.

"¡Bingo!" pensó James, contento.

- Perdón, creo que no escuché correctamente. –le dijo Rita, con falsa ingenuidad, y una clara advertencia en su voz.

Bullstrode hizo una mueca con su rostro. Parece estar haciendo mucha fuerza. Sin embargo, logró hablar.

- ¿Está sorda? Le digo que se retire. –le espetó.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve? –se indignó la mujer.

- _¿Puede irse de una vez?_

Pero en vez conseguir echarla, el que se fue corriendo de una forma bastante cómica fue Bullstrode mismo. Segundos después, la periodista también abandonaba el aula.

Ni James, ni Tom ni Sue dicen algo, sólo se limitan a sonreírse con satisfacción.

De repente, se escuchó la voz de Rita Skeeter resonando en el pasillo:

- ¡JOVEN IRRESPETUOSO! ¡LE PROHIBO QUE ME HABLE ASÍ!

- ¡LE HABLO COMO QUIERO! ¡Y NO SE VUELVA A METER CON LOS FLINT!

"Albus, eres un genio", fue lo único que pensó James.

**º º º**

Tres días después, en el Gran Salón, durante el desayuno, Sue estaba leyendo tranquilamente su diario cuando de repente se atragantó con el jugo que acababa de beber.

Ante la mirada inquisidora de James y Tom, que estaban sentados frente suyo, les pasó el Profeta. Luego de limpiar el diario con la manga, los chicos leyeron el artículo que Sue parecía haber estado observando.

_HEDIONDO ERROR EN HOGWARTS_

_Muchas veces nos hemos mostrado en desacuerdo con las medidas tomadas en el  
Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, escribe la siempre atractiva rubia Rita  
Skeeter…_

- Sí que escribe basura. –comentó Tom. Siguieron leyendo.

…_pero ha llegado a nuestros oídos una desagradable situación que tenemos la  
obligación de contar._

_Desde la reestructuración del staff de profesores luego de la guerra, parecía que al fin  
Hogwarts contaba con un equipo "aceptable", después de todo. Pero lejos estábamos  
de la verdad. El hediondo profesor Edmund Bullstrode, a quien tuve el desagradable  
placer de conocer, es una prueba de ello._

_Sin contar la evidente falta de capacidad para estar en un cargo como Profesor de  
Pociones, el adulto ha demostrado ser de lo más inútil cuando se trata de imponer  
disciplina escolar. Al tener favoritismos, no se molesta en educar a los jóvenes que  
acuden al colegio en busca de la "supesta" mejor educación de Inglaterra._

_Desde tiempos inmemorables, Bullstrode ha apañado a los alumnos más revoltosos,  
con__Kurt Flint y sus amigos Matthew Bradford y Seymour Kyle a la cabeza. Los  
indisciplinados alumnos de primer año no han hecho sino demostrar que jamás han  
sido educados como corresponde (incluso antes de entrar a Hogwarts), y el Profesor  
Bullstrode se ha dedicado a apañarlos en vez de castigarlos._

_"¿A dónde va a parar la educación?" es la pregunta que muchos nos hacemos, al  
pensar…_

James bajó el diario sonriente.

- No podría haber salido mejor, ¿o no? – le comentó Albus a su hermano mayor. Se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor para hablar de la victoria.

- Te felicito, Al. Estuvo increíble.

Todos miraron hacia la mesa de los profesores. Bullstrode se negaba a probar bocado de todo lo que le pusieran enfrente. No parecía muy recuperado.

- Y lo que es mejor –agregó James. – Tuvo estilo.


	8. Corazón de Bruja

**Capítulo 8: Corazón de Bruja**

* * *

Harry leyó detenidamente la edición de _El Profeta_ que tenía delante de él. El titular de la nota anunciaba "Hediondo error en Hogwarts" y estaba firmado nada más y nada menos que por Rita Skeeter. Mirándolo en detalle, y comprobando que no sólo estaba involucrado el profesor que menos le agradaba a James, y que, si no se equivocaba, los tres alumnos que nombraba ("Flint, Kyle y Bradford"), eran de la edad de Albus, sólo pudo arribar a una conclusión: sus hijos estaban involucrados.

Lo que era aún más interesante era que aún no habían sido descubiertos, y, si sus instintos eran acertados, tampoco lo serían, por la cantidad de tiempo que había transcurrido.

¿Qué había hecho para crear semejantes criminales en potencia?

Una pelirroja entrando al comedor, no obstante, lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Ginny lo besó y luego se dispuso a desayunar, mientras se decantaba entre leer _El Quisquilloso _o _Corazón de Bruja_, ambas revistas reposando sobre la mesa.

Finalmente abriendo la publicación dedicada a asuntos del corazón, comenzó a ojearla despreocupadamente. Una foto de sí misma con Harry, sin embargo, la hizo detenerse y leer un artículo específicamente.

_Las mejores parejas del múndo mágico de esta semana_

_¡Les presentamos a continuación una lista con las parejas  
más atractivas, llamativas, divertidas y a la moda de todo  
el mundo mágico!_

_1. Chris Spencer y Cho Chang._

_2. Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley._

_3. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger._

_4. Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abbot._

_5. Roger Davies y Clarence Warbeck_

- ¡No puede ser! –exclamó Ginny, sobresaltando a Harry. – Esto es… es imposible, ridículo, una tragedia.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No entiendo como pudo pasar algo así… -contestó ella en tono trágico.

- Cielo, me estás asustando.

Por toda respuesta, Ginny le pasó la revista. Sus ojos centelleaban de furia. Harry, intrigado, leyó el artículo. Apenas hubo terminado, volvió a dirigirse a su esposa, confundido.

- Lo único que noto extraño es que Chris Spencer es un muggle, pero como viven en el mundo mágico, entonces da igual. –le comentó. - ¿Qué te hizo enojar, Gin? –preguntó luego, intrigado.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

- ¿Que qué me hizo enojar? ¡Puesto número uno! Chang. ¡Puesto número dos! Nosotros. –contestó, elevando inconscientemente la voz. - ¿No te parece suficiente?

- Me parece exagerado. Es un estúpido ranking de una revista bastante mediocre. –negó Harry, mirando algo despectivo a la publicación por un momento, la cual rara vez decía algo verdadero sobre su vida.

- ¿Y eso me importa porque…? –inquirió Ginny, al parecer, sin entender.

Harry suspiró exasperado.

- ¿Porque eres una mujer adulta y no te importa lo que digan los demás? –intentó.

- Esto es cuestión de honor, Harry. Y vamos a recuperar el puesto que nos corresponde. –aseguró Ginny, en un tono de que estaba por conquistar un continente entero.

- ¿Y quién dijo que merecemos el puesto número uno? – le preguntó él.

- Yo no quiero el número uno. –negó Ginny. - Quiero el que esté arriba de Cho, ya sea el catorce por encima del quince.

- Estás siendo infantil. -dijo Harry.

- Lo que me lleva a …–Ginny no pareció haber escuchado la última frase de su esposo. - … hablar con Mione. Ella tendrá alguna idea.

Harry se paró, caminó hasta quedar detrás de su esposa y le abrazó.

- Te amo, Ginny, ¿lo sabías? –le dijo de repente.

Ginny sonrió radiante y asintió.

- Yo también te amo.

- ¿Entonces por qué quieres competir si ya sabes que somos una buena pareja? –intentó convencerla.

- Porque será divertido. –fue la única razón que le dio. - Voy a ver a Hermione. Nos vemos en el almuerzo. –se levantó y lo besó. – Te amo. –repitió.

Y desapareció.

- Define "divertido". –Harry le habló al aire.

**º º º**

Hermione cerró la puerta de su despacho enojada y algo frustrada. Una de las razones por las que había aceptado un puesto en el Ministerio de la Magia era para poder hacer algo para cumplir sus ideales. Cuando fundó la Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros se prometió hacer algo por los más débiles. E iba hacerlo. El problema era que el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas le estaba causando más problemas de lo Planeado. En especial, Barringer, su Director.

No sabía si era personal o no pero había puesto obstáculos en todas sus acciones referentes a las relaciones con criaturas mágicas. Era realmente insoportable.

Decidida a no ponerse de malhumor tan temprano, se sentó en el escritorio y miró el único portarretratos que tenía en su oficina. Un hombre pelirrojo muy sonriente abrazaba a dos niños. Los tres la miraban con cariño.

Golpearon a la puerta. Sin dejar de mirar la fotografía mágica, dijo "Adelante" y la hermana del pelirrojo en cuestión entró a su despacho, sonriendo abiertamente.

Ginny, una vez sentada, miró a su amiga observar la foto. Parecía deseosa de estar en su casa, y no en el Ministerio, trabajando.

- Apoyo lo de Rose y Hugo, ¿pero cómo puedes extrañar a mi hermano? Diría que es antinatural. –le comentó.

Hermione había apartado la mirada de la foto y se reía de la ocurrencia de la otra mujer.

- No me hagas contestar porque no sería bueno para Harry. –la previno.

- No es mi problema estar casada con tu mejor amigo. –le respondió Ginny a su vez. -¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Luchando por la ley de elfos?

- Si luchando "por" la ley de elfos, y "con" Barringer. –contestó la castaña, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

- Necesitas relajarte, y tengo el plan perfecto.

Hermione tuvo que admitir que se sentía algo intrigada por lo que acaba de decir Ginny. Ésta no dijo nada más, sino que sacó una revista de su túnica y se la alcanzó.

Hermione la tomó suspicaz y comenzó a leer.

- Me imagino que querrás recuperar tu puesto. –dedujo en primer lugar.

- Imaginas bien. –corroboró Ginny.

- Y supongo que estarás aquí para que armemos un plan.

- Supones bien.

- Y jamás admitirás otra respuesta mía que no sea un sí. –finalizó.

- ¡Bingo! Me encanta cuando me comprendes al instante, Mione. –le sonrió Ginny.

Pero Hermione no parecía molesta por ayudar, al contrario, estaba más que entusiasmada. Ambas sonrieron pícaras.

- Hacía mucho que no armábamos algún plan. Ya lo extrañaba. ¿Cuál fue el último? –preguntó la castaña, comenzando a hacer memoria.

- Lograr que Harry se peinara para nuestro aniversario. Aunque no cambió su aspecto en casi nada, fue un intento memorable –contestó Ginny satisfecha.

- Y que Ron fuera conmigo a un concierto de Celestina Warbeck. –recordó Hermione. No había sido fácil, pero finalmente lo había logrado.

Era hora de poner sus mentes en acción. Pero antes:

- Recuerda que tenemos que convencer a Ron y a Harry para que participen. Yo me encargo hoy. ¿Almorzamos juntos, verdad?

La pelirroja asintió, e instantes después Ginny elevó las cejas, comenzando a mirarla suplicante.

- No me mires así Ginny. –le advirtió Hermione. – Tú debes convencer a Harry. Es _tu_ marido, _tú_ te arreglas con él.

- ¡Por favor! –suplicó la pelirroja.

- No, Ginny. Es mi última palabra.

**º º º**

Harry y Ron conversaban animados en una mesa para cuatro personas, en un restaurante muggle cercano al Ministerio. Ginny y Hermione se habían excusado y habían ido al baño.

- Ron. –Harry interrumpió a su amigo, que estaba por lanzar un monólogo de su increíble actuación como Auror en la última misión que le había asignado. – Estoy sospechando. Se traen algo entre manos.

Entendiendo rápidamente a quiénes se refería, Ron frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Tu crees? –dudó.

- Hoy Ginny me vio hablando de unos informes con Romilda Vane y sólo nos saludó civilizadamente. Está por pedirme algo, lo presiento. –aseguró el moreno.

- Harry, considérate paranoico. –le espetó Ron.

- No estoy paranoico, Ron. A ver, ¿qué hace Ginny cuando me ve hablando con una mujer a la que ella no considera su amiga? –presionó Harry.

- ¿Considera exterminarla? –probó el pelirrojo.

- Exacto. Y más si el nombre de esa mujer empieza con "R" y termina con "omilda". ¿Por qué hoy no la miró con odio? Porque quiere algo. –finalizó triunfante.

- Tal vez comprendió por fin que tú estás tan idiota por ella como lo estabas en sexto. –argumentó Ron, en un tono levemente burlón.

- Primero: yo no estaba ni estoy idiota. –se quejó Harry, indignado. – Y no eres quién para hablar, Ron. –le espetó.

- Yo no me comporto de forma distinta cuando Hermione está presente. No me vuelvo idiota como tú, ni la miro embobado, ni nada de esas cosas que te pasan a ti. –enumeró el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y, ya ordenaste, amor?

Hermione y Ginny aparecieron en ese momento. La castaña se sentó junto a su marido y le dio un beso.

Ron no contestó. Se había quedado mirando su esposa, que se había sacado casi todo el maquillaje y parecía mucho más joven y relajada que cuando estaba en el Ministerio.

- E-estás hermosa Hermione… -la elogió, olvidándose por un momento de su hermana y mejor amigo devenido en cuñado.

El romántico momento fue interrumpido Harry, que reía descaradamente.

- Ron, no tienes vergüenza. ¿Y después dices que tú no te vuelves idiota?

Hermione miraba divertida el sonrojo de su esposo y las risas de su mejor amigo. Antes de que Ron pudiera hacer realidad sus pensamientos asesinos, el camarero se acercó a tomarles el pedido.

Para cuando comenzaron a ordenar su comida, Harry ya había parado de reírse y miraba suspicaz a su esposa. Normalmente, se hubiera ligado un codo en las costillas por interrumpir el romanticismo de Ron -que no era habitual- pero Ginny no había mostrado señales estar de molesta por ello. Cuando el camarero se fue, Harry decidió que ya era demasiado extraño y se dirigió a Ginny:

- Te conozco. ¿Qué me estás por pedir?

Hubo una mirada fugaz entre Hermione y Ginny. Luego la pelirroja contestó:

- Nada, ¿por?

Ron miraba entretenido. Estaba algo molesto con Harry, pero era el único que ponía incómoda a su hermana tan de repente, y eso era digno de aplausos. De modo que se concentró en la conversación de enfrente.

- Hoy estás siendo demasiado buena. Siento que me estás por pedir algo. –explicó Harry.

- ¿Estás insinuando que yo soy buena únicamente cuando quiero algo? –preguntó Ginny con una indignación algo exagerada para ser sincera.

- Sí. –contestó Harry lacónicamente.

- No _puedo_ creer lo que estoy escuchando. –la pelirroja puso cara de ofendida para enfatizar sus palabras.

- Ginny, deja de actuar. Dímelo de una vez. –le espetó su marido.

- No se de que estás hablando. –negó ella.

- Sí que lo sabes.

- No, no lo sé. –volvió a insistir.

- ¡Ginny! –Harry le dio una mirada de advertencia.

- ¡Oh, está bien! Quiero recuperar el primer puesto del ranking de parejas y necesito que me ayudes. –lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

- Eres una obsesiva, lo sabes, ¿no?

- Sólo caprichosa, pero ¡por favor! Hazlo por mí… -lo miró suplicante.

Harry suspiró, dándose por vencido.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

**º º º**

- Ginny, nunca más dejo que me compres pantalones. –le espetó Harry, molesto. – Y lo digo en serio

Era la medianoche y estaban sentados en una de las mesas de '_Bones'_, un nuevo bar de Hogsmeade, abierto recientemente por Susan Bones y su marido. Ron y Hermione estaban bailando en la pista, al parecer olvidándose del asunto del ránking, y estaban más relajados que Harry y Ginny.

El motivo era obvio: al parecer, la pelirroja quería resaltar los atributos físicos de su marido, por lo que le compró pantalones y camisa un talle más chico de lo que correspondía. Y Harry no se lo había tomado muy bien. Los hubiera agrandado mágicamente, pero sus habilidades con la magia en ese sentido eran deplorables.

- Creí que querías subir un puesto en el ranking, no dejarme estéril. –siguió, enojado.

- Harry, no seas exagerado. –le dijo Ginny, algo harta de sus quejas.

- ¿Qué no sea…? – se interrumpió cuando sintió más que oyó un crujido debajo suyo. Era evidente que los pantalones habían dicho "¡Basta!" –Oh, por Merlín…

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella, intrigada.

- Creo que mi trasero exigió libertad. –respondió Harry con los ojos muy abiertos. Ginny no pudo evitar reírse.

- No le veo la gracia. –le recriminó entre dientes, pero su esposa seguía sonriendo, al parecer, encontrando la situación muy divertida.

- Veo que sigues sin animarte a bailar, Potter. Es una pena. Hubiera sido un ridículo entretenido de ver. –una voz que arrastraba las palabras llegó a sus oídos.

¿Por qué siempre que estaba en una situación potencialmente desastrosa le ocurría algo de este estilo?

Harry levantó la mirada y se enfocó en el recién llegado. Draco Malfoy estaba allí, acompañado de Astoria, y lo observaba sin disimular su expresión despectiva. La mujer, sin embargo, tenía una expresión más neutral.

Si bien sus relaciones eran cordiales, el rubio no desaprovechaba ni una sola oportunidad de burlarse.

"Pedazo de imbécil, por supuesto que no me animo. Además de mi malhumor, si me levanto hago una exhibición y mañana mi trasero sale en primera plana, ¿te parece poco?", se vio tentado a responder Harry, pero se contuvo.

- Malfoy –respondió, saludando sin sonreír. – Astoria. - Inclinó la cabeza hacia la mujer como saludo. Ésta les sonrió- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó, con evidente falta de interés en su tono, pero sólo por modales.

- Excelente, gracias. –contestó sin emoción alguna. Luego, con malicia, agregó: - Deberían moverse si quieren ser la mejor pareja. Pero no bailes, Potter. Te eliminarían del ránking de por vida. – "Genial, hasta sabe que hacemos aquí", pensó Harry. – Creo que deberíamos retirarnos. No estoy seguro de que nuestra reputación resista mucho más aquí. –le dijo Draco a su esposa, al oído.

- Madura Draco. –le devolvió ella, aunque sólo su marido pudo escucharla. - Discúlpennos. –se excusó ante Harry y Ginny. – Pero debemos retirarnos. Fue agradable verlos nuevamente.

Tanto Ginny como Harry asintieron, este último sin estar totalmente seguro de la veracidad del comentario de Astoria. De todas formas, ella le resultaba infinitamente menos desagradable que Draco. No lograba comprender por qué se había casado con él, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. No era de su incumbencia.

Una vez solos, Harry se dirigió a Ginny, decidido a terminar con su propio sufrimiento.

- Ginny, nos vamos ahora.

Ella iba a negarse, pero al ver la expresión del rostro de su marido desistió. Harry tenía razón, después de todo. No había sido una gran noche.

**º º º**

- Ginny… -la llamó Harry, dubitativo, mirando el nuevo ranking de Corazón de Bruja. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la fatídica noche de baile, y, al ver el dichoso artículo, estaba rogando que Ginny no hiciera planes nuevamente. Al menos, ninguno que incluyera pantalones excesivamente ajustados para su gusto.

Ginny vio lo que estaba mirando Harry y leyó el artículo. Era el mismo que la última vez, pero había un cambio en el ranking. Para sorpresa de Harry, Ginny sonrió.

- ¿No te molesta haber bajado un lugar? –se extrañó.

- Por favor, no soy tan infantil. –descartó ella. Harry pensó en objetar, pero no dijo nada. – Le gané a Cho, soy feliz. Además, estoy totalmente conforme con los resultados. –sonrió.

El nuevo orden era:

_1. Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger._

_2. George Weasley y Angelina Johnson._

_3. Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley._

_4. Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abbot._

_5. Chris Spencer y Cho Chang._


	9. Problemas en el aire

**Capítulo 9****: Problemas en el aire**

* * *

- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!

Joss protestaba mientras Rose y Anne la arrastraban camino a los jardines, donde se realizarían las clases de vuelo para los alumnos de primero. Era un día soleado ideal para aprender a volar, aunque eso no parecía importarle a la chica.

- Joss –dijo Rose, intentando convencerla-, ni yo estoy tan desesperada, y eso que _sé_ que haré el ridículo ante nada más y nada menos que Malfoy.

Al parecer, la suerte no estaba de su lado, porque dos alumnos de Slytherin estaban caminando cerca de ellas, y las habían escuchado. Uno de ellos era Scorpius Malfoy.

- Es bueno que lo aceptes, Molly. Esto va a ser legendario.

Albus, que venía caminando a su lado, rodó los ojos algo exasperado ante el comentario y anticipando la reacción de su prima.

- Lo que es legendaria es tu idiotez, Malfoy. En cualquier momento te harás famoso por ella. –Rose le contestó mirándolo con desprecio.

Pero Malfoy no parecía enojado. Al contrario, sonrió, observando la cabellera de la chica y le espetó:

- Molly, antes vendrán a buscarte a ti por ser mitad bruja mitad acromántula.

- Ya es suficiente, Scorpius.-intervino Albus.

Scorpius le dirigió una última mirada burlona y se alejó de ellos.

- Rosie, si tan sólo intentaras… -comenzó Albus con voz suplicante.

- No te molestes en pedirlo, Al. –le cortó Rose, volviendo a arrastrar Joss al exterior del castillo. - ¡Por Merlín, Joss!, ¿no puedes moverte por ti misma?

- ¿Qué parte de _no quiero ir_ te resulta difícil de entender Rose? –le contestó esta enojada, pero en realidad se notaba que seguía asustada.

- No es para tanto. –intentó convencerla Albus. – Yo vuelo con mi hermano desde que tengo memoria y sin embargo me caigo seguido intentando probar cosas nuevas, así que no serás la única, en caso de que te caigas.

- A nosotras no nos importa que no seas buena volando. –le dijo Anne amablemente.

- ¿Y si a los demás sí? –Joss se había detenido.

- Entonces son unos imbéciles. –le contestó Albus.

Joss sonrió mas animada.

- Apurémonos que vamos a llegar tarde. –dijo Rose.

**º º º**

Las veinte escobas del colegio para los alumnos de primero de Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban dispuestas en el suelo. Albus, Rose, Joss y Anne llegaron últimos y se pusieron al lado de una escoba, de la misma forma que los demás alumnos.

- Buenos días a todos. –dijo la instructora.

Muchos alumnos, en especial los provenientes de familias de magos, se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver quién era: nada más y nada menos que la famosa jugadora de las Arpías de Holyhead, Gwenog Jones. La mujer solía dar las primeras clases de vuelo a los alumnos, ya que tenía una importante vocación docente. Sin embargo, por su volátil temperamento, a veces solía ser reemplazada como árbitro en los partidos, frecuentemente por profesores más apacibles como Aydan Lockhart.

- Hoy aprenderemos los principios básicos del vuelo en escoba. Seguro muchos de ustedes jamás habían tocado una escoba antes. No deben preocuparse –añadió sonriendo.- Las reglas son simples y todos, con un poco de práctica, podrán hacerlo. –Joss sonrió mucho más animada. – Y si no, para algo está la enfermería.

Algunos quedaron un poco aterrados con el último comentario, en especial Joss, que había borrado la sonrisa de su cara rápidamente y miraba asustada a su escoba, como si de un momento a otro fuera a morderle. Scorpius, en cambio, sonreía con suficiencia mirando a Rose, que hacía que no lo notaba y escuchaba a la profesora atentamente.

- Ahora, -siguió- pongan su mano derecha o la izquierda, la que les resulte más cómoda, sobra la escoba, y digan bien claro: "¡Arriba!"

Los alumnos obedecieron, y sucedió de todo: algunos, como Albus y Scorpius lo lograron al primer intento. Joss, para su inmensa sorpresa y alivio, también lo logró, pero estaba tan emocionada, que la escoba subió con mucha fuerza y la volteó al suelo. Rose decía "¡Arriba!" con autoridad, pero su escoba parecía tener sordera. La de Anne daba pequeños saltos, pero tampoco subía. Flint lo logró a la primera vez, pero no Bradford y Kyle, que parecían tener un poco de dificultades. Sólo una chica más lo logró a la primera vez: una Slytherin de pelo negro, lacio y corto, un poco por encima de los hombros.

Una vez que todos superaron esa etapa, o al menos estuvieron cerca, Gwenog les indicó que montaran sus escobas, y al sonido del silbato se elevaran unos metros y descendieran. El silbato sonó y algunos cumplieron con la indicación a la pefección, pero no Anne, que se resbaló de su escoba y cayó encima de Joss, que hasta ese momento parecía estar haciéndolo bien.

- ¡Lo siento, Joss! –dijo Anne apenada.

- No pasa nada. –contestó ésta, y se levantó.

Una vez que todos descendieron, volvieron a intentarlo. Anne volvió a caer, pero ésta vez no había sido su culpa. Flint consideró que era divertido verla caer, por lo que la empujó. Aunque tuvo la mala suerte de que fue visto por Gwenog, que lo castigó inmediatamente, y ayudó a Anne a levantarse, dado que se había roto el pie.

- Mmm, mejor vamos a la enfermería. –dijo. – Y tú –se dirigió a Flint. – vienes conmigo. Y nadie toca sus escobas hasta que yo vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?

Una vez que la profesora se había ido, Scorpius se acercó con su escoba a Rose.

- Lo haces patético, Molly.

Ella sabía que era verdad, pero decidió ignorarlo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ponerse colorada.

- Pero te entiendo, debe ser difícil despegarse del suelo con esa cantidad de pelaje que llevas en la cabeza.

Rose tenía los puños firmemente apretados y miraba un punto fijo delante suyo.

- ¿Qué se siente ser una completa inútil en esto? –la siguió molestando, bajando la voz. Albus estaba en la fila de enfrente, por lo que no podía escuchar, pero le estaba dando a Scorpius una mirada de advertencia. -¿Sabes que no puedes tragarte un libro para mejorar, no? Porque eso parece que haces siempre: tragar y tragar libros. Tu vida aburre.

Era suficiente, la gota que colmó el vaso. Rose miró enfurecida a Scorpius, que parecía contento de que dejaran de ignorarlo.

- Eres un imbécil, Malfoy. ¡Y te odio! –y lo empujó.

Malfoy casi se cae, no por la fuerza de Rose, sino por la sorpresa de haber sido empujado por una chica.

- ¿Se te acabaron los insultos interesantes, Molly?

- Como si los tuyos lo fueran, idiota. No eres más que un engreído. Seguro que no puedes elevarte más de quince metros.

Rose sabía que seguro podía, pero no podía dejarse insultar.

- Por supuesto que puedo Molly, la pregunta es: ¿puedes tú?

- Por supuesto que sí, Malfoy.

- Pruébalo.

Y dicho esto, montó a su escoba y se elevó a más o menos veinte metros del suelo.

- Déjalo, Rosie. –era Albus, que se había acercado a su prima al escuchar el reto de Scorpius y la miraba preocupado. –Sólo quiere provocarte, estoy seguro. Te puedes lastimar. No sabes volar. No lo hagas.

- ¿Quién dice que no sé volar? –le desafió ésta. Estaba demasiado enojada como para ser razonable. Echó por tierra las advertencias de su primo y montó a su escoba, ante la mirada nerviosa de su primo y su amiga, y las expectantes del resto de los alumnos.

- Rose, no… -intentó detenerla Albus, pero era tarde. Rose ya se había elevado, y parecía que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, porque se agarraba con fuerza a la escoba.

"Esto es más difícil de lo que creía", pensó algo asustada Rose, mientras luchaba por mantenerse en el aire y no resbalar hacia ninguno de los dos lados.

- ¿Por qué te agarras tan fuerte, Molly? ¿Tienes medio? –preguntó burlón el rubio.

- Nunca, Malfoy. –contestó ella automáticamente, aunque todo su lenguaje corporal desmentía dicha afirmación.

- Entonces sígueme. –El rubio aceleró y Rose no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo, si no quería admitir su derrota.

- Es demasiado para Rose. –dijo Albus. Joss asintió. – ¡SCORPIUS, BASTA!

El rubio obedeció, pero no de la forma que Albus quería. Bajó en picada hasta descender junto a él. Rose trató de imitarlo, pero perdió el equilibrio y terminó rodando por el suelo. Tanto Albus como Joss corrieron y se agacharon junto a ella.

- ¿Estas bien, Rosie? ¿Te lastimaste? –preguntó Joss.

- Estoy bien. –se paró dificultosamente. Los dos la ayudaron a levantarse.

Scorpius se había asustado al ver que la chica caía, pero al ver que se encontraba bien, fue a su encuentro.

- ¿Estaba duro el piso, Molly?

Pero no fue Rose quien contestó, sino Albus, y muy enojado, por cierto.

- ¿Eres idiota? ¡Se podría haber lastimado!

Scorpius miró algo arrepentido a su amigo, pero no pudo responder porque en ese momento se acercaba Gwenog Jones caminando rápidamente. "¿Nos habrá visto?" se preguntó internamente el rubio. La respuesta le llegó inmediatamente.

- ¡Inconscientes! ¡Podrían haberse herido, y mucho! ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

Rose asintió avergonzada. Luego de que se le hubiera pasado el enojo, finalmente entendía que no debía haber volado.

- Castigados. Los dos. Vayan a hablar con la profesora McGonagall luego del almuerzo, yo le contaré lo ocurrido. -les dijo- Se terminó la clase. Por favor, vuelvan a sus respectivas salas comunes.

**º º º**

Albus se había sentado a hacer unos deberes de Encantamientos en la sala común de Slytherin, y Scorpius se había sentado enfrente, pero su amigo no le dirigía la palabra ni le prestaba atención. Scorpius estaba arrepentido. No de molestar a la insufrible Gryffindor, dado que ella también lo había insultado en otras ocasiones, pero sí de obligarla a hacer algo peligroso. "Albus tiene razón: podría haberse hecho daño", pensó. "No es que me preocupe por Molly en especial, pasaría lo mismo con cualquiera."

"Bueno, tal vez no con Flint", admitió para sí mismo luego.

- Albus…-llamó al chico de cabello oscuro que tenía delante, quien, no obstante, lo ignoró.- Al, mírame, por favor. – finalmente levantó la mirada. – Escucha, sé que no debí hacerlo. Me pasé de la raya, y lo admito, pero, ¿podrías hablarme de nuevo?

Albus lo observó atentamente por unos segundos, y luego sonrió.

- Cuando te lo propones, eres idiota, Malfoy.

- ¿Has estado tomando clases con Molly? –dijo Scorpius, algo molesto.

- Sí, tres sickles la hora. –bromeó, y a regañadientes, Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Deberías pedirle perdón, y lo sabes. –siguió Albus.

Scorpius desvió la mirada.

- Sí, ya lo haré más tarde. Tengo que compartir un castigo con ella, veré que decirle.

- ¡Ah! Y por si lo estás considerando, cuando uno pide disculpas, no insulta, no molesta, no mira con odio, no habla con desprecio…

- Es suficiente Al, capté la idea. Sé como disculparme. –lo cortó Scorpius.

- Y no hagas señas estúpidas con las manos. –finalizó Albus. Se estaba acordando de las disculpas, o mejor dicho, intentos de disculparse de James cuando él había quedado en Slytherin.

- ¿Que no haga qué? –preguntó el rubio confundido.

- Olvídalo.

**º º º**

Rose, Anne y Joss estaban sentadas en unas butacas cerca de la entrada a la sala común, a tan sólo unos metros del retrato. Joss le contaba a Anne el incidente entre Rose y Scorpius. Para indignación de Rose, esta escuchaba divertida el relato.

- ¿Qué tiene de divertido, Anne? –preguntó Rose algo enojada por la reacción de su amiga.

- Es obvio que quería provocarte y llamar la atención, no debiste escucharlo. –sentenció, aunque sus modos eran tranquilos y hablaba en un tono de voz suave. - ¿Y qué sucedió después de que Albus le dijera que parara?

- Bajó en picada. –contestó Joss. –Rose lo siguió, pero se cayó.

Anne dejó de sonreír inmediatamente y miró preocupada a su amiga.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

- Estoy bien, aunque me duele un poco el hombro. –confesó con un gesto de dolor. Realmente le dolía, pero también le agradaba que su amiga se tomara más en serio el tema.

- Así que castigados…- comentó Anne luego.

Rose asintió y suspiró, mirando tristemente hacia la chimenea.

- No creí que me fueran a castigar… al menos no tan pronto. Soy un desastre.

- No te preocupes Rosie. –le recomendó su primo James, que escuchó esa parte de la conversación, al dirigirse a la salida de la sala común. Se detuvo un instante y le sonrió. – A mí me castigaron tantas veces que ni las recuerdo.

- Sí, -acotó Tom, que estaba junto a su mejor amigo. – James da la semana por perdida si no lo castigan al menos una vez.

Anne y Joss rieron. Rose no sabía si hacerlo o no.

- Bueno chicas, nos vemos… vamos a rescatar a Sue de la biblioteca. –se despidió James, saliendo seguido de Tom por el retrato.

Luego de quedarse pensativa por un momento, Rose comentó, como si se estuviera convenciendo a sí misma:

- Tampoco es para tanto, ¿verdad? ¿Qué tan molesto puede resultar un castigo con Malfoy?

Anne y Joss no le contestaron, simplemente se encogieron de hombros.


	10. Entre trofeos

**Capítulo 10****: Entre trofeos**

* * *

- ¿Y, Sue, algo interesante en la biblioteca? –preguntó James en tono burlón mientras almorzaban.

Habían ido a buscar a Sue con Tom, luego del encuentro con Rose y sus amigas en la sala común. Luego de un par de forcejeos, la chica había aceptado ir al Gran Salón.

- Para tu información, James, siempre hay algo interesante. Que tú le tengas fobia, no significa que los demás también, ¿no es cierto Tom?

El aludido se lo pensó unos segundos, mordiendo el tenedor de forma pensativa, y luego dijo:

- "Útil", bueno, lo acepto… "Importante", también… ¿pero "Interesante"? Mmm... No, Sue. –y siguió con su almuerzo.

- Gracias, Tom. –dijo James sonriente. - ¿Te quedaste sin seguidores, Brown?

- A diferencia tuya, yo no necesito seguidores para ganar una discusión, Potter.

James la miró sorprendido.

- Golpe bajo, Sue.

- Sí, lo se. –ésta le sonrió.

- Perdiste, James, otra vez será. –lo consoló Tom.

- Ahora me bajaron los ánimos… -comentó James fingiendo estar triste. – Sólo hay una forma de arreglarlo.

- ¿Estás pensando en una broma?- preguntó Sue. James asintió feliz. – Excelente. Tengo que practicar unos cuantos hechizos que me gustaron, y ustedes aprenderán, por supuesto.

- Como quieras. –James le restó importancia al hecho. Estudiar de Sue era más sencillo que leer los libros.

- Chicos… -comentó Tom-… algún día deberían plantearse sus métodos de estudios seriamente.

Tanto Sue como James pusieron cara de sorprendidos, fingiendo inocencia.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres, Tom. Son perfectamente normales. –respondió Sue.

- En serio, ¿de que hablas Tom? –preguntó James fingiendo confusión.

Tom negó con su cabeza divertido, mientras se volvía a concentrar en su almuerzo. Un rato después, los tres iban camino a su sala común a relajarse un poco y de paso, buscar los libros para Transformaciones.

- ¿Pero a quién le hacemos la broma? –preguntó Tom, como pensando en voz alta.

- ¿No era que no te gustaban nuestros "métodos de estudio", McKenzie? –preguntó Sue, mordazmente.

- Yo dije que no me parecía la mejor forma de estudiar, no que no me gustaran las bromas.

James soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- Que suerte, chico. Pensé que te habíamos perdido.

Tom se rió y repitió la pregunta, mientras pasaban por el agujero del retrato.

- En serio¿a quién?

- Podemos hacerla en general… no sé… inundar un pasillo, tirar bombas fétidas… algo básico. –dijo James.

- ¡Pero yo quiero practicar hechizos! –protestó Sue, mientras se sentaban y guardaban sus libros, que habían dejado tirados encima de unas mesas. Les pasó los libros a los otros chicos.

- Sue, -preguntó intrigado Tom- ¿Por qué no le pones nombre al tuyo?

- Sencillo. –le contestó James- Es la única loca que se dedica a hacer anotaciones "aclarativas" en todas las hojas. Los seres normales intentamos no tocar el libro.

Tom rió, y luego miró a Sue, esperando su respuesta.

- Muy gracioso, James. –Sue lo miró con enojo. Luego sonrió. –Pero bueno, la verdad es que James tiene razón. Es por eso que no lo hago, Tom.

En ese momento el retrato de la sala común se abrió y por él entró Rose, que parecía estar un poco malhumorada.

- Rosie… -la llamó James. Ésta pareció no escuchar, y se dirigía a los dormitorios. –EH! ROSIE!

Rose se dio vuelta.

- ¿Qué sucede, James?

- ¿Por qué esa cara, Rosie¿Malfoy de nuevo? Cuéntale a tu primito. –dijo, mientras sonreía y palmeaba la butaca a su lado.

Rose le sonrió y se sentó.

- ¿Recuerdan que me castigaron? –Los demás asintieron. –Bueno, hoy, al final de todas las clases, tengo que limpiar el Salón de Trofeos con Malfoy.

- Ah, no es para tanto. –dijo Sue. – Nosotros la venimos manteniendo limpia desde primero, no será tan difícil.

Todos rieron. James miró a su prima y preguntó:

- Rosie, tenía la duda¿quién empezó la pelea?

- Malfoy. –Luego añadió con justicia. – Pero yo se la seguí. Debí haberle contestado y terminarla ahí. No debí haber volado…

- Sé positiva, Rose. –le dijo Tom. –Podrás romperle la cabeza con un trofeo y hacer que parezca un accidente.

Rose sonrió mucho más animada.

- Bueno, mejor nos vamos yendo. –dijo Sue. –Vamos a llegar tarde, no quiero hacer enojar a McGonagall ni perder puntos.

Se despidieron de Rose y salieron por el retrato.

** º º º**

Los alumnos de tercero estaban concentrados en transformar sus propios sombreros en tazas de té. Aunque había tres excepciones: los alumnos Brown, Potter y McKenzie, que habían logrado dominarlo a la perfección, y ahora se entretenían dando divertidos diseños a sus tazas.

- Miren esto, -dijo James. Murmuró el hechizo, golpeando levemente su sombrero (que estaba sobre el escritorio). Éste se transformó en una taza con la cara de Bullstrode, que tenía la manija en lugar de nariz.

Los otros dos miraron la taza divertidos.

- Pero la manija no tendría que estar en la nariz… mejor así. –Sue hizo lo mismo que James, pero esta vez, la cara de Bullstrode apareció de tal forma que la manija estaba ésta vez en el lugar de los labios.

- Pero si lo hacemos así… -comenzó Tom, pero fue interrumpido por la Profesora McGonagall, que había levantado la taza de Sue y la miraba detenidamente. Era difícil adivinar si le estaba causando diversión o no. Luego miró la de James.

- ¿Algo que decir, Potter, Brown, Mckenzie? –preguntó McGonagall.

James carraspeó.

- Si lo que le preocupa es que no nos salió demasiado parecida, no se preocupe, deformando un poco la taza lograremos un retrato fiel.

Tom y Sue tosieron intentando ocultar su risa. A McGonagall le temblaron un poco las comisuras de los labios, pero luego los apretó firmemente.

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada uno. –A Tom y Sue se les paralizó la risa. – No puedo tolerar que se burlen de los profesores. Y ahora, hagan el favor de comportarse.

Finalizada la clase, los tres salieron del aula, y James comenzó a despotricar indignado.

- ¡Quince puntos! Y sólo por hacer un chiste que encima le causó gracia… esto es abuso.

- No, es ser aguafiestas. –comentó Tom.

- Da igual, chicos, cambiemos de tema. –dijo Sue. Conociendo a James, era capaz de pasarse horas protestando. - ¿Qué hay de la broma? –Al ver que James abría la boca, Sue lo interrumpió. – Y no, James. No se la haremos a McGonagall.

James la miró enojado, pero luego se le iluminó la cara.

- Se me acaban de ocurrir dos víctimas. Sue¿somos capaces de aprender encantamientos locomotores antes del final de las clases de hoy?

**º º º**

- Estúpido Malfoy, encima que él empezó la pelea, llega tarde. –Rose murmuró enojada mientras miraba su reloj.

Llevaba esperando cinco minutos, y como no pensaba empezar sola, se había sentado en el suelo. En ese momento escuchó un ruido cerca de una de las esquinas de la habitación, detrás de una gran repisa con copas. Se había acercado a investigar cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, y por ella entró Scorpius.

- Llegas tarde. –le dijo fríamente.

- Sí, yo también me alegro de verte, Molly.

Rose lo ignoró.

- Yo limpio de este lado, tú del otro.

Llevaban media hora limpiando cuando Scorpius carraspeó para llamar la atención de Rose.

- Eh… Molly, escucha… -Rose siguió limpiando. –_ ¡Molly!_ –Rose lo ignoró nuevamente. – De acuerdo, ¡Rose Weasley! –Rose se dio vuelta y lo miró atentamente.

- ¿Decías?

- Escucha, siento haberte hecho caer de la escoba.

- En realidad eso no fue tu culpa. La parte mala fue la de insultarme, por si lo habías olvidado.

- ¡Tú también me insultaste otras veces!

- Eres un idiota, no sirves ni para pedir disculpas. –Y se dio vuelta y siguió limpiando.

Scorpius le dio una última mirada asesina y volvió a su trabajo. Se agachó a limpiar su trapo, cuando escuchó un estruendo. Dos trofeos que había estado limpiando se cayeron al suelo, ensuciándose un poco.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Molly?

Rose, que seguía limpiando sus copas y pensaba que a Scorpius se le habían caído los trofeos, se dio vuelta.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Los trofeos, se cayeron, solos no se mueven, tú los tiraste.

- No digas idioteces, yo ni me moví. –y siguió limpiando.

Scorpius murmuró un "idiota" y levantó los trofeos que se habían caído.

- ¿Por qué no admites que fuiste tú, Molly? No somos muchos aquí dentro. Si yo no fui, fuiste tú.

- Lamento no apoyar tu increíble deducción, Malfoy, pero _yo no fui_.

- Sí que fuiste tú.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!

- _¡Que no!_

- _¡Que sí!_

- Malfoy, eres… AAAAHH! –Rose miraba aterrorizada señalando un punto detrás de Malfoy.

- ¿Qué demonios te… AAAAHH! –Scorpius se había dado vuelta y lo había visto: tres trofeos caminaban hacia ellos. Sí, caminaban, o algo así, dando tumbos.

- ¡Malfoy haz algo!

- Sí, por supuesto que haré algo. –Y acto seguido se fue corriendo por la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

- ¡No me dejes aquí con tres trofeos asesinos! –Y se fue corriendo también.

Una vez que se fueron los dos chicos, otros tres salieron de atrás de una repisa, en una esquina.

- Pobres, creo que les dimos un susto bastante grande. –dijo Sue, con un asomo de preocupación en la cara.

- Bah, no es para tanto. –James le quitó importancia. – Así aprenderán a que no deben pelearse.

- Yo diría que lo único que aprendieron es que deben correr si los trofeos te persiguen. –comentó Tom.

- Por cierto, muy buena idea eso de tirar el trofeo. –dijo Sue. - ¿Quién fue?

- Yo no. –dijo James.

- Yo tampoco. –dijo Tom.

- Pero yo tampoco. –dijo Sue.

Los tres se miraron confundidos. De repente se escuchó otro estruendo y cayó otro trofeo. Y otro. Al tercero, los tres amigos decidieron que por la seguridad de sus cabezas, era mejor volver a la sala común, por lo que también se fueron corriendo.

"Esto de usar tan sólo un segundo el Wingardium Leviosa y luego dejar caer los trofeos está increíble", pensó Albus, que se estaba riendo detrás de una estantería.


	11. Pruebas

**Capítulo 11: Pruebas**

* * *

- No puedo creer que ya haya llegado el día de las pruebas. –comentó Tom a Sue y James.

Estaban los tres sentados en unas butacas de la sala común, mientras se hacía el tiempo de ir al campo de Quidditch. Era el último fin de semana de octubre, y las pruebas para integrar el equipo de Gryffindor se realizarían ese día.

- ¿Pasa rápido el tiempo, eh? No puedo creer que ya tengamos diez castigos en nuestro haber y 50 puntos perdidos. Estamos en un récord. –dijo James pensativo.

- Pero, -dijo Sue- hemos ganado 110 puntos, lo cual también es todo un récord.

- Y no se olviden –dijo Tom-, de nuestras 7 gloriosas visitas a la enfermería. El año pasado, a esta altura, habían sido 15. Estamos mejorando.

- Nos merecemos un premio –decidió James.- ¿Sugerencias, señores?

- Señor y señorita –corrigió Sue.

- Eso mismo. –aceptó James.

- ¿Salimos del colegio? –propuso Tom.

- No sé… -contestó James.- No es que no me guste ir a Hogsmeade, pero voy muy seguido con mi familia.

- Sí, además de Zonko y la casa de los gritos no hay nada del otro mundo. –aceptó Tom.

- ¡YA SÉ!

Tom y James dieron un respingo.

- Que manía tuya eso de gritar… -dijo enojado James. Sue no le hizo caso.

- ¿Y si vamos a dar un paseo? –propuso Sue contenta.

- Que gran sugerencia, Sue. –dijo sarcástico Tom- Pasear por los jardines es terriblemente adrenalínico.

- Por supuesto que sí, Tom. –siguió James. –La otra vez no sabes con lo que me crucé! UNA PIEDRA! Casi me muero de la emoción.

- Ya, cállense. –dijo Sue mientras los otros reían.- Estoy hablando de dar un paseo por el bosque. Quiero encontrar un unicornio. Ése sería el premio.

- TU premio, querrás decir. –dijo James. –Porque a mí no me interesan.

- Hay muchas otras criaturas interesantes.-contestó la chica.

- Tiene razón, James. –dijo Tom. –Será divertido.

- ¿No tendríamos que estar en el campo de quidditch? –preguntó James a Sue.

- Sí, buen punto. Vamos.

**Mientras tanto, en las gradas…**

- Repíteme por qué estoy sentado en un asiento insoportablemente duro en cambio de estar en los cómodos sillones de la sala común. –pidió Scorpius.

- Porque eres una buena persona y le haces compañía a tu buen amigo Albus, o sea yo, que de otra forma se aburriría un poco mirando él solo las pruebas.

- ¿Y por qué mi buen amigo Albus tiene que mirar unas pruebas que ni siquiera son de su casa?

- Porque jugará su hermano, y además, porque le encanta ver quidditch.

- ¿Y desde cuándo se le llama "quidditch" a unos cuantos idiotas que aparentan venir a hacer las pruebas sólo para ver de cerca a uno de los hermanos Potter?

- ¿Y desde cuándo mi buen amigo Scorpius se volvió un quejoso insufrible?

- Desde que le duele el trasero por estos asientos de porquería.

Albus rió.

- ¿Trasero sensible? –se burló.

- Cállate, Al.

- Yo no me… AY!

Una chica de pelo corto y negro había pasado por delante suyo para sentarse a dos asientos de Scorpius, que estaba a la derecha de Albus. Al parecer, no notó que le había pisado el pie a Albus porque se sentó como si nada. El chico se inclinó hacia delante, para ver más allá de Scorpius, y le dijo en voz alta:

- Se pide perdón¿sabes?

La chica volteó su cabeza a verlo, lo miró despectivamente de arriba a abajo y luego volvió su vista al campo, el cual se empezaba a llenar de alumnos. Scorpius se rió en voz baja por el descaro de la chica y la cara de sorprendido e indignado de Albus.

- ¿Quién se cree que es? –preguntó enojado el chico, mientras volvía a mirar el campo, al cual acababan de ingresar James y Sue.

- Hola chicos¿me puedo sentar con ustedes? –era Tom, que también había ido a mirar las pruebas.

- Por supuesto. –contestó Scorpius sonriendo, dado que Albus no había reaccionado y seguía mirando el campo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Albus, estás bien? –preguntó Tom una vez que se sentó.

- ¿Qué? –éste preguntó desconcertado. Luego se dio cuenta de quién le hablaba. –Ah! Lo siento Tom¿cómo estás?

- Bien, gracias. –Tom lo miró con fingida preocupación. -¿Seguro que tu cerebro funciona normalmente?

- Mi cerebro está trabajando normalmente, gracias. –respondió Albus sonriendo.

- Lo que quiere decir que NO está trabajando. –dijo Scorpius. Tom rió.

- ¿Y tú dices ser "mi buen amigo" Scorpius? Creo que debería llamarte Scorpius a secas. –le dijo Albus molesto.

- Como quieras, Al. –luego miró al campo.- ¿Ése no es tu hermano? Parece que se postula para cazador.

Efectivamente, así era. James estaba en el aire, junto con los demás postulantes para cazadores, y estaba recibiendo las instrucciones de la capitana, una chica de pelo castaño y tez muy clara. Segundos después, los cuatro postulantes que había para el único puesto vacante de cazador se estaban enfrentando en un partido de tres contra tres, junto con los dos cazadores titulares. La capitana hacía de guardiana.

James demostró casi de inmediato que era el más ágil con la escoba. Había solo una chica que volaba como él, pero James era mucho mejor tirador, con lo que anotó siete tantos de los diez que le hicieron ganar a su equipo. Luego de descender, la capitana dijo un par de cosas que desde lejos no se podían escuchar, y todos menos James abandonaron el campo. Por la cara de felicidad que éste tenía, había sido elegido.

Luego vinieron las pruebas para guardianes, ya que los golpeadores titulares (dos chicos de buena contextura física) hicieron una breve demostración de que seguían siendo los mejores. La capitana era la buscadora.

Todos los postulantes para guardianes volaron hasta quedar cerca de los aros. Los cazadores (incluida la reciente adquisición del equipo, James) lanzarían cinco penales; el postulante que atajara más se quedaba con el puesto. Los primeros dos postulantes atajaron tres penales cada uno. El tercero parecía estar al borde del colapso nervioso y sólo atajó uno. El cuarto atajó cuatro, con lo que se ganó algunos aplausos de las gradas. El quinto atajó tres. Sue era la última. Para su inmensa alegría, atajó todos, incluso un penal endemoniadamente difícil que lanzó James, amagando y lanzando al aro más lejano de Sue (con lo que se ganó una breve mirada de odio de la chica). Finalizadas las pruebas (y luego de algunos berrinches), los jugadores fueron abandonando el campo. Tom, Albus y Scorpius estaban esperando a James y Sue, cuando a su lado pasó la chica del pelo negro, caminando altivamente.

- Estúpida arrogante. –murmuró Albus.

Tom no había escuchado nada, en ese momento estaba felicitando a James y Sue, que acababan de llegar. Scorpius, en cambio, sí lo había hecho y miraba divertido la mirada asesina que su amigo le estaba dando a la chica.

- ¿Te pegó fuerte, eh? –le dijo en voz baja y al oído.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Albus malhumorado.

- Bueno, me parece que no le puedes sacar los ojos de encima. ¿No me digas que te enamoraste? –le preguntó burlón.

- No seas estúpido, Scorpius. ¿Cómo me voy a enamorar a los once años?

- Pero te gustaaaa… -le siguió molestando Scorpius. No lo decía en serio, pero Albus se la estaba poniendo demasiado fácil como para resistirse a burlarse.

- Me cae mal, y me parece odiosa. ¿Responde a tu pregunta? –le respondió Albus cansado.

- Pero eso no quita que te pueda gustar.

- ¿Entonces a ti te puede llegar a gustar Rosie?- le respondió Albus sonriente.

- ARGH! QUE ASCO AL! –exclamó Scorpius con una mueca de disgusto en la cara. –Ahora tengo que ir al baño a vomitar. No vuelvas a decir algo así, por el bien de mi estómago. –y se dio vuelta y regresó al castillo.

Albus se volvió a ver a su hermano.

- Felicidades, James. Aunque yo lo podría haber hecho mejor. –le dijo bromeando.

- ¿Ah sí¿Y qué te parece si te doy con la escoba en la cabeza? –le amenazó James, agarrando su escoba como si fuera un bate de béisbol.

- Eso si puedes alcanzarme.- Y se fue corriendo veloz hacia el lago, seguido por James, que le gritaba "ESTÁS MUERTO AL!"

Sue miró intrigada a Tom.

- ¿Tú dices que no nos miente cuando le preguntamos la edad? –preguntó la chica.

- Lo estoy dudando. –respondió el chico seriamente.

- Para mí no pasa de siete años. –dijo Sue.

- Yo no les doy más de cuatro.

**Un rato más tarde, en la sala común de Gryffindor…**

Rose interrumpió la conversación con Joss y Anne al ver entrar a su primo empapado de pies a cabeza, seguido por unos risueños Tom y Sue.

- ¡James¿Qué ocurrió¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó preocupada. Para su sorpresa, éste sonrió.

- Sí, estoy perfecto¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque parece que te bañaste y te olvidaste el principio básico de sacarte la ropa. –le respondió Rose riendo.

- Estás muy graciosa últimamente, Rosie. No, no me bañé, simplemente tuve un incidente con Al.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó ésta intrigada.

- En pocas palabras: me molestó, lo perseguí, le clavé una escoba en la cabeza, se enojó, me tiró al lago.

- Tienen una forma muy original de resolver sus problemas. –dijo Rose, parpadeando.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Somos únicos. –y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse, mientras Sue y Tom se seguían riendo de su amigo. –YA CÁLLENSE USTEDES DOS!

- ¡James no enojes! –gritó Tom, riéndose.

- ¡Sí, que queremos que le mandes saludos al calamar gigante! –le gritó Sue, luego los dos se siguieron riendo.

Rose volvió a sentarse con Anne y Joss. Sue y Tom se sentaron con ellas.

- ¿Y cómo les fue en las pruebas? –preguntó Anne.

- ¡Bien! –respondió Sue. –James quedó como cazador y yo de guardiana.

Las otras tres chicas las felicitaron.

- Sigo insistiendo en que por tu brutalidad deberías haber sido golpeadora. –le dijo Tom sonriendo.

Sue le sacó la lengua. Luego se dirigió a las chicas.

- ¿Y qué estaban haciendo?

- Convenciendo a Joss de que los libros no son peligrosos para la salud. –respondió Rose.

- Ya sé que no son peligrosos –dijo Joss. – Son aburridísimos.

- ¿Cómo piensas aprobar si no estudias? –le recriminó Rose.

- Ahí tiene razón Rosie, Joss. –le dijo Anne.

- ¿Y si me hago pasar por ciega así no me obligan a leer?

- Es una buena idea. –dijo Tom.

- Ni lo intentes. –dijo Sue. – James hizo la prueba el año pasado y McGonagall lo descubrió y le sacó cincuenta puntos.

- Es verdad, lo había olvidado. –dijo el chico.

- Tiene que haber una forma más fácil! –dijo Joss suspirando.

- ¿Qué te parece la solución "Agarro los libros de una buena vez"? –le dijo Anne.

- ¡ANNE! –exclamó Joss enojada. –Estoy hablando en serio, ponte seria!

Los demás rieron. Anne negó divertida.

- Es la única forma, Joss, acéptalo. –dijo Rose.

- Aunque hay otros… "métodos de estudio" –dijo Sue sonriendo malévolamente.

- Cállate, Brown. No las lleves por el mal camino. –le advirtió Tom.

- Aguafiestas. –murmuró Sue, aunque sonreía.

- Se acabó. –dijo Rose decidida. Sacó su ejemplar de "Teoría Mágica" y lo puse enfrente de Joss, que lo miró con asco.

- ¿No estarás hablando en serio, no? –le preguntó.

- Por supuesto que sí. O eso, o te haremos padecer de formas indecibles –la miró amenazante.

Joss la miró asustada y sacó su pluma y pergamino para empezar a hacer los deberes.

- A veces das miedo, Rosie. –le dijo Joss.

- Era la idea. –respondió ésta sonriente.

- Bueno chicas, nos vemos luego. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca. –dijo Sue mientras se levantaba.

- ¡¿Otra vez? –preguntó Tom extrañado. – Bueno, que tengas suerte.

- Nada de que "tengas suerte". Tú vienes conmigo. –Sue lo agarró de la túnica y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el retrato.

- ME MALTRATAN! AYUDA! –gritaba Tom.

- Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, McKenzie. Vamos.

Y salieron por el retrato. En ese momento baja James de su dormitorio.

- ¿Ya se fue Sue? –las chicas asintieron. – Uff, me salvé de la biblioteca.

En eso se abre el retrato rápidamente, y al notar que es Sue, James se esconde rápidamente detrás de unos sillones.

- Me olvidé de James, él también debería estudiar. –dice Sue.- Le voy a golpear la puerta del dormitorio. –y sube por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

James aprovecha y sale corriendo por el retrato. Sue escucha las corridas y se da vuelta.

- JAMES! TE VI!

Y sale corriendo detrás de él.

Antes de que se cierre el retrato, se escuchan unos gritos amortiguados:

"¡Vuelve para acá! Tienes que estudiar!"

"¡Sigue soñando, Brown!"


	12. Bromas sucias

**Recontra muchísimas gracias por sus reviews : )**

**Espero que les guste! Gracias por leer!! **

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Bromas sucias**

* * *

James, Tom y Sue se encontraban a orillas del lago, pero a diferencia del resto de los alumnos que estaban allí, no se estaban relajando ni nada por el estilo. Estaban concentrados en el planeamiento de su nueva excursión al bosque.

- James, -preguntó Tom- ¿No podemos usar la capa invisible de tu padre de nuevo?

- No, imposible. –respondió éste.- Decidió confiscármela por un tiempo como castigo por destruir la mitad de la cocina.

- ¡¿Destruiste la mitad de la cocina?! –exclamó Sue.- ¡Es verdad! Me acuerdo que no te dejaron venir a casa en las vacaciones porque estabas castigado, era por eso?

- Ajá. ¡Pero no era mi culpa! Yo sólo quería que el partido con Al, Lily y Hugo fuera más real, por lo que solté unas bludgers. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que en cambio de atacarnos a nosotros iban atacar a la cocina?

- ¿Tal vez porque las bludgers no se deben usar en ningún lado que no sea un campo de Quidditch? –le dijo Sue, arqueando una ceja.

- Mmm… puede que tengas razón. –admitió James.

- ¿"Puede"? James, tengo razón.

- Si estás esperando que te diga "Estaba equivocado, tienes razón", espera sentada Sue. –le contestó James. Tom rió. Sue frunció el entrecejo.

- Volviendo a lo nuestro –dijo Tom.- ¿hay alguna forma de ser invisibles sin una capa invisible?

- Mmm… -dijo James- … ¡siendo fantasmas¿Y si nos matamos?

- Yo estaba pensando en alguna forma que no implicara mi funeral, James. –le dijo Tom seriamente.

- Existe una forma. –dijo pensativa Sue, sin prestar atención a la sugerencia de James.- Hace poco en la biblioteca leí que existe un hechizo llamado "desilusionador". Si lo realizas con suficiente potencia, te vuelve invisible.

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? –dijo James poniéndose de pie.

- Es demasiado para nosotros, James. –dijo Sue.- Es del nivel de las MHB. Vamos a tardar siglos en aprenderlo.

- Oh, por favor, Sue! –le dijo James sonriendo con arrogancia.- Somos los mejores de nuestro en curso en todo. ¿Cuándo no hemos sido capaces de aprender un hechizo?

- Pero este no es cualquier hechizo! Se supone que lo aprenderemos dentro de unos años. –le insistió Sue.

- Sue, -intervino Tom.- eres el pesimismo en persona.

- ¡Soy realista! –se defendió ella.

- Exageradamente realista, Brown. –le dijo James.- Vamos a entrar en el bosque con ese hechizo. Punto final. Ahora vamos a Pociones de una buena vez.

Sue suspiró, y luego se levantó para seguir a Tom y James a las mazmorras.

**En la sala común de Gryffindor…**

Rose, Anne y Joss estaban sentadas cerca de la ventana, esperando que se hiciera el tiempo para ir a Botánica, que, para su "desgracia" (según Rose), compartían con la casa Slytherin.

- Chicas, -les dijo Rose a sus amigas- ¿saben que noté? Que Malfoy me provoca y me molesta sin ninguna razón. Tengo que hacer algo para cambiar eso.

- ¿O sea que vas a perdonarlo e intentar llevarte bien, como corresponde? –le preguntó Anne sonriente.

- ¡Por Merlín, Anne, NO! –le contestó escandalizada Rose.

Joss reía. Anne las miró confundida a ambas.

- ¿Entonces?

- Dije que me odiaba sin razón y que yo haría algo para cambiarlo. Y eso haré. Es decir, que le daré una razón. –respondió Rose con una sonrisa malévola.

- Eso es ridículo, Rose. –le reprendió Anne.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Anne! –intervino Joss.- Es justo.

- Gracias, amiga. –le dijo Rose- Vamos que no quiero llegar tarde.

Anne las miró con desaprobación y luego las siguió por el retrato.

**En los invernaderos…**

- Hoy vamos a trabajar con mandrágoras. –anunció el Profesor Longbottom a la clase. Sólo Albus y Rose cambiaron las expresiones de sus caras por una de emoción. El resto parecía totalmente indiferente. – Normalmente, las estudian en segundo o tercero. Pero vamos a hacer una excepción, dado que las que están frente a ustedes son muy jóvenes, sólo tienen tres semanas. ¿Alguien sabe que cuidado hay que realizar en este momento?

Albus y Rose elevaron sus manos. Nadie más lo hizo.

- ¿Señor Potter?

- Ponerle fertilizante a la tierra… –respondió.

- ¿Y luego qué, señorita Weasley? –lo interrumpió Neville.

- Arrancar otras hierbas que hayan crecido en la misma maceta, para que no se quede sin nutrientes.

- Excelente. 5 puntos para Gryffindor y 5 para Slytherin. –Albus y Rose se sonrieron contentos. –En grupos de dos o tres como máximo, fertilizarán la tierra. En la segunda parte de la hora, limpiaremos las macetas de cualquier otra hierba. Por favor, vengan a buscar los guantes, las herramientas y el fertilizante.

Hubo un movimiento general mientras los alumnos se disponían a cumplir las indicaciones.

- Ve tú, -le pidó Scorpius a Albus con una mueca de asco. –No soporto el fertilizante.

- ¿Delicadito, Malfoy? –se burló Flint a sus espaldas, y luego se fue a buscar el fertilizante.

- Imbécil. –murmuró Scorpius.

- No le des importancia. –le aconsejó Albus, y luego fue a buscar el también el fertilizante.

- Rosie¿planeas fertilizar diez macetas? –le preguntó Joss, al ver la cantidad de abono que había traído su amiga.

- Se te fue la mano. –siguió Anne.

- No se preocupen, lo tengo todo planeado. –y luego sonrió misteriosamente.

Una vez que todos tenían los materiales necesarios, se dispusieron a realizar el trabajo. Si bien era bastante fácil, era totalmente desagradable. El fertilizante tenía un olor bastante penetrante, por decirlo de alguna manera, y muchos estudiantes respiraban agitados de tanto aguantar la respiración.

Mientras todos estaban concentrados en sus respectivas macetas, Rose sacó una bolsa de su túnica, y puso todo el fertilizante que les había sobrado en ella, ante la mirada divertida de Joss y la reprobatoria de Anne. Luego le puso otra bolsa más y la guardó con una mueca de asco en su propia mochila. "Todo sea por hacer quedar en ridículo a ese idiota", pensó.

Una vez finalizada la clase, todos regresaron al castillo. Rose estaba bastante ansiosa por deshacerse del contenido de su mochila, que gracias al cielo todavía no despedía ningún olor nauseabundo. Vio como Scorpius se despedía de Albus y subía las escaleras del vestíbulo y se dirigía al segundo piso. Los demás estudiantes se fueron dispersando, al ver que a Scorpius no lo seguía nadie, se despidió apresuradamente de Joss y Anne y lo siguió a una distancia prudente, con el mayor sigilo posible. Cuando estaban por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso, Scorpius se asomó a la ventana, apoyándose en el alféizar.

Decidiendo que aquella era su oportunidad y rogando que el chico no se fuera de allí, se dio vuelta y buscó otras escaleras para subir al tercer piso. Las subió rápidamente y se asomó por una de las ventanas. Pudo ver la cabeza rubia de Scorpius dos ventanas a su derecha. Al parecer se había asomado para ver algo. Sin dudarlo, se colocó en la ventana correcta, abrió su mochila, sacó la bolsa y…

Scorpius sintió como algo le caía en la cabeza, y se le caía por hasta ese momento limpio cabello. Intentó limpiarse con las manos, pero lo único que logró fue ensuciárselas también. Miró para arriba para ver quién había sido, pero no había nadie allí. Decidiendo que lo mejor era intentar sacarse esa "cosa" que olía terriblemente mal de la cabeza, se fue corriendo al baño más cercano, agarrándose el estómago para calmar las náuseas que cada vez eran más fuertes.

Luego de gastar un rollo entero de papel higiénico, de tirarse al menos veinte litros de agua en la cabeza, y decirle todas las maldiciones que sabía al desgraciado que lo había bañado en fertilizante, intentó pensar con la cabeza fría. "Fría y maloliente", se dijo.

"¿Quién pudo haber sido?"

En ese momento, un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza:

"_- Ve tú, no soporto el fertilizante._

_- ¿Delicadito, Malfoy?"_

"Me las vas a pagar, Flint.", pensó furioso.

Salió del baño y cuando estaba por dar la vuelta en la esquina, James Potter apareció de la nada y se lo llevó por delante.

- Oh, disculpa. –dijo Scorpius, y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero James le habló antes.

- No es nada, no te… PUAJ! –James frunció la nariz y se la tapó con los dedos, hablando con voz nasal. – El jabón lo inventaron para algo¿sabías?

- Sí sabía, gracias. –le respondió Scorpius fríamente. – Pero mi problema no es el jabón. Son Flint y los fertilizantes. –Y se dio vuelta para irse, pero una vez más, James lo detuvo. Seguía tapándose la nariz, con lo que la voz le sonaba graciosa.

- ¿Flint¿El imbécil que bañó a mi hermano en agua helada? –Scorpius asintió.- Que manía que tiene de tirarle cosas encima a la gente… Aunque debo admitir que prefiero la versión sin olor.

- Yo también, te lo aseguro. –Scorpius sonrió levemente.

- ¿Supongo que querrás devolvérsela, no?

- Por supuesto.

- Excelente. Si quieres, te puedo dar una mano –ofreció.- Podríamos bañarlo también en algo… aunque más permanente que un poco de fertilizante.

- ¿En serio¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Scorpius interesado.

**En la biblioteca…**

Ya bañado, Scorpius estaba en la biblioteca, junto con James, quien le estaba mostrando un libro de Pociones.

- Mmm… esto es muy interesante… eh… James? –dijo dudoso, levantando la vista del libro.

James sonrió.

- Si eres amigo de Al, supongo que también el mío… sobre todo si te gustan las bromas –agregó.- Entonces¿te gusta la idea?

- Me encanta… siete días antes de que se vaya por completo… o dos si encuentran el antídoto adecuado. Ojala que la enfermera no lo encuentre.

- No importa, dos días son suficiente castigo, de todas formas.

- Supongo que sí. –Scorpius miró rápidamente la lista de ingredientes.- Los ingredientes son fáciles de conseguir. Creo que hasta los venden vía lechuza.

- No será necesario. Con los chicos tenemos una gran cantidad de todos ellos. –dijo James con naturalidad.

Scorpius lo miró interrogativamente.

- Materiales para bromas. –aclaró James.- Bueno, copiemos las indicaciones así no tenemos que llevarnos el libro.

- Y el antídoto también, por las dudas.

**Dos días después, en un aula vacía de las mazmorras…**

Scorpius estaba sentado encima de un pupitre, esperando que James apareciera por la puerta. Como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, la puerta se abrió y el Gryffindor entró al aula. Rápidamente, sacó un pequeño frasco que cabía en la palma de la mano. Era de un color verde botella muy intenso.

- Está concentrado. –dijo James.- Si los cálculos están bien, y seguro que lo están, porque los hizo Sue, debería alcanzar para un balde bastante lleno de agua. Se disolverá al instante. No lo revuelvas, y no lo toques¿de acuerdo?

Scorpius asintió, tomando el frasco que James sostenía.

- Luego te cuento como fue… o mejor dicho, espero que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

James sonrió y se fue del aula. Scorpius lo siguió, pero a diferencia del otro chico, que subía las escaleras, él se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin, a su dormitorio.

**En el dormitorio de los chicos de primero de Slytherin…**

Scorpius ya había echado el contenido del frasco en un balde lleno de agua, y ahora lo estaba haciendo levitar hacia encima de la puerta de su dormitorio, donde quedó suspendido en un precario equilibrio. Todo estaba desierto, dado que la mayoría de los alumnos todavía estaban cenando.

Salió cuidadosamente de su habitación, intentando no tocar la puerta, y luego se fue también de su sala común, esperando que entrara más gente para volver a entrar y no quedara sospechoso. Luego de unos minutos, empezaron a llegar varios alumnos, y finalmente Flint, Kyle y Bradford, con el primero a la cabeza. Decidiendo que no podría perdérselo, entró unos segundos después que ellos, y vio alegremente que éstos se dirigían a su habitación.

Faltaban unos diez metros para que alcanzaran la puerta cuando Albus pasó corriendo rápidamente al lado suyo, dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Scorpius lo tomó rápidamente del brazo.

- ¡No vayas! –le dijo en voz baja.

- Me estoy haciendo encima, Scorpius, suéltame. –y se soltó de su agarre.

Corrió aún mas rápido, dio un empujón a Flint y su grupo y se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio. Scorpius se tapó la cara con las dos manos para no ver lo que pasaría a continuación.

Se escuchó el ruido de un montón de agua cayendo, un balde rodando por el suelo, y finalmente, alguien soltó un juramento.

Scorpius corrió unos dedos de sus ojos para poder ver, y se le cayó el alma a los pies al ver a Albus bañado de pies a cabeza con un líquido verde.


	13. Verde

**Capítulo 13: Verde**

* * *

Albus se giró lentamente sobre sus pies. Cada centímetro de sí mismo estaba cubierto del líquido verde. Éste incluso había penetrado bajo la túnica. Empapado desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies, caminó enojado hasta estar enfrente de Scorpius. Se empezaban a escuchar varias risas entre los que estaban allí.

- Si tú tuviste algo que ver con esto, te sugiero que empieces a rezar por tu vida. –le dijo al rubio en voz baja.

Scorpius tragó saliva, la mano que ahora tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón agarraba con fuerza el pequeño frasco que le había dado James.

- ¿Yo? –dijo, algo titubeante. Desvió la mirada. – No seas ridículo, Al. Ehhmm… mejor vamos a la enfermería, para que te vean eso. – Iba a agarrar a Albus del codo para que fueran ya mismo a la enfermería, pero se contuvo. La voz de James se le vino a la cabeza. "No lo toques". – Adelante, te sigo –hizo una seña con la mano. – Las damas primero. – añadió burlonamente.

Albus lo fulminó con la mirada un momento, y luego salió de la sala común, mientras un coro de risas surgía detrás. Scorpius lo siguió.

"Juro que si Al me perdona cuando se entere de esto, seré bueno con Molly por un día", pensó Scorpius desesperado.

Estaban a mitad de camino a la enfermería cuando se cruzaron con James, quien, al ver a su hermano, se tropezó con una armadura y cayó al suelo, partiéndose de la risa.

- ¡Cállate James! –le exigió Albus. James no le prestó atención. - ¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!

Y se agachó dispuesto a ahorcarlo. Cuando James vio las verdes manos de su hermano acercarse, rápidamente retrocedió y se levantó para alejarse de él.

- ¡Ni si te ocurra tocarme, brócoli mutante! –Y luego comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de nuevo. Y finalmente dijo: – La próxima será, Scorpius. Me voy. –comenzó a caminar, cuando ya se había alejado, se giró para ver a Albus: - Nos vemos, espárrago. –Y desapareció por la esquina del corredor.

Scorpius se estaba mordiendo los labios para no reírse. Albus le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- "¿La próxima será?". Cuando me saquen esta porquería de encima me vas a dar una buena explicación. – Y se giró sobre sus pies, comenzando caminar rápidamente y con paso enojado hacia la enfermería.

- ¡No exageres! –exclamó el rubio, siguiendo a su amigo. - ¿Quién no ha sido bañado en un líquido verde alguna vez? Por Merlín, le puede pasar a cualquiera.

- ¿Te ha pasado a ti alguna vez?

- Bueno… no exactamente… pero…

- Entonces o cállate o te voy a dar la cabeza contra la pared. En serio.

Scorpius decidió que ya había hablado suficiente. Llegaron a la enfermería sin cruzar otra palabra. Una vez allí, una Madame Pomfrey avanzada en edad se encargó de limpiar las ropas del muchacho con un simple movimiento de la varita. Luego procedió a examinarlo. Misteriosamente, aunque estuviera limpio, a excepción de la túnica (que era negra nuevamente), Albus seguía completamente verde. Un momento después, dio su diagnóstico:

- Esto es sin duda efecto de una poción tonalizadora, que normalmente es usada por los confeccionadores de túnicas para teñir las telas. Jamás debe tocar la piel. Para preparar un antídoto eficaz, -siguió- es necesario saber qué contenía la poción original. De todas formas, lo único que lograremos será acortar la duración del… "teñido".

- ¿"Teñido"¿Qué teñido? –preguntó Albus intrigado. Luego miró sus manos. Verdes. Corrió hacia el pequeño baño que había en el lugar a verse en el espejo. Verde. Estaba _todo_ verde. Su cara. El pelo. Orejas incluidas. – _¡Aaarrrggh!_

- Creo que acaba de descubrir su nuevo aspecto. –comentó Scorpius. Luego se dirigió a Madame Pomfrey, y le entregó un pequeño pedazo de pergamino, en el cual estaba escrita una lista. – Aquí están los ingredientes. No me haga preguntas. Le doy los galeones que quiera, pero usted no tiene idea de cómo llegó esto a sus manos. –le dijo en tono confidencial. La enfermera abrió los ojos estupefacta, al escuchar la "oferta" del chico.

- _¡Sabía que tenías algo que ver!_

Albus había aparecido por la puerta del baño y señalaba a Scorpius con un dedo acusador. "Maldición", pensó este.

-Al, no señales, es de mala educación.- le susurró, como si le estuviera corrigiendo sus modales.

- Eres un…

- Señor Potter, cálmese. Arreglen sus problemas en otro lado. Ahora, váyanse que tengo que preparar el antídoto.

Los chicos no tuvieron otra opción que dejar el lugar. Apenas salieron, la puerta se cerró bruscamente a sus espaldas.

Albus le dio una mirada digna de un maniático a Scorpius, y le dijo en voz baja.

- Te juro que te mato.

Scorpius tragó saliva y antes de que Albus se diera cuenta, estaba corriendo a toda velocidad para escapar del chico.

- COBARDE! VEN AQUÍ!

Y se inició una persecución, que acabó cinco minutos después con ambos chicos totalmente exhaustos y necesitados de aire tirados en el patio.

- Al… perdóname… no era… mi intención. La cosa era con –jaedeo- Flint.

- ¿Y por qué? –preguntó el otro. Estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir enojado.

- Me bañó en estiércol. O fertilizante, como te guste decirle.

Albus comenzó a reírse tan solo de imaginárselo.

- Te lo mereces.

- Por supuesto que no.

Albus lo miró ceñudo.

- De acuerdo, me salió todo mal, pero no por eso me tienen que usar de baño.

- PUAJ! No era necesario decirlo así. -Ambos rieron.

- ¿Entonces me perdonas? –preguntó Scorpius.

Albus asintió.

- Maldición. –murmuró el rubio.

- ¿No quieres que te perdone?

- No es eso… es que… -se sentó y suspiró.-… acabo de recordar una promesa.

"_Juro que si Al me perdona cuando se entere de esto, seré bueno con Molly por un día."_

**º º º**

Unas decepcionadas Anne y Joss entraron por el retrato de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Rose levantó la vista de su ejemplar de "Mil y una hierbas y hongos mágicos", y, al ver la cara de sus amigas, se acercó a ellas.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué esa cara?

- Porque McGonagall es un monumento al aburrimiento. –contestó Joss apenada. Y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Rose y Anne la siguieron.

Ante la mirada de confusión de Rose, Anne se explicó.

- ¿Recuerdas que queríamos tener un Baile de Bienvenida? –Rose asintió. –Bueno, se lo comentamos hoy a McGonagall y dijo que ya habían pasado dos meses del inicio de las clases, que era demasiado tarde, que sólo serviría para distraernos de nuestras "principales ocupaciones"…

- Es decir, de esas torturas que algunos llaman "deberes" –aclaró Joss, por si la castaña no había entendido.

- Bueno, en parte tiene razón… -comenzó Rose.

- ¿Estás loca? –le preguntó indignada Joss.

- Mmm… yo diría más bien… "trastornada" -acotó Anne.

- Están exagerando, es tan solo un baile. –dijo Rose.

- No puedo creer que estés de su lado. –dijo Joss, y parecía algo enojada.

- ¡No estoy del lado de nadie! –se defendió.- Es sólo que no me gusta bailar.

- Pero podría haber sido divertido igual. –le dijo Anne. –No deberías ser tan egoísta.

- ¡No soy egoísta! –exclamó Rose molesta, y se puso de pie. – ¡Me gustaría verlas a ustedes hacer el ridículo enfrente de todos, especialmente de Malfoy!

Acto seguido, se dio vuelta enojada y se fue velozmente de la sala común. Anne miró a Joss sonriente y dijo:

- ¿Tu crees que…?

- ¿Rosie y…?

Se miraron unos segundos.

- ¡No, imposible! –dijeron al unísono, negando con la cabeza.

**º º º**

James abrió la puerta la puerta del aula vacía que habían encontrado y entró. Tom y Sue ya se encontraban allí. Desde su charla en el lago, se habían puesto a practicar los hechizos desilusionadores, aunque no les estaba yendo tan bien como hubieran querido. Hasta ahora habían logrado muy poco.

- ¿Ya están practicando? –les preguntó James.

Ambos asintieron.

-Yo lo acabo de realizar, y logré desaparecer un poquito a Sue. –contestó Tom sonriente.

- Corrección. –lo interrumpió la chica con una mirada reprobatoria. – Lograste desaparecer un poco de mi túnica, por lo que ahora tengo una manga más corta que la otra y no puedo arreglarla. –efectivamente, su manga derecha era unos diez centímetros más corta que la izquierda.

- Problema tuyo por no saber el contrahechizo. –le dijo Tom.

- No peleen. Quiero una práctica pacífica y segura. –dijo James. Los otros dos lo miraron elevando las cejas. – Bueno, quiten lo de segura.

Tom y Sue rieron.

- De acuerdo, sigamos. –dijo Sue.

Releyeron la teoría unas cuatro veces hasta que la memorizaron, y pusieron manos a la obra. Estuvieron practicando dos horas sin ningún resultado aparente, hasta que fue el turno de James de realizarlo sobre Tom.

- _¡Mira_! –exclamó Sue emocionada.

Los otros dos se asustaron por el grito. Le dieron una mirada molesta, y luego miraron hacia donde Sue señalaba: el abdomen de Tom.

- Te desaparecí… -comenzó James alegremente.

- El ombligo. –finalizó Tom y los tres comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Eres una gran cerradura! –dijo James, agachándose y mirando a través del ombligo de Tom.

- Déjame ver eso. –y corrió a James de un empujón. - ¡Es verdad! Unos cuantos más y puedes ser un "colador humano".

- Todo muy gracioso, pero que alguien diga el contrahechizo. –dijo Tom.

James y Sue se miraron divertidos, y luego miararon a Tom, acentuando su sonrisa.

- Oh, no me digan que… ¿Tengo que asistir a clases con un agujero en el medio de la panza? –preguntó éste, algo entristecido.

- No es para tanto… -le dijo James, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. Tom le arqueó una ceja.

- Tal vez…-comenzó Sue. -… podríamos intentar el contrahechizo. Está en el libro, pero es algo más complicado.

- No gracias, quiero llegar vivo a fin de año. –dijo Tom, alzando sus manos en un gesto de protesta.

- Vamos, no creo que sea tan complicado. –dijo James, y leyó el contrahechizo. Una vez que se aseguró que recordaba la mayoría, apuntó hacia el estómago de Tom y lo murmuró.

Por un segundo, parecía que había funcionado. La panza de Tom volvía a estar como siempre. Pero luego, todo su cuerpo comenzó a volverse más transparente, hasta casi desaparecer.

- ¿Estás segura de que esto era un contrahechizo? –le preguntó James a Sue, algo preocupado.

- Si, estoy segura. De lo que no estoy segura es que sepas leer.

James fue interrumpido por Tom.

- ¿Perdón, pero acaban de dejarme casi transparente, alguien me puede ayudar?

- No entiendo para qué. –le contestó James. –Si sigues así, puedes buscar trabajo como reemplazante de Nick Casi Decapitado. -Sue rió.

-Estoy hablando en serio. –dijo Tom. Los otros dos dejaron de reírse. –Vamos a la enfermería.

**º º º**

- ¿Es que ustedes no se cansan de venir a verme todas las semanas sin excepción? –preguntó la enfermera algo exasperada de ver a los tres chicos tan seguido.

- Deja de actuar, Poppy -le dijo James con total descaro.- Sé que después de todas estas veces hasta nos tomaste cariño.

Madame Pomfrey no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran ligeramente.

- ¿Y ahora qué sucedió? ¿Quién de los dos le hizo esto? –preguntó, mirando al casi transparente Tom.

- Se dice el pecado y no el pecador. –respondió Sue sonriente.

La enfermera le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, y luego, con un toque de la varita, volvió a Tom a la normalidad.

- Gracias, Poppy. –le dijo el chico sonriente. - ¿Te dije alguna vez que eres nuestra enfermera preferida?

- Embustero. –le reprendió ella. –Ahora váyanse y no vuelvan pronto.

Los tres la miraron fingiendo ofenderse, y salieron con aire teatral de la enfermería.

**º º º**

- Al…-lo llamó Scorpius.

El aludido -todavía verde- levantó la vista de su libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y miró a su amigo expectante. Estaban estudiando en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

- Dime.

- ¿A Molly le gustan las flores? –preguntó sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

A Albus le dio un ataque de risa.

- Cálmate, Al. –le dijo el rubio con una mirada dura.

- Lo siento, pero… ¿es que acaso estás pensando en conquistarla? –le preguntó, todavía sonriendo.

- Antes de que yo intente conquistarla los cerdos volarán, te lo aseguro. ¿No puedes simplemente contestarme?

- No, hasta que me digas que es lo que planeas.

- Tengo que cumplir una promesa, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora dime. –le dijo impaciente.

- Creo que sí. No lo sé, nunca le envié flores –contestó Albus.

Scorpius no contestó nada, sino que asintió pensativo y se volvió a concentrar en sus deberes. Albus le dirigió una mirada intrigada un momento, y luego se volvió a concentrar en el libro de Defensa.

Con un poco de suerte, Scorpius no le haría nada malo a su prima. ¿Eran tan sólo flores, verdad?


	14. Promesas cumplidas

**Capítulo 14: Promesas cumplidas**

- Scorpius, ¿por qué estás tan callado? –le preguntó Albus.

Estaban yendo a desayunar. Había pasado un día desde que Albus había sufrido la broma y lo había perdonado, lo que significaba que tendría que cumplir su promesa de una buena vez. _"Juro que si Al me perdona cuando se entere de esto, seré bueno con Molly por un día"_… "¿Quién me mandó a prometer eso?", pensó apesadumbrado.

- Es por Molly… -contestó en voz baja sin pensarlo mucho.

- ¿Mal de amores? –le preguntó sonriente el otro chico.

Scorpius se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada y no contestó. No volvieron a abrir la boca hasta que en la puerta del Gran Salón, se cruzaron con quien el rubio menos deseaba ver: Rose, acompañada de sus amigas.

- Hola…mmm…-comenzó el rubio. "...Molly, no, Cabeza de Acromántula, no, no, no… ¿cómo le digo?"-… ¡WEASLEY! –finalizó casi gritando, y respirando agitado por el esfuerzo.

Rose parpadeó varias veces, y luego lo miró como si estuviera loco y fuera contagioso. Joss y Anne sonreían divertidas como si estuvieran presenciando un espectáculo digno de ver.

Con un gesto de repugnancia algo exagerada, Rose se alejó del rubio, saludó brevemente con la cabeza a su primo, y se fue a desayunar.

- Hola chicos. –saludaron Joss y Anne, y luego siguieron a Rose.

- Ni se te ocurra decir algo. –le dijo Scorpius a Albus sin mirarlo, con voz amenazante, antes de ir a sentarse a la mesa de Slytherin.

Albus, que había estado a punto de comentar algo, cerró la boca, sonrió, y lo siguió. Muchos lo miraban divertidos y se reían. Albus, si bien estaba molesto por ello, en cierta forma los entendía. Seguía con la piel y el pelo absolutamente verdes.

- Scorpius, -lo llamó-… ¿seguro que no quieres ayuda con lo que sea que estés haciendo con Rosie?

El aludido, que estaba cortando un pedazo de manteca con el cuchillo, terminó de cortarla con fuerza y demoró unos segundos en contestar. Luego, levantó la vista con una mirada que hubiera asustado a varios y dijo fríamente

- Soy capaz de manejar a la peluca andante, gracias.

- Por la demostración de recién, yo creo que…

- Dije que yo _sé_ como hacerlo. –lo interrumpió Scorpius.

Albus lo miró escéptico, pero no dijo nada más.

**º º º**

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Rose desayunaba como siempre, ante las miradas divertidas de Joss y Anne. Cuando no lo pudo soportar más, las enfrentó.

- ¿Me van a decir que es lo gracioso?- dijo, mirándolas.

- Mi hermano, por supuesto.

James se había acercado y hablado antes de que las chicas pudieran responderle. Tom también se sentó con ellas.

- ¡James! –le recriminó Rose.- Pobre Albus, tuvo un accidente nada más.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Rose. –dijo Anne.

- Yo también. –dijo Tom. –No seas inmaduro.

- Dos cosas. –dijo James- Primero: ¿Inmaduro, yo? Mira quien habla. Segundo: inmaduro mi hermano, todavía está verde.

Menos Rose, los demás rieron. Aunque por cómo estaba de colorada, le había costado un esfuerzo considerable contenerse.

- Rosie, ¿qué sucede? –le preguntó James sonriente. - ¿Te sacaste un "Supera las expectativas" y no puedes soportarlo?

- No, está así porque no se sacó un "Por más Extraordinario". –repuso Joss.

Rose fulminó a los dos con la mirada, pero no contestó.

- Está así porque parece que Scorpius Malfoy la saludó normalmente, y no sabe cómo reaccionar. –dijo Anne, perspicaz, mientras seguía con su desayuno.

- ¡Yo no estoy así por Malfoy! –respondió Rose indignada.

- ¿Entonces por quién? –le preguntó Anne, mirándola por encima de su taza.

Rose titubeó.

- Por… por… _nadie_. ¡Y además no estoy de ninguna forma!

- Eso es tan falso como que mi hermano es un _leprechaun_. –le dijo James. – Un momento… ¡Es un _leprechaun_! ¡Es verde!

Todos rieron, incluso Rose.

- Me acabo de dar cuenta –dijo Rose, para cambiar de tema. - ¿Dónde está Sue?

- En la biblioteca. –respondió Tom suspirando, y luego negó con la cabeza. – Es un desastre.

- Ya no sabemos que hacer. –agregó James en el mismo tono lúgubre.

Tom comenzó a simular un llanto.

- La perdimoss…. _snif snif_… -sollozaba mientras se "secaba" las lágrimas.

James estaba llorando histérico.

- ¡Era una buena chica! –dijo, casi gritando, con la voz desgarrada.

Luego apoyaron sus brazos en la mesa y hundieron la cabeza en ellos, mientras "lloraban" desconsoladamente. Las chicas estaban que se partían de risa.

- Es suficiente, dejen de llorar.

Era Sue, que acababa de llegar, y se sentó al lado de James. Éste la abrazó.

- ¡Pensé que no te volvería ver nunca más! –sollozó.

- ¡Te extrañábamos! –le dijo Tom, que se seguía secando lágrimas.

- ¡Dije_basta_! –exclamó enojada Sue, mientras se sacudía ligeramente para salirse del agarre de James, quien finalmente accedió.

- Me tienen harta con su fobia a la biblioteca. –les espetó.

- ¡No es fobia! –respondieron Tom y James fingiendo estar indignados.

- Es asco. –aclaró Joss, que apoyaba a los chicos en ese tema. Los demás rieron.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió con normalidad. Luego, los chicos se separaron para ir a las distintas clases. A Rose, Anne y Joss les tocaba Encantamientos, clase que compartían con los alumnos de Slytherin.

**º º º**

Las tres chicas llegaron a la puerta al mismo tiempo que Scorpius y Albus. Para su sorpresa, Scorpius hizo un gesto con la mano, y dijo:

- Las damas primero. – Joss y Anne le sonrieron, y entraron. Rose se había quedado donde estaba y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Ante la expresión de estupefacción, Scorpius no pudo evitar agregar algo más. – Sí, eso te incluye a ti, Mol... _Weasley._

Antes de que pudiera contestar, sin embargo, la voz de una persona más adulta los interrumpió.

- Lamento interrumpir la sesión de galantería y caballerosidad, pero les ruego que entren a la clase.

Era Aydan Lockhart, que los miraba divertido. Scorpius entró al aula rojo de vergüenza. Rose seguía con los ojos muy abiertos, todavía sin caer en la cuenta de lo que había escuchado.

La clase siguió sin mayores sobresaltos. Una vez finalizada, Rose estaba guardando todos sus libros, cuando se le cayó la pluma. Iba a agacharse a recogerla, cuando un chico rubio se agachó y se la dejó encima del pupitre. Rose lo miró confundida.

- Malfoy, no se cuanto whisky de fuego tomaste esta mañana, pero te aseguro que te afectó. Por cierto, supongo que gracias. –terminó de guardar todas sus cosas y se fue del aula, acompañada de sus amigas.

- Eso estuvo mucho mejor. –comentó Albus.

- Te dije que sabía como ser amable. –respondió Scorpius, sonriendo con suficiencia. – Y sólo falta una cosa: flores.

- Intenta no arruinarlo. –le dijo su verde amigo.

- No lo haré. Encontré las flores perfectas.

**º º º**

James estaba caminando solo por los jardines. Había logrado huir de Sue y la biblioteca, por lo que decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Se sentó un rato a orillas del lago, y se estaba por volver cuando escuchó unos sollozos. Parecían venir de detrás de un árbol bastante grande, por lo que se acercó. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su prima Victoire.

- Vic…

La chica levantó la vista, y secó las lágrimas al ver a su primo.

- Hola James. –dijo, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede, por qué lloras?

- Yo no estaba…

- Vic, no seas ridícula, te escuché. ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Victoire suspiró.

- No me entenderías, eres demasiado pequeño.

- Repites eso una vez más y te tiro al lago.

Victoire lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Pruébame.

- Eres demasiado pequeño.

James se levantó sonriente, agarró a Victoire del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla al lago. La chica por fin se estaba riendo. Cuando se estaban por mojar los pies, exclamó:

- ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!

James la soltó.

- Yo te lo advertí. –le dijo sonriendo. - ¿Y me vas a decir la verdad? ¿O quieres ir a visitar al calamar gigante?

Victoire miró sonriente a su primo. Tenía una habilidad especial para hacer sonreír a la gente aunque estuviera triste.

- Es por Teddy. –le respondió.

- ¿Qué te hizo? –le preguntó James, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Nada… es que lo extraño. A veces me siento sola…

- Pero me tienes a mí…

- No es lo mismo, James.

- Si, a mí no me besas… y prefiero que siga siendo así. –le respondió James, arrugando la nariz.

Victoire sonrió.

- No te preocupes, no está en mis planes.

- Muchísimas gracias, Vic. ¿Y por qué no lo visitas?

- Porque el me pidió que no me escapara del colegio para verlo.

- ¿Y piensas cumplir? No seas aburrida. –le dijo James, mirándola con incredulidad.

- James, me hizo prometérselo.

- Oh, en ese caso… no te preocupes, yo hablaré con él. –le dijo sonriente.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? –preguntó Victoire intrigada.

- Sencillo. Yo no le prometí nada.

**º º º**

Rose estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando una lechuza entro por la ventana y dejó un paquete en sus manos. Anne y Joss, que estaban con ella, la miraron intrigadas.

- ¿Es para ti? –preguntó Anne.

Rose se encogió de hombros, tomando el sobre que venía atado en el envoltorio.

_Espero que te gusten las flores, Weasley._

_S.M._

El papel estaba borroneado, como si alguien antes hubiera escrito otra palabra donde estaba su apellido. Rose creyó leer "Molly", y no le extrañó. Después de todo, se trataba de Malfoy. Lo que le resultaba intrigante era el contenido de la nota. ¿Realmente le había enviado flores?

Abrió el paquete lentamente, y algo que parecía una rama oscura comenzó a salir del mismo.

Las tres chicas soltaron gritos ahogados mientras se alejaban de la planta.

Si sus ojos no la engañaban, era un Lazo del Diablo.

¿Acaso Malfoy estaba intentando matarla?

**º º º**

Albus y Scorpius caminaban a la enfermería. Albus tenía que tomar la última dosis del antídoto y finalmente volvería a quedar como siempre. De repente, apareció Rose por una esquina, totalmente colorada, y con una expresión de furia en su rostro. Traía un paquete en las manos, que, al llegar donde estaban ellos, lo tiró a los pies de Scorpius.

- ¿Te pareció gracioso? –le cuestionó, enojada. - ¡Pensé que estabas tratando de matarme!

Scorpius sonrió, y no se veía arrepentido en absoluto.

- Molly, yo sólo estaba tratando de ser amable. –contestó. - No es mi culpa que no sepas diferenciar una inocente Flor Voladora de un Lazo del Diablo.

- Vete al infierno, Malfoy. –le espetó, y se giró inmediatamente para volver a su sala común.

Una vez que Rose se hubiera ido, Albus le dirigió una mirada enfadada a Scorpius. No era lo que se había imaginado en absoluto cuando el chico le preguntó si a Rose le gustaban las flores.

- No me mires así, Al. Tienes que admitir que fue divertido.

Albus no contestó, aunque en el fondo tenía que admitir que era verdad. Si no se hubiera tratado de su prima, incluso se hubiera reído. Sin embargo, sólo negó con la cabeza y volvió a emprender el camino hacia la enfermería.

**º º º**

Madame Pomfrey se dirigió a Albus, tendiéndole el antídoto.

-Esto te quitará la tonalidad verde. –le dijo. – En cuanto veas que has vuelto a tu tono normal, di "Basta", de lo contrario, perderás tu color de piel y pelo natural, ¿de acuerdo?

Albus asintió y se situó entonces frente a un espejo. Dio un leve suspiro y luego se tomó todo el antídoto de un solo trago. Arrugó la expresión un instante. El sabor era desagradable.

Luego de unos segundos, vio como lentamente su piel retomaba el color normal, aunque el cabello todavía no se volvía negro. Vio la combinación en el espejo y le gustó: tanto su pelo como sus cejas tenían el mismo olor verde esmeralda que sus ojos, aunque un poco más oscuro, dado que empezaba a hacer efecto la poción.

- ¡Basta!


	15. Convenciendo a Teddy

**Capítulo 15****: Convenciendo a Teddy**

* * *

La chimenea del living de los Potter se encendió rápidamente. Si alguien hubiera estado sentado allí, se habría llevado un buen susto al ver salir de las llamas verdes a un chico vestido con la túnica de Hogwarts de Gryffindor. James no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba solo, e internamente agradeció por ello. A sus padres no les haría ni pizca de gracia que se hubiera escapado del colegio de noche (unas horas después de cenar: la comida no se la perdía por nada).

Suspiró de alivio al ver que ningún hechizo de alarma se activaba y delataba su presencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana pequeña, rogando por que sus padres hubieran salido sin llevarse a Lily.

Sonrió al ver el letrero que colgaba de la puerta.

Habitación de Lily Luna Potter

"_CUIDADO: plimpys tragones sueltos_"

"Esta chica está loca", pensó. Giró el pomo de la puerta y suspiró aliviado al ver que la pelirroja estaba durmiendo plácidamente, abrazada a su peluche con forma de snitch, del tamaño una pelota de fútbol muggle. "¿Dormida a las once de la noche? Como se nota que te falta nuestra influencia Lils".

Se agachó al lado de la cabecera de la cama y le sopló la cara a su hermana. Ésta hizo un gesto de molestia con la cara, pero no despertó. Entonces le pellizcó la mejilla.

- Auch! –Lily abrió los ojos de repente. –JAMES! –y se lanzó al cuello de su hermano.

- Me ahogas Lils. –dijo con voz débil.

- No importa.

- LILS SUÉLTAME!

- Malhumorado. –y le sacó la lengua.

- Yo también te quiero. Lils, te tengo que pedir algo. –dijo James.

- ¿A cambio de qué? –dijo la más pequeña, entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Lily soy tu hermano¿Cómo me vas a pedir algo por un favor? –le respondió James, algo indignado.

- Era broma Jimmy. –le dijo sonriente.

- De acuerdo… y es "James", Lily.

- Da igual.

James suspiró exasperado.

- Quiero que convenzas a Teddy de que Vic lo extraña mucho, y que por eso tiene que ir al colegio seguido.

- ¿Y cómo?

- ¿Convencer a Teddy? Lils, no me digas que…

- ¡Eso no! –lo interrumpió. – Ya sé como hacerlo. Te digo cómo va a hacer Teddy para ir a Hogwarts todos los días.

- Tengo una idea. Pero no te la diré aún, primero necesito que convenzas a alguien más.

- ¿A quién?

- A papá, para que le ayude.

- Estás loco. –le dijo Lily.

- ¿Loco yo¿Quién tiene un letrero que dice "Cuidado con los plimpys tragones"?

- Luna me lo regaló. –le dijo ceñuda.

- Lo que significa que tú también estás loca. –le dijo James, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Ella no está loca.

- Los plimpys tragones no existen. Y sí, está loca.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- ¡James, Luna es muy buena! –le dijo Lily, mirándolo enojada.

- Ya lo sé! Y la quiero! Pero acéptalo, Lils. Esas cosas no existen.

- Que sí.

- Que… oh, de acuerdo! Lo que sea. Lils, me tengo que volver. No vaya a ser que papá o mamá se den cuenta de que vine.

- Bueno, nos vemos. –Y se acostó. James la despeinó cariñosamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba por cerrar, cuando escuchó: - Y los plimpys existen.

**Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts…**

Rose se había levantado con humor de perros y con un objetivo fijo en su mente: matar a Scorpius Malfoy. Todavía le duraba el malhumor por el susto que el alumno de Slytherin le había hecho pasar, aunque en el fondo también se recriminaba no haber distinguido con mayor rapidez que no le había enviado una planta asesina.

Se levantó rápidamente y descendió las escaleras hacia el Gran Salón. Sabía que ni su primo ni Malfoy tardaban mucho en bajar a desayunar, así que se quedó esperando en el vestíbulo. Pasaron unos minutos, y algún que otro alumno, cuando vio la inconfundible cabellera rubia doblar por una esquina.

- ¡Malfoy! –lo llamó. El aludido levantó una ceja. – Contigo quería hab…

Rose se paró en seco al ver a su primo, que acababa de aparecer al lado de Scorpius.

- Por Merlín, Al… ¿Qué te pasó en el pelo? ¿No funcionó la poción?

- ¿No te gusta? –preguntó Albus. Tenía el cabello verde esmeralda oscuro, parecido al de sus ojos. – Me parece original. –dijo sonriente.- Bueno, me voy a desayunar.

- Cierra la boca, Molly. Te da aspecto de idiota. –le recomendó Scorpius en tono confidencial, siguiendo a su amigo.

Rose reaccionó y siguió a los chicos, despotricando contra el rubio, aunque éste la ignoraba magistralmente. Sin desistir se sentó incluso a desayunar con ellos, ignorando el hecho de que se encontraba en la mesa de Slytherin.

- Eres un imbécil Malfoy, no pienso aguantar otro día como ayer. ¿A qué jugabas? Porque no te creo eso de querer ser amable, no te sale. ¿Y sabes qué pienso de ti? Que…

- ¡Cállate de una vez, Molly! –saltó Scorpius. Se había estado aguantando todo, pero ahora estaba realmente _harto_.

Albus no decía nada, simplemente se dedicaba a comer su desayuno como si al lado suyo, en vez de haber dos personas intentando matarse verbalmente, hubiera dos ancianos hablando amigablemente del tiempo.

- Hasta que reaccionaste… pensé que no te daba la cabeza para comer y escuchar al mismo tiempo. –le dijo Rose mordazmente.

- No te preocupes, escuché todo, Molly. ¿Y sabes qué? No te pienso aguantar más.

- ¿Y sabes qué Malfoy? Yo tampoco. De ahora en más para mi no existes.

- Para mí tampoco. Es más, como si alguna vez hubieses existido. –le respondió el chico fríamente.

La castaña le dirigió una última mirada furiosa y se levantó de su asiento, y se fue a sentar con sus amigas, que habían entrado al Gran Salón hace un momento, todavía somnolientas.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso, Albus? –le preguntó Scorpius enojado.

- Que no les creo ni una palabra. –dijo sin dejar de sonreír. – Tengo que ir a buscar unos libros que me olvidé. Nos vemos en clase.

- _¡Más vale que me creas!_ –Scorpius le gritó a su amigo, que se alejó sin mirar hacia atrás.

- Lindo peinado, Al. –le dijo James al cruzarse con su hermano, quien le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano, aunque sonreía. Acababa de entrar a desayunar, y para sorpresa de Tom y Sue, no se dirigió a su mesa, sino que se dirigió a la de Slytherin.

- Esto es grave.- dijo Tom, observando cómo su amigo se sentaba al lado de Scorpius.

- Después le preguntamos, no creo que sea para tanto. –le quitó importancia Sue.

- ¿James en Slytherin? Por supuesto que es para tanto. –le dijo Tom, arqueando las cejas.

- Paranoico. Vamos a desayunar.- y se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, cerca de Rose y sus amigas.

- Por lo verde que todavía está mi hermano, es evidente que no salió todo como queríamos, ¿no? –le dijo James a Scorpius a modo de saludo. Éste gruño un "eso parece". – Oh, veo que te levantaste de malhumor. –comentó, sin dejarse intimidar.

- No entiendo como la soportas. –le dijo Scorpius, mirando hacia la mesa Gryffindor.

- ¿A quién? –contestó James intrigado, siguiendo la mirada del rubio.

- A esa cosa. La acromántula. –respondió. El alumno de Gryffindor siguió con aspecto confundido unos instantes, hasta que finalmente comprendió a qué se refería el otro.

- Primero que nada, no discuto que sea chica. –le dijo con una mirada de advertencia, ante la cual Scorpius simplemente se encogió de hombros. – Segundo, no le envío flores con el aspecto de plantas asesinas. Es un poco descortés. Me contaron –dijo, al ver que Scorpius abría la boca para preguntar.

- Eso no es mi culpa. Ella se tendría que haber dado cuenta. Además, yo sólo quería ser amable.

- Lo que sea. –le espetó James. Las excusas le resultaban poco creíbles. - Vine por Flint.

- ¿Algún otro plan? –preguntó interesado Scorpius.

- Algo así.

**En la casa de los Potter…**

- ¡TEDDY!

Lily fue a saludar al chico, que acababa de entrar por la puerta, seguido de su padrino. El más joven la alzó y se la colgó en su espalda, mientras entraba a la casa. Harry cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su hija.

- ¿No hay un beso para mí?

Lily se bajó de la espalda de Ted, y miró a su padre evaluándolo, mientras se rascaba la barbilla pensativamente. Recordó el favor de James. Y le dio un beso a su padre.

- Compradora. -le recriminó éste. - ¿Qué me estás por pedir?

Lily lo miró inocentemente.

- Nada papá! Siempre te saludo igual!

- Siempre, excepto cuando me niego a comprarte ranas de chocolate. Y ayer estabas enojada por eso.

"Cielos, me olvidé de que estaba enojada!".

- Mmm… te perdoné!

Harry negó con la cabeza, divertido.

- Gin! llegamos! –gritó. - ¿Algo para tomar, Teddy?

- Cerveza de manteca, si tienes.

- ¿Cerveza de manteca? No Teddy, eres muy chico. –dijo una voz femenina.

Ginny acababa de entrar a la sala y miraba con reproche a su marido y al ahijado de éste.

- Ginny, tengo veinte años. -le dijo Ted.

- ¿Y con eso qué?

- Amor, no es ningún chico. Deberías empezar a aceptar que creció. –le dijo Harry, mientras sacaba su varita y hacía aparecer tres cervezas de manteca. - ¿Quieres una?

Ginny lo miró enojada un segundo, pero luego aceptó.

Conversaron un rato, y finalmente, Lily se decidió a ponerse en acción.

- ¡Teddy! Tengo que mostrarte algo… acompáñame al patio.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó éste intrigado. – Ya vengo. –le dijo a Harry y Ginny.

Cuando Ted se fue, Harry se dirigió a la pelirroja.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con Lils, cielo. Está tan compradora como tú.

- ¡Yo no soy compradora!

Harry arqueó una ceja.

- Bueno, lo acepto. Pero no te hagas el inocente, que si yo soy compradora, es porque lo aprendí de ti.

- ¿PERDÓN? –dijo Harry, sorprendido. Demasiado sorprendido, a decir verdad.

- Me escuchaste, eres todo un maestro.

- Amor, -dijo bajando la voz, hasta que parecía un susurro. La miró a los ojos fijamente-…¿de verdad piensas eso de mí?

- ¡Sólo mírate¡Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo!

Harry soltó una carcajada.

- Por lo menos no eres tan descarado como para negarlo- dijo Ginny sonriente.

**En el jardín de los Potter…**

- ¿Qué me querías mostrar, Lils? –preguntó Ted.

"Bueno, es hora del show!", se dijo Lily. Y empezó a sollozar, mientras se enjugaba las supuestas lágrimas.

- Lils, qué sucede? –preguntó Ted preocupado, mientras se agachaba y la abrazaba.

A su espalda, Lily sonrió. Y dijo con voz estrangulada, entre hipidos

- Es… Es… Vic… Victoire…

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? –preguntó él a su vez, sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Está muy mal… me dijo James que casi ni come…

- ¿QUË? –Ted se separó y la miró a los ojos. Lily se cubrió la cara rápidamente con sus manos.

- Tienes que hacer algo Teddy… te extraña… prométeme que la veras más seguido…

- Por supuesto que te lo prometo. –y la abrazó nuevamente.

"Eres increíble Lily!", se auto-felicitó.


	16. El nuevo profesor de DCAO

* * *

**Capítulo 16: El nuevo profesor de DCAO**

* * *

- Así que el profesor Runcorn se retira… -comentó Tom.

- Eso parece. –contestó Sue.

Acababa de terminar el entrenamiento de quidditch (Tom se había sentado en las tribunas), y volvían al castillo. James se había excusado, y había ido a la biblioteca, ante la mirada escéptica de sus amigos.

- Debe ser el estrés que le provocabas. –dijo Tom.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Sue bruscamente.

- Es obvio¿no? Si después de todo un año no logras que un alumno realice un "_Expelliarmus" _decente, mejor retírate.

- ¡Me costó un poco más de lo previsto, eso es todo! –respondió Sue, poniéndose colorada.

- ¡De eso no cabe duda! –dijo Tom sonriente.- Un año es más de lo previsto hasta para un muggle.

Sue lo fulminó con la mirada un instante, y luego caminó rápidamente para dejar al chico atrás.

- ¡Sue, no te enojes¡SUE!

- ¡No me hables, McKenzie! –gritó, sin detenerse ni darse vuelta.

- ¡No lo decía en serio!

Pero Sue no le prestó atención, sino que siguió caminando, casi corriendo, y no se detuvo ni un segundo hasta entrar a su habitación. Tom la vio subir por las escaleras, y no hizo ningún esfuerzo en seguirla: sabía que se activaría la alarma y el no podría subir más las escaleras. Así que suspiró, y algo malhumorado, se dirigió a la biblioteca a buscar a James. "Por lo menos el no es tan sensible… ¿Es que Sue no puede aceptar que no es perfecta y que no es nada del otro mundo que no le salga un hechizo?", pensó molesto.

**En la biblioteca…**

- Mmm… "quitar manchas de la piel"… -James murmuró pensativo. –No, más bien quiero crearle manchas…"cómo combatir el acné"… tampoco…

"Maldita sea, no quiero ser su asistente de belleza, quiero hacerle una broma pesada!", pensó. Interrumpió sus pensamientos y su lectura cuando vio que un Tom con cara de pocos amigos se sentó frente a él.

- Podría sacarte una foto ahora y ganarías el premio a la sonrisa más encantadora según Corazón de Bruja. –le dijo.

Tom no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Ese premio lo tiene ganado McGonagall hace siglos, yo no soy competencia. –le respondió a su vez Tom.

James rió, y luego dejó a un lado su libro y miró a su amigo.

- ¿Y esa cara es por algo en especial?

- Me enojé con Sue. –respondió Tom sintéticamente.

- Ah… entonces la veo difícil. –y tomó su libro nuevamente y comenzó a leer.

- ¡James!

- ¿Si?

- Se supone que debes ayudarme. –le dijo ceñudo.

James no levantó la vista del libro

- Tom, créeme, si pudiera hacer algo, lo haría. Eres mi amigo. Pero Sue también lo es y la conocemos: es demasiado testaruda cuando se enoja.

- Muchas gracias, James. –dijo una voz fría a espaldas de Tom.

A ambos chicos se les cayó el alma a los pies al ver a Sue mirándolos enojada… y triste. Había decidido ir a hablar con Tom para arreglar las cosas, y se imaginó que estaría con James. Éste último estaba demasiado concentrado en el libro y no la vio venir. Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, dio media vuelta y se fue.

- Muchas gracias, James. –Tom repitió la frase. –Ahora si que la arruinamos.

- No te ahogues en un vaso de agua. –se levantó, le indicó a la bibliotecaria que se llevaría el libro, y luego volvió a dirigirse a Tom. –Voy a hacer una pequeña investigación, y luego arreglamos las cosas con Sue. Pero cambia esa cara, que no estamos en un funeral.

- ¿Y si arreglamos las cosas mañana? Digo, para que estemos con la mente fría y… -sugirió.

- No seas cobarde, Tom. –y se fue también de la biblioteca.

"No soy cobarde, sólo que hago las cosas con la mayor calma posible!", pensó.

**En el despacho del profesor de DCAO…**

- ¡Profesor!- lo llamó James.

El profesor Runcorn, que estaba por entrar a su despacho, miró interrogante al chico.

- Estaba rehaciendo un ensayo, y me gustaría saber cuando puedo entregárselo… es decir¿cuándo tendrá tiempo para corregirlo?

- Tiene hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, señor Potter. Luego me retiro. –le contestó.

James puso cara de asombro.

- Oh!... no lo sabía.

- No muchos estudiantes lo saben.

"Idiota, lo sabe todo el alumnado", pensó.

- De acuerdo, entonces… intentaré terminarlo lo antes posible. Que tenga un buen día, profesor.

- Igualmente. –fue su respuesta, antes de entrar al despacho y cerrar la puerta.

"Bueno, Teddy, tienes dos semanas para estudiar… ahora, pasemos a la próxima parte del plan".

**En la casa de Andrómeda y Ted…**

Teddy daba vueltas por su habitación. No era necesario ser un gran observador para notar que estaba realmente preocupado. Estaba por gritar de frustración ante su falta de ideas cuando escuchó un ruido en la ventana. Se giró y vio a un búho picoteando el vidrio. Lo dejó pasar rápidamente, y desató el sobre que tenía atado a una de sus patas. El sobre decía: _"Para Teddy"_. Reconoció la letra de James inmediatamente, y luego, al ver al animal detenidamente, se dio cuenta que era el búho del chico.

- Muchas gracias, Godric. –le acarició las plumas, y luego abrió el sobre.

_Teddy,_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Ayer Lily me mandó una lechuza y me contó que necesitabas entrar a Hogwarts. Por cierto, muchas gracias por eso, Vic no está muy bien. Como decía, tengo un plan…_

"¿Eso es bueno o malo?, se preguntó… y siguió leyendo.

_Runcorn, el profesor de Defensa, se retira. (Gracias al cielo, era un viejo aburridísimo). Es obvio que necesita reemplazante. Y pienso que tú podrías serlo._

"Esto no me gusta…"

_Lo que tendrías que hacer en primer lugar, sería convencer a papá para que te ayude. No hay nadie mejor para que te recomienden. Todos lo viven adulando (aunque creo que ni se da por enterado), y seguro que Flitwick le hará caso._

_En segundo lugar, tienes que cambiar tu apariencia, no pueden descubrirte (bendito seas, metamorfomago!). No sé si aceptan profesores tan jóvenes, pero deberías ir pensando nombre y edad para tu nuevo yo. No nos arriesguemos._

_En tercer lugar, debes ser algo así como un Auror. (No digas que eres uno porque meterías en problemas a papá). Así que, agarra los libros. Tienes quince días: antes de las vacaciones de Navidad tienes que ser elegido como reemplazante._

"Esto no me gusta nada…"

_En cuarto lugar… bueno, me parece que con los primeros tres alcanza. Así que, ponte en acción. Nos vemos pronto, profesor._

_Su futuro alumno, J. Potter._

"Esto no me gusta nada de nada de nada".

**En el Ministerio de la Magia, Oficina de Aurores…**

- Jaque Mate. Veinte a cero, Harry.

El aludido miró enojado al pelirrojo que tenía enfrente.

- Haces trampa. Es imposible que en todos los años que nos conocemos sólo haya ganado diez veces.

- Nueve, no te agregues otra. –le respondió Ron sonriente. – Y como ya llegué a veinte nuevamente, quiero mi semana de vacaciones.

- Deberías dejar de apostar vacaciones… te están empezando a mirar mal. –le recomendó su amigo.

- Problema suyo por no saber ganarte al ajedrez. –respondió el pelirrojo. -Además, ni que hubiera tanto trabajo. Gracias a Merlín que tienes despacho propio y podemos hacer algo medianamente útil durante nuestras horas de trabajo.

Harry rió.

- No me digas que escribir informes no es extremadamente divertido. –dijo con sarcasmo.

- No me quejo, prefiero no tener verdaderos casos. Pero te aseguro que al próximo idiota que llame al destacamento de Aurores porque creyó escuchar un ruido extraño en el baño, me retiro.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

- Por la cantidad de vacaciones que te tomas, que te retiraras no sería la gran cosa.

- ¿Estás insinuando que trabajo poco?

- No lo estoy insinuando, lo digo directamente. -Harry sonrió ante la cara de indignación de su amigo.- Te cambio las vacaciones por unas entradas que me regalaron para el partido de los Cannons de la semana que viene. Las mejores filas.

- Eso y hoy me voy una hora antes. –negoció Ron.

- Hecho. –Harry hizo desaparecer el tablero con un movimiento de la varita. – A trabajar.

Estuvieron revisando por unos minutos unos informes que Ron había entregado, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

- Adelante. –dijo Harry.

Una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años se asomó por la puerta. Era la asistente de Harry, y había sido contratada (además de sus méritos profesionales) por no resultarle atractiva al muchacho. Y eso era cosa de Ginny, que, dicho sea de paso, se encargó de carbonizar la hoja de vida de Romilda Vane, en cuanto ésta se postuló para el cargo.

- Disculpen la interrupción. Se encuentra aquí Ted Lupin y quiere hablar con usted.

- Hazlo pasar, esto puede esperar. –dijo señalando con la mano los informes.

Segundos después, entró Ted. Saludó a los dos hombres y se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre al lado de Ron.

- ¿Ocurrió algo malo, Teddy? –preguntó algo preocupado Harry.

- No exactamente. –respondió Ted incómodo. Sabía que Ron, por mucho que lo quisiera a él, lo descuartizaría si pensaba que le estaba haciendo daño a su sobrina.

- ¿No "exactamente"? –repitió su padrino.

- Tengo que… pedirles un favor. –rogó internamente porque ambos aceptaran.

- Cuenta conmigo. –dijo Harry. Sabía que su ahijado no lo iría a ver al trabajo salvo que fuera muy importante.

- Conmigo también. -dijo el pelirrojo. – Pero¿de qué se trata?

- ¿Pueden enseñarme todo lo que saben en quince días?

**En los pasillos de Hogwarts…**

- ¡James!

El aludido se dio vuelta. Estaba a medio camino de la sala común de Gryffindor, decidiendo cuál sería la mejor forma de convencer a Sue de que los perdonara, pero se vio interrumpido en sus pensamientos por Scorpius.

- Scorpius… ¿qué sucede?

- Ya encontré lo que buscábamos.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó James confundido.

- ¿En qué planeta vives? Estábamos buscando la venganza de Flint¿recuerdas?

- ¡Ah, sí!... yo sólo encontré la solución a los problemas, no la forma de causarlos… pero parece que tú tuviste más suerte¿o me equivoco?

- No te equivocas… te aseguro que con el día que va a pasar Flint se le van a ir las ganas de molestar por un tiempo.


	17. Perfectamente Imperfectas

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Perfectamente Imperfectas**

* * *

La capitana del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor hizo sonar un silbato, poniendo final al entrenamiento. James descendió de su escoba y fue a hablarle a Sue, pero ésta se había ido sin mirarlo, o al menos, eso le pareció. Sintió que se le empezaba a acumular un peso en el estómago. Sabía que estaba relacionado con la pelea con Sue, pero no podía definirlo. Después de todo, nunca les había dejado de hablar, dijeran lo que dijeran. Tom, Sue y él habían sido inseparables. Se imaginó pidiéndole disculpas… y rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de que necesitaba un plan: Sue no soportaría un dígalo con mímica como Albus.

Se estaba acercando a las puertas del castillo, pero estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no notó que había alguien esperándolo. Mejor dicho, dos personas. Albus y Tom. El primero, sonreía, pero no burlándose, sino más bien como alguien que sabe que no te encuentras bien y te está animando a hablar. Tom, en cambio, estaba evidentemente triste.

- Antes de que preguntes, no vine a admirar cómo vuelas en escoba,y no quiero tu autógrafo. –dijo Albus, sin borrar su sonrisa.

"Tacha la parte de la sonrisa que no es burlona", pensó James.

- ¿Entonces? –preguntó, tal vez con más frialdad de la que quería.

- ¿Es obvio no? Tienes la misma cara que cuando creíste que papá y mamá no te iban a regalar una escoba para tu cumpleaños. Y estás así hace tres días. Y Sue y Tom tienen la misma cara.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan observador, Al? –preguntó James sin ocultar su sorpresa. Después de todo, Albus era más chico que él y parecía más… ¿maduro?

- No lo soy. –respondió éste sonriendo nuevamente. – Ayer con Scorpius te mentimos y te dijimos que habíamos hecho la venganza sin ti, y nos dijiste que te daba igual, que no tenías ganas. Y Tom nos explicó lo de la pelea.

- Entonces lo que dijiste antes… -siguió James, atando cabos.

- ¿Lo de que les había visto la cara a los tres?... –James asintió. -Ah, era mentira. Pero me hacía parecer increíblemente maduro, tenía que decirlo.

Tanto James como Tom soltaron una carcajada, olvidándose por un momento de su anterior estado de ánimo… que volvió con la misma velocidad que con la que se había ido. Tom suspiró.

- Recién me la crucé y le intenté hablar, pero me dijo "Está todo bien" y luego siguió su camino.

James suspiró también.

- Odio eso de decir que "Está todo bien" y en realidad está para el…

- El punto… -lo cortó Albus. - … es que tienen que hacer algo. Y les recomiendo no hacer nada de gestos tontos…

- Rencoroso. –murmuró James. Albus sólo lo miró divertido.

- A ver… no estamos tan perdidos. –dijo Tom con una repentina actitud postivia. – No fue para tanto… simplemente le recordé cuál era el hechizo que le costaba, y James le dijo testaruda.

- Algo me dice que Sue no piensa lo mismo… -dijo James, cruzándose de brazos, de tal forma que su escoba se pegó más a su pecho.

- Pero en cierta forma… -dijo Albus pensativo.- … Tom tiene razón…-luego se dirigió a James.- Tú me molestaste por haberme caído de la escoba varias veces antes de lograr algó así como un Amago de Wronski, y sin embargo no me enojé…. no demasiado, al menos. Es decir… es un _"Expelliarmus"_, no es gran cosa. ¿Por qué se puso así?

La pregunta quedó en el aire. Ninguno contestó.

**Al otro día, al final de las clases…**

James y Tom se encontraban en un aula vacía, practicando los encantamientos desilusionadores, con los mismos resultados que hace unas semanas atrás. Tom tiró su varita encima del escritorio con un gesto frustrado.

- Estoy harto.

- Yo también. –coincidió James. – Al menos antes era divertido…cuando… -dudó en seguir hablando.

- Cuando éramos tres. –finalizó Tom. – Esto es inaguantable. Antes de que termine el día le pediremos perdón, aunque le tenga que gritar para que nos preste atención. Me voy a dar una ducha. ¿Vas a la sala común?

- No… ve tú. Quiero caminar un rato.

Tom lo saludó y lo dejó solo. No tenía sentido intentar volverse invisible, dado que no le salía demasiado bien, así que comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del colegio. Inconscientemente, se había dirigido a los jardines. Algo molesto por el frío que hacía afuera, se estaba por volver a la sala común cuando escuchó un golpe sordo, y un grito de dolor. Intrigado y preocupado, se acercó a al lugar de donde provenían los sonidos. Y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Joss, Anne y Rose tiradas en el piso, con un gesto de dolor en sus caras, y a su hermano parado frente a ellas. Las chicas estaban sosteniendo una escoba cada una.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó.

Joss y Rose se pusieron muy coloradas, y James estaba seguro de que no era por el frío. Anne, que también estaba un poco sonrojada, contestó.

- Estábamos pidiéndole ayuda a Al para que nos enseñara a volar sin matarnos.

- Eligieron mal, ni él sabe como hacerlo. –dijo serio. Las chicas sonrieron. Albus lo miró enojado.

- El último partido entre nosotros lo gané yo, por si lo olvidaste. –le respondió mordaz.

- Eso porque Rosie jugaba conmigo y tú tenías a Teddy. –respondió sin pensar.

Una mirada dolida de la chica le hizo caer en la cuenta.

- Oh… Rosie… Lo… lo siento. –Rose sólo lo miró. Joss y Anne lo miraban enojadas.

Albus en cambio, miró compasivo a su hermano.

- Parece que últimamente no haces nada bien. –le dijo.

James lo miró y asintió, y decidido, se dirigió a Rose.

- Rose, no quise decirlo así. No voy a decir que es mentira, porque sabes que no lo es. – Joss lo miró enojada e iba a abrir la boca cuando Anne la detuvo. Rose no había cambiado de expresión. – Pero eso no me importa¿sabes? No te voy a querer más si llegas a ser buscadora. Me importa un bledo. Y no entiendo que hacen aquí las tres. Sé que no les gusta volar. – Las tres chicas estaban algo avergonzadas. – No tienen que hacer algo que no les agrada sólo para caer bien. Y Rose, es mejor así. –añadió. – Eres demasiado buena en todo como para también ser buena en esto.

Rose le sonrió a James.

- Me vas a hacer llorar. –bromeó Albus. Y luego se dio cuenta de algo. –YA SÉ¡Eso es lo que tienes que hacer James!

- ¿Para que Sue me perdone¿Me estás diciendo que me tengo que poner a llorar? –le preguntó extrañado.

- Eso no, idiota, la otra parte. Me acabo de dar cuenta por qué se enojó.

- ¿Y el motivo es…? –le insistió James.

- No te lo voy a decir. –le dijo Albus sonriente.

- ¿Y por qué no? –le preguntó James bruscamente.

- Porque se le iría la gracia. Tengo que hacer algo de tarea… nos vemos! –y sin más, se dirigió hacia el castillo y se perdió de vista.

**Un rato mas tarde, en la biblioteca…**

Rose se había duchado, y, a pesar del esfuerzo físico que le había supuesto la "clase de vuelo", decidió que no le vendría mal entretenerse con un libro. Joss y Anne habían rechazado la invitación. Joss había argumentado que le dolía la muñeca por la caída de la escoba, y que por esa razón no podría sostener un libro. Rose dudó de que fuera verdad, especialmente por la felicidad que había en la cara de la chica al decir que no podría estudiar. Anne, por su parte, dijo que iría a la pajarera de las lechuzas a escribir una carta a su familia. Lo cual era extraño, porque ella misma la había visto contestar la correspondencia esa misma mañana, pero le pareció una excusa más decente. Así que emprendió su camino, y al cabo de unos minutos estaba en la biblioteca.

"¿Qué puedo leer?", se preguntó. Como no le surgió ninguna respuesta inmediata, vagó por algunos estantes. Se detuvo en un taburete que tenía una pila de libros bastante grande, incluso más alta que ella, que al parecer, estaban esperando a ser colocados de vuelta en sus lugares.

Vio un gran volumen que, según el lomo, era _"Grandes hechizos para pequeños hechiceros"_. Le pareció que era lo que necesitaba: ella era principiante y unos hechizos varios no le vendrían mal. Alargó la mano para sostener los libros que estaban encima, para evitar que se cayeran, y con la otra, tiró del que ella quería.

En cuanto lo hizo, notó que el libro hacía fuerza para quedar donde estaba. Se quedó extrañada un momento. "¿Desde cuándo los libros se resisten a ser leídos?", pensó. Intentó nuevamente, pero ocurrió lo mismo.

Al tercer intento, tiró con las dos manos, y la fuerza que hizo el libro fue mucho mayor a la de ella, y cayó para adelante, golpeándose la cara con la pila de libros. No había soltado el libro, por lo que el dolor en la cara le resultó aún mas molesto al no poder cubrírsela. Pero lo que jamás imaginó, sin duda, fue que la fuerza del libro no provenía de sí mismo, sino que otra persona había estado tirando al otro lado de la pila, en el mismo momento que ella, y que por esa razón estaba sosteniendo el ejemplar en sus manos. En realidad, lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, era que esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy.

El chico tardó unos segundos en recomponerse de la sorpresa de estar tirado en el piso de la biblioteca (a menos distancia de la que hubiera querido) con la que él consideraba la persona más desagradable (después de Flint y los suyos) de todo Hogwarts. Y lo que es peor, darse cuenta de que ambos (al menos él podía ver la cara de ella, pero suponía que la suya era parecida) tenían una cara no de odio, no de desagrado… sino de curiosidad.

¿Quién daría el primer paso? Se habían prometido ignorarse, pero al parecer, el destino no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello. "Al diablo, esta es una muy buena oportunidad de molestarla… pero sobre qué? Ya sé, es muy débil como para agarrar un libro"

- Deberías hacer más ejercicio, Molly. –cambiando rápidamente su cara de asombro por el desdén habitual, aunque sabía que había tardado demasiado, como para ahora disimular que estaba enojado.

"¿Encima me dice gorda? No se si lo soy, no lo creo, y tampoco me importa… pero esta no te la dejo pasar."

- Lo que me sobra en peso a ti te falta en cerebro. –le respondió sonriente.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó, realmente confundido. ¿Cuándo había hablado de peso? Él había hablado de fuerza.

- Gracias por demostrarlo. –le dijo, aún mas sonriente. - Y cambia esa cara, Malfoy. Creo que la de retardado cuando me mirabas te quedaba mejor.

- Si puse esa cara no habrá sido por mirarte a ti Molly, no te ilusiones, como mucho habrá sido por la impresión de que algo parecido a una acromántula se me cayera encima.

- No creo que sepas ni qué es una acromántula… no te da la cabeza como para leer y entender al mismo tiempo. –le respondió, borrando su sonrisa.

- ¿Te crees muy inteligente no? Y ya que eres tan inteligente… deberías probar alguna poción… -dijo en tono afable.-… ya sabes… para que no te confundan con algún bicho y te saquen una foto para el _"Monstruoso libro de los monstruos"._

- No te preocupes por eso, Malfoy… siempre te darán el gusto de aparecer en la portada cuando lo desees…- y pensó un momento, para luego seguir con frialdad. -… ya sabes, puedes darles una foto de cuando te bañas.

Scorpius enrojeció de furia y sintió un arañazo en su orgullo. Esta vez el insulto había ido más lejos de lo que esperaba, pero no dejó que Rose lo supiera. Sólo fingió una sonrisa que no combinaba mucho con la bronca y la humillación que sentía, y se levantó, dejando tanto a Rose como el libro que había causado la pelea en el suelo.

Una vez que el chico se había ido, Rose sintió algo parecido a la culpa haciéndole un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Me habré pasado de la raya?"

**En los jardines…**

James estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del patio. Se había abrigado con su capa y disfrutó de la falta de compañía en ese momento. Quería pensar. Albus ya sabía lo que le ocurría a Sue. Y no había demasiadas vueltas. Era algo relacionado con lo que había pasado mientras le enseñaba a volar a las chicas. Mejor dicho, algo que había sucedido después del inconveniente con Rose.

Pensó detenidamente… recordó todo lo que había dicho… y finalmente cayó en la cuenta. Rose estaba haciendo todo eso porque no podía soportar que le fuera tan mal en algo, mientras que en todo lo demás, o gran parte de ello, era excelente. Y eso le pasaba a Sue. Era buena volando, estudiando, y no parecía aceptar que un hechizo que tendría que resultarle fácil, le resultara difícil. ¡Y le había dolido que Tom le recordara que no era perfecta¡Eso era! Y él mismo sólo la había empeorado un poco más al decir que también era testaruda.

En ese momento, alguien se sentó a su lado. Era Tom. No lo había visto venir.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó.

James no contestó a eso, sino que le habló muy rápido y emocionado.

- ¡Lo sé! Entendí todo lo de Sue! Está así porque piensa que tiene que ser perfecta, pero no se da cuenta que a nosotros no nos importa que sea perfecta, entonces sigue tratando de ser perfecta!

- Eh… creo que capté la idea principal… Pero eso ya lo sabía James.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó éste desconcertado.

- Lo de Sue… lo de ser perfecta, ya lo sabía.

Tom se asustó un poco por la mirada furiosa que James le estaba dando.

- Y, si serías tan amable de decírmelo… ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES? –finalizó a los gritos.

- Porque pensé que era obvio… y que cuando Albus lo preguntó en voz alta no contestó nadie porque ya todos sabíamos la respuesta. –respondió en voz baja.

James respiró hondo varias veces para intentar calmarse.

- Te juro que si no fueras mi amigo, a esta altura ya te habría tirado al lago con un Petrificus Totalus para que no pudieras nadar. –le dijo con mirada asesina.

- Estás muy alterado, amigo. –subrayó la palabra "amigo". – Lo que necesitamos es calmarnos… tal vez mañana podremos hablar con Sue.

- Mañana no, Tom… AHORA.

Tom prefirió no protestar.

**En la sala común de Gryffindor…**

James estaba sentado con Tom a una de las butacas. Ambos estaban en silencio. Estaban esperando un momento, que tarde o temprano llegaría. Y mientras pensaban que se estaba tardando demasiado (para agrado de Tom y desagrado de James), el retrato se abrió, y una Sue con cara de pocos amigos entró a la sala. James y Tom reaccionaron al instante. Se pararon justo en el momento que Sue reaccionaba y se giraba para ir corriendo a su dormitorio. James sacó su varita, y gritó "_Petrificus Totalus!"_.

El embrujo le dio de lleno a la chica, que cayó inmediatamente. Ante el asombro de todos los presentes, James y Tom levantaron entre los dos a Sue, que los miraba furiosa, aunque sin mover un músculo. Ellos, en cambio, le sonreían divertidos. Salieron de la sala común y buscaron un aula vacía.

Una vez en el aula, y luego de cerrar la puerta, Tom murmuró el contrahechizo. Sue se levantó y los miró entre furiosa, y… si la conocían lo suficiente, divertida. El proceso de disculpa había comenzado bastante original, tenía que admitirlo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo? –preguntó, intentando sonar más furiosa de lo que realmente estaba.

- Verás… -comenzó James. – ante tu… -miró pidiendo ayuda a Tom.

- Resistencia.

- Exacto. Ante tu resistencia a hablar con nosotros, decidimos que teníamos que hacer algo… útil y eficaz.

- Que vocabulario, James. –rió Sue, olvidándose de que estaba peleada con ellos.

- Yo le enseñé. –acotó Tom.

- Sue, escucha. –comenzó James, poniéndose más serio. – Lo que Tom y yo dijimos… no queríamos hacerte daño, y lo sabes. –Sue le sonrió levemente. – Y me parece que es hora de que dejes esa manía tuya de ser perfecta en todo.- Sue bajó la mirada algo avergonzada.

- En serio Sue. –dijo Tom. – A nosotros nos importa tres… lo que sea… que no sepas desarmarnos como corresponde. Ya lo lograrás. Eres increíble en muchas otras cosas.

- Y es feo practicar de a dos los hechizos desilusionadores. –acotó James, con cara de perro mojado.

- Y no poder volver a la biblioteca. –siguió Tom.

Sue, que hasta ese momento los miraba emocionada, a punto de soltar una lágrima, se giró confundida hacia Tom.

- Tom, puedes seguir yendo a la biblioteca.

- No es lo mismo. –dijo James.

- Por supuesto que no. Arruinaría nuestra reputación ir por voluntad propia. –dijo Tom.

- Estás pasando demasiado tiempo a solas con James. Hablas como él. –bromeó Sue. – Creo que necesitas un poco de mi influencia. Tendré que hablar con ustedes más seguido.

Los chicos, al ver que habían sido perdonados se miraron un instante. Un segundo después se habían abrazado llorando histéricamente. "Nos perdonooo! Yo lo sabíaaaa!"

Sue simplemente los miró divertida.


	18. Llegó Navidad

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Llegó Navidad**

* * *

Era el último jueves antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, y todos los alumnos estaban en sus camas durmiendo. Casi todos. Había excepciones: dos chicos que en ese momento se encontraban dando los toques finales a una poción, en un aula vacía de las mazmorras.

- Dos vueltas más en el sentido del reloj, y cuatro en sentido contrario. –dijo James en voz baja, leyendo las instrucciones del libro. No querían ser escuchados

Scorpius obedeció y le dio una mirada crítica a la poción.

- Se supone que ya está lista… pero está muy espesa. –dijo, ceñudo.

- Pociones no es precisamente mi especialidad, así que ni idea. –dijo James. Era la única materia que le costaba… pero sobre todo por las continuas molestias que le causaba Bullstrode.

Scorpius lo miró burlón.

- ¿El gran James Potter no es bueno en todo?

- ¿Y el gran idiota Scorpius Malfoy podría prestarle atención a la poción y sacarla del fuego, que se está quemando?

El rubio reaccionó inmediatamente, y apagó el fuego que habían hecho aparecer debajo del caldero. La poción, de un color rojo intenso, había comenzado a echar humo.

- Luego de todos estos días de trabajo, si se arruinó, te juro que te la tiro encima. –le amenazó el Gryffindor.

- No, gracias, para eso está Flint. –sonrió al imáginarselo. – Pero hay que arreglarla un poco… tal vez… -murmuró pensativo- … bilis de armadillo… eso es…

Agregó unos ingredientes más a la poción mientras la revolvía, hasta que ésta tuvo la consistencia exacta que decía el libro.

- Tengo que admitir que eres bueno, oxigenado. –dijo James.

- Eres original para elogiar a la gente. –dijo el rubio, enarcando una ceja. – Bueno, pongámosla en la botella, dado que se la tiene que tomar.

- Podríamos tirársela encima… según el libro, tiene efectos más inmediatos.

- Como que nos castiguen, querrás decir. –le respondió el Slytherin. – No, tenemos que salir de ésta limpios.

- Bah, me da igual, una hoja más o menos en mi expediente no va a hacer la diferencia. ¿Quieres que me encargue de dársela?

- No lo sé… después de todo eres un año mayor que Flint, y, por más que me duela admitirlo, tienes la reputación de que no es conveniente molestarte. No creo que se anime a meterse contigo.

James estaba más que encantado.

- Si, soy increíble, no tengo por qué negarlo.

- Modestia, que le dicen… podrías tratar. –le sugirió Scorpius.

- No, eso es para los que no tienen estilo. –descartó James con un gesto de la mano. – Entonces¿tú te encargas? –el rubio asintió. – De acuerdo, me voy a dormir, estoy harto de descansar poco por esta bendita poción.

- Yo no te obligué a hacerla… aunque gracias por la ayuda.

- No es nada. –respondió el otro. – Hacer bromas… cómo decirlo… digamos que es más fuerte que yo.

**A la mañana siguiente, en la casa de los Potter…**

- Bueno Teddy, digamos que por tan poco tiempo, eres todo un experto. –le dijo su padrino.

Estaban en el estudio. Ginny ya se había ido a trabajar, Lily estaba con Hugo en la casa de Ron y Hermione, y Harry y el pelirrojo acababan de dar por terminado el entrenamiento de Ted.

- Sigo sin entender por qué tanto apuro –dijo Ron suspicaz. Estaba sospechando que el chico se traía algo entre manos. Eso de que los admiraba por ser Aurores le parecía tan cierto como que Harry era bueno jugando al ajedrez.

Teddy sonrió incómodo, y luego se rascó la nuca. Harry le dirigió una breve mirada a ambos. Y se le ocurrió una idea.

- Teddy, no tienes que seguir mintiendo. Ya lo sabemos todo. –dijo.

Su ahijado lo miró estupefacto.

- ¿En serio?

Harry asintió. Ron lo miró extrañado, pero decidió seguir el teatro.

- Por supuesto chico, no nacimos ayer. –dijo sonriente.

Teddy bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzado.

- Yo no quería mentirles… es que me preocupé por Victoire… ya saben, lo de que no come mucho, que está triste porque me extraña… y decidí entrar a Hogwarts como profesor, me pareció que era buena idea. –decidió no meter a James, tal vez no sabían esa parte.

- ¿QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO SUFRIR A MI SOBRINA? –gritó furioso Ron.

Teddy lo miró asustado, y cayó en la cuenta de que lo acababan de engañar.

- Te juro que te mato. –le dijo Ron en voz baja. Ted tragó saliva.

Harry se interpuso rápidamente entre su mejor amigo y su ahijado.

- Ron, tranquilízate. Seguro que Teddy no lo hizo a propósito, verdad?

Ted negó frenéticamente a espaldas de su padrino.

- ¿Ves? Es un buen chico.

Ron asintió pero no dejó de mirarlo enojado.

- En serio, tío Ron, no lo hice a propósito.

A Ron le temblaron las comisuras de los labios, como si quisiera esbozar una sonrisa. El chico sabía que decirle "tío" a Ron, siempre lo ablandaba… cuando era más pequeño siempre se libraba de los retos de esa forma.

- Cierra la boca, maldito embustero, todavía no te perdono.

Ted intentó no reírse.

- Teddy, la verdad, no entiendo. Nunca transgredías demasiado las normas… ¿De dónde sacaste esas ideas? –preguntó Harry.

- De… un amigo. –respondió evasivamente.

- Hacerte pasar por profesor… eso es totalmente ilegal. –dijo su padrino.

- ¡Oh, por favor, Harry! No te hagas! Que sé que en el colegio hacías de todo menos respetar las normas.

Harry enrojeció un poco.

- No se de que me estás hablando.

- El chico tiene un buen punto, Harry. –dijo Ron.

- ¿Ahora lo defiendes? –le preguntó, algo molesto.

- Padrino, el papel de cumplidor de normas no te queda bien. –le dijo Ted. – No es lo tuyo.

- ¡Basta de criticarme! Estábamos hablando de ti, Teddy, no de mí. –dijo Harry molesto.

- Pero hay que admitir que tiene razón, Harry. –dijo Ron. – No cumplías las normas, ni lo haces ahora. No haces un informe ni que te amenacen.

- De acuerdo, lo admito¿Contentos?

- Sí. –respondieron al unísono.

- Ahora volvamos a Teddy, si son tan amables. ¿Cómo piensas hacer que te elijan? Eres bueno, pero ahora que se sabe que el puesto no está maldito va a haber varios postulantes.

- Ahí es donde entras tú, padrino. –le dijo Teddy con una sonrisa maliciosa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

**En Hogwarts…**

Albus y Scorpius iban camino a transformaciones, la primera clase del día, que compartían con Ravenclaw. El rubio tenía la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, agarrando una botella llena de un líquido color rojo.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí? –le preguntó Albus, mientras se rascaba distraídamente su cabello verde.

- El mal día de Flint.

Ante la mirada confundida del chico, Scorpius le explicó todo rápidamente.

- El tema es que no sé como hacérsela beber. –dijo el rubio, algo desesperado.

A Albus se le iluminó la cara.

- Dámela, se me ocurrió una idea.- Scorpius le dio la botella confundido.

El de pelo verdoso la destapó, y la sostuvo en la mano. Estaban llegando al aula, cuando vieron a Flint, Bradford y Kyle riéndose de algo en la puerta del aula. Para sorpresa de Albus, no estaban solos, sino que con ellos se encontraba la chica del pelo lacio y negro que vivía ignorándolo. "¿Qué demonios hace allí?", pensó. Scorpius lo sacó de sus pensamientos dándole un pequeño codazo. Albus reaccionó y comenzó a hablar en voz alta, para que lo escucharan los otros chicos.

- La verdad que esta nueva bebida de las Tres Escobas es increíble… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

- Sangre de Dragón. –inventó el rubio rápidamente. – Es sencillamente deliciosa… pero ya sabes, es cara, así que somos pocos los que la bebemos. –dijo, con algo de arrogancia.

A esa altura ya casi habían llegado a la puerta del aula. Albus se llevó la botella a los labios, y justo cuando estaba por dar el primer trago, Flint se la arrebató de las manos.

- Veamos que tan buena es esta porquería. –dijo, y se la bebió entera, de un solo trago.

Albus y Scorpius estaban encantados, pero lo disimularon.

- No es nada del otro mundo. –dijo Flint, dándole de vuelta a Albus la botella, ahora vacía. – Vamos, no vaya a ser que la vieja nos quite puntos por hablar con imbéciles.

Entraron dándoles un empujón. Albus y Scorpius se estabn dirigiendo una mirada satisfecha, cuando la chica pasó a su lado y les susurró:

- Sé lo que acaban de hacer.

Ambos chicos se miraron aterrados¿Y si los delataba?

Pero no fue así, o al menos, no en esa clase, porque todo parecía salir como estaba planeado. Flint comenzó a rascarse la nariz, luego las mejillas, dejándolas rojas. Al parecer tenía una picazón bastante molesta. Las clases siguieron, y para cuando estaban en pociones, Flint directamente hacía todo lo posible por rascarse todo el cuerpo disimuladamente. Se revolvía en su asiento incómodo y le habían comenzado a salir unas pequeñas marcas rojas, como si fueran pecas.

- Señor Flint¿me podría explicar que está haciendo?

Flint se paró en seco. Había ido al armario de ingredientes, y se estaba rascando la espalda con la puerta del mismo. Toda la clase lo miraba conteniendo la risa.

- Na-nada, profesor.

Bullstrode miró la puerta del armario con algo de asco.

- Entonces vuelva a su asiento, por favor.

La clase terminó sin mayores sobresaltos, salvo que contase como tal que Flint hubiera sido descubierto rascándose contra la pared de la mazmorra en una ocasión, y con el pupitre en otra, logrando que Bullstrode se enojara y lo castigara por "inapropiado".

Scorpius y Albus fueron los últimos en salir, y para su sorpresa, alguien los estaba esperando afuera.

- Tengo que hablar contigo. –le dijo la chica al rubio, ignorando a Albus por enésima vez.

- Yo también existo¿sabes? –le dijo enojado.

La chica lo miró despectivamente y luego comentó:

- Sí, por desgracia. ¿Hablamos? –le preguntó nuevamente a Scorpius.

Éste, que miraba divertido la furiosa cara de su amigo, sonrió.

- Por supuesto. Nos vemos después, Al.

Este los miró indignado. "Maldita idiota maleducada, arrogante, pomposa…" y siguió maldiciendo en voz baja mientras se iba, dejándolos solos.

- ¿De qué tenemos que hablar? –preguntó intrigado Scorpius.

- Te propongo un trato. Yo les haré de cómplice con Flint, y les ayudaré a que caiga en alguna de sus bromas, no en todas por supuesto.

El rubio la miró interesado, pero a la vez receloso.

- ¿A cambio de qué?

- Necesito ayuda con algo.

Una vez que terminó la explicación, Scorpius sonreía más que encantado.

- ¿Te da lo mismo cualquiera?

- Sí, pero tienes hasta el final del año que viene, no lo olvides.

- No lo haré… por cierto¿cómo te llamabas?

- Alyssa Ogden. Nos vemos, y espero que cumplas con tu parte.

- Lo prometo.

**En la sala común de Gryffindor, horas después…**

Rose y sus amigas estaban haciendo el equipaje. Habían decidido no dejarlo para el último día, para tener el fin de semana libre. Mientras guardaban sus túnicas, Anne y Joss miraban preocupadas a su amiga: apenas había hablado ese día.

- Rosie, -preguntó Anne- ¿te encuentras bien?

No respondió, sino que siguió haciendo su equipaje en silencio. Al parecer, no la había escuchado. Anne miró a Joss preocupada.

- La profesora McGonagall me dijo que te puso un "Aceptable" en la tarea porque estaba algo incompleta. –dijo Joss intencionalmente.

Sin respuesta nuevamente.

- ¡ROSE! –gritó Joss, exasperada. La aludida se sobresaltó y la miró extrañada.

- ¿Por qué gritas?

- Rosie¿qué te sucede? –preguntó Anne, más calmada que Joss.

- Nada¿por? –y siguió haciendo su equipaje.

Anne y Joss intercambiaron una mirada, y luego agarraron a Rose, una por cada hombro, y la arrastraron hasta sentarla en la cama de Joss.

- Más te vale que confieses o quemo tus deberes. –le amenazó ésta última.

- ¡Joss! –exclamó Anne, algo escandalizada. – Lo que ella quiere decir es que queremos saber que te ocurre. –le dijo a Rose, mirándola preocupada.

Rose suspiró.

- Me pasé de la raya con Malfoy.

- El se pasa de la raya contigo todo el tiempo. –dijo Joss.

- Ya lo sé… pero, no sé… me siento mal por lo que le dije.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó intrigada Anne.

- No me hagas repetirlo. –dijo Rose, sonrojándose. – La cuestión es que me pasé.

- Bueno, no te preocupes, ya verás la forma de pedirle perdón. –la consoló Anne.

"Ése es el problema", pensó, mientras volvía a hacer su equipaje. "No sé como pedirle perdón, si nos odiamos."

**El domingo…**

- ¿No me vas a decir que hablaste con esa? –insistió Albus por enésima vez.

- Al, dos cosas. Una: ya te dije que "esa" tiene nombre, y se llama Alyssa. Dos: ya te dije que NO.

Estaban buscando un compartimiento libre en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Se estaban volviendo a sus casas para las vacaciones. Estaban por el tercer vagón cuando se cruzaron con James, Tom y Sue.

- Hermanito, mejor ponte el sombrero, no me quiero ni imaginar el grito de mamá cuando vea que no pasó ni la mitad del año y ya estás con el pelo verde.

- Éste está libre chicos, entremos. –dijo Sue, sin prestarle atención a la conversación que acababan de entablar Albus y James, discutiendo su nuevo peinado.

Ocuparon el compartimiento. Unos minutos después, Rose y sus amigas se asomaron a la puerta.

- ¿Hay lugar para tres más? –preguntó sonriente.

- NO. –contestó cortante Scorpius. – Hay lugar para dos: es decir, tus amigas entran, tú afuera.

- Hay lugar para TODOS. –dijo James, lanzándole a Scorpius una clara indirecta. – Tan sólo hay que apretujarse un poco… o mejor, Al, te juego una partida de Snap Explosivo. Sentémonos en el piso.

- De acuerdo. – dijo el chico.

- Yo me uno. –dijo Tom.

- Y yo. –dijo Joss.

De tal forma que el viaje transcurrió con normalidad, dado que Scorpius y Rose habían decidido ignorarse nuevamente. Unas horas después, ya habían llegado a la Plataforma 9 y ¾. Una vez abajo del tren, se despidieron.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Sue! –Tom y James la abrazaron al mismo tiempo, con lo que la chica se quedó momentáneamente sin aire. Para lograr respirar les dio un pequeño codazo, que, obviamente, los chicos exageraron y la trataron de insensible.

Rose y las chicas también se estaban dando un abrazo de oso. Albus y Scorpius estrecharon sus manos, y luego saludaron a los demás. Finalmente, Rose y Scorpius quedaron de frente. Eran los únicos que no se habían saludado.

"Dilo, Rose, dile que no quisiste decir eso", pensaba ella.

"Scorpius se valiente. Dile la verdad. Dile que lo de la canción era sólo por ser amable", pensaba él.

"Son sólo dos palabras… Feliz Navidad…. Feliz Navidad, Malfoy… o Scorpius".

"¿Por qué me cuesta decirlo? Sólo tengo que decir Feliz Navidad, Molly… O Rose…"

Ambos chicos abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo para decir algo. Sin embargo, nunca se enteraron lo que el otro iba a decir, porque en ese momento, los demás chicos los arrastraron para salir de la plataforma y buscar a sus padres, que estaban esperándolos del otro lado, al igual que la mayoría.

- ¿¡AL QUE TE PASÓ?! –Ginny gritó histérica al ver el color del pelo de su hijo. Harry rió al ver la cara de desesperada de su mujer.

- Mamá no exageres. –dijo Albus.

- Y no sólo es el peinado, mamá. –dijo James. – Tuvo la opción de que le quedara rojo como el tuyo y dijo que era feo, que no le gustaba.

- ¡Es mentira! –exclamó Albus. – No le creas.

Ron y Hermione también saludaban a su hija. Tanto Joss como Anne se encontraban en ese momento con sus padres.

- ¡Te extrañamos! –dijo Hermione abrazando a su hija.

- Sí, Rosie, gracias al cielo que viniste, tu madre estaba insoportable. –bromeó Ron. La chica rió. Hermione lo miró enojada.

- ¿Y tú no me extrañaste? –le preguntó Rose a su hermano menor.

- Sólo un poquito. –admitió Hugo, juntando el índice y el pulgar.

- Awwww, que tierno! –Y Rose abrazó a su hermano pequeño hasta asfixiarlo.

- Salió a ti. –le susurró Ron a Hermione.

- Si tanto te molesta, no te abrazo más. –le dijo la castaña.

- Es tu obligación. –le respondió Ron sonriente. – No tienes opción. –y le mostró la alianza en su dedo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

- Mmm… lo pensaré. –dijo, aunque luego sonrió.

No muy lejos de allí, Scorpius se encontraba en ese momento abrazando a su madre.

- Te extrañábamos, hijo. –dijo Astoria Malfoy.

- Scorpius¿por qué no viniste con Kurt Flint? Pensé que se harían amigos –preguntó Draco, algo ceñudo.

- ¿De ese idiota? No gracias. Mi mejor amigo es Albus. –dijo el más pequeño de los Malfoy.

- ¿Albus? –repitió Draco. - ¿No estarás hablando de…? –se dio vuelta, y miró hacia donde, en se momento, Harry Potter estaba hablando con Albus.

- Sí, es ése de allí. Albus Potter¿lo conoces, padre?

- ¿Es una broma, no? –dijo enojado, volviendo a mirar a su hijo.

- Scorpius puede hablar con quien quiera. –dijo su mujer.

- Con quien quiera menos alguien relacionado con –se detuvo antes de decir algo hiriente. -… con… Potter, Granger o Weasley.

- No seas ridículo, Draco.

Draco estaba que echaba humo.

- No es el día de los inocentes, así que basta.

- Al es bueno papá, en serio. Y por lo de Weasley no te preocupes, que no soporto a esa chica.

Draco respiró aliviado.

- Bueno, por lo menos no saliste del todo torcido.

- ¡Draco! –le recriminó su mujer enojada. – Que tú no los quieras no significa que con Scorpius tenga que ser igual.

Draco la miraba verdaderamente extrañado.

- Por supuesto que tiene que ser igual. Los Malfoy somos demasiado perfectos como para mezclarnos con ellos.

-Oh, eres imposible. Vamos a casa.

En ese momento, a James le tocaron el hombro. Se dio vuelta, y vio a un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, o un poco más, que para él era totalmente desconocido.

- Disculpe¿lo conozco?

- Encantado de conocerlo, soy el recientemente elegido profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts, Ted Lupin, alias John Wallace.

* * *

**Este sí que me salió largo! Especial para vos, Lily! jaja... es que no quería hacer dos capítulos para las vacaciones.**

**Sol, gracias, como siempre! Espero que te haya gustado lo de Flint, vos que lo esperabas tanto!**

**Gracias también a Ely Potter Black, Katurra y Tiarithax por comentar el capítulo anterior. No saben cómo me alegraron sus reviews :)**

_**ACLARACION!**__** Alyssa no sabe que tenía la botella... Sólo sabe que Albus y Scorpius se la hicieron tomar a propósito... tampoco es adivina jaja**_


	19. La vuelta

**Aclaración del capítulo anterior (por si no la leyeron):**** Alyssa no sabía que poción tenía Albus en la botella, sólo se había dado cuenta de que se la habían hecho tomar a Flint a propósito… y la razón de su desprecio hacia el chico… bueno, ya sabrán el porqué.**

**Los dejo con el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: La vuelta**

* * *

- No es justo que se hayan pasado tan rápido… -comentó Albus apesadumbrado.

- Extraño los gritos de mamá por haber destrozado la cocina por segunda vez… -dijo James a su vez.

- Y atrapar la snitch antes que tú. –siguió Albus, esta vez más contento.

- No es gran cosa, dado que soy cazador. –respondió James.

Estaban caminando por Expreso de Hogwarts, buscando un compartimiento vació y al mismo tiempo, a sus amigos. Rose y Victoire iban con ellos.

- Yo extraño poner muérdago encima mío a propósito cada vez que Teddy estaba cerca… -comentó la rubia con nostalgia.

- ¡Degenerada! –exclamó James divertido.

- ¿En serio lo hacías? Ahora entiendo porqué el tío Bill andaba con ganas de ahorcar a Teddy tan seguido. –comentó Rose.

- Sólo asegúrate de no poner muérdago en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. - bromeó James. Victoire le sonrió cómplice.

- ¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó intrigada Rose.

- No se si deba decirte, primita… -dudó James. - ¿Qué tanto te gustan las normas?

- Son su amor platónico. –dijo Albus. Rose lo miró molesta y ceñuda.

- Eso es mentira, Al. –le dijo.

- Por supuesto que es verdad, Molly. –dijo una voz. Rose miró hacia el frente y cruzó su mirada con la de Scorpius. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a desviarla.

- Me tienen harto. Denle un descanso a mis oídos. –dijo Albus, y siguió caminando, dejando a los chicos atrás.

- ¿Extrañabas pelear con mi primita Scorpius? –preguntó James burlón, y siguió a su hermano. El rubio no contestó.

- Si te molesta mucho dale una patada ya sabes dónde. –le susurró Victoire a Rose en el oído, y luego fue a buscar a sus amigas.

- Malfoy… -comenzó Rose. Suspiró. Luego siguió decidida. – eres un imbécil redomado, y no tienes solución. –Scorpius la miraba furioso. - De todas formas, no debería haberte dicho lo que te dije en la biblioteca.

- ¿Siempre eres tan encantadora cuando pides disculpas, Molly?

- No, sólo cuando quiero parecerme a ti. –le dijo.

- Deberían darte un premio, Molly. Eres tan desagradable que ya debes haber roto todos los récords. –decididamente, no le habían gustado en lo más mínimo las disculpas de la chica.

- Puede ser, pero tú te esfuerzas mucho en sacarme el lugar.

- Disculpa, pero yo no te llamé imbécil redomada. –le respondió bruscamente.

- Conociéndote, no te debe de faltar mucho para que me lo digas. –dijo ella a su vez.

- Es verdad. –admitió, y sonrió divertido. Rose también sonrió.

Pasaron dos segundos, y luego cayeron en la cuenta de que se estaban sonriendo. Borraron rápidamente sus sonrisas y miraron para otro lado. Era difícil adivinar cuál de los dos estaba más incómodo. Scorpius se rascaba la nuca intentando parecer distraído, mientras que Rose movía nerviosamente el pie.

- Eh… creo que esta conversación jamás existió. –dijo Rose, rompiendo por fin el incómodo silencio.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Me voy. –y sin más Scorpius caminó, o casi corrió, hacia donde se había ido Albus antes.

Rose se preguntaba hacia dónde ir. Sus amigas debían estar más adelante, pero no quería dar la falsa impresión de que estaba siguiendo al rubio. Eso jamás. Prefería viajar sola. Decidió volver sobre sus pasos, pero se llevó una sorpresa al casi chocarse con Anne.

- Rosie¿Cómo estás? –luego la miró detenidamente. - ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás algo colorada.

- ¿Qué? Tengo algo de frío… debe ser eso. –respondió evasivamente.

Anne la miró recelosa, pero no comentó nada más.

- ¿Vamos a buscar a Joss? –propuso.

Rose asintió, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa menos en Scorpius sonriéndole. Aunque intentar no pensar en algo, normalmente es el método más efectivo para no borrarlo de tu mente.

**Más tarde, en el Gran Salón…**

- No entiendo por qué no te gustó mi regalo de Navidad. –dijo James mientras engullía una pata de pollo.

- James, me regalaste calzoncillos. Y yo soy mujer. –dijo Sue, entre divertida y molesta por el regalo del chico.

- Lo que sea, estaban increíbles. –dijo James, sin darle importancia al hecho.

- ¿No los usaste, no? –preguntó Tom, con cara de asco.

- Oh, por favor no contestes. Prefiero que te lleves el secreto a la tumba. –dijo Sue.

- O lávalos, que es más sencillo. –sugirió Tom.

- A ver Sue. –comenzó James. Mientras hablaba gesticulaba con la mano que sostenía la pata de pollo, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante cómico. – No soy el tipo de persona que regala cosas usadas, parece que no me conocieras. Y menos aún sería capaz de regalar algo que abrigó…

- ¡JAMES ESTOY COMIENDO! – chilló Sue, tapándose los oídos.

- Que delicada… -murmuró James.

- No James, no es delicada… tiene estómago, que es distinto. –lo corrigió Tom.

- Bueno, basta de hablar de los calzoncillos de Sue. –ésta miró ceñuda a su amigo. James echó un vistazo hacia la mesa de profesores. – Parece que cierta persona no está muy calmada que digamos, no?

Tanto Tom como Sue miraron a Ted, o mejor dicho, al "Profesor John Wallace". Lo habían presentado al inicio del banquete y el pobre estaba sufriendo un leve ataque de nervios por el temor a ser descubierto.

- No se de dónde sacaste la idea, James, pero te luciste. –admitió Sue.

El chico les había contado el plan. Hasta ahora, lo sabían ellos, Victoire y Albus. Le hizo prometer a éste último que por el momento no se lo dijera a Scorpius: después de todo, James no confiaba tanto en él. Aunque al principio se había negado, finalmente Albus aceptó y prometió no decir nada.

- No hay por qué negarlo: lo mío es natural. –dijo arrogantemente el aludido.

- Naturalmente idiota. –Tom tenía esa capacidad de bajar de las nubes a James rápidamente.

- ¿Cuándo es nuestra primera clase? –dijo James, fingiendo no haber escuchado a Tom.

- El martes. –contestó Sue.

- Espero que sea mejor que Runcorn… -dijo Tom.

- McKenzie, es mi primo, no lo ofendas.

- ¿Quién es tu primo, James? –preguntó un chico de tercero.

- Eh… Tom! le decía que si no fuera el apellido, podría ser mi primo¿no somos idénticos? – James sonrió. Tom también se apresuró a sonreír.

- Eh… si tú lo dices. –el chico los miró como si necesitaran terapia.

Unos asientos más allá…

- Vic¿por qué miras tanto al nuevo profesor?

La chica se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando. Cuando logró articular palabra, dijo:

- Se viste terrible…

- Sí, tienes razón. –y siguieron hablando de la forma de vestir del Profesor. Victoire suspiró aliviada. Tendría que andar con más cuidado.

En la mesa de Slytherin, otra persona también se encontraba nerviosa, aunque por razones muy diferentes.

- Scorpius¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Albus. Luego añadió. – Por cierto, voy a tener que acortar tu nombre de alguna forma, gasto demasiada saliva. Tu sólo dices "Al". Es injusto.

- Estoy bien, no me pasa nada, y me gusta mi nombre. –respondió el rubio.

- El tema no es que te guste o no, es demasiado largo. –dijo Albus, como si fuera obvio.

- Son ocho letras, Al, no exageres.

- ¡Ahí lo tienes! Ocho letras contra dos. Gasto cuatro veces más saliva que tú. ¿Te das una idea de la cantidad que desperdiciaré hasta séptimo?

- Por favor Al, estás demente. Esta conversación no tiene sentido. Y perdona, pero¿nuestra amistad tiene fecha de vencimiento?

- Eso depende de que me dejes acortar tu nombre. –respondió el de pelo verde.

- Como quieras, pero si alguien pregunta, yo no te conozco.

**El martes…**

Los alumnos de segundo de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff esperaban ansiosos la llegada del nuevo profesor. Los alumnos de los cursos mayores les habían comentado que el Profesor Wallace era muy bueno en su materia y por esa razón habían llegado unos minutos antes de lo necesario.

- James¿de verdad es bueno en lo suyo o sobornaste a medio Hogwarts para seguir con el plan? –le susurró Sue a su amigo.

- Brown, lo entrenaron mi papá y mi tío. Además¿con qué los voy a sobornar?

- ¿Calzoncillos? –sugirió Tom.

James no pudo contestar porque en ese momento Ted entró al aula, y se hizo el silencio. Todos lo miraban expectantes.

- Buenos días. –les sonrió. – Me llamo John Wallace, y ya lo saben, pero de todas formas les digo que seré su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por favor, saquen un pergamino y dejen sobre el pupitre sólo la pluma y la tinta. Les tomaré un pequeño examen.

La clase estalló en quejas. James miró a los ojos a su primo, y se pasó un dedo por el cuello, mientras que con al boca articulaba la frase "Te mato". Ted le guió levemente un ojo.

- Chicos, silencio por favor. –la clase tardó un poco, pero volvió a quedar muda. – No les pondré nota, así que no hay motivo de preocupación. Sólo quiero saber qué tanto saben.

Muchos soltaron suspiros de alivio, pero no James, que le sonreía satisfecho. El examen resultó ser no tan espeluznante como se temía, y muchos contestaron la mayor parte del cuestionario. Cuando el examen terminó, sólo faltaban veinte minutos para el final de la clase, que fueron dedicados a la práctica de hechizos de desarme. Para su gran satisfacción, Sue lo logró a la segunda.

Cuando sonó el timbre, la clase salió conversando bastante animada. James se rezagó adrede. Cuando no quedaba nadie, miró a su primo y le dijo:

- Ni se te ocurra bajarme las notas o sino le digo a Vic que te gusta una de sus amigas. –le amenazó.

- No te tengo miedo, Jamsie. –le respondió Ted sonriente. – Además ella no te creería.

- No me pongas a prueba. –dijo James sonriendo.

- ¿No querrás que a tus padres les llegue una lechuza sobre el desastroso comportamiento de su hijo no?

- Eso fue un golpe bajo, Teddy. –dijo el más pequeño.

- Porque lo de Vic no lo fue¿verdad?

- Buen punto. Pero no te cuesta nada inflar un poco mis notas, verdad Teddy? Me debes una por el plan, no te olvides…

- Voy a considerarlo, señor Potter. –dijo seriamente.

- Me encanta cuando me entiendo tan bien con un profesor. Hasta luego, señor. –e hizo una exagerada reverencia.

- Nos vemos, James. –dijo Ted sonriendo.

**En la biblioteca…**

- La cantidad de trabajo que nos mandó McGonagall ayer es increíble. –protestó Albus, mientras entraba con Scorpius a la biblioteca.

- Tienes razón. –corroboró el otro chico. – Ahora ya no es más mi profesora favorita.

- ¿Era tu profesora favorita? –preguntó Albus extrañado.

- No, bueno… cada vez que le tenía que suplicar para que nos pusiera menos tarea sí que lo era.

- ¿Y alguna vez dio resultado?

- Ningún resultado que a mi me gustara, por lo menos. –admitió Scorpius.

- No tienes el encanto que yo tengo. –bromeó Albus.

- Si, porque tener la cabeza parecida a una lechuga te hace ver encantador. –Scorpius dijo sarcástico. Albus dejó de sonreír. -Voy a buscar una mesa. Ve tú por los libros.

Albus se dirigió hacia la estantería de transformaciones. Tardó un poco en localizar el libro que buscaba. Estaba casi en la parte superior. "Maldición", masculló. Buscó con la vista un taburete para subirse, pero no había ninguno. Se estiró lo más que podía. Estaba solo unos centímetros… un poco más… ya casi llegaba… sólo un poco más… ya casi…. y…

- AUCH!

Alyssa se había acercado y le había pisado el pie. Mientras Albus se lo agarraba para intentar calmar el dolor, se puso en puntas de pie, y luego pegó un pequeño salto para agarrar el libro.

- ¡Ese libro es mío!

- No me digas… no me di cuenta. –aunque la sonrisa petulante que tenía no combinaba mucho con lo que acababa de decir.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! –dijo el chico, fingiendo asombro. – ¡La malhumorada y maleducada número uno se dignó a hablarme!

- Que no esté a tus pies como el resto no significa que sea maleducada, Potter.

- Así que sabes como me llamo… No me ignorabas del todo, entonces. –dijo triunfante.

- ¿Tanto te importa tener un fan menos? –y se dio vuelta, yendo hacia las mesas.

- ¡Yo no tengo fans! –dijo Albus, algo indignado. Pero la chica ya no lo escuchaba, dado que se había ido. Albus la alcanzó y siguió hablándole, caminando a su lado. – Eres desagradable, y además no se de dónde te inventaste eso de los fans. Además mira quién habla, siempre estas rodeada de un montón de chicos y chicas, sonriendo como estúpida. ¿Te crees algo así como la reina del colegio, no?

- Al, respira. –le recomendó su amigo: ya habían llegado a su mesa. El aludido le hizo caso, dado que se había quedado sin aire. Scorpius luego se dirigió a Alyssa. – Liss, podrías prestarnos el libro? Es que no hay otro.

- Claro, -ella le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Liss? –preguntó Albus, esta vez totalmente indignado, y con una mueca de asco.

- ¿Celoso, Potter? –le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa engreída.

- Te aseguro que no. Ya te lo dije: no eres la reina del colegio. –le respondió éste intentando sonar lo más calmo posible. Scorpius le sonrió. - ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – le preguntó bruscamente.

- Disculpa, Potter, no tengo todo el día para estudiar contigo. Me tengo que ir a probar nuevas túnicas en treinta minutos, y me llevo el libro conmigo. Así que haznos un favor: cállate y ponte a trabajar.

"Ojalá que te pinchen y te hagan doler lo más posible", le deseó Albus mentalmente, mientras se sentaba, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina. Ella sólo le sonrió, y luego se giró para hablar con Scorpius, haciendo un movimiento algo exagerado con la cabeza, para hacer brillar su pelo color azabache.

"Estúpida engreída".


	20. Quidditch

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Quidditch**

* * *

- Y aquí viene el equipo de Gryffindor! –vociferó Tom. – Aplausos para Potter, Campbell, O'Donnell, Lane, Sands, Brown y Taylor!

Los seis jugadores escarlatas entraron al campo de Quidditch entre los vítores y abucheos de la multitud, y se posicionaron frente a los otros siete jugadores, de verde, que habían entrado antes.

- ¡Al, deja de aplaudir a tu hermano! –le gritó Scorpius por encima del ruido.

- ¿Por? –preguntó éste confundido.

- Te están mirando mal. –y le señaló con la cabeza a unos alumnos de sexto que no parecían muy contentos con el hecho de que un Slytherin apoyara también al equipo de Gryffindor.

- No me importa. –respondió el chico de cabello verde, volviendo a mirar al campo.

- ¿Te gusta como se ven tus ojos ahora? –le preguntó el rubio.

- Eh… sí, por?

- Porque para que sigan así, sin moretones, más vale que te importe. – Scorpius y Albus hicieron una mueca de dolor al ver cómo el chico los miraba y se sonaba los huesos de la mano, apretando un puño. Albus dejó de aplaudir.

- Eres la valentía en persona, Potter. –le dijo una voz al oído. Albus miró hacia su izquierda, y se encontró con la cara burlona de Alyssa.

Scorpius, que se encontraba a la derecha de Albus, se inclinó hacia delante.

- Hola Liss¿todo bien?

- Scor! Muy bien, gracias. –le sonrió simpática.

Albus los miró entre extrañado y enojado.

- Perdón¿me perdí de algo?

- El reparto de cerebros cuando naciste. –le respondió la chica rápidamente. – Aparte de eso, nada.

Albus le hizo un gesto bastante grosero con la mano. Scorpius estaba más entretenido mirando la discusión que el partido en sí, que ya iba treinta a diez a favor de Gryffindor. Alyssa suspiró resignada, y luego comentó:

- Que vulgar, Potter.

La respuesta de Albus se vio interrumpida por la voz de Tom, amplificada mágicamente.

- ¡ESO ES PENAL! TRAMPOSO HIJ…

- MCKEINZE! –se escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall por encima del insulto de Tom. – Limítese a comentar el partido.

- Efectivamente, penal a favor de Gryffindor, por empujar a la guardiana Brown por uno de los aros. –dijo con los dientes apretados. – Parece que Slytherin todavía no entiende que por los aros deben pasar quaffles, no personas. –el comentario fue recibido con abucheos de la tribuna verde y algunos aplausos por parte de la tribuna escarlata.- Y ya está James Potter ayudando a salir del aro a Susan Brown… o eso parece… No, le está haciendo cosquillas. Brown se ríe histérica mientras intenta patear a Potter… y AUCH! Eso debió doler, James. -el chico se alejó del aro maldiciendo a Susan.

El partido se reanudó luego del penal, quedando cuarenta a diez a favor de Gryffindor. La tribuna escarlata apoyaba a los gritos a James, que se estaba luciendo como cazador, al punto de que en la próxima media hora de juego había realizado diez tantos más. En total, Gryffindor iba ciento ochenta a cuarenta.

- Y ése es Dallas, con la quaffle. Esquiva a Campbell, una muy buena finta a Potter, que lo está insultando ahora… se dirige a los aros de Gryffindor y… ¡BROWN ATAJA!... Pero deja caer la quaffle por una bludger directa a su estómago. Lane, de Gryffindor, se acerca y la golpea hacia el buscador de Slytherin… Thorn la esquiva… y… ¿no es esa la snitch?

Efectivamente, la pequeña pelota dorada estaba aleteando cerca del piso. El buscador de Slytherin se lanzó decidido, mientras que Taylor, la capitana de Gryffindor, tardó un poco más en reaccionar.

- Taylor reacciona ante los insultos y los gritos desesperados de Potter, que parece al borde del paro cardíaco... Thorn está muy cerca… estira el brazo…y… casi la atrapa! Ahora Taylor está a su altura… ambos buscadores estiran los brazos nuevamente y… Thorn la atrapa! GANA SLYTHERIN Y LA RE…

- MCKENZIE! –le recriminó enojada la profesora McGonagall.

- De acuerdo, ciento noventa a ciento ochenta, gana Slytherin.

En la tribuna de Gryffindor…

- ¡No lo puedo creer! Acabo de perder tres galeones. –dijo Joss apenada.

- ¡¿Apostaste?! –exclamó Rose escandalizada.

- Sí, las dos apostamos. –le contestó Anne.

- Están locas!... a quién?

- A Flint! –respondió Joss al borde del llanto. – Ahora tendremos que hacerle los deberes de Encantamientos toda la semana. No sé como voy a hacer… ni siquiera hago los míos.

Rose estaba mucho más escandalizada que antes, y comenzó a darle un sermón sobre hacer los deberes en tiempo y forma. Al parecer, se había olvidado de retarlas por la apuesta.

**Momentos más tarde, en la torre Gryffindor…**

James y Sue entraban por el retrato abatidos. Se sentaron con Tom, que estaba mirando por la ventana.

- Todavía tenemos posibilidades de ganar la copa. –les dijo a modo de saludo. –Sólo fueron diez puntos.

- Diez puntos y lo que es peor… ¡mi hermano estaba tratando de consolarme!

- James, eso es bueno. –le dijo Sue confundida.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Se supone que YO soy el mejor y que YO debo consolar, no al revés. –respondió enfurruñado. Luego de un minuto de silencio, se levantó. –Me voy al cuarto. Lo único que falta es que venga Rosie y me diga que el Quidditch no es lo más importante del mundo.

No había terminado de decir eso que Rose se acercaba, al verles las caras.

- ¡Chicos, vamos! Ni que el Quidditch fuera…

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLO LOCA ANTIDEPORTIVA! –la interrumpió James a los gritos y se fue murmurando cosas como "loca", "no sabe nada".

Tom y Sue no pudieron evitar reír al ver la cara de asombro de Rose.

- Merlín, está peor de lo que pensaba. –pensó en voz alta la chica. Luego se sentó con los dos chicos en el lugar que James había dejado. – Miren el lado positivo.

- ¿Y cuál es? –preguntó Tom intrigado.

- ¡Tienes el puesto de comentarista!

- Es verdad, Tom, felicitaciones por eso, me olvidé de decirte. –le dijo sonriente Sue.

- Gracias. –Tom sonrió. Luego se levantó también. – Me voy a ver cómo está James y a evitar que se tire por la ventana… o mejor dicho… a convencerlo de que no tire a Taylor por la ventana.

**En la sala común de Slytherin…**

- Y Al¿ya se suicidó tu hermano?

- No tiene gracia, Scor. –le respondió éste bruscamente.

- Acaba de ganar Slytherin¿Por qué tienes esa cara? –le preguntó el rubio. Albus había estado ceñudo desde que habían dejado el campo de quidditch, y rara vez contestó a los comentarios del otro chico con algo más que monosílabos.

La respuesta a su pregunta pasó en ese momento caminando junto a Flint, y salió de la sala común. Albus no le sacó los ojos de encima ni un segundo.

- Es una idiota, imbécil, insoportable, y eso que solo digo insultos con "i". Además no entiendo qué diablos tiene que hacer con ese otro estúpido, tarado…

- Eres todo un récord Al. Cinco insultos en dos oraciones, y sólo porque no te dejé seguir. Mi gran duda es¿Qué tanto te importa con quiénes hable Liss?

- ¿Me estás cargando¡Ese era Flint¿No te molesta que hable con Flint? Se supone que son amigos ustedes…

- Sí, nos hemos hecho amigos… y créeme que sé por qué habla con Flint, y no Al, no te lo digo. –agregó al ver que el chico abría la boca. – Pero no me contestaste… ¿Qué te importa a ti con quién hable o deje de hablar?

- ¿Y quién dijo que a mi me importa? A mi no me importa. Por supuesto que no me importa. ¿De dónde sacaste que me importa?

- La verdad es que no tengo idea Al, me lo debí haber imaginado. –contestó el rubio con un tono extremadamente sarcástico.

Albus no le contestó.

**A la noche, en el despacho del profesor de DCAO…**

Ted estaba corrigiendo unos trabajos cuando escuchó unos golpes suaves en la puerta. "Adelante", dijo en voz alta. Sonrió cuando una chica entraba apresuradamente al despacho, y cerraba la puerta, luego de mirar que nadie la había visto entrar. Se acercó casi corriendo a abrazarlo, cuando a último momento se frenó y lo miró ceñuda.

- No, no… o vuelves a ser el Teddy de siempre o me voy.

Mientras modificaba su aspecto, le preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa, ya no me quieres porque dejé de ser lindo?

- ¿Y quién te dijo que en tu estado natural eres lindo? –le preguntó ella sonriente mientras lo abrazaba.

- Tus amigas… AUCH! Vic eso duele! No me pellizques. –le dijo algo molesto.

- Te lo mere… -se interrumpió cuando alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta.

- ¡Rápido, que no te vea! –le susurró Ted, mientras le hacía señas para que se escondiese.

- No me pienso meter en ese armario lleno de telarañas. –le susurró ella enojada.

- Pero amor…

- Que NO.

- Entonces abajo del escritorio.

- Tampo…-ante la mirada de enojo de Teddy finalmente accedió. Éste cambió su aspecto nuevamente. Lo chequeó rápidamente con un espejo que llevaba en su túnica, mientras llamaban a la puerta nuevamente. Abrió y sonrió, intentando parecer despreocupado.

- Profesor Bullstrode, buenas noches.

- Edmund, por favor, John. –respondió este.

- ¿En que puedo servirle? –preguntó Ted.

- ¿Podría pasar un momento? –preguntó sonriente.

- Cl-claro que sí. –Teddy abrió más la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Luego se apresuró a sentarse en su escritorio e hizo aparecer una silla para Bullstrode enfrente suyo. Luego de que ambos estuvieran sentados, y de ofrecerle algo para tomar, que el otro profesor rechazó, repitió su pregunta. - ¿En qué puedo servirle? –tomó un sorbo de té, mientras esperaba la respuesta del otro.

- Quisiera hablar de la señorita Victoire Weasley.

Ted casi se atraganta.

- Perdón, es que estaba muy caliente. –dijo, ante la mirada interrogante y suspicaz del otro profesor. - ¿Me decía?

- Que me gustaría hablar de la señorita Weasley. Estaba corrigiendo un ensayo suyo cuando noté que la misma había escrito algo al margen de su pergamino, al parecer distraídamente.

Victoire dio un respingo involuntario al recordar lo que había escrito en su tarea de Pociones, golpeándose accidentalmente la cabeza con el escritorio.

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? –preguntó Bullstrode perspicaz.

- Nada, Edmund, tan sólo estaba estirando las piernas… -respondió Ted con una sonrisa tensa. - ¿Qué era eso que querías mostrarme?

Bullstrode sacó un pergamino enrollado de su túnica, y se lo entregó. Ted lo abrió y reconoció inmediatamente la letra de Victoire. Dio una vista rápida para entender a qué se refería el otro profesor, e inmediatamente encontró lo que buscaba. Los latidos de su corazón se habían vuelto tan fuertes que le pareció increíble que Bullstrode no preguntara nuevamente qué era el ruido. En un costado del texto se podía leer claramente:

"_John Wallace"  
y Victoire Weasley  
Juntos x siempre_

* * *

**Salió un poco más corto que los anteriores pero espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Perdón por la tardanza! (bueno, fueron un par de días, tampoco es tanto jaja)**

**Espero sus comentarios! Y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escribirlos!**


	21. Encubrimiento y celos

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Encubrimiento y celos**

* * *

Luego de asegurarle al profesor Bullstrode que no tenía la menor idea de lo que significaba lo que Victoire había escrito, y de prometerle que sería interrogada a primera hora del día, Ted finalmente soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Entonces se paró y comenzó a dar vueltas por el despacho.

- No puedo creerlo, Victoire. –masculló, tratando de mantener a raya su enojo con la chica por ser tan descuidada. Estaban jugando con fuego y tenía la sensación de que acabarían chamuscados en cualquier momento.

- Yo tampoco. –le respondió ella, saliendo de su escondite. - ¿Sabías que tienes al menos diez chicles pegados abajo del escritorio?

Ted decidió no contestarle para no perder los estribos.

- ¿Te das una idea del problema en el que nos acabas de meter? –le preguntó, sin lograr del todo controlar su tono.

- De acuerdo, me equivoqué. Pero es como si nunca hubieras escuchado de alumnas que se enamoran de los profesores. –dijo exasperada. -Tan sólo le tengo que decir a Bullstrode que es una fantasía mía.

- Sí, claro, y eso de "Juntos por siempre" encaja perfectamente con lo de fantasía. Por favor, Vic, esto es serio.

- No me trates como si fuera una nena de cinco años Ted. Sólo tienes tres años más que yo. –le contestó molesta.

- Creo que ni las nenas de cinco años hacen esas idioteces.

- ¿Decir que quiero que estemos juntos por siempre es una idiotez? –preguntó dolida.

- ¡La idiotez es escribirlo y dárselo a alguien como Bullstrode cuando tu novio se está haciendo pasar por profesor! –le dijo bruscamente.

- ¡Bueno PERDÓN! –Victoire estaba al borde del llanto.

Ted respiró hondo varias veces, hasta que logró calmarse.

- En serio, Teddy, perdóname. Soy una tonta…

- El primer paso es la aceptación… - bromeó en un murmullo. Victoire lo escuchó y lo miró furiosa. – De acuerdo, eres inteligentísima por casi admitir ante Bullstrode que sales con un profesor, y según el "Juntos por siempre", hace bastante tiempo. –dijo sarcástico.

- Ya sabes donde te puedes ir Ted. –y se dio vuelta. Sus dedos apenas rozaron el picaporte cuando una mano se cerró en su brazo.

- ¡Vic, perdón! Me pasé de la raya… No te enojes, no te enojes, no te enojes, no te enojes, no te enojes, no te …

- ¡YA!

Ted sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Tu novio es demasiado lindo como para no poder perdonarlo?

- No, es insoportablemente insistente y molesto, que no es lo mismo. –sonrió ante la cara de decepción de Ted. - ¿Qué hacemos con Bullstrode?

- ¿Habías escrito mi nombre entre comillas no?

- Sí, eso creo… ¿por?

- Tengo una idea…

**A la mañana siguiente, en el despacho de Bullstrode…**

- Adelante. –dijo secamente Bullstrode.

Ted se giró hacia a la puerta, para ver a Victoire soltar rápidamente la mano de un chico que tenía un leve parecido a "John Wallace", y luego entrar al despacho. Si bien estaba todo arreglado, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos al ver que el chico estaba más que encantado con ser el "novio" de Victoire, quizás más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

- Perdón, pero sólo usted fue citada, señorita Weasley. –dijo Bullstrode mirando levemente al acompañante de la chica.

- Vic me contó lo que había sucedido y yo puedo darle una explicación. –dijo el chico rápidamente.

Ted meditó un momento si tirarle al chico la poción que Bullstrode estaba preparando en ese momento era suficiente castigo por decirle "Vic" a su novia y luego mirarla embobado.

- Entonces ya saben para qué los he llamado.

Victoire apretó fuerte sus labios para evitar decirle "No, si es que vinimos a hablar del tiempo, imbécil". En vez de eso, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- He estado saliendo con Roger desde hace un mes, y como lo manteníamos en secreto, decidí ponerle un apodo. –explicó, intentando no parecer demasiado nerviosa.

- Y según ella tengo cierto parecido al profesor Wallace. –dijo, volviendo a agarrar de lamano a Victoire. La chica intentó zafarse disimuladamente, pero no lo logró.

"Como agarrar de la mano a la misma chica, desgraciado", pensó Ted furioso.

- Entonces le puse ese apodo. –siguió Victoire.- El profesor Wallace no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

- Espero que así sea. –dijo Bullstrode, aún mirándolos escéptico.

- Yo me encargaré de que así sea. –dijo el chico llamado Roger. Acto seguido, tomó de la barbilla a Victoire, e inclinándose, la besó en los labios. Victoire intentó no parecer sorprendida por el hecho de que su "novio" la besara.

De repente, la túnica del chico empezó a arder en llamas. Victoire se separó asustada, e intentó apagar la túnica con un _"Aguamenti"_, aunque el fuego no se consumió del todo. Mientras el profesor Bullstrode se levantaba para ayudar al chico, que se había quitado la túnica mientras sus pantalones empezaban a largar humo, Ted guardó disimuladamente su varita.

- Wallace! –chilló Bullstrode. – Ven a ayudar!

Ted sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Qué? Ah! Lo siento. –dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Se tomó todo el tiempo posible para apagar al chico sin que fuera sospechoso. Una vez terminado todo, le dijo sonriente: - Creo que ya está todo aclarado. Puede acompañar a su _novia_ al comedor.

**En la sala común de Gryffindor…**

- James, levántate. Intentar ahogarte con la almohada no va a hacer que Taylor sea más rápida atrapando la snitch. –dijo Tom, algo harto del comportamiento de su amigo.

- ¿Crees que debería probar con ahogarme en la bañera? –preguntó el chico seriamente.

Tom suspiró.

- En veinte minutos abajo. Te espero con Sue. No intentes ahogarte, te perderás el próximo partido y además no quiero llegar tan tarde a desayunar. –acto seguido, se fue de la habitación.

- ¡Gracias por quererme menos que tu desayuno, McKenzie! –le gritó James luego de que la puerta se cerrara.

Una vez bañado y cambiado, bajó las escaleras de su dormitorio. Se encontró a Tom, Sue, Rose, Joss y Anne hablando, y por lo que parecía, esperándolo.

- ¡SÍ! Gané! –exclamó muy feliz Joss. Luego miró a Anne, que estaba algo apenada. – Perdiste, sigue vivo y tardó menos de media hora. Te toca hacerle la tarea a Flnt.

Anne le sacó la lengua. Rose las miró reprobatoria.

- Deberían dejar de hacer apuestas.

- ¿Apostaron con mi muerte? –preguntó escandalizado James.

Joss lo miró algo arrepentida.

- Lo siento, es que no quería hacer los deberes de Flint, no te enojes…

- ¡No me enojo por la apuesta! –exclamó divertido. Luego añadió con naturalidad. – Pero pensé que yo valía algo más que deberes… no sé, unos cuantos galeones y un par de ranas de chocolate, como mínimo.

Todos rieron, menos Tom, que miró enojado al chico.

- ¿Podemos dejar tu muerte para otro momento? -¿Qué parte de TENGO HAMBRE no te entra en la cabeza?

James le sonrió, luego le susurró, como si le estuviera contando un secreto.

- La parte del "tengo", la verdad no la entiendo.

Tom soltó un grito de exasperación y salió caminando rápidamente del retrato, mientras los demás lo seguían divertidos.

- No entiendo por qué se enoja, después de todo le contesté lo que me preguntaba. –le comentó James a Sue.

- No me preguntes, es difícil razonar con ese chico con el estómago vacío.

- Hablas como alguien mayor Sue¿te tragaste un diccionario en la biblioteca? –le preguntó el chico divertido.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! Se le dice hablar con propiedad. –respondió molesta.

- Está mintiendo, James. –comentó Tom, bajando un poco la velocidad de su caminata, y girándose para hablar. – Dice que se traga un diccionario luego de los libros de Transformaciones y Encantamientos, según ella, es bueno para la digestión.

Todos rieron, incluso Sue. Rose se acercó a su primo.

- Me alegro que estés bien de nuevo. Después de todo, tengo razón, el Quidditch no es lo más impor…

- ¡YA EMPEZÓ DE NUEVO! ME VA A VOLVER LOCO! –vociferó el chico, tapándose las orejas.

Pero para su sorpresa, Rose estaba largando una carcajada.

- No te das una idea de lo gracioso que te ves cuando te pones así de tonto.

- ¿Me lo habías dicho a propósito¿Rose Weasley me hizo una broma a mí? –ante el asentimiento de la chica puso cara de desesperación. – Estoy perdido.

- Patético, Jamsie. –le siguió molestando la chica.

- ¡Ven para acá¡Ésta me la pagas! –chilló, mientras seguía a la chica que había empezado a correr a toda velocidad hacia el Gran Salón. Cuando la alcanzó, un pasillo antes de llegar, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Mientras Rose se reía a carcajadas, Sue los miró.

- Tengo que decir esto. –murmuró pensativa. Tom la miró interrogante. Ella se acercó a los chicos, y mientras pasaba por su lado, dijo con cara de suficiencia. – Por Merlín, maduren.

Eso fue lo último que pudo decir, porque los dos aludidos la tiraron al piso y la torturaron a cosquillas. Luego de saltar por encima, Tom les dijo molesto.

- ¿No entienden que quiero comer? –Luego vio la mirada de los tres en el piso.- Ni se les ocurra ponerme un dedo encima. –Pero tuvo que correr para no ser alcanzado.

**Más tarde, en el Gran Salón…**

Albus se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente al lado de Scorpius cuando alguien lo empujó hacia un lado y se sentó entre medio de los dos chicos.

- Liss! –sonrió Scorpius.

- Scor. –le sonrió a su vez la chica. Y luego sacó una revista de su túnica. - ¡Mira esto! Estoy en la tapa de _"Teens Only"_¿No salí increíble?

Albus le quitó la revista de las manos a la chica, y le dio una breve mirada a la tapa, en donde se podía ver a Alyssa posando para la foto.

- Eres común. Nada del otro mundo. –y le devolvió la revista.- Me voy a comer a otro lado. Desayunar con engreídas no es mi hobby.

Albus se fue tan rápido que no alcanzó a ver la cara de frustración de la chica. Sin sacar la vista de su desayuno, Scorpius comentó:

- ¿Cambiaste de plan?

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó la chica.

- Me refiero a Al… ¿insultarlo ya no funciona? –le dio un mordisco a su tostada. Alyssa elevó una ceja interrogante. Tragó antes de continuar. – Digo, porque parece que ahora sales en las revistas para intentar llamar su atención.

- No intento llamar su atención. –contradijo la chica, comenzando a desayunar.

Scorpius pasó por alto esa respuesta.

- ¿Y no te parece que Al es el indicado? Digo, para lo que me pediste.

- Por supuesto que no. Se supone que elegirías a alguien mejor para mí, Scor.

- Lo haría, te lo prometí, pero no entiendo para qué si tu ya pareces haberlo elegido. –le dijo sonriente.

- Estás en ridículo, parece. Albus no es ni la mitad de lo que esperan mis padres. Y yo ya me cansé de investigar. Así que sigamos con el trato.

- ¿Entonces por que quieres llamar su atención?

La chica eludió esa pregunta.

- Dije que seguíamos con el trato y punto final. Por cierto, ya puse los piojos en la túnica de Flint… Mira, se ve adorable. –dijo con cara soñadora.

Scorpius sonrió ante el paisaje: Flint se rascaba sin cesar su cabeza, y estaba más nervioso de lo que jamás lo había visto.

- Pobre, parece que tiene un problema. Hace un mes que volvimos de las vacaciones y ya está rascándose de nuevo. ¿Tú crees que deberíamos ayudarlo?

Alyssa lo meditó varios segundos.

- De acuerdo. ¿El vinagre ayuda con los piojos no? –preguntó con malicia. Scorpius asintió. La chica sacó su varita (por debajo de su túnica) y se quedó pensando por un momento e hechizo adecuado. Luego apuntó a la jarra de jugo y murmuró algo. -¿Quieres tener el honor? –preguntó a Scorpius.

- No, es todo tuyo.

Alyssa sonrió y ante un movimiento de su varita y un "_Wingardium Leviosa"_ dicho en voz baja, la jarra dio un par de vueltas y terminó vaciándose en la cabeza de Flint. Mientras todos reían, siguieron desayunando fingiendo que no había nada raro.

- Flint¿Tienes vocación de ensalada? –le gritó Scorpius, sin poder resistir la tentación. –Yo te recomendaría menos vinagre, así no hueles peor que de costumbre.

Flint lo maldijo y se fue del Gran Salón, ante las risas de varios alumnos. Luego Scorpius se dirigió a Alyssa.

- Si lo hubieras hecho antes, seguro que hubiera llamado la atención de Al.

Decidió cerrar la boca cuando vio la mirada asesina que la chica le esta dirigiendo.

* * *

**Capítulo especial para que se vayan dando una idea de lo que se trata el acuerdo entre Scorpius y Alyssa... igual falta bastante para que se termine ese tema, así que paciencia jaja.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**


	22. De a poco

* * *

**Capítulo 22: De a poco**

* * *

Rose pasó unas cuantas páginas de su libro en busca de una definición para el examen de Transformaciones. Cuando la encontró, la anotó en un "resumen" que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Anne, que estaba a su lado en la mesa de la biblioteca, elevó una ceja mirando el pergamino de Rose, que ya tenía medio metro, y parecía que iba por más. Efectivamente, así fue, porque Rose lo enrolló y sacó otro para seguir escribiendo, dejando el recién escrito junto a otros cuatro.

- Rosie, define "resumen". –le pidió Anne, intentando no sonreír. Joss, que estaba sentada enfrente de ellas, no parecía prestarles atención.

- ¿Para qué¡No me digas que había que definir eso para alguna tarea! –dicho esto, comenzó a buscar frenéticamente en su mochila algunos cuestionarios.

- No, tranquila. –Rose suspiró aliviada y siguió escribiendo.

– Entonces¿no sabes que es un resumen?

- Yo sí, pero me parece que tu no entiendes que la idea es achicar la cantidad de cosas para leer, no copiar el libro entero y a mano.

Rose no se dejó intimidar, al contrario, sólo sonrió.

- Sólo estaba poniendo algo de información extra. ¿Sabías que el pelaje de hipogrifo se ha vuelto valioso?

Una voz a sus espaldas le contestó.

- Entonces sólo tienes que afeitarte la cabeza y serás millonaria, Molly.

- Vete al infierno, Malfoy. –dijo Rose sin dejar de sonreír ni de escribir. – Y asegúrate de no comprar el pasaje de vuelta.

- Por ahora no puedo comprar tampoco el de ida, no me llegó mi mensualidad. Pero si me prestas tu peluca, seguro gano unos cuantos galeones.

El chico se sentó junto a Joss, que seguía absorta en su libro. Albus, que venía detrás del rubio, se sentó a su lado y saludó a las chicas.

- Podrías vender tu cerebro para investigaciones. –comentó la chica, dando vuelta unas páginas, y luego volviendo a escribir. – Es un misterio que hayan pasado once años y siga sin ser usado.

Albus y Anne rieron. Joss no tuvo reacción alguna.

- En eso te equivocas, -dijo el chico, sonriendo a su vez- lo uso para leer. Por cierto, felicitaciones. Vi tu foto en el ranking de "las diez criaturas más horrendas del mundo mágico", tenías el primer puesto.

- ¿En serio? –la chica seguía sin dejar de trabajar. – Debe ser porque no llegaste a presentarte. Es una pena, te hubieran dado un lugar de honor. –suspiró como si lo lamentara.

Scorpius y Albus se habían puesto a trabajar. Era curioso: tanto Scorpius como Rose se estaban insultando en un tono "amistoso", aparentemente. Ninguno había dejado de sonreír, e incluso parecía que se estaban divirtiendo con las respuestas del otro.

- No lo hubiera podido aceptar. –contestó Scorpius, mientras respondía la segunda pregunta de su cuestionario de DCAO. – Digamos que tu fealdad es casi leyenda, ya. En eso no puedo competir contigo.

- No te preocupes, no te falta demasiado entrenamiento. Si te dejaras de poner tanto maquillaje seguro que lo lograrías.

El chico acentuó su sonrisa. Rose también sonreía, mientras terminaba con su resumen de Transformaciones y sacaba también la tarea de DCAO.

- No puedo evitarlo, Molly. Yo tengo que trabajar para poder dejar de ser lindo. En cambio… tu fealdad es totalmente natural, eres admirable.

Albus estaba que se partía de risa con el intercambio. Anne no estaba demasiado distinta. Era como si de repente las eternas discusiones entre los chicos fueran divertidas.

- Aww… que tierno, Malfoy, gracias por alabarme tanto. –exclamó Rose, con un dejo de ternura en su voz.

- No es nada Molly, siempre estaré a tu lado cuando necesites un buen insulto. –dijo el rubio divertido.

- Gracias Malfoy, es bueno saber que cuento contigo. A veces eres tan imbécil e idiota que me pregunto si no serás un sueño.-dijo la chica acentuando su sonrisa.

- Soy totalmente real, y no sigas con tantas alabanzas que me voy a sonrojar o poner a llorar. –el rubio fingió que se le quebraba la voz.

- Se te va a correr el maquillaje. Pero deberías probar, quedarías con más cara de estúpido que de costumbre.

Scorpius había abierto la boca para contestar con otra respuesta sarcástica, cuando escuchó un ruido seco a su derecho. Se giró, y vio a Joss caída sobre su libro.

- Creo que colapsó. –dijo el chico. Y le toco con el dedo índice una mejilla, para ver si reaccionaba.

- Mmm… mejor la llevamos a la enfermería. –dijo Anne.

- ¿Estará bien? –preguntó Albus muy preocupado.

- Claro que sí. –dijo Rose. –Estudiar nunca ha matado a nadie… bueno, eso espero.

- ¡ROSE! –le dijo Anne enojada.

- Era una broma, por supuesto que está bien. –dijo la chica sonriente. –Está desmayada o dormida, es todo.

- Bueno, ayúdame. –le dijo Anne, y con Rose se llevaron a Joss de la biblioteca.

Una vez se hubieran ido, Albus comentó como quien no quiere la cosa:

- Parece que Rosie y tú finalmente se están llevando mejor.

Scorpius lo miró con las cejas elevadas. No quería dar crédito a lo que Albus le acababa de decir. Sabía que en cierta forma era verdad¿pero admitirlo? Eso era demasiado. Además no había nada de distinto, sólo había sido otro intercambio de insultos. Nada diferente, no señor.

- Al, me parece que estás sordo. No hemos dejado de pelearnos ni un segundo. –dijo, como si fuera la mayor obviedad del mundo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que eso era pelear? –le preguntó, mientras sacaba otro pergamino para seguir escribiendo.

- Soy capaz de poner mis manos en el fuego antes de mentir sobre eso. –le dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Albus suspiró y sonrió divertido, pero no le contestó. Sin embargo, luego de un rato se levantó y se fue a la sección en la que había pociones y encantamientos curativos.

"Será mejor que busque algo para las quemaduras".

**Mientras tanto, en uno de los pasillos…**

Victoire estaba caminando rodeada de un par de amigas hacia su clase de Adivinación, cuando escucha su nombre.

- Señorita Weasley, quisiera hablar con usted un momento. –dijo alguien con voz cortante.

Victoire se giró para encontrarse de cara al "Profesor Wallace". Al ver su cara molesta, se preocupo un poco, pero intentó disimularlo. Les hizo una seña a sus amigas para que siguieran, quienes la miraron confundidas: no se imaginaban que había hecho Victoire para hacer enojar tanto a Wallace.

- Acompáñeme a mi despacho, por favor. –Victoire lo siguió, algo molesta por el trato. Pero después de todo, no podía estar segura de que nadie los estaba escuchando, así que no se quejó.

Finalmente entraron al despacho, y Victoire miró a Ted expectante, mientras éste modificaba su aspecto hasta volver a tener el aspecto de siempre. Aunque había una diferencia: no tenía el pelo turquesa como lo exhibía normalmente, sino que era un negro azabache. Victoire supuso acertadamente que tenía que ver con su estado de ánimo.

- Hoy te vi. –le dijo él escuetamente.

- Sí, ya sé, tuve clase de Defensa, y normalmente, miro a los profesores. –le respondió ella, rodando los ojos.

- Hoy te vi con él. –aclaró el, en el mismo tono cortante.

Victoire lo miró confundida. "¿Qué me vio con… quién¡Si yo no hice nada malo!". Hizo un repaso por todas las personas que le podrían causar a Ted ese tipo de enojo, y llegó la conclusión de que tal vez le hubiera molestado que estuviera hablando con Roger. ¿Pero qué esperaba¡Eran compañeros en pociones!

- Amor, no estarás hablando de Roger¿no? –preguntó, algo divertida por el lío que hacía Ted por el chico. Pero, al parecer, sonreír no había sido lo mejor que podría haber hecho, porque su novio la miró aún más furibundo.

- No sé… -fingió reflexionar él. - ¿Con cuántos más andas de la mano?

- ¿Que yo QUÉ?

- Victoire no te hagas… te vi.

- Deberás estar hablando de los CINCO segundos que nos tomamos de la mano porque Bullstrode pasaba por enfrente de nosotros y hubiera resultado sospechoso. –dijo ella algo exasperada.

- Tal vez para Bullstrode sea menos sospechoso, pero para mí lo hace más dudoso aún. –contestó el rápidamente.

- Por si lo olvidaste, te recuerdo que fuiste TÚ el que sugirió todo esto de fingir que tengo novio.

- ¡Disculpa que te lo recuerde, pero NO tienes por qué fingir, porque TIENES NOVIO, y soy YO!

- No lo olvidé, pero de todas formas, con esta escenita me hubiera acordado rápidamente. –dijo ella ácidamente. Realmente estaba harta de los celos de Ted.

- ¿De qué escenita me estás hablando? –preguntó enojado.

- ¿Eres idiota o qué? –dijo ella sin pensarlo.

- No sé, dímelo tú. Besas a otro chico, luego lo tomas de la mano¿me ves cara de idiota?

- ¡SÍ!

Ted la miró sorprendido, abriendo mucho los ojos. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que le había dicho ella, abrió la boca para gritar indignado, pero Victoire le ganó de mano.

- ¡Sí, pareces idiota, porque no entiendo cómo no te das cuenta de que te amo Ted¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí? –preguntó dolida.

Ted la miró algo arrepentido.

- ¡Confío en ti!... es sólo que… de vez en cuando lo olvido…

- ¿Lo olvidas¿Cómo que lo olvidas? –preguntó ella confundida.

- ¡Lo olvido cada vez que el estúpido ese me mira con cara de "me gané a tu chica"!

- Ted, sabes lo que tienes que hacer¿no?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Mañana sin falta se lo tiro al calamar gigante.

- ¡TED!

- Sí, tienes razón, no tengo porqué darle problemas de indigestión al pobre bicho. –admitió. Luego agregó despreocupadamente: -Tal vez simplemente le envenene la comida.

- ¡Ted te estoy hablando en serio! –exclamó Victoire.

- Te aseguro que yo también. –dijo él, aunque tenía un asomo de sonrisa en las comisuras de los labios.

- Tienes que confiar más en mí. –le dijo ella seriamente.

- Lo haré, pero con una condición. –dijo él.

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó Victoire suspicaz.

- ¿No puedo aunque sea tirarlo desde el primer piso? –pregunto suplicante. Victoire simplemente rodó los ojos una vez más.

**En un aula en desuso del segundo piso…**

- NO, James. –respondió Sue cortante.

El chico había estado suplicándole por los últimos diez minutos que fueran al campo de Quidditch, en vez de practicar los encantamientos desilusionadores. Habían mejorado levemente desde antes de las vacaciones, pero todavía no lograban muy buenos resultados.

- James basta, te estás poniendo pesado. –le advirtió Tom, mientras realizaba el encantamiento en si mismo, logrando que sólo le desapareciera parcialmente el brazo izquierdo.

- En serio, debes tomártelo con más calma. –le aconsejó Sue, mientras realizaba el contrahechizo al brazo de Tom. Tuvo que realizarlo dos veces para que quedara perfecto.

- El próximo partido es contra Hufflepuff, y tienen un golpeador excelente. No quiero terminar en la enfermería en los primeros quince minutos de partido. –insistió James una vez más.

- Vas a terminar en la enfermería en los PRÓXIMOS quince minutos si no te callas de una vez y practicas. –le amenazó Sue.

- James, eres bueno volando, no creo que debas preocuparte. –intentó tranquilizarlo Tom.

- ¿McKenzie, acaso viste los brazos de ese chico? Ni siquiera parece de cuarto. En serio, no me gustaría tener una cita con un bludger golpeada por él. –admitió James.

- James, Nottingham no es para tanto. –le dijo Tom.

- Ah¿se llama Nottingham? –preguntó Sue distraída. – Y creo que era Patrick, Peter o algo así¿no?

- Vayan buscando el nombre para llenar mi certificado de defunción. –dijo James alicaído.

- Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua. Además, no puedo creer que tengas miedo de una simple bludger. –le dijo Sue.

- ¡No tengo miedo!… es sólo… precaución. –la esquivó James.

- ¿Dónde está el valor Gryffindor? –preguntó Tom burlón.

- Estoy seguro de que Godric Gryffindor no tuvo que enfrentarse a una bludger de Nottingham, si no hubiera tirado la valentía por el inodoro. -le respondió James.

Tom y Sue largaron una carcajada.

- Hagamos una cosa, practicamos hasta la próxima clase, y una vez que termine, nos vamos al campo de Quidditch. –sugirió Sue.

- No veo la hora de terminar de aprender estos encantamientos de porquería. –dijo Tom. Mientras lo realizaba una vez mas, y ésta vez, le desaparecía la mitad de la cara.

- Sólo piensa en lo impunes que vamos a salir de todo. –dijo James, sonriendo con anticipación.

- Todo sería más fácil si no destruyeras la cocina de tu casa, James. –le recordó Sue.

- Corrección: todo sería más fácil si mis padres no fuera tan exagerados. –la contradijo él. –Cualquier persona rompió alguna vez un caño, una alacena, un horno, hizo volar los cubiertos, rompió en dos alguna mesa, carbonizó las sillas…

- Guau… -masculló Tom estupefacto, sin reaccionar del todo.

- James¿te puedo decir algo? –le preguntó Sue.

- Sí, dime.

- Creo que hasta los huracanes causan menos destrozos que tú.

James suspiró resignado.

- Otra exagerada más.

* * *

**Esta vez los hice esperar menos :)**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, hacen que me den ganas de seguir la historia! (no se preocupen, la voy a terminar…aunque para eso faaaaalta)**

**¡Besotes, espero sus reviews!**


	23. Tejones golpeadores

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Tejones golpeadores**

* * *

- ¡TIEMPO! – vociferó la capitana Taylor a Aydan Lockhart, que en ese momento era el juez del partido.

- ¿Cuántos dedos ves, James? –le preguntó Sue preocupada a su amigo, que estaba tendido en el suelo, mientras mostraba un "cinco" con su mano.

- Veinticinco. –respondió James, sin enfocar del todo la vista.

- O nunca aprendió a contar, o realmente está mal. –diagnosticó la chica.

- Por el chichón que ya parece una segunda cabeza, yo diría que se encuentra mal. –dijo Lockhart, mientras se agachaba a comprobar el estado del chico. James estaba dividido entre la preocupación y la risa. Optó por sonreír nervioso.

El profesor examinó el golpe unos segundos, luego, le dio un leve toque con su varita, y el chichón desapareció por completo. Sin embargo, James seguía mareado.

- Mantente fuera del campo unos minutos, Potter, luego puedes entrar de nuevo. –le ordenó Lockhart.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡Maldito Nottingham!

- Potter no lo hice a propósito. –dijo el aludido, que se había acercado como los demás para comprobar el estado de James.

- ¡Claro, porque estrellarme la bludger en la cara fue un acto reflejo, no?! –respondió el otro indignado. Al parecer, no se dejó intimidar por la enorme diferencia en sus contexturas físicas.

- Que delicado. –se burló el otro.

- No soy delicado, estoy en camino a convertirme en el chico más atractivo de Hogwarts en años, y no puedo arruinar mi carrera tan temprano. –respondió el otro, ante la mirada divertida del resto de los jugadores.

- Delirando como siempre –suspiró Sue. – Profesor, James se encuentra en perfecto estado, por lo que se oye.

- Sí, eso estaba notando. –corroboró Lockhart sonriente- Muy bien, monten en sus escobas de nuevo, se reanuda el partido.

- ¡Y ahí van de nuevo! –vociferó Tom por el megáfono mágico. – Potter parece haber resistido al intento de asesinato, y ya recibe la quaffle de parte de Campbell. Se dirige a los aros… esquiva una nueva bludger de Nottingham… y sí, por lo que veo le está haciendo un gesto algo grosero con la mano, tira y… TANTO DE GRYFFINDOR¡Eso pone el partido sesenta a cero! Alguien que le avise a Hufflepuff que el partido ya empezó, por favor.

El comentario fue recibido con abucheos de la tribuna amarilla y negra, y risas de los demás.

- Spencer, de Hufflepuff recibe la quaffle del guardián, y se la pasa a Derrick… Spencer nuevamente…. sigue Spencer¡alguien que lo pare por favor, que pierdo una apuesta! Tira a los aros, Brown llega y NO¡TANTO PARA HUFFLEPUFF, Susan Brown fue derribada por una bludger de Nottingham¿Qué le dan de comer a este chico?... Parece que a Potter se le agotó la paciencia, porque le acaba de robar el bate a Sands y se lo tira a Nottingham… y ¡DE LLENO EN LA CABEZA! Aplausos de los Gryffindors y tres penales para Hufflepuff.

James miraba inocente a un Aydan Lockhart bastante enojado mientras era reprendido.

- ¡Le aseguro que yo no fui profesor!

- ¡…y en la cabeza¡Podrías habérsela roto! Debería quitarte puntos por esto.

- Ah! NO! Eso no. –exclamó James, olvidándose de fingir inocencia. - ¡El orangután este hace lo que quiere y yo nada más, NADA MÁS, le parto un bate en la cabeza y ya me quiere quitar puntos¡Es injusto!

- ¡Si sigue protestando serán cinco penales y diez puntos menos! –le amenazó Lockhart.

James balbuceó algo furioso y se alejó del profesor, para ver la ejecución de los penales.

- Me parece que tu primo no quedó muy contento, Rosie. –le dijo Joss a Rose en las tribunas.

- No debió hacer eso. –dijo la chica como respuesta.

- Es verdad. –corroboró Anne. Y luego agregó, entre divertida y preocupada: -Pero mira que buena puntería, le dio en el medio de la frente.

- ¡Qué dolor! –exclamó Joss con una mueca. -¡Eso sí que es feo!

- ¡No le digas así¡Molly es tu amiga! –les dijo cierto rubio que se había situado en las tribunas con ellas.

- Malfoy, Joss estaba hablando de ti. –le dijo la chica girándose hacia Scorpius, que estaba detrás de ellas. – Además, ¿por qué no te vuelves a la parte de las serpientes?

- Primero, porque queda demasiado lejos para molestarte. -le dijo despreocupado. – Y además, porque un alumno de sexto amenazó a Al con maldecirlo si seguía alentando a James.

- ¿En serio? –le preguntó la chica.

- Sí, y como todavía no se defenderme, digamos que preferí seguir con mi cara intacta. Es una cuestión práctica. –le contestó Albus.

- No es mucho lo que se perdía. –le dijo Alyssa, que venía siguiendo la cabeza verde de Albus desde que habían abandonado la parte de Slytherin.

El chico se percató de que hace un momento no estaba allí, por lo que evidentemente, alguien los había estado "escoltando".

- ¿No puedes vivir sin mí, que me vives siguiendo¿Por qué no estás haciendo una de tus estúpidas sesiones de fotos? –le dijo enojado.

La chica enrojeció levemente, pero sólo Rose y Scorpius lo notaron. Joss y Anne se habían girado para ver el partido.

- Para tu información, estaba siguiéndolo a Scor.

Albus se giró aún más molesto hacia su amigo.

- ¿Y por qué debería estar siguiéndote a TI?

Decidiendo que si contestaba en voz alta lo humillaría frente a la chica, el rubio se acercó al oído de Albus y le dijo:

- ¿Te molesta que me siga, o te molesta que no te siga ti, Al?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó Albus, aunque no dejó en claro a cuál de las dos preguntas estaba respondiendo.

Scorpius rió y volvió a mirar el partido, al igual que Albus, aunque éste estaba algo sonrojado. Alyssa se percató de que Rose los seguía mirando suspicaz.

- Disculpa, ¿qué quieres? –le preguntó con falsa amabilidad. No estaba de humor para soportar que le dijeran que Potter le gust… argh, ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

Pero Rose dio justo en el clavo, porque gesticuló con su boca un "Te gusta Albus" y luego se dio vuelta.

Alyssa negó con la cabeza totalmente indignada, y sin darse cuenta, con la boca algo abierta del asombro.

- Te van a entrar moscas, engreída. –le dijo el chico a su lado, mirándola de reojo. Luego sonrió. – Aunque, a decir verdad, no creo que encuentren demasiado en tu cabeza.

La chica sólo lo miró despectivamente, como si fuera ella la que hubiera insultado primero, y se giró a ver el partido. Calculó su movimiento para que el sol le arrancara brillo a su pelo azabache. Unas chicas de Ravenclaw la miraron con envidia.

"Parece que la falta de cerebro hace que el pelo brille más", pensó divertido el chico.

**Más tarde, en la sala común de Gryffindor…**

- ¡Se siente, se siente, Potter presidente!

Hubo un bramido ensordecedor mientras James era subido en andas por sus compañeros. Después de todo, había sido el héroe del partido: en parte por haber hecho trece tantos, pero sobre todo, por partirle el bate en la cabeza a Nottingham. Rose miraba ceñuda los pósters que habían sido colgados y mostraban a un James lanzando bates, en cambio de una quaffle.

- Apoyan la violencia. –le comentó enojada a Anne, que estaba sentada con ella en una de las butacas cerca del fuego. Joss era la encargada de las canciones, entre ellas, la de Potter presidente. Dirigía a los leones con su varita.

Anne asintió con la cabeza. – Aunque la verdad ese Hufflepuff me tenía podrida. Dejó sin aire a Sue por un minuto entero!

- Sí, fue horrible. Desperdicia su talento… si en cambio lo usara para dejar sin aire y habla a Malfoy, ahí sí que sería útil. –dijo Rose, haciendo un gesto de lamento con la cabeza.

- ¿Algún día intentarás llevarte bien con Scorpius Malfoy, Rosie? –le preguntó su amiga.

- Yo estaré en Slytherin y Malfoy en Gryffindor antes de que eso suceda. –le dijo Rose a modo de respuesta.

- ¡FUEGO!

Varios estudiantes se paralizaron y miraron hacia donde apuntaba el chico que acababa de gritar. Uno de los estandartes estaba ardiendo y se deshacía rápidamente. Sin embargo, los alumnos de sexto y séptimo lograron apagarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¿Quién fue el idiota que lo encendió? –preguntó uno de los prefectos enojado.

Nadie levantó la mano, pero Rose vio como Joss intentaba alejarse disimuladamente del carbonizado estandarte. "Parece que alguien se emocionó demasiado con su varita", pensó.

- Nadie lo hizo a propósito. –saltó, defendiendo a su amiga. Joss la miró agradecida. Anne miró sorprendida a la castaña, no se imaginó que le iba a hacer frente a un alumno más grande y sólo por un accidente.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? –le preguntó el chico bruscamente.

- ¡Ey, cuidado con el tonito! –saltó James. – A mi prima le hablas bien.

- ¿O si no qué? –le preguntó el otro burlón.

- Pregúntale a Nottingham. –le contestó sonriente y amenazante.

- ¿Chicos, esto no era una fiesta? –preguntó Sue, metiéndose entre los dos chicos que ya se sacaban chispas.

Luego de un momento de incomodad, la fiesta siguió su curso. Sue se dio vuelta, y se acercó a los dos primos, que en ese momento estaban hablando con una avergonzada Joss.

- No los tenía de kamikaze, chicos. ¿Ahora se pelean con los de los cursos mayores? –bromeó.

- Es un imbécil. –dijo Rose. – Como si Joss lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

- ¿Por qué soy tan torpe? –gimoteó la chica.

- Prefiero ser torpe antes que ser un idiota impulsivo como él. –la consoló James.

- James, le diste a un jugador con un bate en la cabeza, eres algo así como el rey de los impulsivos. –le dijo Sue.

James descartó lo que dijo su amiga con un gesto de la mano.

- Una frente más, una frente menos, nadie lo va a notar. Además, el me dejó un chichón a mi también, era una cuestión personal.

- Me voy con Annie, no la quiero dejar sola. –dijo Joss, y se fue a sentar con la otra chica.

- Aunque lo que el hizo estaba dentro de las normas. –razonó Rose.

- ¿Es que un golpe bajo las reglas es distinto que un golpe fuera de ellas, Rose? –le preguntó el chico inteligentemente.

- Eh… bueno, en cierta forma, sí. –respondió Rose, algo tímida.

- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Se me cayó un ídolo. –le dijo dramático James.

- ¿Yo era tu ídolo? –le dijo la chica ilusionada. _(N/A: antes de que duden, __ídola__ no existe)_

- No, por supuesto que no. Era una forma de decir. –le contestó el otro despreocupado. Rose le sacó la lengua.

- ¿Chicos, todo bien? –preguntó Tom sonriente, que se acababa de acercar.

- Muy bien, por cierto, me encantaron tus comentarios del partido. –le dijo Rose sonriente.

- Oh, mira, tienes una fan. –se burló James.

- Cállate. –le espetó la chica, aunque sonreía.

- No te pongas envidioso, Jamsie. –le dijo Sue divertida.

- Yo tengo suficiente fans, no necesito una más. –le respondió éste.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes un club de fans, que yo no me enteré? –le preguntó Tom.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta, te gustaría inscribirte? –le preguntó James sonriente.

- No, me gustaría recomendarles una visita a San Mungo. Pero contéstame.

James lo miró ceñudo antes de responder.

- No tengo club de fans oficial, pero no creo que falte mucho.

- Es que todavía no se contrabandeó suficiente whisky de fuego e hidromiel. Todavía la gente no está del todo borracha. –aclaró Sue. Rose y Tom rieron, mientras que James la miró enojado.

- ¡Voy a tener mi propio club de fans y se tendrán que tragar sus palabras, ténganlo por seguro! –clamó el chico, mientras los señalaba con su dedo.

Sue y Rose suspiraron, mientras que Tom lo miró elevando una ceja.

- Lo que tú digas. –le dijo este último escéptico.

**Mientras tanto, en el despacho del profesor de DCAO…**

- ¡Qué aburrido que es esto! –exclamó Ted mientras corregía un ensayo. Decididamente, la parte de corregir era la que más aborrecía de su actual empleo.

Con la perspectiva de una tarde aburrida por delante, miró hacia la ventana, deseando estar paseando por los jardines en la nieve, en cambio de estar encerrado en su despacho. Suspiró, y estaba por volverse a corregir la pila de pergaminos que le faltaba cuando una lechuza golpeó el vidrio de la ventana con su pico, pidiendo entrar. Una vez adentro, le entregó una carta.

Reconoció tanto la tinta roja oscura como la letra, que era bastante redondeada. "No puedo creer que piense que me voy a olvidar", pensó, entre divertido y algo molesto.

_Amor,_

_Falta una semana para que cumplamos un año… espero que no te hayas  
olvidado. ¿Te gustaría que cenáramos juntos o algo así? Mándame una  
lechuza con tus planes… te dejo porque se supone que debería estar revolviendo  
un caldero y Bullstrode no parece creerse que yo por fin esté tomando apuntes…_

_Te amo!!_

_Vic._

"Sí, definitivamente, que tú estés tomando apuntes es demasiado sospechoso", pensó, y sonrió para sus adentros. Luego tomó un pergamino y escribió su respuesta.

"Espero que no le tenga miedo al bosque prohibido."


	24. Feliz Aniversario

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Feliz Aniversario**

* * *

Es un hecho que hombres y mujeres no piensan de la misma forma. Para Victoire Weasley, eso estaba más que claro. Su cena de aniversario a orillas del lago, o en la torre más alta mirando las estrellas, o escapándose a Hogsmeade a un restaurant, se vio definitivamente trastornada por la propuesta de Ted. De acuerdo, tal vez en el lago sentirían mucho frío… o de repente le aburrían las estrellas… o estaba bajo de presupuesto… ¿Pero ir a cenar en el BOSQUE PROHIBIDO¿Qué clase de cena de aniversario puede ser esa?

Tal vez exista alguien que considere "romántico" estar rodeada de bichos, de los cuales el noventa por ciento terminará picándole, de los cuales a su vez, la mitad serán mosquitos, la otra mitad hormigas, eso si tenían suerte y ninguna alimaña los atacaba. ¿No es acaso lo más romántico que se le puede ocurrir a uno? (nótese el sarcasmo).

Olvidando por un momento ese detalle, ahora tenía un nuevo problema entre manos. O mejor dicho, en el guardarropa. ¿Qué diablos se usa para una cena en posible territorio de acromántulas¿Y sobre todo, para seguir siendo femenina? Sabido era que podía llevar alguna túnica de las que tenían protección, las que usaba en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Pero la idea era seguir pareciendo mujer, no un Hagrid en versión miniatura.

- ¡AARRGGH¡ESTOY HARTA! –estalló de repente. La situación la estaba superando.

- Cualquiera diría que estás estresada, Vic. –le dijo una voz divertida.

James se sentó a su lado en las butacas de la sala común. Victoire suspiró y enterró su cara entre las manos.

- ¿Por qué demonios fui tan estúpida de dejar planear nuestro aniversario a Teddy?

- Porque todavía no aprendiste la lección. –le contestó con simpleza. Vic levantó la cabeza y lo miró extrañada. - Pensé que luego de la vez que fueron a ver dragones y terminaste a punto de cocción, ya habías entendido que Ted es algo "original" para esas cosas.

Vic suspiró derrotada. Luego miró sonriente a James.

- ¿Y tú como sabes qué es original y qué no?

- Yo voy a ser todo un hombre, nací sabiendo cómo tratar a una chica. –contestó arrogante.

En ese momento, apareció Sue, sosteniendo tres túnicas distintas en el brazo.

- James¿azul cielo, rojo o verde musgo? El azul cielo va mejor con mi pelo rubio, pero el rojo resalta mi piel…. pero el verde musgo es adorable no?, aunque después de todo¿desde cuándo a mi me importa tanto la ropa? –terminó, como pensando en voz alta.

James la miró como si le hubiera hablado en un idioma totalmente desconocido.

- ¿No da igual? Esas cosas son para mujeres. – "Es muy chica, no?", pensó. Pero no fue la mejor forma de expresarse, porque Sue lo miró enojada.

- Potter, que me la pase hablando de quidditch y que mis mejores amigos sean varones no significa que sea un chico.

- ¿Por qué la cara de felicidad, Sue? –le preguntó sonriente Tom, que se acercó para evitar que sus amigos se pelearan.

- James es idiota.

- Dime algo que no sepa. –le contestó mordaz Tom.

- Disculpen, sigo aquí, saben? –exclamó James enfadado.

Victoire se agachó y le susurró:

- Así que sabes cómo tratar a una chica, no?

- Por supuesto que sí, me falta práctica nada más.

- ¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó Sue.

- De nada. –contestó James, y luego añadió adrede: - Pregúntale a Tom por las túnicas, a ver si él es menos idiota que yo.

Sue le hizo la misma pregunta.

- Azul cielo, definitivamente. –contestó el chico. – Te queda muy bien.

Sue le sonrió encantada y luego fue a su habitación a probarse la túnica. James miraba a Tom asombrado.

- ¿Y desde cuándo sabes de colores, túnicas para chicas y esas cosas?

- Desde nunca, no entiendo por qué demonios importa el pelo o la piel.

- Eso mismo pienso yo, pero ¿por qué elegiste la azul?

- Ah, eso. Nada, elegí al azar. –dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Eso fue trampa! –exclamó James indignado. Tom sólo le sonrió y dijo que tenía hambre, por lo que se fue a las cocinas. - ¿Te parece justo? –le preguntó a Victoire, con una cara del estilo "Mas vale que me digas que no, si quieres seguir con vida".

- S… NO, por supuesto que no. –dijo, al ver la cara de su primo. Luego se acordó de la cena con Ted. Y le volvió el malhumor anterior. - ¿Qué hago Jamsie? –suspiró.

- Primero, decirme "James" si no quieres sufrir de formas indecibles. –Victoire no dio señales de haber sido amenazada. - Segundo… no sé, a mi me encanta el bosque, puedo reemplazarte con una poción. Si tengo suerte, encuentro alguna criatura mágica.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás proponiendo? –le preguntó Victoire totalmente divertida.

- Sí, una excursión al bosque, no?

- Que incluye una cena con Ted, con besuqueo incorporado. –le aclaró la chica, ansiosa por ver la reacción del chico cuando cayera en la cuenta de lo que había propuesto.

James abrió los ojos de par en par horrorizado. Balbuceó algo incoherente.

- Sí, ya me parecía a mí que no habías entendido mucho lo de cena de aniversario. –comentó Victoire entre risas.

- ¿Besuq…. ew, argh, y por si no te quedó claro, PUAJ! –terminó, con una mueca de asco.

Victoire rió con más ganas.

- Dices eso porque eres muy chico. ¿Sabías que yo me di mi primer beso a los trece?

- Que degenerada. –comentó el chico divertido.

- Fue simplemente un roce de labios y no lo repetí hasta los catorce, cuando Ted... –ante la explicación James arrugó la nariz nuevamente, y la interrumpió.

- En serio, no necesito detalles, Vic. Además… se ve medio asqueroso… ¿qué pasa si la otra persona tiene mal aliento… o no se lava los dientes? O sea…. EW. –finalizó, con una nueva mueca.

Victoire soltó una carcajada.

- Ya te va a llegar el día, y estoy segura de que no me dirás que es asqueroso.

- Por ahora paso, gracias.

- ¿No te gusta ninguna chica? –le insistió Victoire. Era terriblemente divertido ver a James incómodo.

James reflexionó un momento. Pensó en las que conocía, y la verdad es que no era que sintiera nada demasiado increíble por ninguna, salvo, claro está, por Sue. "¡Pero ella es mi amiga!". Era obvio que tenía que quererla. Pero ahora estaba intrigado.

- ¿Cómo sabes si te gusta alguien?

- Buena pregunta. –le sonrió la chica.- Te la pasas pensando en ella, hablas mucho de ella, sin darte cuenta a veces, te divierte, te hace enojar, todas esas cosas juntas.

James reflexionó un momento más. Y se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho antes Vic sólo se podía aplicar a una cosa.

- ¿Se puede estar enamorado del quidditch?

**Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Slytherin…**

Alyssa y Scorpius estaban sentados en unos sillones, hablando animadamente, mientras un ceñudo Albus los observaba, fingiendo que hacía los deberes.

- … entonces, decidieron bautizarla como Ogden Palace, por lo grande que es. Me contaron que Malfoy Mannor es increíble. –dijo Alyssa.

- Sí, ya sabes, lo normal… el parque, el lago artificial, la mansión…. pero a veces es mortalmente aburrido.

- Te entiendo, yo soy hija única y mis padres no tienen ni un segundo para hablar conmigo. No es que fuera a ser muy divertido, de cualquier forma. –rió. Scorpius tambien sonrió. -… pero bueno, creo que hablo más con los elfos que con mis padres.

- Pero se acuerdan de ti… al menos para ciertos asuntos. –dijo, en tono confidencial.

Albus intentó escuchar lo que decía Alyssa, pero habían bajado el tono de voz tanto que quedaría como un desubicado si se paraba a escuchar. Por lo que vio, Alyssa le preguntó algo a Scorpius, a lo que éste negó con la cabeza, y finalmente hizo un comentario, con el que la chica se ruborizó y negó terminantemente con la cabeza. Agudizó el oído y, antes de que volvieran a hablar en voz alta, escuchó la frase "No entiendo por qué dices que no, es mejor que Flint" de la boca de Scorpius.

- ¿Entonces, te gustaría venir a mi casa en las vacaciones? –preguntó el rubio.

- No lo sé… intentaré convencer a mis padres. –le respondió la chica. - ¿Vas al baile de los Flint este verano? No creo que nos podamos escapar… La última vez fue tan aburrido que tuve miedo de quedar traumada… -Scorpius rió. - ¿Y si ésta vez vamos juntos? –le preguntó ella sonriente.

- Sí, sería buena idea…

Albus no podía entender cómo la túnica de Scorpius no se prendía en llamas con la mirada enfurecida que le estaba dirigiendo.

- Tengo que buscar algo en la biblioteca. –dijo después Scorpius. - ¿Me acompañas?

- Claro.

Los dos chicos se fueron de la sala común. Scorpius saludó a Albus, pero éste fingió nuevamente estar tan concentrado en sus cosas que no lo había escuchado. Una vez que la entrada a la sala común se hubiera cerrado nuevamente, el chico levantó la vista y clavó la vista enojado donde hasta hace un rato Alyssa y Scorpius habían estado hablando. No sabía que le molestaba más, si sentirse excluido o que "esos dos" fueran pareja de baile en un baile al cual él no iría.

**Unos días más tarde, alrededor de las nueve de la noche…**

Si alguien hubiera estado vagando por los terrenos esa noche, habría notado algo terriblemente extraño. En primer lugar vería al Profesor Wallace dirigirse sin prisa hacia el bosque prohibido, cuando debería estar adentro cenando. En segundo lugar, observaría que detrás de sí estaba dejando dos pares de huellas en vez de uno. Y finalmente, si hubiera estado cerca del hombre, escucharía que estaba hablando animadamente con alguien a su lado, que a simple vista no existía, salvo por las huellas que dejaba.

- ¿Cómo convenciste a Harry de que te prestara la capa? –le preguntó el ser invisible a su lado.

- Muy fácil Vic, no se lo pedí. –ambos soltaron un carcajada.

- ¿Es decir que estoy saliendo con un ladrón?

- No exactamente. Porque pienso devolvérsela.

Siguieron caminando, pero ahora en silencio, hasta que llegaron al bosque.

- No entiendo cómo me dejé convencer de esto. –murmuró Victoire mientras se sacaba la capa invisible al enganchársela por quinta vez con un arbusto.

Ted tomó eso como un cumplido, o al menos, no dio señales de estar ofendido, sino que sonrió mientras doblaba la capa y la guardaba nuevamente en un bolsillo interior de su túnica.

Siguieron caminando hasta que de repente, Ted dejó de escuchar pasos detrás. Se giró y vio a Victoire maldiciendo en voz baja, mientras frotaba uno de sus pies contra el escaso pasto. Ted rió al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

- Que olor Vic, pensé que para nuestro aniversario te bañarías. No me pongas esa cara… dicen que es buena suerte.

- ¿Pisar excremento de algo que no quiero saber el día de tu aniversario? No lo dudo. –dijo sarcástica.

El chico, que todavía no se había quitado la apariencia de Wallace, rió aún más divertido.

- Vic, tendrías que haber traído tu varita, así podrías limpiártelo.

- La olvidé. –musitó algo avergonzada. Luego se percató de que el chico tenía la suya en la mano, pero no la había usado. Es decir, que estaba riéndose de ella por partida doble. Lo que equivale a próxima sentencia de muerte. – Ted, límpiame mis botas… AHORA.

- Me encanta cuando me pides las cosas de una forma tan amable. –le dijo el, aunque seguía sonriendo.

Caminaron luego hasta un claro (Victoire más lentamente, observando detenidamente el terreno para no pisar nada más), donde Ted hizo aparecer tanto la comida, como la bebida y la manta para sentarse. Finalmente, volvió a su aspecto normal. Por el turquesa increíblemente brillante de su pelo, se podía deducir que estaba más que feliz. Victoire lo observó y decidió que por seguir viéndolo así de contento, de buena gana pisaría excremento de lo que fuera. No pudo evitar largar una carcajada ante lo "romántico" del pensamiento. El chico la miró interrogante.

- No es nada. –dijo ella. Decirle que era capaz de pisar cualquier cosa por él no era precisamente la mejor declaración de amor que se le ocurría, así que mejor se la guardaba.

Finalmente suspiró y se acercó a él. Pasándole los brazos por el cuello le susurró: "Feliz año, amor".

Cualquiera que hubiera estado por ahí habría soltado un "Ahhhh" de ternura. Sin embargo, ambos chicos estaban más interesados en el beso que en que alguien pudiera estar por ahí. Lamentablemente para ellos, efectivamente alguien los había estado siguiendo. Y ese alguien los espiaba con sigilo a una distancia prudente.

- Te tengo, Wallace… -susurró malicioso.

La cena siguió como estaba planeado.

- Estuvo muy rico todo Teddy… pero falta el postre.

Ted abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Me olvidé… de comprar algo dulce para el postre. –dijo algo avergonzado.

- Por eso lo hice yo. –e hizo aparecer una pequeña torta que se veía deliciosa.

- Se ve increíble. –le dijo el chico. Luego la miró suspicaz. - ¿Estás segura de que la hiciste sin ayuda?

- Por supuesto que sí. –contestó ella desviando la mirada.

- ¿Segurísima?

- Le pedí un poco de ayuda a la abuela Molly. –admitió.

- Lo que significa que no hiciste nada y Molly la preparó. –se rió él. Victoire estaba sonrojada. – Vic, no te preocupes, me encanta que hayas pensado en todo.

Estaban por cortar la primera porción cuando el intruso se hizo ver.

- Por favor, yo también quisiera un poco de torta, señor Lupin… o debería decir, profesor Wallace?

Ted se giró lentamente hacia el recién llegado, sintiendo su corazón saltarse un par de latidos al ver parado frente a ellos, a nada más y nada menos, que Edmund Bullstrode.

* * *

**Definitivamente, hoy los dejo intrigados jaja**

**Espero que les guste, como siempre…. y disculpen si esperaron demasiado el capítulo :)**

**Espero reviews! (el anterior tuvo menos que los otros…. buaaa)**

**Besotes!**


	25. Matrimonio y algo más

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Matrimonio y algo más**

* * *

- Estoy oficialmente acabado. –murmuró abatido Ted.

- Corrección: estamos. –acotó Victoire también en voz baja, mientras precedían a Bullstrode en el camino a su despacho. – Y yo no diría acabados, diría muertos.

- No sea tan pesimista, señorita Weasley. –le dijo Bullstrode con un tono de voz que distaba mucho de ser consolador. Más bien parecía que se estaba regodeando en la desgracia de los chicos. – No todo está tan mal… ¿De qué tipo de castigo estamos hablando?... ¿Una expulsión? No es nada en comparación al problema legal que tendrá su enamorado. –y rió, aunque la situación era de todo menos cómica. Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.

"Que se resbale y se desnuque, que se resbale y se desnuque…" pensaba Ted mientras cruzaba los dedos… "Me caso con Vic si se resbala, lo prometo"…

PUM!

"Oh por Merlin, Morgana, y todos los demás…"

- ¡Profesor! –exclamó Victoire al ver el hombre tirado en el piso. No se había desnucado, para alivio (?) de los chicos.

Lo extraño de la situación es que Bullstrode reaccionó más rápidamente que Ted. El chico todavía no sacaba los ojos del lugar donde Bullstrode había caído, y tanto el dolorido profesor como Victoire le miraban extrañados. Había tantos pensamientos dando vueltas por la cabeza de Teddy que era curioso que todavía no hubiera colapsado.

"No lo dije en voz alta, así que no cuenta". _"Por supuesto que cuenta, y lo sabes!" _Lo que le faltaba, que ahora tuviera conversaciones con su conciencia. "Me importa un bledo, no me voy a casar, soy demasiado joven". _"Lo prometiste, lo prometiste…"_. "¡Ya lo sé!" _"¿Sabes lo que eso significa, no? Tendrás que estar con ella tooodos los días… al diablo tu independencia, Victoire se pondrá fea y malhumorada y no sabes cuál es la frutilla de la torta… ¡Cambiarás pasión por pañales!" _

"No, no, NOOOO!!"

Y como era de esperarse… colapsó.

- Le debe haber caído mal la torta… tuvo una visión desagradable cuando la estaba por comer. –comentó casualmente Victoire, mientras se agachaba junto a Ted.

- No me causa gracia, y le recomiendo que cierre la boca si no se quiere meter en más problemas. Por cierto, veinte puntos menos por semejante descaro. –Bullstrode suspiró con satisfacción. – Aunque no me sorprende… teniendo en cuenta su familia.

- ¡Lávese la boca antes de hablar de mi familia, viejo sarnoso! – le espetó la chica.

Bullstrode la ignoró. Al parecer, estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no la escuchó.

- No veo la hora de que el imbécil de su padrino se de cuenta del problema en que está metido Lupin. –murmuró, más para sí que para Victoire. Ésta lo miraba entre furiosa por lo que decía de Harry y algo temerosa por la salud mental de su profesor.

- La conversación con el aire debe estar muy interesante¿pero podría reanimar a Ted? –preguntó, rogando porque estuviera lo suficientemente cuerdo como para eso.

- Se llama "pensar en voz alta", no "conversación con el aire"… Pero bueno, no se puede esperar mucho de usted. _¡Ennervate! _–finalizó, sorprendiendo a la chica.

Ted abrió los ojos lentamente, sin poder enfocar del todo la vista.

- ¿Qué… qué paso? –preguntó sin levantarse.

- Teddy, no te preocupes, estoy aquí. Sólo te desmayaste. –le dijo Victoire.

Ted la miró intentando enfocar la vista.

- Veo algo borroso… ¿quién eres?

- Victoire.

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par horrorizado.

- ¡NOOO¡No pienso cumplir la promesa! –finalmente se levantó de golpe, y como era de suponer, se mareó, teniendo que buscar apoyo en la pared.

- ¿Ted, estás bien? – _"Que pregunta inteligente"_, le dijo la conciencia de la chica. Victoire lo miraba preocupada.

- ¡NO¿No entiendes que no me gustan los pañales? – le respondió Ted, al borde de la histeria.

"Después el loco soy yo", pensó Bullstrode.

- ¡No sabe ni hacer un "Ennervate"! –les espetó Victoire a su profesor. - ¡Arregle a mi novio desquiciado! –le exigió.

- ¡No estoy loco! –exclamó indignado el chico.

- El muchacho estaba así desde antes, no es mi culpa. –se defendió Bullstrode. Tanto él como Victoire habían ignorado a Ted.

- ¡Por supuesto que no¡De repente empezó a hablar de promesas y pañales, claro que es su culpa!

- Primero que nada, baje el tono con el que me habla, señorita.

- Primero que nada, arregle la cabeza de Ted. –contraatacó ella.

- ¡Que no hice nada, le digo¿Es sorda? –exclamó el hombre exasperado.

- Vic, estoy bien… -dijo Ted, ahora más calmado. Era consciente de que tal vez había dicho todo de golpe, y había sonado con poco sentido.

- Amor, quédate tranquilo, yo arreglo todo. –le dijo ella, sin creerle. Y luego se volvió a dirigir al profesor. – Usted hizo el hechizo, así que no me venga con eso de que no hizo nada.

- Vic… -intentó nuevamente, sin resultado.

-¡Dígame usted, si sabe tanto, entonces, qué le hice! –le dijo a su vez Bullstrode.

- ¡No es mi problema que usted no sepa manejar una varita! –Victoire esta subiendo el tono de voz, y Bullstrode no se quedaba atrás.

- ¡Tampoco es el mío que sea sorda¡Le digo que no le hice NADA!

- En serio, yo estoy… -Ted comenzó.

- ¡CALLATE LUPIN! –le espetó el profesor.

- ¡No le hable así a mi novio!

- ¡Soy el profesor aquí y le hablo como me da la gana!

- ¡VIEJO MALEDUCADO!

- ¡CÁLLESE, IRRESPETUOSA!

- ¡Me callo si arregla a Ted!

- ¡Estoy bien! –intentó Ted nuevamente, y con el mismo resultado que sus otros intentos.

- En serio amor, yo me ocupo. –le dijo Victoire, como si fuera una madre hablándole a su hijo pequeño que no entiende que se tiene que callar.

- Se tendrá que callar igual si no quiere empeorar su situación. –la amenazó Bullstrode.

- ¡Mi novio está loco, creo que no puede empeorar, mucho más¡Y además es SU CULPA!

- ¡LÁVESE LAS OREJAS¡YO NO FUI!

- Disculpe, pero yo no hice el hechizo. –respondió son una falsa sonrisa la chica. - ¿Por qué no lo acepta y lo llevamos a la enfermería?

- ¡Porque YO NO FUI¿En qué idioma se lo digo?

- ¡EN NIGUNO¡ME ALCANZA CON QUE LO ARREGLE!

- Pero…-comenzó Bullstrode.

-¡ESTOY BIEN! –Ted vociferó. Por fin logró captar la atención de los otros dos. – Sólo estaba confundido…-se dirigió a Victoire- .Después… después te explico lo que dije.

Ella lo miró dudosa, pero finalmente asintió.

- Me alegra que se callara de una vez, Weasley. -le dio una sonrisa venenosa. - Ahora a mi despacho, que tengo que llamar a sus padres… y a su padrino, señor Lupin. Si no pueden venir hoy, entonces los citaré mañana. Les recomiendo hacer el equipaje, para ir ganando tiempo.

**Al otro día…**

James, Sue y Tom estaban dirigiéndose al Gran Salón cuando a su lado pasó un grupo de Hufflepuffs de años superiores. Ninguno de los tres les prestó atención hasta que uno de ellos se dio vuelta.

- ¡Brown, Potter! –los llamó un fornido chico de cuarto, que a simple vista parecía mayor. – Suerte en el partido de mañana.

Los dos aludidos se quedaron boquiabiertos, deteniendo el paso. ¿Nottingham, el mismo Nottingham que casi los había asesinado a bludgers en el campo los saludaba como si nada? "Que la vida te da sorpresas, te da sorpresas.", pensó Sue. Los amigos del mayor se habían detenido a esperarlo, y miraban entre divertidos y burlones la cara de asombro de los chicos. Tom por su parte, también estaba estupefacto.

- Cualquiera diría que nunca les han deseado suerte en nada. –observó Nottingham.

- Normalmente no me intentan matar una semana antes de hacerlo, eso es todo. –dijo James, recuperando un poco la compostura.

- ¡Por favor! Que exagerado… sólo estaba jugando al Quidditch. Si son rencorosos es su problema… Mejor me voy. –y así lo hizo, volviendo a conversar con sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué paso¿Se estaban peleando?- preguntó una voz preocupada a sus espaldas.

- ¡Anne! –exclamó Sue. Luego sonrió. – No, no nos estábamos peleando. ¿Dónde están Joss y Rose?

- Rose le está dando un sermón para que empiece a estudiar… no falta mucho para los exám… -Anne se detuvo al ver las señas frenéticas que James y Tom le estaban haciendo con la cabeza.

- ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo! –dijo Sue con vehemencia. Los chicos dejaron de hacer señas y se cubrieron la cara con las manos. Sue se dirigió a ellos. – Ustedes deberían empezar a estudiar. Siempre dejan todo para último momento y después les va como les va.

- ¡Hey! –exclamó indignado James, bajando las manos. – Nos va bien, nunca desaprobamos nada.

- Les podría ir mejor. –repuso Sue.

- No empieces Sue, es muy temprano. –rogó Tom. Juntó las manos en forma de plegaria. – Por favor, por favor…

- Sí, mejor vamos a desayunar. –dijo James, comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

- ¿Y qué sucedía con esos Hufflepuffs¿No era Nottingham el que les habló? –preguntó Anne luego de un momento.

- Sí, era el asesino en potencia Nottingham. –contestó James. Anne rió.

- No le digas así James. –le retó Sue. – Después de todo tiene razón, estaba jugando.

- Sí James, Nottingham no es asesino en potencia. –comentó Tom. – De hecho, YA es un asesino. – Todos rieron, aunque Sue de mala gana.

- En serio, no tenemos que ser rencorosos, habría que pedirle disculpas por haberle hablado así.

- ¿Qué eres Sue, nuestra voz de la conciencia? –preguntó Tom.

- Sí, por favor, que alguien le de de comer así se calla. – agregó James sonriente.

Sue les sacó la lengua.

- Piérdanse.

- ¿Pero a qué vino? –inquirió Anne.

- A preguntarnos si para el próximo partido que juguemos con ellos vamos a contratar el servicio funerario. Nos quería hacer una oferta. –contestó James con naturalidad.

- A desearnos suerte. –le contestó Tom, por encima de las risas de James y Sue.

- ¿Una vez que deja de golpear bludgers parece buena persona no? –comentó Anne. – Ayer en la biblioteca me ayudó a bajar un par de libros que estaban muy lejos.

- ¡Qué romáaaaantico! –rió Sue. Anne se puso colorada, mientras los otros tres reían.

- En serio¿no te gusta no? –le preguntó James, ahora más serio. – Intentó matarme. –le susurró luego, como intentando convencerla de algo.

- James, ya basta con lo de Nottingham asesino. –le dijo Sue.

- No te digo que es la voz de nuestra conciencia… -murmuró Tom, aunque bastante audible. Sue lo codeó.

- ¿Por qué me tendría que gustar? –le preguntó Anne, fingiendo no tener curiosidad.

- Porque es más grande, es increíble jugando al quidditch, no es muy lindo pero escuché que es buen estudiante, es buena persona, no es rencoroso, parece solidario… -enumeró Sue.

- ¡HEY! –exclamaron Tom y James a la vez.

- ¿Qué? –les preguntó confundida Sue, mientras una muy sonrojada Anne intentaba pasar desapercibida.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar así de un chico?! –preguntó escandalizado Tom.

- ¡¿No te da vergüenza?!- agregó a su vez James.

- Eh… ¿no? – contestó Sue, aún sin entender del todo.

- ¿Puedes creerlo Tom? –le preguntó James a su amigo. Éste negó con la cabeza y suspiró totalmente incrédulo.

- No se que te habrás tomado, Sue, pero ni se te ocurra que vamos a permitirte salir con alguien, al menos hasta que tengas… no sé… quince años¿te parece, James? –le consultó.

- Me parece que dieciséis. –respondió James seriamente.

- ¿Y quién se creen que son para decidir eso por mí? –preguntó Sue incrédula.

- Tom Paul McKenzie, evaluador de pretendientes, encantado. –se presentó Tom, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- James Sirius Potter, espanta-novios, encantado también. –lo imitó James. Ambos chicos intentaban contener la risa.

Sue rió.

- ¿Es broma, no chicos?

- La parte de los títulos sí, la parte de la edad para poder tener novio no. – le respondió James.

Sue rió nuevamente.

- Vamos chicos, ya fue suficiente.

Tom le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y empezó a caminar nuevamente.

- No te preocupes Sue, nosotros vamos a encontrar un chico lo suficientemente bueno para ti, más o menos cuando termines quinto año te lo presentamos.

- Insisto con que sea recién en sexto. –dijo James. Anne no sabía si creer lo que estaban diciendo o no, así que se limitó a mirarlos.

Sue se soltó bruscamente de Tom, y se detuvieron nuevamente.

- Ni se les ocurra meterse en esa parte de mi vida. No saben de lo que soy capaz. –les amenazó. Y sin esperar una respuesta se fue caminando rápidamente al Gran Salón.

- ¿Chicos, están seguros de que es cosa suya? –les preguntó Anne, mientras volvían a caminar, pero a un paso más lento que el que tenía Sue.

- Por supuesto que sí, somos como sus hermanos. –dijo James.

- Ya nos lo va a agradecer. –corroboró Tom.

- Y tú mientras tanto, aléjate de Nottingham, o al menos, no seas más que su amiga NUNCA. –le dijo firmemente James.

La chica lo miró sorprendida. Después de todo, no creía que los chicos extendieran sus instintos protectores hacia ella también.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –le preguntó. Pero fue Tom quien respondió.

- Por eso. –y señaló un punto situado cerca de la puerta de entrada al Gran Salón.

Allí se podía ver claramente al Hufflepuff en cuestión besando a una chica muy atractiva, que por los colores de su túnica, era de Ravenclaw.

"Si eres estúpida Anne Shaw", pensó la chica. "¿Acaso pensaste que uno de los chicos más populares del colegio se fijaría en ti? Para él eres sólo una tonta niña de once años."

James observó como el semblante de la chica se ponía triste rápidamente, y cuando se estaba dando vuelta con los ojos llorosos la atrapó del brazo.

- Espérame. –y luego se dirigió a Tom. - ¿Podrías arreglar las cosas con Sue? Siempre se ablanda más rápido contigo. Yo voy con ustedes en un rato.

- Por supuesto. –y entró al Gran Salón buscando a su amiga.

- Vamos a volar un rato. –le dijo James, mientras la guiaba hacia el campo de Quidditch. – Es bueno para distraerse, te sentirás mejor.

- Yo diría que me sentiré peor, porque voy a terminar con un hueso roto. –le contestó ella, escéptica.

- Volarás conmigo, no te preocupes.

Caminaron en silencio un rato más, hasta que James tomó su escoba y se montó en ella, mientras que Anne lo imitaba, detrás de él.

- James… -le llamó Anne, finalmente.

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias.

El chico sonrió.

- De nada.

**Unos minutos más tarde…**

Rose miró ceñuda por encima de su taza de té mientras le daba un sorbo a la caliente infusión. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo lo que estaba viendo, pero además de disgustarle, le confundía. ¿Por qué esa chica Alyssa estaba hablando tan entusiasmada con Malfoy? Parecía incluso que se estaba haciendo la linda frente a él, sacudiendo el pelo exageradamente y sonriendo como tonta. ¿No se supone que le gustaba su primo? O al menos eso había creído ella en las tribunas. Desvió la mirada por el resto de la mesa, y vio que Albus se sentaba cerca de ellos. Mientras hablaba con una chica y un chico de segundo, según creía, vio como dirigía miradas furtivas hacia el rubio y a la chica del pelo color azabache.

- ¡ROSIE!

La chica salió de su ensimismamiento como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría.

- ¿Qúe¿Por qué gritas? –Joss elevó una ceja.

- Porque te llamé diecisiete veces y no me respondías. ¿Vamos a clase?

- Ve tú, te alcanzo luego, es que tengo que pasar a devolver un libro.

- Como quieras, te guardo un asiento.

Una vez finalizado su desayuno, salió del comedor y esperó a que su primo saliera. Pero para su desgracia, Scorpius Malfoy y Alyssa Ogden salieron primero. Como era de esperar, el rubio no pasó indiferente.

- Veo que te peleaste con el peine. –comentó el chico a modo de saludo. Luego agregó pensativo. – Mejor dicho¿sabes lo que es un peine?

- Sí, lo sé, no te preocupes… ¿Tú sabes lo que es pensar? Porque es evidente que nunca lo has logrado –le contestó Rose, sin dejarse intimidar.

- Lo que es evidente es que nunca te has peinado –le dijo mordazmente el rubio.

- O al menos, no en los últimos años. –acotó Alyssa. Se estaba cobrando lo de la tribuna. "Ahí tienes por decir que me gusta Potter". Ambos chicos rieron, mientras Rose sentía sus mejillas enrojecer.

- Veo que conseguiste una tarada para que te festeje tus chistes. - "Ja, no me pienso quedar atrás, estúpida.", pensó la castaña. El rubio estaba por contestar, pero Alyssa le ganó de mano. Puso su sonrisa más burlona, y dijo lentamente:

- ¿Celosa, Weasley?

* * *

**Un capítulo más largo para compensar la ausencia de actualizaciones… Ah, en cuanto a eso tengo varias cosas que decir. En primer lugar, mi vida está siendo afectada por dos de las peores cosas de este mundo, y puedo sintetizarlas en dos palabras: **_**estudio**_** y **_**trabajo**_

**Además, es terriblemente cómico que me llega una factura increíblemente abultada de teléfono e Internet…. pero NO TENGO NINGUNA DE LAS DOS COSAS!**

**Es increíble¿no?**

**Y por si fuera poco, hoy a la mañana había ido a actualizar….y resulta que en cambio de este capítulo, llevé el 22…**

**O sea… me **_**meó**_** un elefante de tamaño considerable. (Para los que no conocen el dicho, significa que tengo MUCHA mala suerte).**

**En fin, quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, más de 100! (en total, obvio, me llegan a dejar cien comentarios en un solo capítulo y en cinco segundos estoy en la morgue)**

**Espero sus opiniones de éste… Hasta pronto!**


	26. Hoy puede ser un gran día o no

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Hoy puede ser un gran día... o no**

* * *

- ¿Celosa, Weasley? –preguntó Alyssa burlonamente.

Scorpius, que estaba a punto de decir algo, se quedó mirándola confundido. "¿Por qué demonios Molly estaría celosa de Alyssa? Que yo sepa no tiene ninguna razón para estarlo". Miró brevemente a Rose mientras evaluaba su respuesta a la provocación. Por lo que pudo ver, la reacción de la chica fue exactamente la misma que la suya. Si se sonrojó por la pregunta nunca lo supo porque ya estaba sonrojada desde que Alyssa se había burlado de ella.

- ¿Celosa de una tarada que está a los pies de Malfoy? Oh, no gracias. El papel te sienta increíblemente bien a ti. –le respondió la otra fríamente.

- ¿Tarada a los pies de Malfoy? Ésa debes ser tu, engreída. –dijo una voz detrás de los Slytherin. Rose rió ante el comentario de su primo Albus, que miraba a Alyssa socarronamente.

- Si soy engreída es porque tengo con qué serlo… a diferencia de otros, que no se de dónde sacan su ego. –finalizó Alyssa, mirándolo despectivamente.

Scorpius miró ceñudo a sus amigos, olvidando por un momento su intriga por el porqué de la pregunta de Alyssa. Le molestaba el que le hicieran elegir, después de todo, él disfrutaba su tiempo con ambos. Estar entre dos personas que se acribillan a palabras hirientes no era lo que él consideraría un gran pasatiempo. Y el hecho de que para hablar con Alyssa tuviera que alejarse de Albus no le causaba gracia, tampoco.

- Chicos basta. –dijo, antes de que Albus respondiera. Éste lo miró, frunciendo el entrecejo también.

- No pienso dejar que insulte a mi prima, y me importa un bledo si tú la defiendes. –le contestó Albus bruscamente. Tenía claro de qué lado de la discusión apoyaría. - Y déjame decirte que también estoy cansado de cómo le hablas.

- ¿Sólo yo le hablo mal¿Te olvidas de las veces que me trata como un imbécil no pensante? – contestó el rubio a su vez.

- Eso es porque lo eres. –le dijo Rose con simpleza.

- Rose… -Albus le dio una mirada de advertencia.

- Es verdad, y porque ahora tiene a ésta estúpida a sus pies piensa que yo voy a dejar que me insulte. –le respondió su prima.

Albus sintió un leve retorcijón en el estómago al escuchar la frase "a sus pies", pero lo disimuló.

- En primer lugar, cerebrito, yo no estoy a los pies de nadie. –la dijo Alyssa cortante. – Y si tú me caes mal, es porque tengo mis razones, no porque Scor me dijo que tenía que ser así.

- Pero parece que a ti sí te gusta llenarle la cabeza a los demás. –le dijo Albus.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Potter? –preguntó la chica.

- De Scorpius. –respondió él.

- A mi nadie me llena la cabeza con nada. –intervino Scorpius.

- No te preocupes, Malfoy, todos sabemos que tu cabeza está vacía. –acotó Rose.

Albus no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar una pequeña risa, si bien sabía que lo que decía la chica era totalmente falso. Scorpius miró un tanto ofendido a Albus. El hecho de que se estuviera riendo de él le hizo enfurecer y al mismo tiempo, aunque en ese momento no pudo descifrarlo del todo, entristecerse.

- ¿Te diviertes, Potter? –le dijo fríamente.

A Albus le cayó como un balde de agua fría el uso de su apellido. Alyssa, por su parte, observó que la expresión enojada que Scorpius tenía hace un momento por el intercambio con "esa Weasley" había cambiado desde la burla de la chica y la sonrisa de "ese Potter".

Decidió intervenir: si bien había comenzado a hablar con Scorpius por su conveniencia, el chico había prometido ayudarla con sus problemas y siempre la escuchaba. Y eso era lo más cercano que ella había tenido a un amigo en toda su vida. Y lo iba a defender.

Puso su sonrisa más falsa, se tocó el pecho del lado del corazón y dijo:

- Eres tan buen amigo Potter… casi me enterneces. Especialmente con eso de reírte de Scorpius.

- ¡No me reí de él! –intentó negar el chico, aunque sabía que era verdad. Y Scorpius también lo sabía.

- Potter, hazme un favor: piérdete. – Luego miró brevemente a Rose. – Y llévate a Molly, le harías un favor a todo Hogwarts.

Rose fulminó con la mirada al chico.

- ¿Y si te perdieras tú, Malfoy? Harías felices a muchas más personas.

- No a mí. – dijo con simpleza y sinceridad Alyssa. _(N/A: Después de todo, era su amigo, sí, a ustedes les digo: malpensados)_.

Si bien Albus antes había podido disimular su enojo, esta vez no pudo. Enrojeció de bronca, dándole una combinación bastante interesante de colores a su cara, teniendo en cuenta el pelo y los ojos verde esmeralda.

- Creo que Scorpius se puede defender solo, así que puedes dejar el puesto de perrito faldero.

- No tendría que defenderlo si tú no fueras tan mal amigo… si es que eres su amigo. –le respondió ella en el mismo tono mordaz.

- ¡Claro que lo soy, estúpida! –exclamó enojado el chico.

- ¡Acuérdate la próxima vez que se burlen de él para no reírte! –soltó la chica, aunque sin insultarlo: era caer muy bajo, no tenía clase.

- ¡No lo hice a propósito! – luego miró a Scorpius. – En serio.

El chico le dirigió una mirada evaluativa, y luego asintió, si bien no sonrió.

- Lo estás perdonando sin que siquiera te pidiera disculpas, Scor. Es como usar una poción alisadora sin haberte lavado el cabello, no tiene sentido.

El chico no pudo evitar reír ante la comparación: Alyssa sacaba siempre a relucir su afición por el cuidado de su cabello en el momento menos indicado.

- Rosie, de los que estamos acá no es Scorpius al que le falta el cerebro, es a ella. –comentó Albus con una sonrisa burlona.

- No es que me falte cerebro, -contestó ella con una amabilidad dudosa- …es que prefiero morir antes de tener alambre de púa en el lugar donde debería tener pelo. –finalizó mirando la cabeza de Rose.

- ¡No te metas con mi prima! –intervino Albus.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para impedírmelo? Por cierto, deberías hacer algo con tu cabeza, parece que te hubiera crecido un jardín ahí arriba. –le respondió Alyssa.

- ¡BASTA!

Tres pares de ojos sorprendidos se giraron hacia el que gritó. Scorpius respiraba agitadamente, y a todas las luces parecía estar verdaderamente harto.

- Les voy a decir una cosa, y quiero que me escuchen bien: estoy cansado…. no, hasta la médula _(N/A: por no decir otra cosa) _de sus discusiones. Olvídense de mí hasta que no puedan tratarse como personas normales.

Y dicho esto se fue. Rose comentó:

- Es un hipócrita, ahora se hace el civilizado, cuando se pasa el día insultándome. Yo que tú lo mando al diablo, Al.

- Cierra la boca, Weasley, nadie te pidió opinión. –le dijo Alyssa sin quitar la mirada de Albus, que tenía la misma expresión preocupada que ella.

- Te dije que no te metieras…-comenzó el chico.

- ¡Oh de acuerdo! –le interrumpió ella. Se giró a Rose. – Weasley¿nos harías el INMENSO favor de dejarnos a solas?

- Es un placer, tengo miedo de que tu idiotez sea contagiosa. Ten cuidado, Al. –le dijo sonriente, antes de ir corriendo a Encantamientos. Si no se apuraba llegaría tarde, al igual que los dos chicos que dejó atrás.

- Quiero dejar algo en claro: no pienso tratar de ser amable contigo. –comenzó la chica.

- No es que precisamente me desvele por eso. –contestó Albus. – Pero tanto tú como yo queremos seguir teniendo la amistad de Scor, así que tenemos dos opciones: o lo hacemos de verdad o actuamos. –luego lo pensó mejor. - Mejor dicho, tenemos dos opciones: o actuamos, o actuamos.

- De acuerdo, Potter. Actuemos.

**En el despacho del director…**

- Señor Lupin. –saludó Bullstrode desde su asiento al chico que acababa de entrar por la puerta. – Espero que no le moleste mi atrevimiento de cancelar todas sus clases de hoy… es que verá, normalmente se espera que las clases sea impartidas por profesores de verdad, no farsantes.

El chico se limitó a mirarlo y ocupar una de las dos sillas que quedaban libres frente al escritorio, al cual estaba sentada McGonagall, reemplazando al pequeño Flitwick porque éste no se encontraba en el colegio. Victoire estaba a su izquierda, quedando una silla vacía a su derecha y luego el profesor Bullstrode. Antes de que la profesora pudiera contestar al saludo que el chico acababa de hacerle, las llamas de las chimeneas se tornaron verdes y un polvoriento Harry Potter salió de ellas. Luego de sacudirse el polvo con un movimiento de su varita, se dirigió a los presentes.

- Profesora, profesor… Vic, Teddy. –dijo luego, bastante informal.

- Tome asiento, señor Potter. –era increíble que a pesar de los años que se conocían nunca habían abandonado los formalismos.

- Gracias… espero que le haya llegado mi lechuza sobre… -pero Harry fue interrumpido.

- Sí, me informaron que los señores Weasley no podrán concurrir hoy. Como le dije en mi lechuza, el asunto por el cual lo llamé es muy grave.

- ¿Qué tan grave? –preguntó Harry, rogando que no fuera lo que el pensaba, aunque la profesora se lo confirmó inmediatamente.

- El señor Lupin se ha estado haciendo pasar por profesor, asumiendo una identidad falsa, y arrastrando a la señorita Weasley al incumplimiento de las normas.

- Puedo hacer constar que ella actuaba por voluntad propia. –intervino Bullstrode.

- ¿Los ha estado siguiendo? Veo que tiene usted mucho tiempo libre. –Harry comentó con una sonrisa. Si ese idiota se proponía expulsar a su ahijado y su sobrina, al menos le haría quedar en ridículo la mayor cantidad de veces posible.

- No, a diferencia de usted, yo sí estoy muy ocupado, y me preocupo por la integridad de los alumnos.

A Harry le cayó bastante mal lo de "yo sí estoy ocupado"… parecía que se había cruzado con otro más que pensaba que por ser famoso se rascaba la panza todo el día.

- ¿Estaba usted al tanto de esto, señor Potter? –interrumpió McGonagall el intercambio entre los dos hombres. Ted y Victoire miraban al uno y al otro alternativamente, muy ansiosos.

- ¿Al tanto de que Bullstrode se dedica a seguir alumnos? –preguntó Harry con fingida inocencia.

- Acerca del comportamiento del señor Lupin. –corrigió la profesora fríamente.

- No, pero no creo que sea tan grave como usted lo está planteando. –le dijo el chico con una sonrisa que pretendía ser encantadora. La profesora no dio señales de ser afectada. "Diablos, me olvidé que sólo sirve en Ginny", pensó, y borró la sonrisa.

- Me consta que en su tiempo de estudiante se libró de muchas cosas por el simple de hecho de ser Harry Potter, pero le recuerdo que las normas están para cumplirse. –le dijo con una falsa sonrisa Bullstrode.

"Una más y te dejo un ojo morado", pensó Harry. "De acuerdo… a lo esencial… mmm… tácticas de persuasión".

- Están exagerando, lo único que pasó aquí fue que un chico enamorado se pasó un poco de la raya.

- Creo que la parte que se olvida es la de tomar una identidad falsa y arrastrar a alumnos al bosque prohibido. –le respondió Bullstrode con ligereza. McGonagall no tuvo más opción que asentir ante la acusación.

- Ted fue un excelente profesor, y lo saben. –Harry intentó desviar el curso de la conversación.

- Es verdad señor Potter. –contestó McGonagall. – Pero su conducta es totalmente inadmisible.

- También es inadmisible que un profesor trate de inmiscuirse en la vida privada de los alumnos. – "Ja, te quiero ver con esa Bullstrode".

- Yo sólo temía por la integridad de la señorita Weasley. –dijo rápidamente el profesor.

- ¿Así que cada vez que se preocupa por alguien se dedica a seguirlo? –preguntó rápidamente Harry.

- Por supuesto que no, sólo intervine en este caso porque el "Profesor Wallace" me pareció sospechoso desde el principio. –le contestó Bullstrode.

- Podría haberle acusado y la profesora McGonagall hubiera tomado medidas en el asunto. ¿Por qué estaba tan ensañado con Ted?

- Disculpe¿me está interrogando?

"No, estoy tocando el piano", se vio tentado a responder Harry. Pero intentó serenarse. Aunque no lo logró del todo.

- Normalmente se le dice así cuando una persona hace una pregunta detrás de otra. –le respondió Harry sonriente. Ted y Victoire no pudieron evitar reírse. McGonagall frunció los labios y miró a Harry con desaprobación.

Bullstrode estaba por contestar cuando se escucharon unos golpes suaves pero decididos en la puerta.

- Adelante. –dijo la profesora McGonagall.

La recién llegada entró al despacho. Harry, que estaba aprovechando la distracción de los profesores para pensar alguna excusa decente para el comportamiento de Ted, se giró sobre su asiento al reconocer la voz.

- Buenos días, disculpen por el retraso.

- No sabía que vendría usted, señora Potter.

- Merlín, suena a que soy vieja. –murmuró Ginny, sentándose en la silla que Harry había desocupado, para luego hacer aparecer otra.

- Es usted una mujer muy joven, Ginevra. Por no decir encantadora. –dijo Bullstrode sonriente. "¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?", se preguntó Ginny. Luego recordó que era la esposa de Harry Potter y una de las mejores cazadoras de la historia de las Arpías de Holyhead.

"¿Qué, qué, qué… y mil veces QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?", pensó Harry sin querer dar crédito a sus oídos. Carraspeó enojado, para llamarle la atención al profesor.

- Pareces Umbridge. –le dijo Ginny al oído, para que nadie más en el despacho la escuchara.

- Que graciosa. –le dijo Harry en un tono de voz que indicaba precisamente lo contrario.

- ¿Y bien, señora Potter? –preguntó McGonagall.

Pero Harry contestó antes.

- Bill y Fleur nos pidieron que viniéramos en su lugar, pero Ginny tenía un reunión, por lo que no podía venir. Es por eso que no le dije que vendría. –luego miró a Ginny interrogante.

- La reunión se canceló. Por eso pude venir.

- Es una suerte. –comentó el profesor de pociones.

Ginny, en cambio de mirar al que la elogió, miró a su esposo, para ver su expresión.

Harry, a pesar de su visible enojo, no contestó a la provocación, al menos no verbalmente. Se sonó sus nudillos mirando a Bullstrode de reojo, y luego se dirigió a la actual directora.

- ¿Podríamos volver al tema de Ted y Victoire?

- Sí por supuesto. –dijo la profesora seriamente, aunque con cierto brillo de diversión en sus ojos, que nadie percibió.

Pero Bullstrode tenía otros planes, y los hizo notar de inmediato, antes de que la profesora pudiera seguir.

- ¿Podría hablar con Ginevra a solas? Creo que me resultará más fácil llegar a un acuerdo con ella que con el señor Potter. Todos saldremos beneficiados, lo aseguro. – Finalizó dándole a Harry una mirada de "Espero que tú no".

Ginny sopesó las dos opciones: estar con Bullstrode a solas haría enfurecer a su marido, pero no es como si ella fuera a dejarse conquistar por un hombre que no fuera Harry ("y menos uno como Bullstrode, pero no viene al caso", pensó). La otra forma era negarse, pero estaría dejando en un aprieto a los chicos. Suspiró internamente. "Bueno, amor, más vale que confíes en mí".

- De acuerdo, hablemos. –dijo finalmente.


	27. Siempre que llovió, paró

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Siempre que llovió, paró **

* * *

- No puedo creer que se haya suspendido el partido de mañana. –dijo James molesto. – De acuerdo, no se qué se habrá tomado McGonagall antes de permitir que se realizara un martes, pero ahora tendremos que esperar hasta el fin de semana para ganar la copa. –luego de un momento de silencio, agregó. - ¿Y saben por qué pasó todo esto no?

Sue y Tom lo miraron con una ceja levantada. Había estado volviendo sobre el tema una y otra vez desde que se enterara, y teniendo en cuenta que había sido después del almuerzo, y ahora acababan de volver de cenar, estaban en el límite de su paciencia.

- Sí no escuché mal las anteriores cincuenta y dos veces que lo dijiste, es porque Wen Li, la buscadora de Ravenclaw, se quebró un brazo en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. –le dijo Sue con impaciencia y un tono que decía claramente: "Me tienes harta".

- No, no es por eso. Es por Nottingham. –le respondió el chico, como si fuera lo más obvio.

Sue le estaba por responder algo relativo a su paciencia, por como rodó los ojos antes de responder, pero Tom le colocó su mano en la boca para que no dijera nada.

- Vengo escuchando el mismo discursito sobre Li todo el día, Sue. Por una vez que dice algo diferente, prestémosle atención.

Sue se quitó la mano de Tom y largó el aire que estaba acumulando con exasperación, mientras James los miraba ceñudo.

- Disculpen¿pero qué hacían antes si recién ahora me prestan atención?

Tom se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

- Al grano James¿qué tiene que ver Nottingham en todo esto? – cambió de tema. James lo notó, pero tenía tantas ganas de explicar su teoría que decidió pasarlo por alto.

- Nos deseó suerte hoy a la mañana.

- ¿Y eso es importante porque…? – Sue lo miraba como si al chico le estuviera fallando la cordura.

- ¡Porque nunca se dice "suerte"! Es de mala suerte. Lo hizo a propósito, nos quería arruinar el partido. –respondió James rápidamente.

Sue se cubrió la cara con las manos.

- ¡Por Merlín¿Te das cuenta de la idiotez que acabas de decir? –preguntó con un tono de voz ahogado, porque habló a través de sus manos.

- En serio, amigo¿esa es tu nueva teoría maestra? –le preguntó Tom sonriente. – Es casi tan mala como Sue lanzando un _"Expelliarmus"_.

Sue bajó las manos lo suficiente como para dirigirle una mirada asesina al chico y luego las volvió a posar en su lugar.

- ¿Podrían tomarme en serio¡No es una idiotez! –exclamó James.

- Hoy estás sensible. –dijo Tom divertido. Luego sacó un pañuelo de su túnica, y se lo pasó. – Toma, no llores.

- EW! –James puso una mueca de asco. - ¡Lo usaste! – lo examinó más detenidamente sosteniéndolo de la punta. – Y si no me acuerdo mal hace varios días que estás resfriado. Esto es un asco, Tom. Toda amistad tiene un límite. Y el mío son tus mocos.

- ¡PUAJ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? –dijo Sue, con una mueca de repugnancia. – Chicos, son un asco, sin ofender.

- Sí, Tom, en serio, mejor te quedas tú con tus mocos. –James le lanzó el pañuelo de vuelta.

- De acuerdo. –dijo Tom, divertido ante la expresión de Sue, que no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Decidió sacar un poco más de provecho a la situación. - ¿Sue, quieres un pañu…?

- ¡NO! –le interrumpió Sue, alejándose lo más que podía de Tom en su butaca de la sala común.

James y Tom rieron.

- Volviendo al tema, -comenzó el primero- hay que vengarse del tejón golpeador.

- ¡James no seas ridículo¡Te deseó suerte! –exclamó Sue, finalmente cambiando su expresión por una de enojo. – Y tendríamos que agradecérselo.

- No pienso… -pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque el retrato de la sala común se abrió de golpe, y una Victoire increíblemente alegre entró por él.

- ¡NO ME EXPULSARON! –les comunicó a los gritos, mientras iba a abrazar a James, para festejar el logro.

El chico, luego de aguantar el aire unos segundos, se libró del agarre.

- ¡Me ahogas, Vic!. ¿Y por qué te tendrían que expulsar?

- Nos descubrieron… A Teddy y a mí. –James abrió los ojos de par en par, horrorizado. – Pero no te preocupes, -le tranquilizó ella- la tía Ginny nos ayudó.

**En la casa de los Potter…**

- ¿Así que lograron que Victoire y Ted se "escapagan" sin ser castigados? –preguntó Fleur sorprendida. Era cómico que todavía se le escapara su acento francés de vez en cuando, algo que Ginny hubiera considerado increíblemente divertido, si no fuera por la mirada de furia de Harry.

Estaban sentados en el living. Ginny les había mandado una lechuza a su hermano y su cuñada para hacerles saber cómo había ido la reunión. Si bien Bill había despotricado inicialmente contra Ted, Fleur logró convencerlo de que el chico también había puesto mucho en riesgo sólo por ver a su hija, con lo que se ablandó un poco. Pero lo que ninguno había logrado era sacar a Harry de su enojo con Ginny… ni siquiera ésta haciendo ojos de cachorro mojado, lo cual era alarmante.

- No "logramos". –corrigió Harry, mirando a Ginny, que, no sólo le sostuvo la mirada, sino que le devolvió una de cosecha propia. – "Logró", querrás decir.

- Lo único que hice fue aceptar tomar un café con Bullstrode, hablar de los chicos, y convencerlo de que había sido todo una travesura adolescente. Y te puedo asegurar que no la pasó nada bien. –agregó, sin poder disimular del todo una sonrisa, ante el recuerdo de cómo le había volcado el café caliente encima, cuando trató de acercarse a ella.

- Que la pasaron bien sería lo único que me faltaría escuchar. –le respondió su marido, que, a diferencia de ella, no tenía ninguna sonrisa que disimular.

En ese momento, un búho entró volando por la ventana. _(N/A: como si pudiera entrar corriendo jaja)_. Ginny alargó la mano para tomar la carta que éste había dejado caer en su regazo. Acto seguido, volvió por donde había entrado. La carta estaba escrita con una letra poco prolija, y decía "Para Ginny (esperamos haber llegado antes de que Harry te mate)"

_Hermana,_

_Primero que nada, Lily sigue aquí y se va a quedar a dormir. Mañana a la mañana  
vamos a visitar a mamá y papá, por lo que se los llevamos un rato. Ahora, pasemos a lo  
más preocupante._

_¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TENÍAS EN LA CABEZA COMO PARA QUEDARTE A SOLAS  
CON EL IMBÉCIL DEL PROFESOR DE POCIONES?_

_No sabía como gritar por carta sin mandarte un vociferador, así que esto es lo más  
parecido que logré. Pero en serio Ginny… conoces a Harry. Y antes de que pienses que  
te estoy traicionando porque estoy de su lado, te aviso que no estoy de ninguno. Sé que  
habrás detenido cualquier avance, incluso me pregunto si no le habrás tirado algo  
encima al viejo._

"Bingo Ron!" pensó Ginny, sonriendo levemente.

_Ahora, antes de que le tires algo encima a Harry por celoso y desconfiado (que no dudo  
que lo vas a hacer tarde o temprano, pero al menos lo intento), entiéndelo. Te aseguro  
que yo también me hubiera puesto así si Herms fuera la que estuvo a solas con el  
estúpido de Bullstrode. Creo que incluso lo hubiera tirado de la torre más alta sólo por  
intentarlo, pero no viene al caso._

_Nos vemos para almorzar un día de estos, y espero que no hayas enviudado por  
voluntad propia._

_Ron_

_PD: Herms te manda saludos y dice que o hablas civilizadamente con Harry, o te rapa._

- ¿Bullstrode te manda saludos? –preguntó Harry, fingiendo que estaba emocionado por saberlo (aunque había reconocido al búho de Ron y Hermione, pero eso no venía al caso no?)

Bill observó el clima hostil en la pareja y decidió que era hora de dejarlos a solas. Le dirigió una breve mirada a Fleur, que asintió brevemente, y luego de despedirse, se dirigieron a la chimenea para desaparecer.

- Ron me estaba avisando que Lily se queda a dormir en su casa, y que mañana van a lo de mis padres. –le respondió, armándose de paciencia. Después de todo, no quería averiguar si la amenaza de Hermione había sido seria.

"¿Por qué siempre me habla bien cuando yo tengo ganas de pelear y desahogarme?" pensó Harry contrariado. "Es como si tuviera un manual para hacerme enojar, es injusto."

- ¿La pasaste bien hoy? –preguntó, intentando molestarla un poco, aunque se le hacía difícil al ver que ella le respondía con normalidad.

- No, Bullstrode es un completo imbécil. Además, mi esposo no me ha abrazado en todo el día, por lo que lo extraño un poco. –dijo inocentemente. "JA! Te conozco Harry, si este no es un golpe bajo, no sé cual puede serlo."

Y evidentemente había dado en el clavo, porque Harry tenía una mueca de concentración y parecía estar usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para quedarse sentado donde estaba. "Lo que me faltaba, que ahora no pueda resistir una simple provocación", pensó.

- ¿Y no te preguntaste por qué será?

- Mmm…-Ginny fingió pensar. - ¿Por qué es un celoso y un desconfiado que no quiere escucharme?

Decir que Harry estaba molesto hubiera sido mentir por decir sólo una parte de la verdad. Estaba REALMENTE molesto.

- Claro, si tú me ves a mí hablando con mis compañeras de trabajo es porque soy un provocador, pero si tú te vas a hablar A SOLAS con un imbécil como Bullstrode, resulta que tú eres inocente y yo un celoso y desconfiado, no?

- Básicamente, sí. –le dijo Ginny sonriente. Se le había ido gran parte del enojo con Harry al ver como éste se ponía colorado del enojo que sentía, y al mismo tiempo, intentaba resistirse a acercársele, como le había sugerido indirectamente. El hecho de que fuera ella la que hacía que el hombre se sintiera así la halagaba, además de divertirla.

- ¿Te parece gracioso? –preguntó Harry, finalmente poniéndose de pie y dando unos pasos hacia Ginny.

Ella se levantó. Muchas personas se hubieran intimidado ante la mirada de Harry en ese momento, pero ella no era una de esas personas. Al contrario, también se acercó unos pasos, quedando frente a frente.

- Sí, y no sabes cuánto. –le respondió, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios antes de dirigirse a las escaleras. Harry no había reaccionado del todo. – Por cierto, si tan enojado estás conmigo, entonces puedes quedarte a dormir en el living.

El moreno reaccionó con esa última oración.

- No, querida. Si alguien tiene que dormir en el living, ésa eres tú. –le dijo, imitando la sonrisa de Ginny.

- Sigue soñando. –le susurró, mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad. Harry no tardó en seguirla.

Faltaban unos metros para su habitación cuando Harry sacó su varita y la agitó rápidamente. Ginny soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando se vio cabeza abajo flotando en el aire. Con otro movimiento de varita, la de Ginny salió volando hacia su mano.

- No sabía que eras tan mala en defensa, amor. –se burló. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y volvió luego con una almohada y un cubrecama. Su pelea se había convertido en una batalla mano a mano por la habitación y él no pensaba perder. – Toma, por si tienes frío en el sofá del living. –y dejó caer las cosas en el pasillo, con una sonrisa de victoria.

Pero para su sorpresa, Ginny también sonreía.

- ¿Sabes, amor? Vi hace poco un afiche de una película muggle donde una mujer le daba un beso a un hombre dado vuelta. Me intriga como será un beso así. –le dijo intencionalmente. - ¿Podrías acercarte por favor?

Cada célula en el cuerpo de Harry le decía que no se moviera, que Ginny le estaba tendiendo una trampa. Pero el nunca había pensado demasiado las cosas antes de hacerlas (menos cuando su mujer le ofrecía un beso tan abiertamente), y ésta vez no fue la excepción.

Se acercó, e imitó el beso que ella le había descrito, dejando caer las varitas en el proceso. Ginny estiró su mano mientras pensaba "Accio varita!" con la porción de mente que le quedaba, dado que la otra mitad estaba ocupada en algo más interesante. "¿Y si me quedo así?" dudó. "No, no me puedo dejar vencer… yo no duermo en el living Harry!… _Liberacorpus!_", pensó con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo algo incómoda.

- Tramposa. –masculló Harry, agachándose a recoger su varita.

- _¡Petrificus totalus! –_exclamó Ginny antes de que Harry la alcanzara, logrando que cayera de bruces, totalmente quieto. Ella sonrió – No sabía que eras tan malo en defensa, amor. – se burló, repitiendo sus palabras.

Y fue a abrir la puerta, que Harry había cerrado antes de acercarse a ella. Pero no abrió.

- _¡Alohomora! _- pero nada ocurrió. - ¿Qué le hiciste? –le preguntó impaciente a Harry, quien no respondió. Luego recordó que ella lo había petrificado. Murmuró el contrahechizo, mientras se guardaba la varita de Harry en su túnica.

- ¿Qué pasa si no te digo? –le preguntó él, dándose vuelta. Al parecer, no le dio importancia al hecho de estar desarmado.

- Que tanto tú como yo vamos a dormir en el living.

Harry sonrió. Sabía que lo que diría a continuación haría enojar a la pelirroja.

- De acuerdo, entonces vamos.

Momentos después, luego de un berrinche de Ginny y unas burlas de Harry, habían colocado algunos almohadones en el suelo del living.

- Esto es ridículo, Harry, y lo sabes. –dijo ella acomodándose.

- Te mereces dormir en el living después de lo de hoy. Lo siento. –finalizó Harry sonriendo.

- Te odio, ahora me duele la espalda.

- Buenas noches. –dijo, antes de soltar una breve carcajada.

**Al otro día…**

Scorpius estaba desayunando, intentando no sonreír ni soltar una risa ante el esfuerzo de Alyssa y Albus de no matarse. El rubio no lo sabía, pero hasta actuar que se llevaban bien les resultaba difícil.

- ¿Me pasas la jarra de leche, Pot… Albus? –dijo la chica, con una sonrisa no muy natural. El aludido obedeció, pero apoyó la jarra con tanta fuerza que se volcó un poco sobre las tostadas de la chica.

- Oh, lo siento –dijo, sonriendo con satisfacción.

- No hay problema.-dijo ella con los dientes apretados.

Albus estaba por decir algo pero se calló cuando Kurt Flint se acercó y le susurró algo en el oído a Alyssa. Scorpius que estaba frente a ellos, miró la escena ceñudo.

- No te preocupes, yo me ocupo de mis cosas. –respondió Alyssa, mirando al chico fríamente. Flint se fue, dejando a un sorprendido Albus y un enojado Scorpius. El último soportaba a Flint menos aún (si era posible) desde que Alyssa se había sincerado con él. Él primero, en cambio, estaba confundido. Recordaba haber visto a Alyssa hablando con él un par de veces, y hasta parecía amigable. ¿Por qué entonces esa reacción de hace un momento?

- ¿Qué acaba de suceder? –le preguntó Albus.

- No te importa. –le contestó Alyssa. – Y pásame unas nuevas tostadas, acabas de hacer puré a las mías.

El chico carraspeó, por una vez contento de la condición que Scorpius les había impuesto.

- Amabilidad, no te olvides. –le recordó.

- No te puedo contestar esa pregunta. Además, no es para tanto –dijo ella. Albus miró preocupado como la expresión de la chica cambiaba por una… ¿triste?

- Ogden, tienes cara de que se te haya empezado a caer el pelo o de que se te haya acabado la poción alisadora, por supuesto que es para tanto. –le insistió el.

Por primera vez desde que se conocían, ella le sonrió sinceramente.

- No sabía que me conocieras tanto como para saber que cara tengo cuando se me acaba la poción.

El chico tragó saliva ruidosamente.

- Era una forma de decir. –dijo, girándose a desayunar.

- De todas formas, Potter… - Scorpius carraspeó. – De acuerdo, _Albus._

- ¿Sí? –preguntó el chico, sin despegar la vista de su desayuno.

- Gracias por preocuparte. –el levantó la vista, pero Alyssa ya se había levantado para salir del comedor.

Segundos después, Scorpius dijo sonriente.

- Te sugiero borrar esa cara de estúpido. Es patética.

- Cállate.

* * *

**Me salió larguito..**

**El tema es que había terminado de escribir la escena de Harry y Ginny y me acordé que no había hecho nada de nuestros Slytherin preferidos!**

**Quiero dedicarles este capítulo a:**

**- Sol Potter Black, porque no puedo postear un nuevo capítulo si no leí tu opinión del anterior. Se me hizo costumbre, gracias por eso.**

**- A Diluz y D-Mia, porque me dejan comentarios casi religiosamente :)**

**- A Maryanapotter, Ted Black e Idalia2209, porque siempre dan su opinión, por más corto o largo que sea el review.**

**- A los dos miembros ARA que leen esto (cosas mías, no me tomen de loca)**

**- A todos los que comentan de vez en cuando, también mil gracias.**

**Ya era hora de agradecerles por el "feedback" que obtengo no?**

**Besotes!**

**PD: después lo vuelvo a revisar por errores, ahora estoy media apurada…**


	28. El secreto de Alyssa

* * *

**Capítulo 28: El secreto de Alyssa**

* * *

Entre todo el alboroto ensordecedor de la sala común de Gryffindor, Rose intentaba repasar mentalmente los hechizos que le tomarían en el examen del viernes de la semana siguiente.

"El ángulo de la varita con el cuerpo no debe ser superior a…"

- ¡Se siente, se siente, Potter presidente!, ¡SE SIENTE, SE SIENTE, LA COPA ESTÁ PRESENTE!

"…a… a… ochenta grados, y la posición de los pies…"

- ¡Hay que saltar, hay que saltar!... La copa es nuestra, a festejar!!

"MALDICIÓN!"

Rose suspiró exasperada y molesta, y se acercó a Anne, que estaba festejando con James, Sue y Tom, abrazados y a los gritos.

- Me voy! –intentó.

- ¿QUÉ? –exclamó Anne, mientras Sue se separaba un poco del grupo y prendía unos fuegos artificiales con su varita. Se escuchó un estruendo (ante el cual Rose pegó un grito), y luego el salón se lleno de chispas doradas. Todos los estudiantes aplaudieron el espectáculo, menos Rose, que se preguntaba si el zumbido que sentía en su oído sería permanente.

- ¡QUE ME VOY!- gritó, harta.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Anne una vez que se alejaron un poco del centro de la fiesta (es decir, de James, Sue y Tom).

- Porque estoy cansada, porque no soporto el griterío, y porque hay que estudiar para los exámenes de este viernes. –respondió en un tono molesto, mientras enumeraba con los dedos.

- Rosie, es un festejo, relájate. –le dijo sonriente Anne. – Además, sé que estás así porque Malfoy te ignoró todo el dí…

- ¡NO ESTOY ASÍ POR MALFOY, ASÍ QUE HAZME EL FAVOR DE NO NOMBRARLO! –vociferó la chica, perdiendo un poco (bueno, del todo) los estribos. No tuvo que preocuparse por ser escuchada, porque el griterío de la sala tenía algo positivo: daba privacidad.

- No es necesario que me lo digas así. Pero sé que tengo razón y no voy a dejar que te amargues por él. –y dicho esto, la arrastró hasta donde estaban James y Tom, lanzando a Sue al aire y atrapándola antes de que cayera al piso.

- Te digo que no… -pero Anne no la escuchaba.

- ¡James! –el chico no la escuchó. Acababan de atrapar a Sue, que se estaba partiendo de risa. - ¡JAMES! –el chico soltó el agarre y se giró hacia Anne.

¡PUM!

- ¡SI SERÁS ESTÚPIDO, JAMES! –gritó enojada Sue, que, evidentemente, se había caído. Tom la ayudó a levantarse, aunque se estaba riendo a carcajadas, al igual que James.

- Lo… lo siento. –dijo el chico entre espasmos de risa.

- Idiotas, y después dicen que son mis amigos. –masculló Sue mientras se frotaba su dolorido trasero.

- ¿Qué sucede Annie? –preguntó James a su nueva amiga. Lo eran desde que había consolado a la chica por Nottingham, descubriendo que, si bien no hacía bromas con ella como con Sue y Tom, era muy buena persona, siempre dispuesta a escuchar.

- Que Rosie se quiere ir, ¿lo puedes creer? –contestó ella, mientras Rose se intentaba liberar del agarre, que si bien suave, no le permitía huir.

- Esto no puede seguir así. –concordó el chico. Se dio vuelta y le gritó a Joss, que estaba creando el ruido de tambores y bombos mágicamente. –JESSICA!

- DIME JOSS! –le gritó de vuelta.

- ¡LO QUE SEA! –le respondió el sonriente, por más que el sabía que era Joss y no Jessica, pero le divertía molestar un poco a la gente. - ¡UNA NUEVA CANCIÓN QUE ROSIE SE NOS VA!

Joss asintió e hizo un movimiento con su varita mientras gritaba un hechizo, que no se escuchó porque todos estaban hablando (gritando) por encima del ruido. Se empezó a escuchar un nuevo ritmo, bastante rápido y estruendoso, y mientras la letra de la canción aparecía en el aire para que todos cantaran, se empezó a escuchar:

_Me lo dijo una vidente,  
que la vuelta vamos a dar  
que las águilas perdían…  
__que no saben ni volar!  
_

_Me lo dijo una vidente,  
__no lo podía creer  
que este año nos llevamos  
__la copa otra vez!_

_Y Bullstrode no pudiste,  
__nos quisiste hacer perder,  
__viejo de porquería,  
__retírate de una vez!_

_Y Gryffindors saltemos!  
__Que acabamos de ganar!  
__No hay nadie en todo Hogwarts  
__que nos pueda superar._

Siguieron repitiendo el estribillo, mientras algunos se seguían riendo de la tercera estrofa. Rose aprovechó que Anne estaba saltando y se había alejado un poco, para escabullirse, y finalmente, salir por el retrato.

Caminó tan rápido que si alguien la hubiera visto pasar, sólo hubiera visto una mancha borrosa. Pero nadie estaba dando vueltas por el castillo. Era un día muy lindo, a pesar del frío, y salvo los Gryffindors, que habían contrabandeado comida y bebida, el resto estaba afuera. Incluso había algunos Ravenclaws, que fueron a despejar su estado de ánimo. Se detuvo recién cuando el estruendo de la casa de los leones ya no se escuchaba.

"¿Dónde me habré metido?", se preguntó. Por lo que veía era algún pasillo de las mazmorras, si bien no era el caminaba habitualmente para ir a pociones. Se sentó en el suelo, dado que no estaba segura de que estuviera permitido entrar a alguna de las aulas abandonadas que allí se encontraban. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó lo que Anne le había dicho: "Estás así porque Malfoy te ignoró todo el día".

Luego de unos minutos de negación finalmente pudo aceptar que sí, que el rubio la había desconcertado. "¿Y a quién no? Primero me odia, luego parece que hasta la podríamos pasar bien insultándonos, luego me vuelve a odiar, me molesta con sólo verme, y ahora, de la nada, me IGNORA!, ¿cómo se supone que debo entender a ese chico?"

"_¿Y por qué demonios estoy tratando de entenderlo?",_ se preguntó finalmente, dándose la cabeza suavemente contra la pared, y cerrando los ojos.

La pregunta quedó flotando en su cabeza, sin respuesta. _"¿Por qué me pongo así?"_

Tampoco pudo responderse a eso, y estaba por gritar de frustación cuando escuchó unas voces. Eran una chica y un chico, y una luz de alerta se le prendió en su cabeza al reconocer a Alyssa. Obviamente estaría con un Slytherin, y, por una vez en su vida, tiró al diablo la valentía Gryffindor y decidió que no estaba de humor para que la molestaran o insultaran. Olvidándose también de si estaba permitido o no, entró a una de las aulas, y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Los pasos y las voces se siguieron acercando, y aunque ahogados, se podían escuchar claramente.

- … sin sentido, ¿piensas que Malfoy te ayudará? No pensé que fueras tan tonta. –dijo el chico, con una voz despectiva. Los pasos se detuvieron, y por lo claro que se escuchaba todo, a muy poca distancia de donde ella se encontraba.

- Scorpius es mi amigo, Flint, y me importa MUY POCO lo que tú pienses, no sé si fui clara. –respondió Alyssa.

- No sé lo que estarás planeando, Ogden, pero te digo una cosa: ni sueñes con que vas a ganar esto. –le respondió amenazante Flint.

- Disculpa, pero, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo voy a aceptar lo que digan mis padres? Bueno, eso si sabes pensar, pero partamos de la base de que sí puedes. –por el tono de voz, se notaba que estaba sonriendo. – No me voy a casar contigo cuando seamos más grandes, no te daré ni un sickle de mi herencia y si es por mí, que tú y tu familia se hagan mendigos.

Rose se había quedado boquiabierta y con lo ojos abiertos de par en par. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que a alguien le importa lo que tú pienses? –le preguntó Flint, también sonriente.

- A Scorpius le importa. Y para mí es suficiente.

- ¿Eso es lo que planeas, no? –dijo él emocionado, como si acabara de encontrar la solución a un problema extremadamente complicado. - ¿Cuándo llegue el plazo que te pusieron tus padres para encontrar a un sustituto lo elegirás a él, no?

- Lo que hay que escuchar… -suspiró la chica, rodando los ojos. Él la ignoró.

- Así que quieres llevar el apellido Malfoy… Alyssa Laurence Ogden de Malfoy, -Alyssa arrugó la nariz al escuchar su segundo nombre- Sí, admito que suena mejor que "de Flint", pero… -suspiró- …es una pena que no vaya a ser posible.

- Yo me casaré cuándo quiera y con quién quiera, y ni tú, ni mis padres, ni los tuyos lo van a impedir.

- Deja de actuar, no digas "con quién quiera", es obvio que elegirás a Malfoy. –le contestó el, con voz de superado.

En el medio del asombro y la estupefacción en que se encontraba inmersa en ese momento, Rose sintió algo de enojo. "¿Y quién es ella para obligar a Malfoy a casarse dentro de unos años?" Y luego, una duda la asaltó: "¿Y si dentro de unos años Malfoy no se siente obligado, sino que la ama?". _"¡Y a mí que demonios me importa!",_ pensó luego, reprochándose a sí misma sus pensamientos.

- Flint: encárgate de hacer tu vida lo más lejos posible de la mía, y ambos seremos felices. Ahora, si me disculpas, o si no lo haces también, me voy a hacer algo más interesante con mi tiempo.

- No debiste haber escuchado todo eso, Molly. –susurró una voz.

Rose miró alrededor del aula y se quedó paralizada. Scorpius Malfoy estaba sentado al final del salón, en el piso, y la miraba atentamente. Era evidente que en su apuro por no ser descubierta, y posteriormente, por su shock al escuchar la conversación, no se había percatado de su presencia.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó ella, una vez que recuperó el habla.

- Sentarme. –respondió el seriamente.

- Hablo en serio. –dijo ella, elevando una ceja.

Scorpius sonrió ante la impaciencia de la chica. Estaba por contestarle con algún insulto pero se detuvo. El le había exigido a Albus y Alyssa que se comportaran, y lo menos que él podía hacer a cambio era hacer lo mismo con "Molly". Pero como le resultaba terriblemente difícil había preferido ignorarla.

- Vine a pensar. –contestó, luego de reflexionar y buscar una respuesta no hiriente.

- Malfoy, te dije que hablaba en serio. –le respondió ella, y no pudo evitar que se le curvaran un poco las comisuras de los labios, como si estuviera por reírse.

Scorpius notó la breve sonrisa. "¿Por qué ignorarla si es más divertido pelearse?", pensó, y decidió contraatacar.

- ¿Estás sonriendo? O tal vez estoy viendo mal, me cuesta ver a través de tanto pelaje.

Rose lo miró confundida. "¿Ahora volvieron las peleas? ¿Quién te entiende, Malfoy?"

- Malfoy, a ti te cuesta ver todo lo que suceda más allá de tu propio ombligo, con o sin pelaje –le aclaró.

- Me alegra que al fin lo admitas, lo del pelaje, digo. –le dijo él sonriente. – Pero no cambiemos de tema. No debiste haber escuchado esa conversación, Molly.

- No puedes borrarme la memoria. Además, Malfoy, no soy una chusma, no lo andaré contando por todo el colegio.

- No confío en ti. –le dijo el con simpleza.

- No tienes otra opción.

- ¿Prometes que guardarás el secreto? Es algo muy personal de Alyssa, en serio. –repuso él, ahora más seriamente.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo un favor? –preguntó ella burlona. No era necesario, no abriría la boca, pero eso no le impedía ver el lado positivo de la situación, que era, obviamente, molestar a Scorpius Malfoy.

El chico frunció los labios y la miró enojado. Se sabía acorralado, pero no quería responder afirmativamente, era humillarse.

- No te tenía de Slytherin, ¿me piensas pedir algo a cambio? –le preguntó, como desafiándola a que lo hiciera.

Se le ocurrieron muchas cosas que contestar a eso, y eran las siguientes, en orden de aparición:

a) No me ignores

b) Tírate al lago

c) Haz que se le caiga el pelo a Ogden

d) Cámbiate de colegio

e) No te cambies de colegio

f) Deja de insultarme

g) Pero deja que yo te insulte

h)…

- ¡MOLLY! ¿Me haces el favor de contestar? –le preguntó exasperado.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces. Se había olvidado de responder.

- Sí. Y no Malfoy, no te pienso pedir nada. Por suerte no soy tan Slytherin como tú. –agregó finalmente. No sabía a qué provocación estaba respondiendo, pero no importaba. Estaba enojada, enojada con Malfoy, con Ogden, con su plan de cambiar a Flint por Malfoy, con ella misma, por sentirse mal por todo lo anterior… Demasiadas emociones juntas. Se fue dando un portazo, y se encaminó hacia su sala común. Después de todo, tal vez un poco de estruendo no le vendría mal.

"¿Y ahora por qué se enoja? La verdad, no te entiendo Molly", pensó Scorpius.

**En la casa de los Weasley-Granger…**

Hermione dejó el libro que estaba leyendo cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Abrió y sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo esperando afuera.

- ¡Harry! –lo abrazó. Luego cayó en la cuenta de algo. – Pensé que vendrías con Ginny.

- Ella viene. Pero no conmigo. –aclaró el, sin sonreír.

- No me digas que es por lo de Bullstrode… pensé que se habían arreglado. –preguntó Hermione, una vez que cerró la puerta y se hubieran sentado. Hizo aparecer una tetera y dos tazas. Mientras Harry contestaba, sirvió.

- Le llegó una invitación de Bullstrode. A cenar. Hoy. –dijo enojado. - ¿Cómo demonios espera que reaccione?

- Me imagino que la habrás quemado apenas te enteraste que era. –dijo la chica. Harry asintió.

- ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo? Que no confiaba en ella, que no podía creer que sabiendo todo lo que me amaba todavía le hiciera planteos.

- Bueno, tiene razón. –respondió Hermione, en voz baja, como si eso fuera a calmar la reacción que sabría que tendría su amigo.

- ¡HERMIONE! ¿Cómo puedes estar de su lado? Yo tengo razón esta vez. –luego añadió en voz baja. -No sé a quién matar primero, a ella o a ti.

- Teniendo en cuenta que una es mi hermana y la otra mi esposa, por tu bien te sugiero que a ninguna. –dijo una voz de hombre. Ron se había terminado de bañar y cambiar y fue a sentarse al lado de Hermione. Miraba a Harry entre amenazante y divertido. Luego se percató de que no había cerveza de manteca, sino una tetera. – Herms… –comenzó indignado- … ¿no estarás esperando que, un sábado a la noche, con mi mejor amigo, tome TÉ, verdad?

Hermione suspiró totalmente exasperada, y sin mirar hacia su costado, hizo aparecer una cerveza de manteca para su marido. Harry carraspeó. Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero también hizo aparecer una para él.

- Hombres. –murmuró, antes de tomar de su taza.

Ron y Harry se sonrieron.

- Así que, amigo, ¿planeas dormir en el living hoy también? –preguntó Ron, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa.

- Si alguien duerme en el living, será ella. –aclaró Harry, borrando su sonrisa. - Y te aseguro que estoy harto de que el living sea mi segundo dormitorio.

- Pero Harry, Ginny tiene ra… -comenzó Hermione.

- NI se te ocurra repetirlo. Herms, ¿te das cuenta de lo que está haciendo? Está… flirteando –Harry pronunció la palabra con asco. -… con… Bullstrode!

- No seas ridículo. Ginny no haría tal cosa, o no Ron? –preguntó Hermione, distraídamente tomando la mano de su marido.

- Por supuesto. Además, Harry, le mandó un vociferador diciendo que estaba casada, y que no estaba interesada en nadie más. Ah, y también le aclaró que el acuerdo sobre Teddy y Vic ya estaba hecho y firmado… ¿Puedes creer que se lo hizo firmar? –preguntó divertido, negando incrédulo con la cabeza-... así que… resumiendo, le dijo claramente que no.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes, Ron? –preguntó Harry. Empezaba a sentir un poco de remordimiento. Pero la que contestó fue Hermione

- Hablamos con Ginny y nos contó… me imagino que viniste volando, por eso tardaste más. Pero no nos dijo que no se habían reconciliado, por eso me sorprendí.

Harry suspiró, y se recostó en el sillón, mientras se frotaba los ojos, algo frustrado.

- ¿Por qué demonios no dejé que se explicara?

- Te lo respondería, pero no creo que te guste la respuesta. –dijo Ron.

- Era una pregunta retórica. –le aclaró Harry, mirándolo molesto.

- No me mires así, no es mi culpa que seas celoso. –se defendió él.

- No soy celoso. –negó Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

- Esa es la mayor idiotez que dijiste esta noche, y eso que estoy contando lo de que Ginny flirtea con Bullstrode. –dijo Ron.

- Harry, -le interrumpió Hermione, antes de que pudiera contestar- … admítelo.

- ¡SÍ, SOY CELOSO, Y QUÉ?! –vociferó Harry. En ese momento, sonó el timbre nuevamente. Ron se paró a abrir la puerta, y sonrió.

- Hermanita, que oportuna.

- Sí, lo sé. -le sonrió ella. Una vez que entró y saludó a Hermione, se sentó, curiosamente, al lado de su marido, pero sin mirarlo. – Por cierto, Harry. –comenzó, mientras se miraba una uña. – Lo que dijiste se escuchó hasta la esquina. Me alegra que por fin lo admitas.

El aludido carraspeó incómodo. Luego puso su mejor cara de arrepentimiento y dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Me perdonas?

- No.

* * *

**CHAN! CHAN! CHAN!**

**Que final, nop?**

**Tardé unos días más porque no me decidía si contarles lo de Alyssa y Flint o no, pero al final elegí dejarlos con menos intrigas ;)**

**Besotes, espero sus comentarios!**


	29. Operación Reconquista

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Operación Reconquista**

* * *

Harry parpadeó un par de veces. No, debió haber escuchado mal. Maldición, TENÍA que haber escuchado mal. El problema es que hasta ese momento no había tenido problemas de audición. Pero los años no vienen solos… "¿Me estoy volviendo un viejo chocho? ¿Me estoy quedando sordo?", pensó desesperado.

- ¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste? – preguntó con voz estrangulada. Diablos, contestara lo que contestara sería horrible. _Opción uno_: no lo había perdonado, lo que significaría dos cosas:

a) Tendría que matar a Bullstrode por haber causado una discusión con Ginny.

b) Tendría que pasar el resto de sus días en Azkaban.

_Opción dos_: definitivamente era más agradable, Ginny lo había perdonado… pero él estaría entrando al mundo de la tercera edad con tan sólo treinta y siete años. Genial.

- Te he dicho que no. –le recordó Ginny.

Harry suspiró aliviado.

- No estoy en la tercera edad. –murmuró sonriendo. El resto de los ocupantes de la habitación le miraron extrañados.

- No, pero tendrías que estar en San Mungo, desequilibrado. –le dijo Ron burlonamente.

Harry le dirigió una mirada molesta. Y luego se acordó de su "pequeño problema" con Ginny.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó confundido.

Ginny no lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sino que distraídamente le había tomado una mano y trazaba figuras en el dorso con el dedo pulgar. Harry se preocupó un poco… ¿Para tanto era?

- Ginny, mírame.

Ginny levantó la mirada, y para su sorpresa, le sonrió genuinamente. Y se mordió los labios.

- Te odio.

Harry sonrió, soltando una pequeña risa del alivio.

- No te sale.

- Ya sé. –reconoció ella. – Pero igual odio que seas tan fácil de perdonar.

- ¿Entonces es un sí?

- No, sigue siendo un no. –le respondió ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¡¿Por qué?! –preguntó totalmente mareado. Merlín, el día que entendiera por completo a Ginny tendría que divorciarse: no seguiría siendo Ginny.

- Todas las disculpas tienen que estar acompañadas de una compensación, Harry, sino, no sería justo.

Harry se tomó un momento para pensar antes de responder. "¿Quieres compensación? Tendrás compensación."

- De acuerdo. Trato hecho. Toma. – se sacó su alianza de matrimonio y se la dejó en el regazo a Ginny.

Ron y Hermione, que hasta ese momento observaban divertidos la escena, se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la reacción de Harry. No podía significar eso… sencillamente no podía…

Ginny por otro lado, se había quedado petrificada. Podía pasar un rinoceronte bailando enfrente de ella que no lo hubiera notado. Luego de unos segundos, levantó lentamente su mirada, hasta fijarla en los ojos verdes que la miraban… ¿divertidos?

- Antes de que pienses cualquier cosa …–comenzó Harry, con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios. -… no te estoy dejando ni nada por el estilo.

Ginny pareció volver en sí de golpe.

- ¡ME ASUSTASTE! – Tomó el almohadón que tenía detrás de su espalda y le dio a Harry con toda su fuerza en la cara. Como no lo esperaba, el moreno recibió el golpe de lleno.

Vio como Harry se tomaba la cara, que de repente se le había vuelto colorada, y se sintió culpable por haberle dado semejante cita con el almohadón. Como si no fuera suficiente, su terror aumentó al ver como pequeños espasmos recorrían el cuerpo de su esposo.

- Merlín… Harry, estás… ¿estás bien? –preguntó realmente preocupada.

Él no respondió. Pero ella lo escuchó. No había posibilidad de error. Harry no se estaba muriendo de dolor. Se estaba muriendo de risa. Finalmente, se quitó las manos de su cara y se secó las lágrimas que sin darse cuenta se le habían caído.

- Te.. Tenía que vengarme… -dijo, sin reprimirse del todo. – Eso te pasa por no perdonarme.

Se escucharon otras risas, y Ginny se giró para ver a su hermano y su mejor amiga, devenida en cuñada, también divirtiéndose a su costa.

- ¿Les parece gracioso no? –preguntó, fulminándolos con la mirada.

Ellos intercambiaron una breve mirada, y luego asintieron, volviendo a reírse. Ginny murmuró algo por lo bajo, enfadada.

- Volviendo al tema de la alianza, sí quiero que te la quedes. –una expresión de determinación se instaló en la cara de Harry mientras hablaba. - ¿Quieres que te compense mi actitud? Te la voy a compensar. Y cuando consideres que estoy oficialmente perdonado, me la devuelves. ¿Qué te parece?

"¿Volvemos a la etapa cortejo? GENIAL", pensó Ginny, totalmente entusiasmada con la idea. Pero respondió con más calma de la que realmente sentía.

- De acuerdo, trato hecho. – y se colocó la alianza de Harry en un colgante que tenía puesto en ese momento.

- Excelente. Ron, tengo que hablar contigo. –dicho esto, Harry agarró a Ron de la túnica y se lo llevó al estudio (en el cual era un milagro encontrar un libro que no fuera de Hermione, dicho sea de paso).

- Herms, necesito ayuda. –le informó Ginny a su amiga, una vez los dos hombres se hubieran ido.

Hermione la observó desconcertada.

- No entiendo por qué, no creo que salga mal.

- Ese es el problema. Le va a salir bien, Herms, lo conozco. Tenía esa mirada de "voy a conseguir lo que quiero".

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué te molesta que salga todo bien?

- Herms, no puede ser que Harry chasquee los dedos y yo esté a sus pies. Tengo que estar preparada para cualquier tipo de avance. –respondió inmediatamente Ginny.

- Pues a mí siempre me dio la impresión que no la pasabas precisamente mal. –refutó Hermione, sonriéndole algo burlona.

Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Suéltalo Ginny. Y no me vengas con eso de que es por el orgullo. –le advirtió la castaña.

- Quiero que dure el mayor tiempo posible, -admitió finalmente- y necesito saber qué está planeando para estar preparada.

- Y yo vengo a ser la espía. –adivinó Hermione.

- ¡Bingo!

- Recuérdame por qué voy a aceptar esto. –le pidió.

La pelirroja fingió pensarlo.

- Primero, porque soy tu amiga… y segundo… creo que eres lo suficientemente cercana a mi hermano como para lograrlo. –finalizó, guiñándole un ojo. Hermione le lanzó un almohadón de su propio sofá, mientras Ginny no hacía nada para ocultar su risa.

**Mientras tanto, en el estudio…**

- ¿Todavía tienes ese libro de ayuda para conquistar a las mujeres? –preguntó Harry, mientras paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, rascándose inconscientemente la barbilla.

- ¿_"Doce Maneras Infalibles para Encantar a las Chicas"_? –preguntó Ron, al mismo tiempo que jugaba distraídamente con un chivatoscopio del escritorio. Subió las piernas al escritorio, mientras se reclinaba más en su asiento. – Sí, pero lo tiene Mione. Dijo que ya no lo necesitaba para nada, y que a Hugo no le serían necesarias esas… ¿qué había dicho?... "artimañas", eso era.

- Demonios. –masculló Harry en voz baja. – Hubiera sido de ayuda.

- Harry… hace AÑOS que conoces a mi hermana, ¿todavía no sabes cómo conquistarla? –le preguntó Ron, entre sorprendido y sarcástico.

- Sólo tengo tres cosas que responderte a eso. –le dijo Harry con una sonrisa malvada. – James, Albus y Lily.

Harry se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar el chivatoscopio que pasó con increíble fuerza volando hacia donde hubiera estado su cabeza.

- Que te haya dado mi aprobación para estar con mi hermana no significa que te puedas pasar de la raya. –le dijo Ron, retirando las piernas del escritorio, y apuntándolo amenazadoramente con el dedo.

Harry hizo lo posible para ocultar su sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, me callo. ¿Pero me vas a ayudar o no?

- Siempre que te abstengas de decir ese tipo de cosas. –le recordó Ron, mientras volvía a acomodarse en su asiento, más relajado. Convocó el chivatoscopio con su varita, y volvió a jugar con él. - ¿Algún plan?

- Por supuesto que sí. –respondió el moreno rápidamente.

Ron apartó la vista del chivatoscopio para dirigirle una mirada escéptica, elevando ambas cejas.

- No tienes ni la menor idea de qué hacer, verdad?

- Eh… básicamente… no. –admitió el otro, rascándose la nuca.

- A ver, estamos casados. Creo que mínimamente ALGO de mujeres sabemos. –reflexionó en voz alta Ron.

- Por Merlín, no es tan difícil. –concordó Harry, optimista.- Empecemos por algo básico: tengo que empezar a peinarme.

- En tu caso deja de ser básico para ser toda una hazaña. –le recordó Ron sonriente. Harry pasó por alto la provocación y siguió enumerando

- A Ginny le gusta salir. Tengo que llevarla a algún restaurante… y reservar una mesa cerca de la ventana, le gusta ver la gente pasar. –comentó. – Podría regalarle algo… y ya que estamos podría comprarme una túnica… no sé… mejorar un poco mi apariencia.

Ron silbó.

- Caso perdido.

- Me encanta cuando me infundes tantos ánimos, Ron. –le dijo ácidamente el moreno.

- Para eso están los amigos. –le respondió el otro sonriente.

- Por cierto, tu querida esposa nos está espiando. Está al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Ron.

- Me juego una pierna a que Ginny la convenció de que te sacara la mayor información posible, pero creo que ninguna de las dos pensó en que yo le iba a colocar un encantamiento silenciador a la habitación. Me tienen poca confianza, parece. –comentó divertido.

- No la escuché venir. –dijo Ron, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

- Yo tampoco, pero estoy seguro de que será así.

Ron abrió la puerta de golpe. Pero los cálculos de Harry no habían sido tan acertados, porque no sólo Hermione estaba allí, sino también Ginny.

- ¡Que sorpresa! –exclamó Harry, con un tono de voz que indicaba todo lo contrario. – Parece que están ahí paradas hace rato…¿Interesante el picaporte de la puerta?

- No te das una idea. –le contestó Ginny seriamente. – Descubrí que tiene unos grabados antiguos.

- ¿En serio? –le siguió la corriente Harry. Y se acercó al picaporte, fingiendo que lo examinaba. – No veo nada… me suena más bien a que estaban metiendo narices en asuntos ajenos. –comentó despreocupado.

- ¡Es MI Reconquista! ¡No es un asunto ajeno! –exclamó indignada la pelirroja. Hermione se cubrió la cara con una mano, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Entonces admites que estaban espiando. –le dijo Harry.

Ginny cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Emmm… Voy a la cocina. ¿Herms, te ayudo a servir la cena? –y sin esperar respuesta, se alejó, seguida por Hermione.

- ¿Mañana empezamos el plan? –preguntó Ron. Harry asintió. – Excelente. Ahora vamos a comer que me muero de hambre.

**Momentos más tarde…**

Ginny se disponía a agarrar la botella de vino para llevarla al comedor cuando alguien la abrazó desde atrás. Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago, pero lo ignoró. "Fuerza Ginny", pensó.

- No te preocupes por esto, yo lo llevo. –le dijo Harry en voz baja. Se separó y mientras agarraba la botella se inclinó lentamente para darle un beso, pero sin acortar del todo la distancia. Ginny intentó besarlo pero él se retiró a último momento. La pelirroja abrió los ojos confundida, sin entender por qué no había besado nada. – Cuando me perdones, todos los que quieras. –susurró Harry, antes de irse, con una sonrisa triunfal.

- ¿Te dije alguna vez que te odio? –le preguntó Ginny, siguiéndolo.

- Si, pero no te creo. –le respondió él.

- Deberías.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el, inocente, mientras destapaba la botella.

- Por lo de recién. –dijo Ginny, entrecerrando los ojos.

- No sé de qué estás hablando.

- ¿Ah no?

- No. –contestó el moreno.

- Chicos, siéntese, se enfría la comida. –pidió Hermione, mientras les servía a todos.

- ¿Te sirvo, amor? –preguntó Harry, más amable que nunca con Ginny.

- Sí, muchas gracias. –le contestó ella, sonriendo peligrosamente (en opinión de Harry).

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que van a durar así? –le preguntó Ron en voz baja. La otra pareja estaba demasiado ensimismada como para escucharlos.

- Mmm… no creo que duren mucho, para serte sincera. –respondió Hermione.

- ¿Apostamos? –la desafió él. – Yo digo que duran tres días.

- Depende… ¿qué tienes en mente? –preguntó la castaña, sospechosa.

- Lo que tú quieras.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera? –preguntó Hermione, con una sonrisa que a Ron no le gustó nada.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó él, alarmado.

- Primero dime tú que quieres.

- Mmmm… no se me ocurre… Mejor hagamos una cosa. El que pierda cumple lo que sea que el otro le pida. ¿Te animas?

- Por supuesto. Yo digo que duran cinco. –dijo ella sonriendo confiada, mientras extendía su mano.

- Entonces, trato hecho. –dijo Ron, mientras la estrechaba.

- Vas a perder, Bilius.

- Que graciosa. –respondió sarcástico él, mientras Hermione reía.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí…. es que extrañaba a los grandes… En el próximo capítulo van a seguir, pero obviamente, vuelve a escena la nueva generación :)**

**Besotes! Espero sus comentarios!**


	30. ¿Rendición? Nunca

* * *

**Capítulo 30: ¿Rendición? Nunca**

* * *

- ¿Anotaron bien todos los temas? –preguntó Ted a la clase, en su aspecto de John Wallace.

- Sí, profesor. –contestó James despreocupado. – Básicamente es… TODO.

Todos los alumnos de segundo rieron. Incluso Ted soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo siento, chicos, pero no hay otra opción. ¿Alguna pregunta?

James y Tom levantaron la mano inmediatamente. Ted señaló a Tom.

- Sí, profesor. ¿Puede sacar temas?

Los alumnos gritaron mostrando su acuerdo. Ted levantó una mano para hacer silencio.

- No, chicos. Pero buen intento. –muchos alumnos le sonrieron.- Señor Potter, su pregunta.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de que lo convenzamos de lo contrario?-preguntó el chico, ante las risas generales del curso.

- No, señor Potter. –sonrió Ted. -¿Señorita Brown?

Sue había levantado la mano, pero inmediatamente después sonó el timbre para anunciar el final de la clase. Los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.

- Chicos, un segundo más por favor. –el alboroto se detuvo. -¿Señorita Brown?

La chica sonrió.

- Sólo quería avisarle que hay una alumna esperándolo afuera.

Desesperados por irse, nadie miró a la alumna que de hecho había estado aguardando el final de la clase. Los pocos que levantaban la vista se quedaban algo encandilados con la muchacha.

- Vic, eres el disimulo en persona. – Le dijo James al salir sonriente. Tom, Sue y él eran los últimos en salir. No se detuvieron a hablar, sólo le sonrieron.

- Buenas tardes. –sonrió Ted en su forma de Wallace. – Acompáñeme a mi despacho.

- Hola Ted. –le susurró Victoire al pasar a su lado, entrando al despacho del profesor, que se encontraba adjunto al aula.

- ¡Vic no me llames así, nos pueden escuchar! –le advirtió el chico, una vez cerrada la puerta, y volviendo a su aspecto normal. Victoire lo miró enarcando una ceja.

- Creo que el pequeño…-buscó la palabra- incidente del bosque nos ahorró el problema de ser escuchados. Teddy, lo sabe Bullstrode, ya no hay nada peor. Y mientras no lo hagamos público él no dirá nada. Además, no querrás que le vuelva a pedir a Roger que disimu… -comenzó desafiante y sonriente.

- ¡NO! –la interrumpió él, más serio que antes. Victoire no pudo evitar reír. – No te rías de mí. –le pidió, haciéndose el ofendido.

- Lo siento. –dijo ella, aún con un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios. De repente, abrió mucho los ojos, al recordar algo. - ¡TED! Me tienes…

- ¡SHHH! –chistó el. – ¿Victoire no tienes mejor idea que gritar mi nombre a los cuatro vientos?

- Me olvidé, siempre me olvido. –admitió. Luego se cruzó de brazos. -Pero en serio, me tienes que contar por qué dijiste eso de promesas y pañales cuando volviste en sí… ya sabes, cuando Bullstrode nos descubrió.

El chico recordó la promesa que había hecho mientras se dirigían al despacho de Bullstrode, en las mazmorras._ "Que se resbale y se desnuque, que se resbale y se desnuque…Me caso con Vic si se resbala, lo prometo"_

Ted sonrió nervioso, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Eh… no recuerdo de qué hablas… me había desmayado, seguro me golpeé la cabeza o algo parecido. –la esquivó.

Victoire lo miró perspicaz.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí Vic, y no es por echarte, pero en unos minutos tengo otra clase. Hablamos después. –le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de volver a transformarse en John Wallace. Acto seguido, abrió la puerta de su despacho, y también le abrió la puerta del aula a Victoire.

- ¿No me estás ocultando nada, verdad? –susurró ella.

- Señorita Weasley, se le está haciendo tarde. –la esquivó él nuevamente. Curiosamente, se sentía menos culpable esquivándola que mintiéndole.

- Hasta luego, profesor. –se despidió ella, aunque no sonrió mucho. "Si piensas que me voy a creer algo Teddy, es porque me conoces poco", pensó, mientras se alejaba.

"Si piensas que te diré que prometí casarme, Vic, es porque me conoces poco.", pensó él a su vez.

**Más tarde, en el almuerzo…**

Rose estaba callada. Muy callada. Anne evaluó silenciosamente a su amiga mientras almorzaban. "Hay algo que te pasa y no nos quieres decir".

- Rosie, nos adelantaron los exámenes. –Joss la miró aterrorizada, atragantándose con el pollo que estaba comiendo. Anne le hizo una seña tranquilizadora con la cara, para que supiera que estaba mintiendo.

Rose murmuró un simple "mmhmm" y siguió almorzando, ausente, sin levantar la vista del plato. Anne la miró preocupada. Decidió dejar el tema por el momento. Rose, por su lado, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Alyssa Ogden y Kurt Flint… es increíble". Frunció el ceño mientras masticaba. "Por Merlín, no es increíble, es ridículo. No sabía que todavía existieran casamientos arreglados y esas idioteces."

"_Si termina eligiendo a Scorpius Malfoy no será arreglado"_. El pensamiento se inmiscuyó de repente, y le hizo sentir un peso en el estómago que no entendía a qué venía.

"Él no aceptará", se dijo con seguridad. Luego se preguntó qué demonios le importaba si el "rubio idiota" aceptaba o no.

- Annie, no tengo mucho hambre. Voy a la sala común a estudiar un poco. –antes de que su amiga pudiera decir algo se retiró rápidamente.

- MOLLY!- la llamaron, apenas hubiera salido del Gran Salón. Era Scorpius, obviamente, pero a su lado se encontraba Alyssa, que le sonreía… ¿desafiante? ¿Acaso la chica sabía algo que ella no?

La castaña miró molesta a ambos chicos. No sabía cuál de los dos le caía peor, era difícil de decidir.

- ¿Qué? –respondió cortante.

- Ven con nosotros. –dijo Alyssa, mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y se dirigía a un aula en desuso.

Rose los siguió, no se dejaría acobardar por una tonta engreída y un imbécil no pensante.

Sí, definitivamente le era difícil decidir cuál de los dos le caía peor.

- ¿Qué quieren? –preguntó, una vez cerrada la puerta. Alyssa se sentó con gracilidad en una silla y se cruzó de piernas y brazos. Scorpius, por otro lado, parecía estar pensando en alguna nueva forma de molestarla.

- Así que escuchaste lo de mi problema con Flint. –no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

- Sí. –contestó de todas formas la chica de Gryffindor, cruzándose también de brazos.

"Y estás celosa, Weasley, tienes miedo de que Scorpius me diga que sí", pensó, pero no lo dijo. Tenía la sensación de que a Scorpius no le caería bien.

- ¿Piensas decir algo? –le preguntó Alyssa, sin haber dejado de sonreír en ningún momento.

- Ya le dije al idiota que está parado ahí que no. –respondió ella, imitando la sonrisa de la otra chica.

- Piérdete, Molly. –le contestó Scorpius. – ¿Ves Liss? Ya te lo dije. Molly cerrará la boca.

- ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de… -Alyssa se interrumpió al ver que la puerta se abría bruscamente, dejando ver a un Albus bastante enojado.

- Al… -dijo Rose débilmente.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –preguntó el chico. Scorpius y Alyssa se habían retirado poco después de su prima y se preocupó por ella. Evidentemente, que estuvieran hablando tranquilamente no era lo que se esperaba. Allí había un secreto a voces y no se lo querían decir.

- ¿Qué te importa, pasto andante? –le preguntó Alyssa. Se había olvidado de su acuerdo de amabilidad con el chico, al parecer.

- Liss, no le digas así. –le recriminó el rubio. Pero ni la chica ni Albus le prestaron atención, sino que se seguían mirando fijamente.

- No soy idiota, sé que estás ocultando algo. –dijo Albus.

- Si no eres tan idiota, dime qué es. –le respondió la chica.

Albus se percató del "tan" que Alyssa agregó, pero no comentó nada. Estaba más intrigado por el secreto de la chica que parecían estar discutiendo cuando el entró.

- Rosie, ¿sabes qué es? –le preguntó a su prima, que tragó saliva ruidosamente.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

**En el Ministerio…**

- … y creo que falta muy poco, Ginny, al fin voy a lograr una reglamentación justa para los elfos, ¿no te parece increíble? – comentó Hermione entusiasmada.

Evidentemente, a la pelirroja o no le parecía increíble, o no había escuchado ni media palabra de lo que había dicho su amiga. Luego de un breve momento de silencio, en el que Hermione la miró irritada (hacer un monólogo de varios minutos para nada no le causaba gracia), la pelirroja dio señales de vida.

- Sí, es increíble. –comentó, sin salir de su ensueño. – Ayer fuimos a cenar… y fuimos a caminar de noche, estrellas incluidas!… -se mordió el labio inferior. – Lo voy a perdonar hoy. Dos días sin Harry como esposo son suficientes.

Hermione olvidó por un momento su enojo con la chica. "NO! Recién pasaron dos días… si lo perdona hoy voy a perder la apuesta!", pensó desesperada.

- ¡Ginny, un poco de dignidad por favor! –exclamó, algo sobreactuada, pero como Ginny estaba en otro planeta no se dio cuenta. – Pareces una tonta enamorada… ¿no dijiste que no querías caer a los pies de Harry tan fácilmente?

- ¡Pero estoy casada con él! –exclamó, cruzándose de brazos sobre el escritorio y ocultando su cabeza. – Tengo… -levantó la cabeza, luego de reflexionar un poco. - ¡Maldita sea! –golpeó el escritorio con su puño, decidida. - ¡Tengo derecho a besarlo! Es parte del trato.

- ¿"Trato"? Que forma tan original de nombrar al matrimonio. –comentó la castaña.

- Lo que sea, Herms, voy a hacer valer mis derechos. Me voy a la oficina de Aurors. –y se levantó de la silla.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, aterrada: no solo que se venía la escena del siglo, sino que además Ron estaría presente, como Auror que era, para comprobar que había perdido la apuesta.

Mientras la pelirroja se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el ascensor, Hermione intentaba disuadirla.

- Ginny, no seas ridícula, por favor. Estamos en el Ministerio.

- Sí, es una suerte que Harry trabaje tan cerca de mí. Es importante para momentos de emergencia como éste. –dijo seriamente.

"No, no, no, no!!", pensó la castaña desesperada. Tenía ganas de agarrarse la cabeza de frustración.

- Ginny, piénsalo un poco. No vale la pena. –inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

- ¿Que no vale qué? Hace dos días y medio que no puedo bes- Hermione le colocó una mano en la boca al ver que estaban llamando la atención.

- ¡No hagas un escándalo! –le susurró, mientras entraban al ascensor.

Las puertas se cerraron, y comenzaron a bajar.

- Herms, te digo que lo voy a hacer y lo voy a hacer.

Escucharon "Sexta Planta", mientras se apretujaban entre los magos que entraban y los que se iban. "Por favor", moduló Hermione con los labios, sin emitir sonido. Ginny la ignoró. "Voy a reclamar lo que me corresponde, si señor!", pensaba. La castaña siguió suplicando. Ignoró el "Quinta Planta" que le daba la señal para bajarse a su Departamento, y siguió con Ginny hasta que escucharon "Segunda Planta".

Se abrieron camino hasta el departamento de Aurors. Estaban a unos cuantos metros de la oficina del Jefe de Aurors cuando se cruzaron con Ron.

- ¿Duró poco la resistencia? –murmuró burlón, dirigiéndose no a su hermana, sino a su esposa, que estaba aterrada pero al mismo tiempo decidida a no perder.

- ¡Ginny no! –suplicó Hermione por última vez.

La pelirroja los escuchó pero golpeó la puerta, de todas formas.

- Adelante. –se escuchó la voz de Harry.

Ginny entró como alma que lleva el diablo pero se quedó de piedra al ver que Harry no estaba solo, sino que allí se encontraba también Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro de la Magia.

- Ginny. –la saludó él, amigable. Después de todo, conocía a esos chicos desde hace mucho… "De hecho, debería dejar de llamarlos 'chicos'", pensó.

- Ho- hola, Kingsley. –saludó ella. Harry miraba divertido el repentino nerviosismo de la pelirroja.

- Harry, creo que no hay nada más importante para tratar, cualquier cosa me buscas en mi despacho. –dijo el ministro, mientras se levantaba.

Harry asintió.

- De acuerdo. Luego te envió los resultados de los informes.

- Excelente… y Harry. –dijo Kingsley, con una mano en el picaporte de la puerta. – Pensé que tanta práctica de ajedrez había servido de algo. A ver si de una vez por todas le puedes ganar a Ronald, muchacho.

Harry se sonrojó avergonzado, no tenía la menor idea de que el ministro estaba al tanto de sus partidas en horario de trabajo. Ron, que estaba con Hermione esperando afuera, también se sonrojó un poco.

Finalmente a solas, Ginny recuperó un poco de su confianza anterior.

- No tienes derecho, Harry. –dijo, segura.

El pelinegro se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se apoyó en la parte del escritorio que quedaba enfrente de Ginny.

- ¿A qué, si se puede saber? –preguntó, enarcando las cejas.

Ginny se acercó. "¿Quieres jugar con fuego Harry? Juguemos, pero te vas a quemar".

- ¿Estás seguro que no sabes de qué hablo? –preguntó, demasiado cerca, para opinión del moreno.

- N-no.

Ginny percibió el titubeo de Harry y ocultó una sonrisa. Se acercó más aún hasta que sólo quedaron a unos milímetros de distancia.

- Te mueres de ganas. Acéptalo.

"Maldición, soy yo la que me muero de ganas", pensó la pelirroja. "Me parece que la que se va a quemar con fuego soy yo". Harry, por otro lado, se mordía el labio inferior, intentando quedarse sellado donde estaba. "Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, ¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto?"… luego recordó que fue él mismo el que se había negado a besarla. "Demonios, estúpido yo. ¿Quién me mandó a jugar este juego?".

- Sí, lo acepto. –masculló, mandando su orgullo bien lejos. Rodeó la cintura de su esposa con sus brazos y finalmente, la besó.

"SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! Esto está mejor que sacarse la lotería". Pensó Ginny, y no pudo evitar reírse dentro del beso.

- ¿De que te ríes? –preguntó Harry, alejándose un poco.

- De nada, sigue haciendo lo de recién que estaba bastante interesante. –contestó ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Esta vez, el que no pudo evitar reírse fue Harry.

- Te digo que perdiste. –insistía Ron, mientras esperaban. – Entremos, y te aseguro que lo verás.

- ¡No puedes interrumpirlos, Ron! Que manía… -dijo, fingiendo molestia, aunque en realidad estaba preocupada.

- No te hagas la enojada… perdiste, acéptalo. –le susurró en el oído.

- No perdí.

- ¿Ah, no? –la desafió él. Dio un paso al frente y abrió la puerta del despacho. Sonrió al ver que _efectivamente_ había interrumpido algo. – Lo siento, amor, perdiste.

Hermione puso a trabajar a su cerebro a toda velocidad… no podía perder así.

- ¿No saben golpear? –preguntó Harry irritado.

- No perdí, Ron. –contestó Hermione, nuevamente sonriente, mientras señalaba las manos de Harry, que todavía no había soltado a Ginny. No había lugar a dudas: la alianza de matrimonio todavía no estaba allí.

- Pe-pero… se besaron! –exclamó el pelirrojo.

- Es verdad. –acordó Harry. – Eso siginifica que estoy perdonado.

- Yo no dije nada de eso. –dijo Ginny, soltándose. Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, indignado.

- ¡Manipuladora! – Ginny le sonrió, y Hermione suspiró aliviada al ver que todavía seguía en juego. Ron tenía la misma expresión indignada que su amigo.

- ¡Tramposas!

Ellas sonrieron y se fueron del despacho, dejando a los amigos despotricando contra el género femenino.

- No lo puedo creer… ¿te diste cuenta como jugaron sucio no?

- ¿Jugaron? …-Harry lo miró confundido. Ron se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.- Por cierto, qué era eso de "perdiste"… ¿Hicieron una apuesta?

- Eh… sí. –dijo Ron, algo tímido.

- No te preocupes, no me molesta…-lo tranquilizó el moreno- …y te aseguro que esta no se la dejo pasar, Ron. Ha llegado el momento de hacer una operación de emergencia.

Ron lo miró interrogante.

- Se viene un corte de pelo, clases de baile y túnica nueva.

El pelirrojo silbó.

- Emergencia en serio, parece. Para que tú quieras aprender a bailar…

Harry lo miró molesto, pero luego sonrió.

- Ésta la ganamos.

- Ésta la ganamos- acordó su amigo.

* * *

**Capítulo laaaargo! (a comparación de los anteriores)**

**Para compensar un poco la ausencia :)**

**¿Gustó, no gustó?**

**Opiniones bienvenidas!**

**Y si escribir reviews al mejor estilo Sol (tenía que decirlo jaja) no es lo tuyo...**

**¿Qué nota le pones al capítulo?**

**1 – Deficiente**

**2 – Nada especial**

**3 – Vale la pena leerlo**

**4 – Bastante bueno**

**5 – ¡Excelente!**

**6 – Para leer comiendo pochoclos (By Mari)**


	31. Capitulación Honrosa

* * *

**Capítulo 31: Capitulación Honrosa**

* * *

_- Rosie, ¿sabes qué es? –le preguntó Albus a su prima, que tragó saliva ruidosamente._

_Estaba entre la espada y la pared._

_-- --_

Rosie pasó la mirada nerviosa de Alyssa a su primo. Hablar o no hablar, ésa era la cuestión. ¿Leal a su primo o leal a su promesa? Hiciese lo que hiciese se sentiría culpable, ya sea por no estar del lado de su familia o por no ser de fiar. ¡Como si su cabeza no tuviera suficiente con estar a días de los exámenes de fin de año! "Estúpida Ogden, en la que me metió", pensó enojada.

- Éste es el mayor tiempo que Molly ha estado callada. –comentó Scorpius despreocupadamente.- Deberías cerrar la boca más seguido, _despeinada_, se siente muy bien eso de no tener que escucharte.

- Scorpius… -Albus le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

- Yo diría que no debería abrir la boca nunca más, nos haría un favor a varios. –añadió Alyssa, mirándola a los ojos. Scorpius rió, mientras que Albus la miró furioso. Rose, en cambio, le dirigió una mirada atenta: había captado el pedido de la chica detrás de su burla.

- ¿Y bien, Rosie? –preguntó el chico del pelo verde oscuro, desviando la mirada de la chica de Slytherin a la Gryffindor.

Rose suspiró internamente, tomando finalmente una decisión. "Espero que no me mates, Al".

- No tengo idea de qué secreto estás hablando, Al. –dijo, lo más convincente que pudo.

Albus la miró en silencio un momento, al parecer, evaluándola. Cuando parecía que Rose no podría sostenerle la mirada ni un segundo más, él asintió. El alivio que sintió por no haber sido descubierta se convirtió rápidamente en un peso en el estómago, que no tenía la apariencia de irse tan velozmente como vino.

- ¿Y qué hacían aquí? –preguntó Albus nuevamente. Rose sonrió levemente antes de contestar.

- Malfoy y Ogden son un completo desastre en Historia de la Magia… me vinieron a pedir ayuda.

Los aludidos la miraron furiosos e indignados, pero no podían contradecirla sin ponerse en evidencia. Albus los miró escépticos, pero nuevamente, le creyó a su prima. "¿Por qué me mentiría?", reflexionó.

- Voy a buscar mis libros… ¿vienes? –le preguntó a Scorpius, quien asintió y le hizo una seña Alyssa para que fuera con ellos.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró nuevamente, Rose se dejó caer en un asiento y cruzó los brazos encima del pupitre, ocultando su cabeza entre ellos. Decir que se encontraba bien hubiera sido una de las grandes mentiras del siglo. La pequeña diversión que había tenido mientras molestaba a los Slytherin con Historia de la Magia se evaporó, dejando paso a un pensamiento que la hizo sentir peor que la idea de desaprobar un examen.

"Soy una mentirosa".

-- --

- Señor Potter, adelante. –el peluquero corrió un poco la silla para indicarle a Harry que era su turno. Éste se acercó con la misma cara que tendría una vaca yendo al matadero.

- ¿Puedo sentarme allí? –preguntó Ron, señalando una silla libre al lado de su amigo. – Es que quiero ver el espectáculo en primera fila.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras Ron y el otro hombre reían. El pelirrojo se sentó donde había señalado, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de su amigo. Lo cual no era gran cosa porque ahora Harry miraba nervioso los peinados que estaban exhibidos en los retratos de las paredes, cuyos ocupantes se movían con gracia frente a él. Incluso uno le guiñó el ojo, ante lo cual el moreno enrojeció rápidamente.

- ¿Algo en mente? –le preguntó el peluquero, un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años, y no más de metro cincuenta de altura, que, "Gracias a Merlín", en opinión de Harry, no había hecho ningún escándalo al reconocerlo.

- Quiere _eso_. –contestó Ron antes que el aludido, señalando un retrato donde un mago sonreía vanidoso, mostrando su cabello blanco y negro… a rayas.

Harry abrió los ojos horrorizado.

- ¡NO!

Ron fingió decepcionarse e hizo un puchero.

- ¿Por qué no? Serías una cebra encantadora. –dijo, antes de soltar una carcajada. Harry le dirigió una nueva mirada asesina, antes de contestar.

- Córtelo como pueda para que sea dominable… y no me corte demasiado el flequillo. – "Sino seré un centro de atención mayor de lo previsto".

- De acuerdo.

El peluquero tomó su varita y comenzó a trabajar. "No está tan mal como pensaba", pensó Harry luego de unos minutos, mientras inclinaba la cabeza como le pedía. Pasó un rato más, en el que Ron seguía haciendo comentarios mordaces sobre su cabeza: "Si sale una cucaracha de ahí arriba no se preocupe, en esa enredadera puede encontrar cualquier bicho", o "Si puede peinar eso le doy una Orden de Merlín", ante lo cual Harry gruñía molesto en respuesta.

- Creo que ya hemos terminado. ¿Lo seco? – Harry asintió, y ante un movimiento de varita su cabeza quedó sin un rastro de humedad. Abrió los ojos, que los había cerrado mientras caía el cabello recién cortado, y evaluó su reflejo.

- Guau. –dijo Harry, estupefacto.

- Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, señor. –le comentó Ron al peluquero, también evaluando el peinado de su amigo. – Harry, creo que desde que te conozco es la segunda vez que te veo peinado.

El otro no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Desde que me conozco, yo también. Ni en mi casamiento pude peinarme. – Luego de pagar, agradecer y firmar un autógrafo "para mi hija, que lo quiere mucho, señor Potter", salieron al callejón Diagon. - Bueno, la primera parte del plan está lista. Vamos por las túnicas.

- Perdón, pero… ¿Alguien es capaz de ponerse esto encima? –preguntó Ron, en el local de "Harapos Finos", mientras mostraba a Harry una túnica de la parte de "alta costura".

- Ehmm… el amarillo no es lo mío. –contestó el aludido, lo más disimulado posible, al ver que la vendedora les dirigía una mirada ceñuda por criticar los modelos. Se dio vuelta y siguió buscando algo "decente" que ponerse. No había ni mirado una sola prenda más cuando escuchó una voz desdeñosa a su espalda.

- Por Merlín, Weasley, eso es patético hasta para ti, lo cual es decir mucho. –Draco Malfoy había entrado al local y miraba la túnica que Ron estaba sosteniendo entre despectivo y divertido.

- No es para mí, es para Harry, imbécil. –contestó Ron sin pensar. El rubio soltó una carcajada, mientras Harry se cubría la cara de vergüenza. Ron cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró a su amigo arrepentido. – Lo siento. –murmuró, con una mueca de sufrimiento.

- Patético, Potter. – comentó Draco, una vez que se le agotó la risa. Luego miró a Harry más detenidamente y notó el cambio en su pelo.- Jamás pensé que viviría lo suficiente para verte peinado, cara rajada.

- Es una pena que sí hayas vivido para verlo. –le contestó Ron, mientras volvía a colocar la túnica en el lugar correspondiente.

- Sin peleas aquí, señores. Resuelvan sus problemas fuera. –les dijo la vendedora. Ron y Harry asintieron brevemente, pero Draco la miró insolente, sorprendido de que le hubiera hablado y encima en ese tono.

- Cierra la boca Malfoy. No quiero que nos echen. –le dijo Harry entre dientes, al ver que el rubio abría la boca para decir algo hiriente. Se dio vuelta y siguió mirando la ropa. Draco lo miró unos segundos en silencio, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo.

- Te dejó. –dijo, triunfante.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el moreno, girándose para mirarlo de frente.

- La comadreja menor, te dejó. –repitió, sonriendo, aunque dejó de hacerlo rápidamente, al verse lanzado contra el piso por un furioso Ron.

-¡DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA PELEAS AQUÍ, FUERA DE MI NEGOCIO!

-- --

- Genial, ¿ahora a dónde voy a comprarme mi bendita túnica? –preguntó Harry al aire, mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba el trasero. Los habían echado de una manera poco pacífica.

- Potter, ¿con los años te vuelves más estúpido, verdad? –le dijo Draco, algo exasperado, y molesto por haberse ensuciado su túnica. – Estamos en el Callejón Diagon, hay un montón de negocios de túnicas. Aunque no me sorprende que no lo sepan… ¿desde cuándo los cara rajada y las comadrejas tiene clase? –finalizó, burlón.

- Ron, basta. –el pelirrojo bajó su puño, aunque siguió mirando ceñudo a su ex compañero de Hogwarts.

Harry miró atentamente al rubio. ¿Quién mejor que Malfoy como asesor de imagen? "El imbécil tiene idea de estas cosas… el única problema… es que es Malfoy". Luego le vino otra cosa a la cabeza.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso de que mi mujer me dejó? –preguntó extrañado e intrigado.

- Lo deduje, Potter. No te olvides a quién le estás hablando. –contestó, arrogante.

- No nos olvidamos, Malfoy, y por eso no te creo. ¿Desde cuándo piensas? –le preguntó Ron, fingiendo curiosidad. Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

Draco miró su reloj.

- Me aburres Weasley, y además tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer. Que tengas un buen divorcio, Potter. –y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Malfoy, espera! –lo llamó Harry.

El rubio se dio vuelta, cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, Potter?

Harry murmuró algo inentendible, cruzándose también de brazos, pero desviando la mirada.

- ¿Qué?

- Que-necesito-tu-ayuda-_Draco_. –volvió a decir entre dientes, pero esta vez más audible. Al aludido le dio un ataque de risa. Harry cruzó los dedos disimuladamente. Finalmente, pudo preguntar, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Y por qué debería ayudarte a volver con Weasley menor?

- Vamos, Malfoy, como si no fueras a divertirte viéndome elegir ropa.

- ¿Harry, esto es verdaderamente necesario? –le preguntó Ron en voz baja. Harry asintió y murmuró.

- No tenemos ni idea de ropa Ron, es nuestro único salvavidas. – luego alzó la voz. - ¿Y bien?

- De acuerdo, Potter… pero te aseguro que te lo voy a cobrar con intereses. –contestó. Harry dudó por un momento, pero luego asintió. – Bueno, muevan sus traseros sin clase que no tengo todo el día.

-- --

- ¡James! –Anne llamó al chico al verlo pasar por el retrato de la sala común, junto a Tom y Sue. Él se acercó a la mesa donde ella estaba haciendo tarea, mientras sus amigos discutían por qué la bomba fétida que habían tirado cerca del despacho de Bullstrode no había tenido efecto.

- Annie… -saludó el. Vio todos los libros esparcidos encima de la mesa. – Oh por Merlín, aléjalos de mí, me hacen mal. –dijo, fingiendo dolor de estómago. Ella río, pero no los cerró.

- James, ¿viste a Rosie últimamente? –preguntó.

- Sí, todos los días desde que empezamos Hogwarts. –contestó él, sonriente.

Anne rodó los ojos.

- Quiero decir estos días… está rara. Creo que hasta dejó de estudiar un poco.

James abrió los ojos de par en par, escandalizado.

- ¡Se viene el fin del mundo!

- ¡James! Es en serio. –le recriminó Anne.

El chico sonrió.

- De acuerdo, lo siento. ¿Dices que está mal? – ella asintió. - ¿Scorpius no le hizo nada, no? Porque si es así le voy a dejar en claro que ya no me cae bien. –concluyó, algo amenazador.

- No, no es Malfoy. Aunque todavía no entiendo por qué se llevan mal. Es otra cosa… la otra vez dije que Scorpius me caía bien y ni reaccionó.

En ese momento, el retrato se abrió y una alicaída Rose entró por él. Se acercó a la mesa de James y Anne.

- ¿Y esa cara, Rosie? –le preguntó su primo. - ¿Te sacaste un 9.99?

Ella negó, sin darse cuenta de la pequeña burla.

- Ya sé. –dijo él. -Lo que te pasa es que necesitas vacaciones del estudio… Pero no te preocupes, dos semanas más y se termina el año. ¿Vendrás a visitarnos a Albus, a Lily y a mí en la playa, estas vacaciones? –le preguntó para animarla.

Ante la mención de su primo, Rose frunció el entrecejo.

- No lo sé…

- Vamos, será divertido. –le insistió James. – Creo que Tom y Sue también vienen. HEY! –los llamó. Sue se dio vuelta, mientras Tom seguía diciendo que "¡Yo lancé la bomba como debía, no fue mi culpa!" – ¿Vienen unos días a la playa conmigo?

Sue asintió entusiasmada, mientras que Tom, (una vez que la chica lo codeó para que dejara de defenderse y respondiera) negó con la cabeza.

- Voy a visitar a mi hermana a Australia.

- De acuerdo. ¿Ves Rose? Vamos a ser varios…

- Sí, -asintió ausente-, luego le pregunto a mis padres… Me voy a bañar… nos vemos luego. – y subió las escaleras antes de que pudieran agregar algo más.

- Tiene la misma cara que puse yo cuando mi papá me sacó la capa invisible. –comentó James.

- ¿Y eso es grave? –preguntó Anne.

James asintió.

- Bastante.

-- --

- ¡Vamos Harry, que llegamos tarde! –exclamó Ron, golpeando la puerta del baño.

- ¿Llegamos? –preguntó Harry, saliendo por fin.- ¿Desde cuándo tú vienes a mi cena con Ginny?

- Llegas, quise decir que llegas tarde. –se corrigió Ron.

- ¿Vas a estar ahí para ver si ganas la apuesta, no? –inquirió el otro, suspicaz.

- Bueno, sí. –admitió Ron sonriente. – Y asegúrate de que te perdone antes de las doce de la noche, porque sino Mione pondrá la excusa de que en el cuarto día es empate.

- No te preocupes Ron, lo tengo todo controlado.

-- --

- Y ni se te ocurra perdonarlo antes de las doce de la noche, ¿me escuchaste Ginny? –preguntó Hermione por enésima vez, mientras se ponía los zapatos.

Ginny suspiró exasperada.

- Cualquiera diría que te importa más ganarle a Ron que mi reconciliación con Harry.

- Por favor, como si realmente estuvieran distanciados. –le contestó la castaña.

- ¡Sí que lo estamos! Todavía no lo perdoné. –dijo, mostrándole la alianza de Harry.

- Sí, y estás _tan_ enojada con Harry que te dedicas a besarlo en su despacho, no?

Ginny enrojeció levemente y, en cambio de responder, dijo:

- ¿Vamos?

- Sí, vamos, pero recuerda, Gin, no lo perd…

- Herms. Cálmate. Lo tengo todo controlado.

-- --

"No tengo nada controlado", pensaron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo, cuando ella se acercó a la mesa donde él la estaba esperando. Ron y Hermione les habían dado un poco de privacidad, aunque seguían especulando con la reconciliación.

- Te digo que vas a perder, querida. –dijo Ron triunfante, mientras le servía vino a Hermione, quién miraba ceñuda hacia la mesa de sus amigos.

- Son las diez de la noche. Sólo te quedan dos horas para ganar. –le respondió ella, intentando aparentar más confianza de la que realmente sentía.

Ron ignoró ese comentario, y siguió hablando, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Estaba pensando qué podría pedirte…

- No-voy-a-perder. –le interrumpió Hermione, con una mirada peligrosa.

- No intentes intimidarme… VAS a perder.

En ese momento comenzó a tocar una banda, y algunas parejas se levantaron para bailar. "Maldita sea, Harry no tuvo tiempo para tomar clases de baile… la va a arruinar", pensó preocupado. Su esposa notó el cambio en su expresión.

- ¿Asustado, amor? –preguntó, algo más confiada.

- Nunca. ¿Bailas? –extendió su mano.

- Por supuesto. –aceptó ella sonriente.

Luego de un par de vueltas y de observar que Harry y Ginny cenaban normalmente, tanto Ron como Hermione decidieron olvidarse del tema un momento. Un momento que resultó ser bastante largo, olvidando la cena, entre vueltas y risas. De repente, la castaña se congeló en el lugar, y miró horrorizada hacia un punto detrás de Ron. Éste se dio vuelta, preocupado, y rápidamente entendió la expresión de su esposa.

Harry y Ginny finalmente habían terminado de cenar, y se habían levantado a bailar, cuando escucharon una melodía lenta. Pero no estaban bailando, sino que se estaban besando, y en la mano de Harry se podía ver claramente un anillo brillando.

Ron y Hermione se precipitaron hacia la pareja, y los separaron rápidamente.

Harry y Ginny los miraron molestos.

- ¿A qué hora fue? – le preguntó Ron a Harry, mientras que Hermione le hacía la misma pregunta a su amiga.

- Eh… ni idea. –contestó Harry. Ginny, asintió, coincidiendo con él.

- ¡Son las doce y diez Bilius, empate, empate! -canturreó triunfante Hemione.

Ron agarró a Harry de la túnica, y mirándolo suplicante.

- ¿La estabas besando desde antes, no Harry? ¿No?

- ¡Ron, suéltalo! –exclamó Ginny, liberando a su esposo, a quien se le había pasado la molestia de ser interrumpido y se divertía con la expresión en la cara de su amigo.

- ¡Es injusto! –exclamó Ron. Y luego se dirigió a Hermione. – Me distrajiste a propósito… jugaste sucio.

- Disculpa, pero fuiste tú el que me invitó a bailar. –le recordó ella.

- Maldición, es verdad. –murmuró Ron, abatido.

- No seas tan infantil, hermanito. –le dijo Ginny, mientras abrazaba nuevamente a Harry.

- Habló la más madura del grupo. –comentó Harry.

Ron y Hermione rieron, mientras que Ginny pellizcó cariñosamente a su esposo.

- ¿Así que soy inmadura? ¿No querrás que me enoje y empiece todo esto de nuevo, no?

Harry ni se lo tuvo que pensar.

- ¡NO!

* * *

**Si le prestaron atención a James verán que falta poco… muy poco en realidad… ¿Qué les pareció hasta ahora? ¿Algún pedido para el próximo año de los chicos? ¿Críticas, sugerencias?**

**Gracias de corazón a los comentaristas de siempre. :)**

**Ah!**

**¿Qué nota le pones al capítulo?**

**1 – Deficiente**

**2 – Nada especial**

**3 – Vale la pena leerlo**

**4 – Bastante bueno**

**5 – ¡Excelente!**

**6 – Para leer comiendo pochoclos (palomitas de maíz)**


	32. El final del principio

**Capítulo 32: El final del principio**

* * *

- Como se nota que lo bueno dura poco… -comentó Ginny con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios, al ver a Harry que bajaba a desayunar. Miraba alternativamente sus ojos y su cabello, que misteriosamente había vuelto a ser el desorden de siempre.

- Superficial. –la acusó Harry mirándola levemente molesto, aunque la saludó como siempre. – Hola Lils, ¿lista para el campamento? –saludó y preguntó a la pequeña, que estaba somnolienta tomando su desayuno.

- Mmhmm. –asintió ésta, mientras tomaba de su taza con los ojos cerrados y apoyando la cabeza en una mano. La enérgica Lily aparecía a media mañana, casi mediodía, mientras que antes de eso tenía el nivel de actividad de un gusarapo.

- La mañana es la etapa de Lily que más me gusta. –comentó Harry sonriente mientras se sentaba, luego de servirse café.

Ginny rió levemente. Lily estaba demasiado dormida como para inmutarse. Literalmente. Se había dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de la mano, de lado.

- Y cuando duerme, no te olvides. –le respondió su esposa. Luego agregó: - Básicamente cuando no tiene vocación de huracán.

Ambos rieron, mirando nuevamente a la pequeña, y se percataron de que ya estaba en el quinto sueño. Ginny la fue a llamar pero Hary habló antes.

- Déjala, falta un rato para que la tengamos que llevar. –le dijo. Ella asintió y la levitó hacia el sofá, donde siguió durmiendo plácidamente sin mover ni siquiera los párpados. – Ah, hablé con Bill ayer a la noche, me dijo que Dominique ya había terminado las clases y que había traído una amiga de Beauxbatons, creo que se llama Camille. Van a ir juntas al campamento.

- ¿Y Louis? –preguntó Ginny mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada.

- Viene al final del verano, creo. La primera parte la pasará en Francia en la casa de un amigo y antes de venir pasará un rato por lo de los abuelos. Sigo sosteniendo que lo malcrían demasiado. –comentó, algo ceñudo.

- Es porque es el más chico…-explicó Ginny.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver? Lily… -comenzó él.

- … también es caprichosa, cielo. Siempre te convence de que hagas lo que ella quiera. –lo interrumpió ella.

- ¿Perdón? –exclamó indignado. Ginny ocultó su sonrisa dándole un buen mordisco a su tostada. – Si hay alguien que malcría a Lils, ésa eres tú.

- ¿Perdón? – lo imitó ella, luego de tragar apresuradamente para contestar. Harry la miró enojado. - ¿Quién es el que le compra ranas de chocolate siempre que le pide?

- ¡Hace poco le dije que no! –se defendió él. Ginny hizo un sonido burlón.

- Eso no cuenta, es una vez en las cinco que te pide por semana.

- ¿Ah, sí? –contestó el moreno, desafiante. - Disculpa si me equivoco, pero hace una semana le hiciste una torta de chocolate sólo porque se había puesto a fingir que lloraba.

Ginny tragó saliva incómoda. Harry la miró triunfante.

- Yo también quería comer torta, no la hice sólo por ella. –argumentó la pelirroja. -Además, no te vi quejarte cuando te llevé una porción.

Harry ignoró olímpicamente la última oración.

- Admítelo, la malcrías.

- No soy yo la que lo tiene que admitir.- contraatacó ella.

- Por supuesto que sí. –insistió él.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no. –siguió negando Ginny.

- No seas infantil.

- No seas testarudo.

- Caprichosa.

- Terco.

- Mmm… loca.

- Adoquín.

- ¡HEY! –exclamó Harry indignado mientras Ginny se partía de risa. Harry no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

- Tenía que decirlo, lo siento. –se disculpó ella.

- ¡Agresiva!

- Blando.

Harry sonrió con malicia sabiendo lo que se vendría después del insulto. Con un poco de suerte, tendrían una reconciliación interesante.

- Marimacho.

Ginny abrió la boca indignada (y divertida por el descaro de Harry, pero no lo admitiría). Se paró bruscamente y le dirigió a Harry una mirada asesina. El hombre también se levantó, "no es cuestión de morir tan joven", pensó.

- Estás muerto, Potter.

- Atrápame si puedes. –y dicho esto se dirigió a toda velocidad al patio, mientras escuchaba los pasos veloces de Ginny.

Luego de darle unas cuantas vueltas a la casa, ambos terminaron exhaustos, tirados en el suelo del living-comedor. Lily no se había levantado con todo el escándalo. En eso suena el timbre de la puerta.

- Ve tú. –exclamó entre jadeos Harry.

- No, me la debes por lo de recién, ve tú. –exclamó Ginny, sin hacer un mínimo ademán de moverse.

Harry gruñó pero de todas formas se levantó. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Ron y Hermione, y al hijo de ambos, Hugo.

- Hola. –saludó, aún con la respiración agitada, mientras los dejaba pasar.

- ¿Harry, qué estuvieron haciendo? –preguntó Hermione (con un dejo de diversión en los ojos) al ver a Ginny en el mismo estado, mientras le tapaba los oídos a Hugo para que no escuchara la respuesta. El pequeño los miraba confundido.

- ¿Qué…?- preguntó el moreno sin entender. Luego cayó en la cuenta y enrojeció terriblemente. – N-no, no es lo que piensas, te lo aseguro.

Ron tomó a Harry de la camiseta y lo miró amenazadoramente.

- Más te vale.

- Ya, suéltalo, Ron. –le dijo su hermana, que se acababa de levantar. – Malpensados. –luego de sonreír a los padres se agachó para abrazar a Hugo.

Harry despeinó cariñosamente a Hugo y se fue a despertar a Lily.

- Lils… Lily… -la sacudió levemente. Luego se lo pensó mejor y se agachó hasta estar junto a su oído. – Te traje brujas fritas, ranas de chocolates…

La pequeña abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

- ¿Dónde?

Harry negó divertido.

- En ningún lado… Vino Hugo.

- ¡Genial!

Y como si no hubiera estado dormida hasta hace un momento, se levantó rápidamente y arrastró a su primo a su pieza, al grito de "Ayúdame a traer los repelentes de plimpys!", Ginny esquivó a tiempo el tornado en que acababa de convertirse su hija.

- Deberían dejar de darle tantos alimentos con azúcar. –les reprochó Hermione.

- Es su culpa. –dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ginny, señalándose mutuamente.

- No empieces. –le advirtió Harry.

- Yo no había empezado antes.

- Chicos, cállense. –les dijo Ron, yéndose a sentar en uno de los sillones. (N/A: el living-comedor de los Potter consiste en dos habitaciones distintas, pero sin división intermedia).

- Yo no me callo. –volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo. Se miraron molestos.

- ¡No repitas lo que digo! – de nuevo simultáneamente.

- ¡Basta! –de nuevo juntos.

- _"¡Silencius!"_ – Hermione guardó su varita exasperada, mientras sus mejores amigos la miraban enojados, pero sin poder emitir sonido. Luego se sentó al lado de su marido. Ron le sonrió.

- Me encanta que los hagas callar.

Ginny sacó su varita y apuntó a su garganta, conjurando el contrahechizo. Pero no hizo lo mismo para Harry, que había dejado su varita en la habitación. Éste la miraba indignado, haciendo un claro pedido, señalándose su propio cuello.

- Lo siento, cielo, hay días que te prefiero así. –dijo, más que todo para enojarlo, cosa que efectivamente logró, ante las risas de Ron y Hermione.

Harry la siguió fulminando con la mirada un momento más, pero al ver que no obtenía resultado cambió de técnica. Juntó sus manos en forma de plegaria y la miró como un chico a punto de hacer un berrinche.

- ¡Oh, de acuerdo! –exclamó Ginny, realizando el contrahechizo. Luego murmuró – Embustero.

- Gracias, yo también te quiero. –le respondió Harry.

- Un momento. –interrumpió Hermione el nuevo intercambio entre la pareja. Miraba ceñuda alternativamente a Harry y a Ron. - ¿Desde cuándo saben vestirse bien ustedes dos?

Los aludidos intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

- Bueno… -Harry se rascó la nuca.

- Eh… -Ron se acomodó un poco en su asiento.

- Suéltenlo. –exigió la castaña.

- Tú lo cuentas. –intentó escaparse Harry.

- Ah, no, no, no… -Ron negó efusivamente con el dedo, y luego lo señaló. - El que nos metió en todo esto fuiste _tú_, así que, _tú_ lo cuentas, Harry.

- Maldición. –murmuró por lo bajo. Luego volvió a sonreír. – Pero antes quiero aclarar que es tú culpa, Gin, por no haberme perdonado de inmediato.

Ginny abrió los ojos, y se preparaba para contestar, cuando Hermione habló nuevamente.

- Harry, ya, dilo.

- De acuerdo…

**Flashback**

- Vamos, Malfoy, como si no fueras a divertirte viéndome elegir ropa. –insitió Harry.

- ¿Harry, esto es verdaderamente necesario? –le preguntó Ron en voz baja. Harry asintió y murmuró.

- No tenemos ni idea de ropa Ron, es nuestro único salvavidas. – luego alzó la voz. - ¿Y bien?

- De acuerdo, Potter… pero te aseguro que te lo voy a cobrar con intereses. –contestó Draco. Harry dudó por un momento, pero luego asintió. – Bueno, muevan sus traseros sin clase que no tengo todo el día.

El rubio los guió hacia una parte del callejón que no habían visto: una conexión con otra calle tan amplia como el mismo. Los negocios tenían una apariencia más cuidada que los Diagon.

- Nunca había visto esto… -comentó Ron.

- Es obvio. –respondió Draco rápidamente. – "Weasley" y "elegancia" son conceptos opuestos.

- Vete al infierno, Malfoy.

- Estoy caminando contigo y con Potter, Weasley. _Esto_ es el infierno.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Harry, antes de que siguieran discutiendo.

- "Montmorency". Ahí. –Draco señaló un local que se destacaba levemente del resto, por tener el aspecto de estar hecho completamente de espejos.

Una vez adentro, una bruja bastante atractiva los saludó.

- ¡Señor Malfoy, bienvenido nuevamente! –luego observó a los acompañantes del rubio. - ¡Señor Potter! Es todo un honor. Y Señor Weasley, permítame felicitarlo por sus increíbles actuaciones cuando jugó para los Cannons.

Draco estaba complacido con el recibimiento hasta que la mujer reconoció a Ron y Harry. El pelirrojo, si bien se había puesto algo colorado, parecía disfrutar de la atención. El moreno, por su parte, estaba bastante incómodo.

- Monica, encantado. –respondió al saludo Draco. – Si no te molesta, prefiero tomar yo sólo el desafío de convertir a estos andrajosos en algo decente.

La mujer rió, creyendo que era una broma, pero Harry y Ron lo fulminaron con la mirada, totalmente conscientes de la sinceridad de su opinión.

Minutos más tarde, Draco estaba observando todas las túnicas del lugar.

- Cararrajada, ponte esto. Creo que puede solucionar un atractivo tan escaso como el tuyo. Y comadreja, no por Merlín, aléjate de los azules, no combinan con esa cosa que tienes en la cabeza… ¿a eso le llamas pelo?

- A tu mujer le gusta. –comentó Harry mordazmente. A decir verdad, si bien estaba resultando de lo más útil, ya estaba harto del comportamiento de Draco.

Pero el aludido no pareció enojarse, sino que sacó su varita y murmuró algo.

- Definitivamente, Potter, el fucsia es lo tuyo.

Harry miró horrorizado su túnica y vio que se había vuelto de un fucsia extremadamente chillón y llamativo. Corrió a los probadores escuchando a Malfoy reírse a carcajadas. Ron por su parte, se había mordido los labios para evitar reírse de su amigo, aunque la imagen de Harry era tan hilarante que casi se le escapa una risa.

- Tú te lo buscaste Potter. –le dijo cuando volvió, al ver la mirada asesina que el moreno le estaba dirigiendo.

Luego de unas tortuosas dos horas, finalmente habían escogido varias prendas, que serían enviadas a su casa mágicamente.

- No entiendo por qué no te llevaste la rosa, Potter, va contigo. –comentó Draco divertido, mientras salían del local.

- Porque te la reservé a ti, después de todo, ése es tu estilo. –respondió al aludido, todavía algo molesto, pero aliviado de que se habían acabado las compras.

- Creo que podemos estar de acuerdo en que a Weasley le queda como a nadie. –decidió el rubio. Harry tosió para evitar reírse. Ron se sonó los nudillos, mirando a Draco amenazadoramente. – Con calma, Weasley, no es para tanto. –dijo, algo alarmado por la salud de su cara. –Bueno, suficiente calvario por un día. Recuerda Potter, me debes algo a cambio.

Éste asintió, rogando que el favor que tendría que hacerle no fuera tan malo.

**Fin Flashback**

- ¿De qué se ríen? No fue gracioso, fue un trauma. –masculló Harry indignado. Ron asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo con su amigo.

Pero nada detenía las risas de Hermione y Ginny

º º º

- ¡Se terminaron, se terminaron, se terminaron! ¡Y aprobé, aprobé, aprobé! –Joss saltaba feliz por los jardines, disfrutando de su último día en el colegio, al menos por ese año. Le había costado bastante, pero había aprobado los exámenes, al igual que Anne y Rose. La segunda con las mejores notas del curso, levemente mejor que su primo Albus.

- ¡Joss! –la llamó Anne, que iba caminando con Rose más tranquila. - ¡Cuidado con esa pie…- Joss cayó de bruces al suelo. -…dra…

Evidentemente, la torpeza de la chica seguía intacta. Ambas chicas se acercaron preocupadas.

- No es nada, estoy bien. –dijo Joss levantándose.

- Anda con cuidado, no querrás lastimarte antes de ese recital que vas a ver, no? –le aconsejó Anne.

- ¿De quién era? –preguntó Rose. Sinceramente se había olvidado, por más de que Joss no hubiera hablado de otra cosa los últimos días. Tenía la cabeza un poco en la Luna desde el inconveniente con Alyssa.

- ¿Para qué saqué el tema? –se lamentó Anne cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Joss la ignoró, hablando muy emocionada.

- ¡"Cancerberos"! El mejor trío musical de los últimos tiempos. El vocalista, Apollo, tiene una voz increíble, y además toca el bajo. Raijin, el baterista, también es genial…

- ¿Realmente se llaman así? –preguntó intrigada Rose. – Y yo que pensé que Hyperion era feo nombre… pobre Apollo.

- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? –preguntó Anne. Rose pareció sorprendida.

- Eh… de un libro que leí hace poco. –contestó lo más convincente que pudo. "No hice nada malo, sólo averigüé información del enemigo".

Joss estaba demasiado entusiasmada hablando como para caer en la cuenta de la otra conversación que estaban teniendo sus amigas.

- Creo que Raijin y Dylan realmente se llaman así, pero Apollo es un sobrenombre. El chico se llama Ashton… es hermoso!

- ¿Ashton? –preguntó Anne, ahora más interesada. - ¿Cómo Ashton Presley, el modelo de esa marca de ropa que no me acuerdo?

- Sí, fue modelo muggle pero dejó. –Joss parecía saber toda la vida de su cantante. - ¿Puedes creer que tiene sólo catorce años? ¡Es increíble!

- Nadie puede ser más increíble que yo. –dijo una voz algo arrogante.

Las chicas miraron a quién les había hablado y se percataron de que habían estado caminando hacia el lago, donde James, Tom y Sue estaban sentados. El que había hablado era el primero.

- Por supuesto que sí. Y ése soy yo. –dijo, otro chico.

Los Gryffindors se giraron y vieron a Scorpius Malfoy sonreír con suficiencia, junto a Albus y Alyssa, que parecían estar ignorándose mutuamente.

- De repente somos multitud. –comentó Tom, mirando a su alrededor, mientras todos se sentaban.

- Es verdad. –acordó Scorpius, que se había quedado de pie. – Molly, ven conmigo.

Ella lo miró confundida. De hecho, todos miraron confundidos al chico.

- Scor, tómate vacaciones, es el último día. –le rogó Albus.

- Molestar a Molly es a tiempo completo, Al. –luego se dirigió a la chica de pelo enmarañado. - Y bien Molly, ¿quieres que diga el vergonzoso secreto que descubrí frente a todos o vienes conmigo?

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me está mintiendo?... Ah, cierto. Porque es Malfoy", pensó ella. Pero de todas formas se levantó.

Una vez que se alejaron del grupo (y luego de las amenazas de Albus y James a Scorpius), Rose le dirigió una mirada interrogante. Scorpius, sin embargo, estaba algo nervioso y no parecía tener intenciones de hablar.

- Hyperion, no tengo todo el día.

Scorpius se quedó blanco.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- ¿Te molesta? –pregntó ella mordazmente. "Al fin tendré mi venganza por lo de Molly".

- No, Molly, de hecho, me gusta más que "Scorpius" o "Malfoy", así que me harías un favor llamándome así.– mintió él. Con un poco de suerte, evitaría el ridículo.

"Maldición", pensó ella.

- Lo que sea, ¿para qué me trajiste? –luego recordó algo. - ¿No habrás venido a dedicarme una canción a solas no? Después de esa cosa patética de hace unos meses se me fueron las ganas de escucharte.

- ¿O sea que antes de la canción tenías ganas de escucharme cantar? –preguntó él, sonriendo arrogante.

Rose, incómoda, cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro.

- Sí, quería comprobar que eras peor que una banshee, y sí, lo eres.

- Y tú eres más fea que una. –se defendió él.

- ¿Para esto me llamaste? –preguntó ella, intentando ignorar la burla.

Los nervios le volvieron a Scorpius tan rápido como se habían ido.

- No.

Y se volvió a quedar callado.

- ¡Malfoy habla de una vez! –le amenazó Rose, sacando su varita.

El chico elevó las cejas sorprendido.

- Que carácter… -juntó coraje y empezó a hablar. – Es por lo de Alyssa.

- ¿Y por qué no viene ella?

- Quise decir que vine por lo de Albus.

Rose desvió la mirada y bajó su varita. Todavía no estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto.

- Sé como te sientes. –le dijo Scorpius, intentando por una vez en su vida tener algo de tacto.

- Por favor, como si tú… -comenzó ella, pero el rubio la interrumpió.

- Conozco lo de Liss y Flint desde antes de Navidad. Y Albus me viene torturando desde entonces. Créeme, el chico es insistente. –luego se puso más serio. – Molly, hiciste lo correcto. Cumpliste una promesa. Y ella tarde o temprano se lo dirá. Lo que quiero es que antes Al le diga la verdad…

- ¿La verdad de qué? –preguntó confundida Rose.

- ¿No eras la inteligente, Molly? ¿No te diste cuenta? –preguntó el, volviendo a sonreír.

"No puede estar hablando de lo que yo pienso… o sí? Lo de Ogden era obvio, ¿pero Al?"

Pero el chico no esperaba una respuesta, porque siguió hablando.

- Así que deja de estar tan en otro planeta Molly, necesito alguien a quien insultar. Si no esto es aburrido.

Rose puso una sonrisa digna de un Malfoy.

- ¿Estás diciendo que me extrañaste?

- Eso quisieras. –y se dio vuelta rápidamente para volver con sus compañeros, antes de que Rose pudiera ver el leve sonrojo que tenía.

º º º

- ¡AAAAHHHHH! –chilló Rose cuando sintió que algo invisible la atrapaba por detrás. Todos los chicos rieron, excepto Scorpius claro, porque no había estado ahí.

- Tranquila primita. –Rose se dio vuelta, para ver como de la nada iba apareciendo James. Se quedó boquiabierta. – Al perdiste.

Rose salió de su trance.

- ¿Sabes usar encantamientos desilusionadores? ¿Y qué apostaron?

- Yo aposté que te quedabas callada y Albus que volvías a gritar. Así que querido hermano… -extendió su mano enfrente del chico, que le entregó… la corbata de Slytherin. James explicó. – Para recordar que los leones somos superiores.

- ¿Especialmente por haber quedado en cuarto lugar en la Copa de las Casas, no? –le recordó Scorpius moradazmente. Alyssa también sonrió con suficiencia.

- Todavía no entiendo cómo perdieron doscientos puntos de un día para el otro. –comentó Joss. Anne asintió, pensativa.

"Sencillo: Bullstrode se vengó de Vic y Teddy", pensó James, pero no contestó eso, sino que cambió de tema.

- Y en cuanto a los encantamientos desilusionadores… Sue, te dejo el honor. –le dijo sonriente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de volver a sentarse.

- Los estuvimos practicando durante todo el año y recién ayer nos salieron finalmente bien.

- ¿Me los vas a explicar, no James? –le preguntó ansiosa Rose.

- No lo sé… no lo sé, ¿qué hay a cambio? –respondió éste. La chica, que se había sentado a su lado, lo codeó amistosa, mientras que Albus comentaba:

- Después soy yo el Slytherin de la familia.

- Por suerte. –dijo James, pero, a diferencia de a principios de año, estaba sonriendo genuinamente.

Estuvieron charlando animadamente un rato más, hasta que se quedaron en silencio, mirando al lago.

- No puedo creer que se fue nuestro primer año… -comentó Anne.

- O el segundo, en caso de nosotros, los mayores. –la corrigió James. Tom y Sue asintieron, mientras que Anne le sacó la lengua.

- Arriba los ánimos, chicos.

Todos miraron a Albus, que era el que había hablado. Éste sonrió.

- Esto recién empieza.


	33. Epílogo

_Este final está dedicado a Sol Potter Black, por su apoyo incondicional en todos los capítulos y su entusiasmo único por la historia._

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

- ¡Mamá, quiero ir a la playa! ¡Ma, Ma, Ma! ¡PLAYA!

- ¡LILY!

La pequeña pelirroja paró los saltos y el berrinche al ver la cara de sus padres. Dominique y Camille, su amiga de Beauxbatons, sonrieron al ver el escándalo que estaba haciendo la menor de los Potter. Estaban pasando la última parte del verano, luego del campamento (junto a Lily y Hugo y otros chicos más), en la cabaña que los Potter habían alquilado para disfrutar de sus vacaciones.

Ambas chicas, de doce años -y trece en poco tiempo-, estaban terminando de armar sus bolsos con todo lo necesario para ir a pasar el resto de la tarde en la playa, a saber:

1) Anteojos de sol  
2) Bronceador  
3) Crema para peinar muggle (Maldita prohibición de menores de edad ¬¬)  
4) Peine  
5) Toallas  
6) Mantas para tomar sol  
7) Algo para comer  
8) Algo de abrigo por si hace frío (del color de la temporada, por supuesto)  
9) Crema humectante  
10 Bijouterie  
11) Muchos -pero muchos- etcéteras.

- Mmm, chicas… -preguntó Harry dudoso al ver la cantidad de cosas que llevaban. - ¿Realmente necesitan _todo_ _eso_?

El moreno sostenía en la mano lo básico: toalla. Lo demás lo tenía puesto, y la varita la tenía Ginny, en un bolso.

- Tío… -comenzó Dominique, como si le estuviera hablando a un nene de jardín de infantes. - …es _absolutamente_ necesario. –finalizó, haciendo una pequeña floritura con la mano, elegante. Dominaba a la perfección el acento inglés, gracias a su padre.

- _Pog_ supuesto, _Hagui_. –agregó Camille, que no se podía despedir de su acento francés. Sacudió levemente su cabello platinado y agregó. – Tenemos que _estag pegfectas_.

"Más vale que Lily no tenga aires de modelo porque me va a escuchar", pensó Harry, volviendo a la pequeña sala de estar-comedor que tenía la cabaña, donde Lily estaba poniendo todo su empeño para que la dejaran ir con "Minique" y "Cam" (sobrenombre que Camille odia, dicho sea de paso)

- Pero Al, James y sus amigos vendrán en un rato, ¿no quieres ir conmigo a buscarlos? –insistió Ginny, mientras se terminaba de arreglar para ir a buscar a sus hijos a la casa de su hermano y esperar a los padres de Sue en la Terminal de micros (el padre de la chica se había resistido a viajar apareciéndose: "Es demasiado para mi cordura", había dicho).

- ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ellas? –preguntó Lily, poniendo cara de sufrimiento.

Ginny suspiró algo exasperada.

- De acuerdo, Lils. –la pequeña soltó un grito de alegría y se fue con sus nuevas amigas.- Amor, Lily va con ustedes. –le dijo a Harry.

- Mientras que no se le de por el modelaje, todo bien. –le contestó su esposo sin pensarlo.

- ¿Que no se le dé por qué cosa? –preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

- Nada, no importa. –la saludó, y luego gritó. - ¡Chicas! ¡Terminen de arreglarse para hoy!

- ¡Nos falta peinarnos! –para su indignación, Lily también había protestado.

"Ah, no. No señor. Me niego a que mi hija de nueve años se arregle para que la miren".

- No es necesario. _Vamos_. –dijo con más firmeza.

Ginny, finalmente comprendiendo, lo miró y gesticuló con los labios: "¡Son chicas!". Antes de cerrar la puerta, Harry le respondió, sin emitir sonido tampoco: "_Muy_ chicas".

º º º

- ¡Papá, me invitaron! –insistió el pequeño rubio por enésima vez.

Y Draco enarcó una ceja, mirándolo molesto, también por enésima vez.

- Scorpius, de ninguna forma pienso dejar que estés cerca de _esos_ más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

- ¡Pero Al me invitó! Y los Potter no me caen mal… -finalizó, bajando la voz. Draco frunció la nariz en una mueca de asco al escuchar ese nombre unido de la expresión "no me caen mal". Scorpius se apresuró a agregar. – Pero _esa_ Weasley sí, papá. Esta es una oportunidad única para hacerle la vida imposible, te lo aseguro. –intentó convencerlo.

Draco recién en ese momento pareció meditarlo. Y su esposa Astoria se dio cuenta.

- No lo puedo creer que lo estés pensando recién ahora. –se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

Su esposo volvió a elevar una ceja, que recién había bajado, mirándola escéptico.

- De acuerdo, sí lo creo, lo cual es peor. –Draco no pareció verse afectado por sus palabras. – Y además, pienso que Scorpius puede llegar a tener un gran verano junto a sus amigos. Y yo _sí_ le doy permiso.

Y esas palabras _sí_ que lo afectaron.

- Querida. –Draco puso una sonrisa peligrosa. – Tengo la impresión de que no escuché bien. ¿Acaso dices que le das permiso?

Scorpius cruzó los dedos. "Vamos madre, esta la ganas".

- Sí, Draco. Le doy permiso.

El aludido pasó de etapa "fríamente indiferente" a "estoy desesperado, no quiero a mi hijo cerca de comadrejas y esas cosas".

- ¡Se nos va a arruinar nuestro hijo, Toria! –exclamó, genuinamente preocupado.

Si no hubiera estado tan desesperado porque su madre ganara la discusión, Scorpius se hubiera partido de risa. Algo así parecía haber cruzado por la mente de Astoria, porque miraba a su esposo temblándole ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios.

- No seas ridículo, por supuesto que no.

En ese momento, Draco se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de internar a su mujer en San Mungo.

- Scorpius, ve a tu habitación un momento. –dijo.

El chico, resignado, se retiró.

- ¿Eres consciente de que estará el resto del verano con personas que tienen más hijos de los que pueden contar? Scorpius puede llegar a contagiarse y en un futuro… -puso una mueca de absoluta repugnancia. – ¡Me niego a que un Malfoy corra el riesgo de convertirse en un _conejo_!

Esta vez Astoria no pudo contener la risa. La sola imagen de Draco rodeado de muchos nietos era más de lo que podía aguantar. Cuando se calmó, volvió a hablar, ante la mirada desaprobadora de su marido por reírse de su desesperación.

- Te verías _tierno_ rodeado de nietos. –dijo ella adrede.

Draco estaba totalmente asqueado.

- Se acabó, me divorcio. O me suicido, lo que sea más rápido.

Astoria hizo un esfuerzo por hablar seriamente.

- Tiene once años. No está pensando en esas cosas.

- No me importa. No irá y es mi última palabra.

Su esposa ignoró eso.

- Si se lo niegas más ganas tendrá de ir. –insistió. - Faltan sólo dos semanas para que empiece el año escolar y luego los verá durante casi nueve meses. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

Draco supo que la batalla estaba perdida, pero jugó su última carta.

- ¿Nuestra reputación? Ir de vacaciones con _esos_ arruina la de cualquiera.

Astoria no contestó, sólo lo miró fijamente, sabiendo que no había más que discutir. Su esposo la sostuvo un momento y finalmente se resignó.

- De acuerdo, irá, pero recuérdame por qué cometí semejante locura como casarme contigo, cosa que no entiendo.

Astoria sonrió, a sabiendas de que no lo decía en serio.

- Soy la única mujer que puede escuchar el discurso de "Los Malfoy son esto y lo otro" entero y seguir despierta, cielo. Soy irremplazable.

º º º

- Ginny, disculpa si te ofendo, pero… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE MALFOY AQUÍ?

Hermione se acercó y le habló en el oído.

- Scorpius irá de vacaciones también, por lo que se ve.

Draco sacó por un momento su mirada despectiva de la casa de los Weasley-Granger y la dirigió al pelirrojo. Si Scorpius cerca de su hija lo iba a molestar tanto tendría que haber dicho que sí mucho antes.

- Sigues siendo un maleducado Weasley, ¿Cómo puedes gritar así estando tus hijos presentes?

"JA! Draco 1- Comadreja 0", pensó el rubio, triunfante.

Astoria carraspeó en señal de advertencia, al ver la mirada asesina que tanto Ginny como Ron le estaban dirigiendo. Hermione se estaba tomando todo con más calma.

Ron se agachó para estar a la altura de Rose y le advirtió:

- No te acerques demasiado a él, Rosie.

- Esto es inédito pero Weasley tiene razón, Scorpius, aléjate de ella. –le aconsejó Draco, pero sin agacharse.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron una breve mirada, confundidos, pero Hermione y Astoria hablaron antes.

- Rosie es libre de ser amiga de quien quiera.

- Lo mismo digo de Scorpius, Draco.

- ¿Amigos? –preguntaron Scorpius y Rose al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose una mirada evaluativa, y finalizaron, arrugando la nariz. - ¡Nunca jamás, gracias!

- Excelente. –respondieron aliviados Ron y Draco, al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Están regalando algo, que hay tanta gente? –dijo una voz divertida. – ¡Ah, mamá! ¿Cómo estás?

James se acercó a saludar a su madre y le sonrió amistoso a Scorpius.

- Oxigenado, tanto tiempo, ¿todo bien?

- Cállate, Potter. –pero estrechó la mano que éste le había ofrecido, también sonriendo.

- Creo que voy a vomitar. –masculló Draco, fingiendo malestar.

- Genial. –sonrió Ron. Ginny rió, pero Hermione los miró ceñuda.

- ¿Albus, James? –preguntó Ginny. – No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de ir a buscar a Sue.

- Está llorando desconsolado en el baño porque no me puede ganar al Quidditch.

- ¡Es mentira! –exclamó Albus acercándose, habiendo escuchado a su hermano. Saludó a su madre y le sonrió a los señores Malfoy. Astoria le sonrió simpática, pero Draco no.- Scor, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, pero… ¿Realmente no le puedes ganar al Quidditch a él?

James sonrió satisfecho.

- El pasto que le crece en la cabeza no le deja ver. –dijo, en obvia referencia al pelo verde de su hermano.

- Es suficiente chicos, vamos. –Ginny dio por finalizada la discusión.

º º º

- ¡Deja de tirarme arena, Malfoy! –exclamó Rose, tapándose los ojos.

- No se de que hablas, Molly. –y repitió el movimiento.

Albus, al ver lo que ocurría, se acercó con un balde que le había pedido prestado a un niño. "Arena mojada, Rosie, te aseguro que lo calmará", le susurró en el oído. Rose le sonrió y tomó el balde repleto que Albus le pasaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo vació en la cabeza del rubio, antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

- ¡Traidor!

Albus soltó una carcajada, mientras Rose y él corrían hacia el mar a escaparse de Scorpius, que se lo había tomado bastante en serio y le había robado una pala de juguete a otro chico.

Rose no paraba de reírse, mientras disfrutaba del agua. Al ver que Scorpius se acercaba con una pala a su primo, le gritó:

- ¡Al! ¡Ten cuidado con Malfoy, el Hombre de la Pala!

Los tres estaban tan distraídos que no notaron una inmensa ola, que, inevitablemente, los arrastró nuevamente hacia la orilla. Rose, que había tragado agua por estar riéndose, ahora estaba tosiendo.

- Molly, la próxima vez ahógate, no me des falsas esperanzas.

La chica, sin dejar de toser, volvió a salpicar al rubio (o casi, porque tenía manchas de arena en el pelo).

- Los que se pelean se aman. –comentó Albus despreocupado.

Scorpius y Rose dejaron de tirarse arena inmediatamente. Ambos lo miraron amenazantes, pero Scorpius habló primero.

- Corre por tu vida, Al.

º º º

- ¡Quiero que seas mi hermana! –exclamó Lily mientras Camille le hacía una trenza.

La aludida rió. Dominique fingió ofenderse.

- ¿Y yo qué?

- Tu ya eres mi prima, en cambio Cam… -un pequeño tirón en el pelo- Camille no.

- _Pego_ yo vivo lejos, como Minique, en _Fgancia_.

- ¡Y cámbiate a Hogwarts! –insistió la pequeña.

Camille negó nuevamente, haciendo brillar su cabellera y atrayendo las miradas de casi todos los chicos que estaban cerca, algunos incluso más grandes.

- No _gueo _que mis _padgues _me dejen.

- ¡Toma, te-te lo regalo!

Un chico bastante nervioso se había acercado a las tres chicas, ofreciéndole un helado a Camille. Dominique la miró un poco celosa, mientras que Lily reía.

Harry, que las estaba mirando desde el regazo de Ginny, suspiró aliviado. Por un momento había pensado que se había acercado a su _muy_ pequeña Lily.

- Muchas _gacias_. –sonrió Camille, mientras Dominique se quejaba internamente de no haber heredado la apariencia veela de su madre, como sí lo había hecho Victoire.

Camille dejó que su amiga terminara la trenza y se dedicó a comer el helado, luego de que el chico se fuera, algo avergonzado. Estaba por terminarlo cuando se quedó mirando fijamente hacia un punto, al parecer, sin ser consciente de que el helado se le estaba derritiendo. Las otras dos chicas la miraron confundidas.

- Es… _pegfecto_. ¿Quién es ese chico?

Lily siguió la mirada de la chica, y vio que estaba mirando un punto cercano a sus padres. Un chico de trece años se despedía brevemente de Harry y Ginny, y finalmente, se iba caminando con una chica de su misma edad.

- Es mi hermano. James.

º º º

- ¡Teddy! ¡Vic! –Ginny sonrió, al ver acercarse a un chico de un pelo naranja intenso de la mano de una chica muy atractiva. –Que color… -comentó.

- Me encanta, pero el turquesa siempre será mi favorito. ¿Cómo están? –saludó, soltando la mano de Victoire, para saludarlos. Bill y Fleur venían caminando detrás de ellos, y se terminaron sentando con los Potter.

-Creo que somos una multitud. –comentó Harry. –Definitivamente hoy salimos a comer afuera.

- ¡Yo no pago! – exclamó Teddy. Los demás rieron.

Luego de los saludos, los dos jóvenes se sentaron algo alejados.

- Ted, sabes que puedes confiar en mí no? –comenzó Victoire.

- Sí. –contestó él, algo perplejo por la seriedad de la chica.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme hace bastante y no te sale? Desde lo de Bullstrode que estás raro.

Ted desvió su mirada hacia el mar, incómodo. Mumuró algo que Victoire no alcanzó a escuchar.

- Ted, repite eso que no entendí nada.

Juntando un poco de coraje, y con la expresión de un condenado a la horca, el chico repitió, esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

- Prometí que me casaría contigo.

º º º

- James, gracias por invitarme… este lugar es increíble.

- Sí, pero no más que yo, admítelo.

Sue no pudo evitar reír, mientras caminaba junto al que ella consideraba un amigo irremplazable, como Tom.

- ¿Te gustó mi regalo de cumpleaños? –preguntó ella. – Tendría que haberte regalado ropa interior femenina como venganza, pero me compadecí.

James rió.

- Sigo sin entender por qué no te gustan esos calzoncillos, pero sí, Sue, gracias. Creo que _"Caza la victoria" _es unos de los pocos libros que puedo leer sin descomponerme.

- O que puedes leer, a secas. Eso ya de por sí es un logro.

- Si no fueras chica ya te hubiera ahorcado.

- Creo que esta es la primera vez desde que nos conocemos que notas que no soy varón. –comentó Sue.

James negó enérgicamente.

- Por supuesto que no. Lo sé desde que vi que usabas pollera como uniforme.

Sue lo miró indignada, pero sonrió al ver que el chico no lo decía en serio. Luego de caminar un rato más, se sentaron.

- Tenemos trece años. –comentó James, luego de unos minutos en que ninguno de los dos habló, disfrutando un poco del silencio.

- Sí, normalmente la gente cumple trece después de los doce. –le contestó su amiga. James la codeó, mientras Sue reía.

- Me estaba acordando de lo que me dijo mi prima hace un tiempo… que ella tuvo su primer beso a los trece. Estaba pensando si yo también. Me intriga cómo es.

Sue asintió, pensativa.

- Yo también pienso a veces en eso. Pero me da igual si es ahora o más tarde. Quiero que sea con alguien especial.

- ¡Que romántica! –se burló James.

- Niégalo si quieres, pero estoy segura de que piensas lo mismo.

James rió sabiendo que la chica tenía razón, y se volvió a quedar en silencio.

- Se ve pegajoso. –comentó, luego de unos instantes.

A Sue le dio un ataque de risa.

- James, eres único. Pero no sé si eso es bueno en tu caso. –dijo ella.

- No puedo evitarlo, soy especial. –contestó él sin pensarlo.

Al ver que Sue lo miraba intensamente y había dejado de reírse, el chico cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Especial".

Sonrió.

Ella también.

- Tenía razón, ¿no?

- Sí. Quiero que sea con alguien especial. –aceptó James.

- Eres especial para mí, James.

- Lo sé. –ambos soltaron una pequeña risa ante la arrogancia del chico. Finalmente él agregó, en voz baja. – Tú también eres especial.

º º º

- ¿Entonces Ogden no fue a ese baile que hicieron los Flint? –preguntó Albus, mientras caminaban lentamente, luego de haber corrido por unos cuantos minutos.

- ¿Te importa mucho, Al? –preguntó Scorpius intencionalmente.

Rose se giró para ver la cara de su primo, queriendo comprobar si lo que le había insinuado el rubio acerca de su primo y Alyssa era cierto. Pero Albus se había detenido de repente, y miraba fijamente hacia un punto, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Scorpius también miró, pero su expresión fue de sorpresa.

- ¿Ése no es tu hermano?

- Y Sue. –siguió Albus.

- Y se están besando. –concluyó Rose, estupefacta.

* * *

**Reaccionen.**

**¿Listo?**

**Ahora sí… ¡Se terminó!**

**Exijo que me digan que les pareció, jaja. Bueno, no exijo, pero realmente lo apreciaría chicos.**

**Sé que la historia está terminada, pero de todas formas si llegaron hasta aquí es probable que esta primera parte de la saga se merezca un comentario :)**

**Aclaro que este fic no tendrá 217 capítulos, Laurus, sino que las secuelas serán historias aparte (no paré de reírme por un rato cuando leí lo de los 217 capítulos). **

_**La secuela de este fic se llama: "Cambiando el mundo"**_

(búsquenla en mi perfil)


End file.
